


Rebuilding Relationships

by DMichelleWrites



Series: Hiatus Drabbles [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bratva Oliver Queen, Earth-2, F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 94,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7127041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMichelleWrites/pseuds/DMichelleWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DNA and blood doesn't always make you family. Oliver and Felicity know better than any couple that nothing worthwhile ever comes easy. They've rebuilt their romantic relationship, and are now happily married. But can they rebuild the bonds that have been broken with their friends and family?</p><p>(Future AU's, No Green Arrow/Island AU's, and not-so-shocking returns from the dead have occurred.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uncle Ollie and Auntie Lissy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity babysit Sara.

Who knew signing papers all day could make him so tired? Oliver's hand was cramping from the mountains of paperwork he had to read through and approve to help rebuild Star City. And this was coming from the man who used to put arrows in people for a living. Okay, technically he still does, but crime rates have been down over recent months. The Green Arrow hasn't had to hit the streets in quite some time. Thank goodness because he definitely didn't wanna have to explain why he was ducking out of events. Luckily, Oliver Queen still had a well-known reputation for constantly being late to just about anything. However, he couldn't be late for dinner, especially not tonight. It was Wednesday. Oliver and Felicity were on babysitting duty from Wednesday morning 'til Thursday morning since Lyla often had ARGUS assignments to tend to in Central City, Gotham, and Coast City. The ARGUS mobile safe house definitely lived up to its name, but while John was out there saving the country, Lyla wanted Sara to be around family. Besides John himself, there was no other man who Lyla trusted more than Oliver to keep her baby girl safe and sound while she was away at work.

The sun had always set much later in Star City during summer time as Oliver checked his watch, it read a quarter past six. He was home just in time to feed two of his favorite girls. The front door creaked open after Oliver unlocked it. Normally, Oliver was greeted with a kiss from his wife and a rambunctious toddler wanting up high into his arms.

Oliver managed to say, "Hel," before he heard some of the sweetest sounds ever. Giggles bubbling up out of his adorable niece. He just watched those two contently with a certain look in his eyes. That was a father's look. Sure, William and Samantha had become well incorporated into Oliver and Felicity's lives, although he had missed out on a whole decade of William's life. He missed the stage where he got to read books with his son. Oliver wanted that soon, and he wanted it with Felicity. For a brief moment, it was as if Oliver's entire world just stopped. Smiling at the sight before him, he couldn't be happier. Felicity looked nearly angelic in a loose white blouse, dark blue jeans, barefoot on their cream colored couch with Sara resting against her belly while they hold the book together.

"George and the man in the yellow hat went home from the zoo after a long day," Felicity read, adding a "The end."

With a clear of his throat, Oliver uttered again, "Hello."

"Hey, we just finished reading. You're home early. I thought you had a meeting with Senator Kent now."

"Well, it got moved..."

A little voice interrupted, raising her arms, "Up please."

Of course he did right away. How could he say no to those big brown eyes? And she said please. Giggling a bit once Sara found her way into his arms, she sang, "Way up, I'm so high."

"Yes you are." Felicity commented aloud, knowing that Sara was delighted that her Uncle Ollie was so tall. She had quite a different view. "You listening to Big Sean in the car with mama again? I think we're forgetting a thank you in there, Ms. Sara Andrea."

Sara denied, emphasized with a shake of her head, "No."

At three and three quarters per Sara's patent introduction, and the three quarters was very important. She couldn't forget it. No was still a favorite word in her vocabulary.

"You know, you never, never have to thank me." Her Uncle Ollie believed, lips tilting up as tiny hands cupped his smooth face. Sara took one long look in order to really examine it. Suddenly, the little girl burst out into tears, squirming in his arms. Oliver immediately put her down as soon as her bright pink Converse hit the hardwood, she ran to her Auntie Lissy. Sara clung to her legs tightly as a mixture of tears and snot stained the blue denim. Oliver and Felicity shot a shared look of confusion at each other.

"Hey, baby girl. What's wrong?" Felicity wondered, scooping the almost four year old in her arms.

Sara's cry was muffled into Felicity's chest as she whimpered, "Uncle Ollie went bye-bye."

"What are you talking about, sweetie? It's me. See, I'm right here." Oliver tried, pointing to himself. But it was no use.

"You're not Uncle Ollie."

Oliver and Felicity's lips pursed as they approached each other for their usual "welcome home" kiss. Yet, Felicity felt her niece's little fingers dig into her white cotton blouse at the shoulders. A shake of some curly dark locks tickled underneath her chin.

Shifting Sara in her arms, her aunt prompted softly, "Hey, it's okay. You're okay. This is Uncle Ollie. Look, if he wasn't, I couldn't do this."

Felicity's bright red lipstick marked Oliver's pale cheek close to where his stubble once was before.

Her favorite word was emitted in an adamant, "No, he is not Uncle Ollie!"

"Oh yeah?" He wondered, slightly amused and impressed by the little girl's tenacity at such a young age. "And what makes you so sure I'm not your Uncle Ollie, Sara?"

Pointing her finger at him, she whined, "Your face is scary."

"Why?"

"The hair's all gone now." Sara continued in a huff, calming down as her head was nestled in crook of Felicity's neck.

Oliver explained, unable to hide that big toothy grin at his niece's preference, "Uh-huh. I shaved it all off this morning, but just because I shaved my goatee, doesn't mean I'm not your Uncle Ollie. Okay kiddo?"

She nodded, but now it was her turn to ask, "Why?"

"Why what, Sara?" Her Auntie Lissy wondered, hoping they could get to the root of the problem soon. Her stomach grumbled.

"Why did all the hair go away today?" She curiously inquired.

"Well, I had a meeting with a very important lady named Martha, and I wanted to look really nice."

Felicity added, "Mmhmm, sweetie. Remember Mama talked you about all kinds of important jobs grown ups have."

"Yeah?" Her finger pressed to her lips as she looked up at the ceiling, trying to remember exactly.

Her Uncle Ollie reminded, "Mama helps the President, and so do I."

"Uncle Ollie runs the entire city, remember. So everyone can stay safe and happy."

"Hmm like a King?" Sara figured, fully relaxed now in her Auntie Lissy's arms.

"Sort of, but nicer and with so many, many papers."

"Cool!" His niece exclaimed, wriggling out of Felicity's arms. Her sneakers squeaked when she did a beeline straight to the kitchen, "I'm hungry. Can we eat now please?"

"In a minute." Felicity answered just a few steps behind Sara, "Uncle Ollie made that chicken you really like, but he forgot something."

One of Oliver's eyebrows arched, "What? I just got home."

"I know." She whispered, tugging on his green tie as she pulled him down for a big smooch right on the lips. "Hey Hon, how was your day?"

"Boring. How was yours?" Felicity's response was nothing, but a wordless tired groan while she took a whiff of her husband's woodsy cologne. "That bad? Huh? You can always tell me about it after we give Sara a bath and get her to bed."

His wife ensured, "Oh, I will. If we can sneak some of your double chocolate chip cookies away from the Cookie Monster in there."

"Over a nice hot glass of milk." He finished, his hand carded over her back briefly, "With a back rub, of course."

Hot milk, cookies, challah bread, mint chocolate chip ice cream, red wine, back rubs, and long talks were seven out eight ways to soothe a frustrated Felicity. Oliver knew his wife almost better than he knew himself. He also knew the eight relaxation method, but it certainly wasn't appropriate for a toddler's ears at all.

Felicity teased, "Hmm I know there was a reason I married you."

"Hello? My tummy's rumbly." Sara said expectantly.

"We're coming. We're coming."

A nice hot dinner was heated up rather quickly. Felicity didn't dare try to cook for fear that she'd send her niece and her husband to the emergency room. She stuck to pre-made stuff- coffee, hot cocoa, pigs in a blanket, macaroni & cheese, cereal, ice cream, fruit, and just about anything that came packaged in a can, bag, or box. On long nights when Oliver wasn't able to put his _Masterchef_ -like skills to use, Lyla, Quentin, or Samantha stocked their fridge with easy leftovers. Tonight was a delicious chicken cacciatore, (though not as spectacular as Oliver's chicken cordon bleu, according to Oliver himself) courtesy of Quentin. It was over a bed of rice mixed in with some peas, corn, and carrots. Oliver and Felicity knew Sara would pick at the rice mixture due to the vegetables. She wasn't a finicky eater, but she was also only three and three quarter years old. She wasn't a huge fan of vegetables However, tonight Sara was even picking at the cut up pieces of chicken. Despite the fact that she had loved it before when she first tried it.

Eyeing the little girl's nearly full plate, her aunt requested, "Sara, eat your chicken please."

"No. I don't want it anymore."

"You've barely touched your food." Her uncle noted, "And you said your tummy was all rumbly when you got to the kitchen."

His wife agreed, "Right, so a way to keep the growly monster out of your belly is to eat all your food."

Crossing her arms, Sara huffed, "I don't wanna!"

"Sara Andrea Diggle, this is not up for discussion." Oliver reprimanded, "Same rules here just like when you're home with Mommy and-"

"Oliver." Felicity warned aloud, quelling his voice which was getting a little louder than he intended it to be. She mouthed quietly, "Don't mention J-O-H-N."

Regardless of the inaudible tone, Sara was well aware of her father's first name as well as his nickname. She cried, "I miss daddy. I don't wanna eat. I just want daddy."

"We miss him too. But he'll come back before you know it." Her Uncle Ollie believed, simmering down to a much lighter tone "Right now though he would want to eat your dinner. He wouldn't want to keep the growly monster in your tummy. He'd want you to eat all your food, so you can stay big and strong when he comes home to you and your Mommy."

"Really?"

Her Aunt Lissy reminded, "Yes. Besides Mama wouldn't be too happy either. Do you remember when you help passed out napkins in that big kitchen at the Glades?"

Considering the visit to the Glades soup kitchen was a week ago, Sara nodded.

"And do remember what Mommy told you before you were being such a good helper, Sara?"

Her uncle's question was met with a hum, followed by a long pause and a shrug.

"Mama said some people don't always have food or a place to live, so-"

"That's sad." Sara interrupted, lips tilted down into a frown, "Are you gonna help them, Uncle Ollie?"

Felicity squeezed Oliver's shoulder, understanding that he not only felt the weight of the city on his shoulders as the Green Arrow. But now he also felt the weight of the city on his shoulders in the daylight too as Mayor Oliver Queen. Though, he could do it. He was already doing an amazing job. Despite how tedious some of his days were now, the lower crime rates were a statistic that the entire city was grateful for with each passing day.

His wife felt the ebb and flow of his breath under her hand as Oliver smiled, replying honestly, "Well, I'm gonna try my very best."

"Good." His niece approved, lightening up the kitchen with her toothy grin, "I wanna help too."

Felicity continued, "Alright. The only way you can do that is to finish all your food. Because now you know it's important not to waste a single bite. And then you need to get some rest. Okay, sweetie?"

Sara didn't even respond because she just dug right into her plate finally. It certainly wasn't an adult sized portion, but dang that little girl could eat when she really wanted to. Chicken cacciatore may have seemed like an odd choice to give to a toddler, but Lyla and Dig loved exposing their baby girl to all sorts of her new foods from the moment she was able to graduate from any concoction that was strained, pureed, mushed, or blended. That mindset was part of the reason Sara wasn't so finicky. Plus it was much healthier than spoiling her with the grease, fat, and salt in every single meal at Big Belly Burger. All so she could get her hands on an itty bitty toy with the meal that would usually break in a day or two. Majority of her plate was empty with the exception of a few grains of rice that stuck to the little blue dish

"'Scuse me," Sara giggled after one very loud burp escaped her mouth. She hoped, "Story time again?"

He denied, "Nope. You know the drill, brush teeth, bath, and then story time."

"Aww man!" She huffed, but marched her way off to the bathroom like a good little soldier just like her daddy would want her to be now.

Oliver prepared her toothbrush, and upon her niece's request, Felicity sang the "Brush 'Em" song complete with a little dance filled with hand motions. Even Oliver couldn't help, but laugh. Though he bit it back when Sara chided, "It's not funny, Uncle Ollie." Sure, It was actually really silly, but Donna made it up even before she was Sara's age. It helped Felicity learn how to brush in little circles all around her mouth, teeth, gums, and tongue for exactly two and a half minutes. Her Uncle drew a warm bath with Johnson's calming lavender bath soap, and exited the room before Felicity had Sara stripped down and got her in the bath. There were some really fun red and green floating water toys in the bath, but something very important was missing.

At the sight of her niece's lip quiver as Sara's eyes darted around her the tub, Felicity said, "Uh-oh. You have sad face again. What'cha looking for kiddo?"

"Ducky's gone." She gaped, mouth forming a small o as her hands patted her cheeks. "He needs to take a bath too He's a stinky birdie."

"Oh no! We can't have a stinky birdie in the house now can we? Oliver, Honey. Recon mission please."

Her husband called out from their home office, "Okay. What exactly am I looking for?"

"Ducky's gone M.I.A, and he's a birdie in need of a bath with his buddy." She explained before she grabbed a bar of soap.

Heavy footsteps were heard in the connecting guest bedroom.  A slam of the old toy box from William, and nothing yet. Until Oliver was in his and Felicity's master bathroom.

Her Uncle Ollie said with a militant, yet playful tone, squeaking the bright yellow toy because he just couldn't resist, "Ma'am, I've located the duck. Here you go."

"Where was he?" His wife wondered with a laugh, ignoring the pain in her lower back and knees since she had been squatting down by the tub for quite some time.

"He took a field trip to the sink in out bathroom. Your mom or Quentin must've left him in there when they were cleaning the crayon marks off of him."

"Thank you, Uncle Ollie. Ducky can get all clean now." She told him, though she then shooed him out with a wave of her hand, "Go 'way please."

"Why?" Her Aunt Lissy questioned, though she already new the answer. She just wanted to hear her niece say it.

"Cuz Uncle Ollie's a boy."

Oliver baited, he and Felicity were purposefully testing her, "But Ducky's a boy. Why can he stay?"

"Uncle Ollie, Ducky's a toy." Sara clarified with a huff, not understanding how her uncle and auntie didn't get this yet, "Boys aren't supposed to look at girls with no clothes on. Daddy said so."

 "Well, you heard the little lady, Mr. Queen. No boys allowed except for Ducky. Amscray." Felicity instructed, pointing her thumb toward the door that was cracked open just a little bit.

"My apologies, ladies." Oliver's large hand blanketed his bright blue eyes.

Sara ordered, much like her daddy, "Wait! Ten-hut!"

Oliver stood at attention with perfect posture, playing along.

"About face." He turned around right after the little girl's request, "March, mister."

Oliver saluted with his free hand and marched right out of the bathroom. That little girl had him so very wrapped around her pinky finger. Once Sara was all dry and dressed in her pink cheetah print footsie pajamas, they got a quick video call from Lyla. They talked about their day. Lyla mentioned how she got an e-mail from John all the way in Egypt, saying how much he missed both of them. And that he would be home soon. But until then he thought about them every single day. His wife and his daughter were always on his mind, and he would arrange his own video call when he got the chance. He sure wished he had Felicity's tech skills.

"Bye baby girl. I'll be over first thing in the morning when you're awake to pick you up." Lyla requested, blowing a virtual air kiss to her daughter. "You be good for your Uncle Ollie and Auntie Lissy, and eat all your breakfast before I get there. Promise?"

She repeated with a nod, catching and blowing a virtual air kiss back. "Promise Mama."

"I love you Sara."

"I love you too, Mama." Sara said, laced with a yawn, and waved goodbye while Felicity carried her off to bed.

Lyla pointed out, "What would I do without you and Felicity? After the nanny moved away and with Johnny gone, things have just been crazier and crazier."

"How you holdin' up?" Her friend inquired, seeing the tiredness and the heartbreak of missing her family.

Despite that, she assured as convincingly as possible, "I'm hanging in there, Oliver. I was a soldier before I was a director, but with Sara, it's been quite a battle. It's different now. That's why I'm glad I have friends like you and your wife. I should get some rest. Early flight tomorrow at 0500."

After a mutual exchange of "Good nights", Lyla cut the call. Oliver had retrieved Squeaky, Sara's teddy bear off the floor before he strode into the guest bedroom. Not having Ducky in the bath was one thing, but not having Squeaky as a bedtime buddy meant sleepless nights for Uncle Ollie and Auntie Lissy. After all, Squeaky protected her from all the bad things along with her Mama while Daddy was away getting bad guys and helping a lot of good people. With Squeaky settled at her side, Oliver and Felicity began their story. And unlike _Curious George,_ no parents would ever be able to find this one in any old bookstore. It started out as a girl named Sara, who ran so fast, almost as fast as her Uncle Barry. Her feet grew wings, and she had all sorts of adventures with Squeaky the bear, Fluffers the bunny, and Bow the purple unicorn in the clouds. They had tea parties, went on space adventures, and even stopped evil red horses called the Night Mares from scaring all the children in the world. They protected the dreams of all children, and they always kept her dreams safe. That was for sure. Oliver's last last word was followed up with even breathing. He left a peck atop Sara's curls before he went over to his wife's side.

"Felicity," Her husband nudged softly, enunciating every single syllable of her name in a low whisper. "It's not your bedtime yet. It's only eight o'clock. C'mere Baby."

"Mmm, Sorry." She murmured, eyes fluttering open, "The bed is really comfy."

Felicity adjusted Sara's blanket, and walked out of the room with Oliver, making sure the door was left slightly ajar simply because Sara liked it better that way. Oliver went down to grab two glasses of hot milk and double chocolate chip cookies while Felicity finally got the chance to slip into her pajamas. On nights when they were off babysitting duty, Oliver would've already been shirtless. They would've lit the four tea candles that were on their night stands. Felicity would've changed into something a little sexier than a purple tank top and her Russian nesting doll pajama bottoms. Something like a white negligee that hit high on her thigh with her hair down and glasses off. They would have nurse a bottle of red wine and some chocolate covered strawberries before it led to slow, much needed back rubs. The night would then lead to slow much more fun massages that left them breathless, but so much relaxed. With Sara around, they kept it pretty PG though. After dunking their cookies in milk, they scarfed them up pretty quickly and downed the warm milk. Oliver threw off his green hoodie to the hamper followed by Felicity's purple tank top, rolling her over onto her taut stomach.

He chuckled, "Did you just yelp when I did that?"

"Yeah, I think I did." Thank God, Oliver couldn't see the blush that warmed her cheeks. Her hands fisted the pillow underneath her head when Oliver's amazing hands kneaded over each and every little knot,  she moaned,"You're amazing with your hands. Ooh, yeah, yeah, yeah _Right_ _there_."

"Shh Felicity, Sara's right next door. You wanna tell me about your day?"

Her response was audible though muffled by the pillow, "The board members are concerned about re-branding Palmer Tech into Queen Incorporated with me at the helm."

"Give it time. They re-hired you as CEO, so they realized their first mistake in firing you before." Oliver assured, his thumb caressing one of the bullet wounds on her shoulder, "They'll warm up to the idea eventually. You and Curtis can do some real good out there in the world."

"I hope so. And what else did you wanna talk about, Oliver?"

His eyebrow arched followed by a smile, and suddenly his hands were replaced with his lips as they pressed chaste little kiss along every scar from bullets and multiple surgeries. What happened to 'Shh Felicity, Sara's right next door. Oliver's ears were keen to every little mewl, whimper, and moan she made as his mouth found it way to her ear. His teeth nipped delicately at her lobe, soothing it with a kiss before his tongue laved at her industrial piercing.

His voice was husky yet gently as his breath ghosted over her, "I wanna make a baby with you soon."

"Me too." His wife admitted in an equally gentle whisper, "I know you love William. I love him too but..."

"But I missed out on a lot of things when it came to raising him. And seeing you with Sara and William every week just makes me want that for us. It makes me so happy that I just wanna add to our family."

"I understand." She truly did, flipping over onto her back as her hands darted out toward his. "I want that for us too. Maybe after I get the board on my side, things have been hectic."

He got that, "I know what you mean. I'll willing to wait 'til whenever you're ready, but in the meantime, we can always practice."

"Yeah. Nope. Not tonight. Not with Sara in the other room, but tomorrow night, I am all yours, Honey."

He accepted that response while Felicity went over to retrieve her discarded purple tank top from the hamper. Pretty soon, they would no longer be just Aunt Lissy and Uncle Ollie or just Dad and Felicity, they would be a Mama and a Daddy together to a beautiful baby. And that was gonna be quite an adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)


	2. Queen Family Jewels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity finally get to go on their honeymoon after six months. What happens in Bali, doesn't always stay in Bali. And that leads to one very angry Green Arrow. **NSFW Warning.** To put this nicely, Oliver and Felicity try new things in a pool.

The summer skies were as clear and brilliant blue as the water below them. Six months after the wedding, Oliver and Felicity finally got to go on their honeymoon. And after a nearly twenty-two hour flight, it was definitely worth it. Oliver took the window seat since his wife was extremely afraid of heights. God, he hoped Lance would do okay as deputy mayor while he was gone for a week. His lips tilted up slightly at the thought of Lance reading through a mountain of paperwork. He pictured brows furrowed and reading glasses hung low on his nose. Felicity had been asleep for the past eight hours after reading _The Shining_ for the umpteenth time. Oliver tucked her book away in her carry-on, remembering to bookmark the page she was on, and she didn't even stir a little bit. When the plane was ready to land, Felicity's even breathing sputtered into a snort.

Vision blurred without her glasses as her eyelids flew open, Felicity murmured, "Mmm, are we there yet, Hon?"

"Yup," Her husband informed with pop on the p. "Good morning, Mrs. Queen. Welcome back to Bali."

"Oliver, I've been Mrs. Queen for over six months since we just had to go through the paperwork before the ceremony."

There was a lot to be done when it came to changing your name. Felicity was never a Kuttler, and while she loved her mother, with the wedding fast approaching she didn't feel like a Smoak anymore. Granted, she and Oliver were never the poster children for a traditional couple. But his name just had a nice ring to it. Plus when they talked more and more about expanding their family, Felicity preferred the idea of having the same last name as their two children, who they would have in the future. And they raise them with dual religions - both Christian and Jewish. Because Felicity's friends and family knew that she believed her faith was going to be well represented. The name change process was tedious, but similar to this honeymoon, her name change was definitely worth it. Felicity had to change her social security, Washington I.D. and driver's license along with paperwork at Palmer Tech, emails, passwords, and so much more.

Their bags hit the the blue and white tiled floor of the airport when Oliver mentioned, "I've been looking forward to this week for six long months."

"Me too." She smiled. Her deliriously happy tone dropped to a low mutter, "We couldn't have this week sooner rather than later if Double Down hadn't decided to attack."

* * *

_**Six Months Ago  
** _

Surprisingly for them, the wedding went smoothly. Felicity had no dress issues, and miraculously Oliver made it to the botanical gardens on time thanks to Dig. However, Oliver and Felicity knew they had more than just the usual wedding problems to deal with. On this day, they had a quick little run-in with Poison Ivy or as Barry liked to call her Jessica Rabbit wearing a Cesar salad. Although, it was nothing Barry and Oliver couldn't handle. He was about to head down the aisle with an awaiting Professor Martin Stein, who thankfully was an ordained Rabbi. Donna loved the fact that their officiant was Jewish too. It was a major plus, and they had no caterers at all since Donna's Pooh Bear and one of Dig's old Army buddies, who was also a chef offered to cook.

With a slap on the back, Oliver breathed, "See you up there, man."

"Dude." His friend pointed out in a hushed tone, gesturing to something over his eyes. "Your mask."

His reply was wordless as he slipped his mask into the pocket of his tux. Sara was an absolutely adorable flower girl, walking in a red dress. William fiddled with his blue tie, making sure his dad and stepmother's rings were on the white pillow. Dig and Thea walked down the aisle arm-in-arm, huge toothy smiles plastered on their faces. Along with Donna and Oliver himself, those two had been waiting for this day longer than anyone else. The wedding march played, and Felicity entered out from the doors, looking just perfect. it had been the second and last time Oliver had ever seen her in a wedding dress. This one was totally different than before with some help from Mari. Though, it still simply enhanced her beauty, if that was even possible.

Happy tears glimmered in her eyes, threatening to fall, though she wouldn't dare let them. Otherwise her mother would have bolted up from her seat with a mascara wand dipped in waterproof makeup at the ready.

Felicity greeted so softly, hands darting out toward his as she was finally under the chuppah, "Hey stranger."

"Mrs. Queen," her husband-to-be smiled.

Noting a tiny fresh cut on his cheek by his stubble, she presumed, "You went on a mission without me."

"Uh-huh." Oliver admitted honestly, "I didn't want you to worry. I just wanted you to focus on our special day."

"This time, I'll let it slide. But remember, Oliver, we're a team. And I..."

Martin interjected, following a sharp clear of his throat. "I would suggest we begin soon because there are chatter and whispers amongst the crowd."

Heads turning simultaneously, Oliver and Felicity bit back nervous smiles as Martin intervened by reading his introduction in both English and Hebrew. Following those formalties, he announced, "The couple has elected to write their own vows."

"Felicity, before I met you I had a plan. I had way that I was gonna be. Then you walked into my life, or I showed up at your cubicle. And you changed everything. I was in darkness, but with your kindness, your generosity, your compassion, your intelligence, your wit, and your trust, you brought me into the light. You let me know that I deserved it. You were that light, and I know now that deserved that trust. Because you never let me forget it - no matter how crazy our lives get."

 "I really don't. He's amazing." Felicity told Martin softy, huffing out a small laugh.

Oliver continued, "But whatever we've gone though, or whatever will happen, the way you make me feel is the best part of my life. I didn't think it was even possible to be in love with anyone as much as I'm in love with you. You are my always, and I'm so grateful that today I get the chance to be yours."

"Oliver, when I was a girl I hated myself. I used to think that no one ever could, or would love me. It's the only a child can grow up when her father abandons her. But then you came into my life and from that day I don't regret a single moment with you. You made me believe that I was destined to become more than just an IT girl. You've changed so many people's lives for the better, including mine. You've opened up my heart in a way that I didn't even know was possible."

"Felicity, you're everything to me. You're incredible." He mouthed to her, gripping her hands tighter.

But she wasn't done, "You've always been by my side for better, for worse. In my weakness moments, you gave me strength. You showed me love, and you made me realize that I could be loved. From the moment you walked into my life, everything changed. I became a person that I didn't even know I was capable of becoming. I became the very best version of myself. That would have never been possible without our love for each other. Our love gives my life meaning. It gives my life, purpose. And it brings us more joy than anyone could ever take away. It makes every single day with you worth living, From this day on, I'm happy that I get to spend the rest of my life with the man that I love."

Oliver smiled, tears gleaming in his eyes. Her eyes matched his.

"You may exchange the rings." And with shaky hands, they did just that after heavy breaths. Felicity's was out of excitement, though Oliver's was for an entirely different reason. "Please don't flub the Hebrew. You've got this. You and Felicity practiced this."

Setting down an item wrapped in cloth, Martin said, "And the couple will now do the traditional breaking of the glass."

Oliver did pretty well up until the last sentence, which only made Felicity giggle while her hand skimmed his arm in reassurance. The glass shattered under their shoes, and they finally shared one Hell of a kiss. Her mouth crashed into his, and he dipped her. Mindful that their friends and family were present, so they couldn't get too heated. And they certainly couldn't sneak in some tongue, even though they really wanted to. But they did it. At last, they were finally married.

Cisco bellowed, "Introducing Mr. and Mrs Queen, so now let's get our party on, people."

Uptempo dance music eventually slowed into a classic love song, _At Last_ by the late, great Etta James. Oliver extended a hand to his new wife, which left Felicity quite surprised.

"Hmm... I thought you said didn't dance, Oliver." She remembered, eyebrows raising.

"Right. I said that I didn't, not that I couldn't. My mother used to drag me to ballroom dance lessons while Thea had ballet." Her husband acknowledged, pulling her in his embrace, "C'mon. C'mon. It's our wedding day, and I wanna share a dance with my beautiful wife. Is that okay with you?"

Felicity sighed, smirking as he led her, swaying in time with music already, "Yes."

Their dance was rudely interrupted by glass shattering no thanks to one Jeremy Tell otherwise known as Double Down. He made quite an entrance that created a panic among their non-superheroic friends and family. Quentin quickly ushered Donna to safety. Double Down made quite the entrance with six other menacing-looking dudes. Those guys looked like they were at least three times the size of Felicity. Caitlin and Iris escorted the rest of the guests out of the venue. Oliver, Felicity, Barry, Martin, Ronnie, Sara, and Mari were the only ones left behind, angry scowls adorned their faces. Especially Felicity's, the jerk not only ruined the last half of their special day, but the glass shards sprinkled all through the red velvet cake with vanilla buttercream frosting.

"Felicity, I have to get you out of here."

"Go." Barry agreed, "We'll hold him off."

The only way out of the adjacent hall that was nestled in the botanical gardens was off the roof.

"God, I can barely run in these heels, or this skirt." His wife complained, "Okay. Wait."

Her heels hit the concrete with a clack. Her arms twisted behind her back in search of a button. The skirt was removable. Felicity had to remember to thank Mari for that one later.

After he found a grappling hook from his black duffel bag that concealed his Green Arrow super suit among other things, he grabbed Felicity's hand, helping her step onto the ledge.

Oliver reminded, "Felicity, Honey. Hold onto me tight."

"I imagined you saying that in our hotel room, not on the roof of the Starling Botanical Gardens, my love."

"Just don't look down." He insisted, trying to direct his wife's eyes toward his. Yet it was no use.

It'd be a long fall, Felicity definitely noticed the drop as her gaze shifted down for a brief moment.

"Too late." She gulped, despite her fear, Felicity's arms and legs hooked around her husband. Nerves caused her voice to jangle, but she kept her grip steady, "I don't think I'll ever get over my fear heights, kangaroos, spiders..."

"Felicity!" He shouted purposefully. "Now is not the time. I've got you. Trust me."

"I do."

Fittingly, it was the second time she said that today. She whimpered, eyes screwed shut as they swung down to a nearly, thankfully apartment balcony. He pulled her inside the unfurnished area through an open window.

"I have to go help the others. It looks our honeymoon will have to wait. Are you gonna be okay in here?"

"I'll be fine. Bali can wait, and so can I. Just go help our friends, Oliver." Felicity pecked his lips, wanting it to linger. But it just couldn't. Not now. "I love you. Promise me you'll be careful."

Her husband's fleeting words were, "I promise, and I love you too," right before he swung out the window like Tarzan, ready to jump back into the fray.

They missed their fight that night, but they were able to do some fun reconnecting next morning. However, with mayoral and CEO work along with heroes' duties, they couldn't find time off 'til June 20th. They booked their flight for nine days, two of which would be spent just arriving and leaving Bali. But, it would be so incredibly worth it.

* * *

_**Present Day  
** _

As soon as they got to the villa they rented, the first thing they used their bed for was a nap. Well, technically Felicity unpacked while Oliver slept. No signs of any nightmares thankfully. Yet that man still could barely sleep on planes or boats. Sure, that was that one time with Ra's. That scared him, though he'd never admit it. He felt like he needed to be alert and present to protect Felicity at all costs. Except when he could truly see the light in those real moments of happiness, bliss, and comfort. After a long sleep, he awoke to the sounds of keyboard clicks and the sight of his wife with her gaze glued to brightly lit screen with a fresh uneaten mangosteen in her lap.

"Hey, sleepyhead." She chimed, smiling. "I was just texting Thea. I told her that we made it here in one piece. You know, I don't know how anyone can open these damn mangosteens."

Intertwining his own fingers while pressing his palms against the fruit, the beautiful purple mangosteen opened up right in half with ease.

"Oh you know. Kinda like that." He smirked, handing her half of the fruit

Talk about cocky. What did her husband have super strength like that Kara Danvers girl and her cousin Clark Kent that Barry met on another Earth? Well, at least on him, it was kind of cute and charming. However, she wouldn't dare tell him that ever.

"Showoff," His wife huffed, amusement lace in that one simple word, despite the fact that she rolled her eyes. She felt her phone being snatched out of her hand, and whined, "Hey Honey. Not fair. I was just..."

Oliver finished, "Trying to get some work done over your phone. Does Bali actually have Wi-Fi, or are you just that good?"

"I'm that good, but as much as I hate to admit this practically every place in the word has Wi-Fi, Oliver."

"Well, for the week that we're here, can we pretend that it doesn't please?" Her husband suggested, "It's our honeymoon, a honeymoon we had to wait six _long_ months for, and I'd prefer that a part wasn't still away at work in Star City. Especially when we're supposed to be away together in Bali, Felicity.

"I know. I know. I'm sorry." She groaned. Her bare feet padded against the hardwood floor. Felicity approached him, her nose prodded his broad chest as the vibration of her voice was muffled against his gray t-shirt, "But you know I love every moment with you - no matter where we are. I just... Look, for seven whole days, our honeymoon will be completely tech free, and you will have my undivided, absolutely uninterrupted attention with whatever you wanna do."

His calloused hands contrasted her soft white cotton tank top as he whispered, "I have an idea."

"Yeah?" Felicity prompted, her voice husky and laden with lust as she felt the backs of her calves hit the end of their large, inviting King size bed.

"Yeah." He smiled, "Hiking. Grab your boots."

Okay. Really? Definitely not what she was expecting, although she figured he must've gotten a second wind after a nice long rest. Felicity grumbled, grabbing her boots and backpack while Oliver grabbed his walking stick and a swig of water. That same afternoon they went hiking up a close trail, exploring the lush greenery, vibrant flowers, and beautiful scenery. It was a little humid and hot, considering it was summer time. However, having been here before around the same time during their whirlwind five month adventure of world traveling, they expected it. The hike ended with Oliver carrying Felicity piggyback down the mountain. God, she was lucky he really loved her and vice versa because as they returned back to their starting point, he was really sweaty and hot literally. His t-shirt stuck to his abs. Her hands nearly slipped off of his shoulders from the profuse sweat dripping down it. Thankfully, Felicity could be his hands and bird's eyes view. She helped him drink several sips of water on their way back down. Their first day finished up with a joint shower, and simply just a shower because they both had extremely sore muscles. Though, the refreshing warm water really helped in order to soothe their aches and pains.

Morning light cascaded in through their open patio door, Oliver buried his face in the pillow. Geez, it was really bright and sunny over here. On the other hand, it was relaxing. He could just stay in bed all day. While he was an advocate for never skipping out on fight training or exercise, there were so many more ways that he could get his body moving. Some of which he planned to show his wife multiple times. After all, they worked well together. He was definitely awake, and so were other parts of him as per usual. But he kept his eyes closed. With Felicity still asleep, sure, he could've handled this issue himself. Yet he knew it would so much more fun when she woke up. He hope she would soon. As if his prayers were answered, Oliver felt his wife's supple palm delicately caress over the mangled skin, which were actually the burn scars on his lower back.

"Oliver." She coaxed, drawing out every syllable of her husband's name like it was honey dripping down over some fruit. Or better yet, over her completely bare body. "You awake?"

Her husband chuckled as he turned over onto his back, careful not to squish her hand under that wall of firm muscle, "I am now."

"I know what I wanna do today."

:"So do I." Oliver mentioned, hoping she had the exact same idea. "Honey, you ahead. You go first."

His wife pointed out, "Great. Get dressed because we've got a busy day. I figured we can grab some of that delicious Bubur Sumsum at the restaurant we liked before. It's just five miles away from while. Then we hit the streets and go shopping around the market. Maybe we could get Thea a shawl and ooh I was thinking John might like a new deck of cards."

Before he could protest, Felicity was already off toward the bathroom. Ugh, why did he let her go first? Terrible, terrible decision. However, in all fairness, he understood Felicity wasn't the biggest fan of hiking or any exercise at all. So why not? Shopping it is. Besides Felicity was much better at picking out gifts than he was. And they didn't snag any souvenirs the last time they were here, so it would really be a nice little gesture for all of Dig and Thea's hard work. By the time they returned to their villa, it was pitch black. Oliver was ready to fall asleep after being bored to tears with all the shopping. Regardless of the fact that he was spending quality time with Felicity, shopping was never his favorite thing. His wife was too focused on wrapping and packing gifts to even consider sex. They fell asleep together, spooning while watching an old episode of  _Survivor_ with subtitles. Felicity believed Oliver could outlast every single of those competitors. Well, yeah, being trapped for five years in Hong Kong, Russia, and a nearly inhospitable island in the north China sea prepares you for more than a few months on a reality television show. No sex again just sleep.

They decided on something they'd really like to do together, and that something was exploring temples and old ruins. It certainly didn't help matters when Felicity ate a banana for breakfast or when Oliver sucked sauce off his fingers after scarfing down some spring rolls for lunch at Kupe Kupe around noon. Felicity loved learning about the historical element of each temple, and Oliver was certainly taken aback by the amazing views. Everything seemed crystal clear from up there. Serenity just washed over him, and Felicity could see that from the peaceful look in his blue eyes, which rivaled the water. She pressed a kiss to his stubble on her tip toes to accommodate her husband's height. His goatee was getting a little scraggly during this trip. But, not that she minded it was sexy. The way his stubble rasped against her neck, sucking on the pulse point. The way it left pink little pinpricks over areas she would only ever reveal to him and only him as his mouth, lips, and tongue just brought her to the brink of pure pleasure. She shuddered at the loud thought, invading her mind.

"You alright, Baby?"

Ooh and he just had to call her baby. Didn't he? Oliver only did that a few times. One of which was a life-threatening situation against a freaky super bad, who could move things with his mind. Miraculously, she lived. He didn't lose her, and he even proposed for the first time that very night at the tree lighting ceremony near Starling Bay. She knew he was hoping they would make love in the limo, provided they didn't get ambushed by Darhk's Ghosts and a barrage of bullets. The aftermath brought up to one of the darkest points in her life, yet as soon as she came home from the hospital Oliver had been right there by her side. He had been her light, her rock, and whatever supportive comparison she could think of. But right now, standing in this old, stony temple in Bali, gazing out out the beautiful view before her, the only beautiful view she wanted to see soon was her husband and nothing else.

"Let's go back to the villa." She insisted, already grabbing Oliver's hand and leading him down the long stretch of weathered steps.

As they approached their black and white Jeep rental, her husband inquired, "Hey, hey, hey? What's going on? Where's the fire? Do you have food poisoning again? Was it the spring rolls?"

"No." Felicity denied with a shake of head, "I just wanna go back to the villa as soon as possible."

His face scrunched in a puzzled expression. Seriously? As much as she would have hated to bring this up, her husband current mayor Star City and former party/playboy wasn't picking up on any of her signals. Or maybe he just want to her say it.

"And why do you wanna go back to our villa rental as soon as possible?"

"You know why, Oliver."

"No." He attempted to say, but his smirk read otherwise. "Tell me."

Her pearly white teeth were a sharp contrast to her creamy hot pink lipstain. She echoed his words the day before they started their five month long trip, beginning in Thailand, "I wanna be with you."

Finally! The Jeep's engine couldn't start fast enough. Eventually, they returned to their villa. Felicity's body felt weightless as soon as they reached their front door. Her back was cushioned from the door by his hands as their mouths crashed into each other. As the door groaned open, Felicity pulled away for a bit to whip off her white tank top, leaving her in nothing but a nude bra and dark blue jeans. Oliver took off her glasses, placing them in a black case on an end table adorned with a lovely potted white and yellow Pluemeria before he yanked off his blue hoodie and light blue t-shirt, never breaking eye contact. Their lips found each other, and their tongues were in a heated battle for dominance when Felicity soon felt her world turn upside down. Oliver took the liberty of throwing her over his shoulder, patting her gently on the butt. That earned a well-received giggle coupled with a breathy, "Oliver."

He plopped Felicity on the bed, Her longer wavy dyed blonde locks were fanned out on the pillows as she felt three strong pulls of her blue jeans. Following a rustle of some denim, his jeans joined hers on the floor. After three days of waiting, the only things separately them from coital bliss were three undergarments. Before they got down to business, their hips slowly ground against each other in tantalizing circles. His teeth grazed her pulse point, and his stubble rasped at her skin like she had been hoping. After a snap and fling of her bra, their skin stuck together with sweat. God, it was hard to breathe. This weather was too hot, and this heat was too humid. Oliver's strategically placed little kisses and love bites were met with whimpers. And not ones that indicated Felicity wanted more. They were whiny, frustrated and tired noises.

"What? What it is? What's wrong? Am I hurting you?"

She whined, struggling find the right words. "No, Honey. I know what I said earlier, but now it's...I- it's just too hot. Not now. I'm sorry I..."

Well, those were words every guy didn't wanna hear on their honeymoon. Were they ever gonna make love in paradise again? With each passing day, it sure wasn't looking that way. Hell, he waited an entire sexless year before their first night together in Nanda Parbat. Plus, he was a gentleman, who respected his wife's wishes. And it really was uncomfortably hot and humid, so sex right now wouldn't seem very enjoyable.

"Hey. You don't have to apologize to me ever." Her husband assured, looking directly in the eyes, rolling of of his wife as he reached for hand. Their thumbs grazed each other's rings, "I would never do anything that you don't wanna do."

"But it's our honeymoon. I got you all riled up, and now I feel bad."

"Look at me, there's absolutely nothing to feel bad about. I understand." He really did. But when he got out of bed for the bathroom, she thought otherwise. Though he assured, "I'm gonna take a cold shower."

Gesturing his clothed erection, his wife wondered, "Are you gonna take a cold shower to... you know?"

Take matters into his own hands.

"No, Felicity. I won't get myself off. Like you said, it's too hot. The only way I'd do that is if you were in there with me, but you seem a little tired, so why don't you get some rest?

She didn't quite know what to say. She was a little sleepy in this heat, and before she could get a word in edgewise, the door to the bathroom fell shut. Her ears quickly perked up to the loud squeak of knobs in the shower and the constant flow of running water. Cursing to herself in a mutter, this wasn't the way their honeymoon was supposed to go exactly. Sure, they had fun together exploring all that Bali had to offer once again. But she knew they need some time to reconnect romantically, physically, and sexually. Weather be damned. She was determined to make good use of what honeymoons were intended for rest, relaxation, adventure, and fun sex. And soon.

Soon didn't come until the following day. Oliver really enjoyed the view of the clear sky. He liked to watch the moon, so bright, so pure. Noticing how at peace he was, Felicity decided to ready a magazine. They both had a salad for dinner, and went to bed. No sex. Just sleep again, yet this time Felicity had a plan for tomorrow. They wouldn't leave their villa rental because tomorrow was just gonna be about them. Not Bali. Oliver and herself was Felicity's only concern. Next morning, Felicity blended a couple of strawberry daiquiris, pouring them in two glasses complete with a freshly sliced strawberry and a little red umbrella for garnish. She and Oliver made their way over to their large infinity pool, which was nestled right on a cliff.

"Here, Hon. Have a strawberry daiquiri. I may not be able to cook, but I can definitely mix a fun drink." She offered, already thrusting the drink in her husband's hand.

Eyeing it carefully, his face crumpled as he complained, "This drink is very pink."

"It's strawberry, smart ass. C'mon it takes a real man to appreciate a damn good cocktail. Expand your horizons past beer, wine, champagne, tequila, Tennessee whiskey, Russian vodka, and scotch. Taste the sweeter side."

"Mmm... You know it's actually not that bad. It looked sweeter than cotton candy, but this is nice and frothy." Oliver complimented after a few sips and click of his tongue. "I'm gonna swim a few laps. Keep my endurance up."

That wasn't all he'd be keeping up if Felicity had her way about it. Water sloshed about as he swam in the pool, doing his best Michael Phelps impression. After some much needed breaths, he jumped right out, checking the silver waterproof stopwatch that hung from his neck with a beaded chain. God, was this man even real? He shook his wet darkened spiky darkened blonde locks, and water dripped down his body, sneaking in the crevices of his abs and other defined muscles. While those black and white swim trunks were loose, Felicity knew just what was underneath them. Absolutely nothing, and she wanted to get in touch with that side of him - no matter where they were.

Felicity requested, letting her towel slip down, "Hey, Honey. Mind if I join you? I thought we could just swim around and relax."

And have amazingly hot sex in the pool, but she didn't dare voice that idea aloud. She didn't wanna spoil the surprise.

"Of course." Her husband concurred, especially upon the reveal of Felicity's itsy bitsy light pink polka dot bikini. But, he would've said yes anyway. The particular choice of swimwear didn't matter much.

He got in first. She stepped right in after him, and it was like a game of mirrors at opposite ends. He waded left at one. She waded left at the other. Felicity took a dip, head down in the water so did he. Until they met up in the center of the pool, their hot lips collided against each other. Their nearly bare bodies were flush against each other in the cool water. Following several small pecks, their kisses grew like wildfire.

She murmured softly, her breath ghosting over his lips, "Oliver, I think we should... Never mind, lemme just show you."

Felicity slipped abruptly out of Oliver's arms before her fingers undid the knots on her bikini bottoms. She chucked them over the side, and they landed at the edge of the pool with a wet smack. Her triangle bikini top followed suit.

God, the idea of his wife naked and wet in the pool was enough to make him hard instantly. Blood quickly rushed down south.

Yet he still felt the need to ask her cutely as an eyebrow arched. "What'cha doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She shot a pointed look at him, approaching him slowly. She pressed her completely bare body flush against him.

Despite his urges. He still understood that they were outside. "Honey, this isn't _Blue Lagoon_ as much as I want to. And I want to, trust me, I do. What if we..."

"Where's your sense of adventure, Mr. Queen?" Felicity teased after she interrupted him with a kiss, "We're not gonna get caught. It's our honeymoon, and there's no one else in this pool, but you and me? I'm naked, wet, and you're telling me..."

"I'm telling you that you are so fucking sexy, Baby. C'mere." His voice was gruff as he followed her lead by interrupting his wife with a kiss.

He reached down, slipped off his swim trunks, and like Felicity's sexy swimwear, they landed at the edge of the pool with a wet smack. Her hand found his increasingly hardened erection, and pumped ever so slowly as his hand cupped her sex rubbing in a harmonious rhythm. They stopped before they reached their peaks. They didn't know what made them wetter, the water or their hands. His arm banded around her waist. Felicity's scarred back was cushioned by her husband's firm torso as he guided them back against the pool wall at a high level. She was practically seated in his lap. One hand blanketed her left breast squeezing in a tortuously slow motion as his thumbed padded over the nipple. Her head lolled back in the crook of his neck. The column of her neck, fully exposed his lips trailed over it before his teeth nipped at her pulse point. His hand cupped her sex again, this time bringing her to orgasm. As if that weren't already mind blowing, they felt even more amazing under water. She bit back a scream that would've torn from her lips, but she was mindful in using her hand to shield her mouth. She was slightly aware of Oliver's breath rippling against her back as white hot stars danced behind her darkened view.

Regaining her breath, she pleaded in a whimper, "Fuck! Oliver, I need you now."

"We've never done it this way before. Are you sure you want to?" He had to be certain. Sure, he'd been with a lot of girls in the past. But, Felicity was different. She was the love of his life. And he definitely didn't wanna make her feel pressured. Or make her feel any sort of discomfort at all. He was very well-versed in sex, but he was always a sweet, kind gentleman.

"Yes, Oliver, yes. I trust you. I do. But right now, I just need you inside me."

Who was he to say no to that? Oliver held onto Felicity's waist gently, but firmly enough for a secure hold. There would probably tile marks littering his back along with his scars. Although right now his own concern was Felicity. Her breath caught at the initial intrusion from behind. This was definitely different, but there was something fun and exciting about the newness. She bit her lip, feeling some the sting of her body stretching to accommodate his cock as he entered her slowly, inch by inch. Her nails dug into his forearm as he peppered kisses along her cheek and neck, trying to alleviate some of the pain. Eventually, the discomfort was replaced by pleasure.

"Felicity, are you sure you're okay?"

"Oh God!" His wife groaned, "This feels so different, so amazing. Don't stop."

And he didn't. Unlike their usual staccato rhythm, Oliver developed a slow and gentle pace. That left him breathless, and left Felicity arching back into him. He fit her perfectly - no matter what position they did it. He was always sweet, loving, and gentle whether they made love to each other over a long night or whether they fucked each other, hard and fast until they reached their releases. With the newness of this position for them, he was extra careful, extra loving. His thrust were contrasted with soft little kisses behind her eyes, delicate caresses on her legs, and whispers of sweet nothings.

Oliver grunted, "Fuck, Felicity! You feel incredible. You're so tight like this. I need to..."

He pulled out at the last second, knowing she wasn't ready for that yet - not this way at least. But she reached that level of pure bliss. Her body seemed to meld into his. Her muscles felt like Jell-o as she basically used her husband like a floating waterproof pillow. He took on her full weight, holding her steady so she wouldn't sink down into the water like a rock. When her arms and legs looped around him like a koala to a tree.

"Mmm. I really liked that." She hummed, tiredness coupled with recent pleasure raising her pitch, "You were amazing. As much as I liked that, next time we should stick to missionary or me on top. Once in a while sure, but I don't think it should be a regular thing, so don't go thinking the next time we have sex. I'm gonna want it from..."

Stopping her babble, he understood, "I got it. I got. You know I'll ask. Whatever satisfies your needs, and whatever makes you happy, I'll do. Thank you for trusting me."

"Ditto."

His eyebrow quirked, "What do you mean?"

"Dude, you just agreed to sex in a pool. What did you think I meant?" Felicity prodded.

Oliver shrugged, "I dunno. But, we should get out of here, and get cleaned up before we get caught."

"Oliver, we're in our private villa in Bali that's situated on a mountaintop, and there's no one else around for miles. We are not gonna get caught."

Upon that reasoning, Oliver hopped out of the pool first, so confident in his nudity to even bother covering up his Queen family jewels. He was more focused on helping his wife out of the pool, getting clean up, eating some lunch, and taking a nice long nap in bed together.

Meanwhile miles away at a small motorboat in the ocean with a long-range camera lens, "Bro, did you get the shots?"

"Oh yeah." A paparazzi high-fived his friend, "These photos are so hot. It's gonna make that Kim Kardashian/ Ray J sex tape look like _Sesame Street_ , and the boss is gonna love 'em."

"Don't forget about the payday. We're gonna be rolling in dough. Then I can move out my dinky one bedroom apartment."

Miles Warden and Chase Jensen, two photojournalists if people could even call them that for a major worldwide tabloid rag called, Stars & Scandals, run by a bitter bitch Siobhan Symthe. They caught everything, full nudes, them in the act, and Felicity in the heat of the moment. And they were gonna be exposed, for lack a better word. Miles and Chase would just have wait 'til the landed stateside i a few days. The e-mailed some of the photos to their boss. This was just too easy. It would be the political scandal of the century. She decided to show them some mercy, if she got what she wanted for Cat Grant to be de-throned from her media empire. Felicity gasped as soon as soon she glanced at the multimedia message on her phone.

Oliver wrapped his arms around her since Felicity literally felt weak in the knees. "Felicity, what's going on? Talk to me."

"Look." A flicker of shame coated her voice as she worried, "Oh, God. Oh, God. I can't believe people saw me in the middle of an orgasm and worse. I'm gonna be so incredibly fired. You're gonna be impeached, and I'm completely humiliated. I'm so stupid. I shouldn't even suggested..."

"Hey, don't worry. I'll take care of it." He assured, "Just call Curtis and tell him to trace the digital file."

"How? Mayor Oliver Queen just can't arrest people for no reason."

"He won't," Her husband confirmed, "But I think the Green Arrow needs to have a meeting with Siobhan Symthe and her goons."

His wife reminded, "Yeah, well just remember who the Green Arrow is now. You're a hero with moral values, who stands up for the good guys."

"And that's exactly what I'm gonna do."

The idiots sat on the photos for days until they knew the Queens were home stateside. First things first, scare the Hell of Symthe's two little lackeys. Like most rats, they ducked down to the sewer. Ah, he missed the chase sometimes.

"Hey, man. We were just trying to make some extra cash."

Complete with voice modulator on, the Green Arrow asked a clearly rhetorical question, "By exploiting the mayor and his wife when they were in a different country?"

"Sex sells." Chase answered in a whimpered voice as the Green Arrow raised his bow, aiming his arrow toward his camera that hung around his neck, "Please don't kill me. Take him first!"

"You son of a bitch!" Miles yelled, pulling Chase in front of him.

Per his patent tagline, the Green Arrow announced, "Miles Warden and Chase Jensen, you have failed this city."

Trembling in fear with their eyes closed, the thwick of the arrow startled them. However, aimed at the proper angle, it didn't hurt them at all. Though Oliver sort of wished it did, but he wasn't that kind of person anymore. The arrow ripped their camera from Miles' neck, causing to break in several tiny pieces against the dilapidated flooring of this old sewer system.

"Man, what the Hell just happened? We're still alive?"

Ignoring that question the Green Arrow summoned, "Detective Warner, fresh meat for you!"

She read them their Miranda rights. They were arrested on charges of exploitation, trespassing on private property as well as re-entering the country with a fake passport. Now some people could argue that they were a boat miles away in the ocean. That wasn't trespassing. Right? Wrong! That particular spot just a ways away from Oliver and Felicity's villa rental was also considered private property. It was maintained and owned by one of the Balinese aquariums in order to protect, preserve, and nurse endanger sea turtles among other marine life back to health. Sibbohan Sythme was arrested a day later for a previous offense when she tried to steal money from Catco Worldwide media. Pictures were completely erased from the digital world, thanks to Curtis. And with their reputations intact, they could get back to both their jobs safely.

"I just.. I never thought you two were the type to... I mean, Paul knows when I'm behind him." Curtis babbled.

A blush warmed Felicity's cheeks, "And I can officially never look at you two the same way ever again."

"I mean. Really? Y'all got some moves, and I should just stop talking right now."

Oliver noted, "That would be my preference."

"So we still on for dinner Saturday? Paul makes a mean wine spritzer."

"Curts!" They bellowed in unison.

And on that note he shut up. While it was definitely awkward, and it would take some time to get over. If they could ever get over it at all, Curtis was terrific. He was a real friend, and they were glad he was a part of Team Arrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)


	3. Kuttler Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Now married, Felicity and Oliver return to teach at their alma mater, Kuttler Academy, a performing arts high school. Felicity was a ballet dancer, and Oliver was an actor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my friend Jenna and this lovely little [rendition](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X7qzmTGkC7k) of "At the Ballet" originally from the very famous Broadway play, _A Chorus Line_ with Barbra Striesand, Anne Hathway, and Daisy Ridley for the inspiration to write this piece.

( _Originally via 201 "City of Heroes"_ )

The ceiling light bathed their room in a buttery yellow glow. Felicity tucked her glasses away in their case as Oliver stripped down to nothing but his black sweatpants for the night. Her eyes lingered on him when he wasn't looking, though he could sense it, sense her gaze. After ten years, he knew. With a heavy sigh, Oliver turned to approach his side of the bed.

"Felicity, talk to me. You know you'll feel better when you say it out loud."

Pulling the covers aside for him, his wife muttered, "I can't believe I let you talk me into this, Honey. What if the students hate me?"

Oliver's eyebrow arched as he got into bed, "Who could possibly hate you?"

Felicity scoffed, "They're teenagers, one minute they absolutely love something. The next it's utter disdain."

"Well, I can guarantee they're gonna absolutely love you, Baby. I know I do." Her husband assured, pressing a soft smooch to her cheek.

"How can you be so sure, and how are you not even the least bit nervous? You're the one, who's taking over Ms. Petrovsky's drama class."

He checked, "A) Because who wouldn't wanna be taught by one of the former lead dancers in the National American Dance Company. When you take the stage, you're still one of the most graceful, beautiful, exquisite, and amazing ballerinas I have ever seen."

"Oh yeah?" She interrupted. Despite the crossed arms over her chest, there was a hint of amusement in her voice. "So I'm just graceful, beautiful, exquisite, and amazing when I'm a leotard, tutu, ballet slippers while under hot lights, is that what you're saying?"

"Wow, I walked right into that one. Didn't I?"

Felicity agreed, "Yup. And I didn't hear a denial yet, Mr. Queen?"

"Felicity, you know what I mean."

She did know what he meant. She just wanted to hear him say it. Loaded silence. Over the past decade, those two had become more and more alike. Stubbornness was a shared quality between them, if they both didn't already pick it up from their mothers.

Following an exasperated sigh, his index fingers aided in connecting their gazes once more. Oliver corrected, "Felicity Megan Queen, you are the most remarkable woman I've ever met. You're smart, sexy, and my forever and always in any facet of my life. Now will you please stop with the pouty face? Neither one of us should go to bed mad."

A toothy smile broke through her icy wall of nerves. His wife relented, "Okay. Okay. I give."

"Thank you," her husband murmured. His face was mere centimeters away from hers. His breath ghosted over her nude lips, "This isn't how we usually end an argument. Or did you forget?"

With a shake of her head, she closed the gap between their mouths, lips colliding against each other in a passionate, heated clash. Though they didn't go any further than that. Oliver and Felicity started their new teaching positions tomorrow morning.

"Mmm I still can't believe I let you talk me into this. Never in a million years did I ever think I'd wind up teaching at my father's school."

"Neither did I."

Felicity remembered, "Seriously though, Hon. How are you not more nervous about this? These jobs are an entirely new thing for both of us."

"I have you by my side." Dimples prodded Oliver's cheeks as he added, "Besides Ms. Petrovsky always taught me while some nervous energy is good, confidence is key."

"It is kind of exciting to pass on what we learned to the next generation of actors and dancers. I just don't know how you wore me down so quickly."

"Need a few reminders." Oliver wondered, fingers pulling down one strap of his wife's lavender nightgown. "Gotham is the city that never sleeps [kiss]. We needed something new, somewhere new. [kiss]. Jobs with a steady cash flow [kiss]. We get to see Dig again and work together [kiss]."

That last kiss was dangerously close to that sweet spot at her pulse point. If they weren't careful, tonight their bed would be used for more than sleeping. While she loved making love to Oliver, Felicity needed her rest. And she needed her muscles to be in peak condition. if she was gonna do any good at teaching young men and women the beauty and technique of one of the most disciplined dances, ballet.

"Oliver, Oliver!" Giggles were laced through her protests. Regardless of their urges, they needed to settle down. She slapped the back of his head lightly, hands carding through his spiky blonde locks to soothe the little sting, "Not tonight. C'mon. C'mon, get back on your side of the bed. We have a meeting tomorrow morning with Dig, which is in less than seven hours."

Next morning, early too, the Queen couple awoke even before the sun. Felicity packed a wide variety of Shakespeare's plays and sonnets in Oliver's large green messenger bag for him. Then she grabbed her leotard, tutu, pale pink ballet slippers, bending the toe of the shoe back for later comfort. She also remember to grab an extra set of white tights, black leggings plus a loose pink and black tank top with white tennis shoes for after class. Oliver whipped them up two easy egg white omelets with julienned kale and some lean ground turkey mixed in while Felicity made them coffee. To think after their first night together in his townhouse just outside of Julliard, she told him that he better not get used to her making coffee for him. Times had certainly changed. After a speedy breakfast, they brushed their teeth together and changed into some of their work attire. After all, they wanted to look professional on their first day. Felicity threw on a pale yellow skirt, comfy black t-shirt, low MaryJane heels, and her signature glasses. Debating whether to leave her hair down or twist it into a typical bun, she kept playing with her freshly dyed blonde tresses in the mirror until she felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"You look perfect either way." He whispered low in her ear after he pressed a gentle kiss to the crown of her head.

She felt the same way about him- not the hair, he didn't have locks that went just past his shoulder, but the perfection part. God, he was definitely one hot drama teacher. He had it all. Those strikingly bright blue eyes, chiseled jawline, sexy trimmed scuff and a wall of firm muscle everywhere, only for her eyes to see of course. Yet, it was hidden under a well-fitted grey Italian suit with a matching sweater vest, crisp white shirt, black tie and shoes, accessorized with a nice silver watch.

While she believed him, Felicity humphed, pointing out, "You're just saying that because you don't wanna be late. This mindset coming from one Oliver Jonas Queen, who had a school wide reputation for being at least five minutes late to nearly every single one of his classes with the exception of Keyanna Petrovsky's drama class."

Oliver replied, "Mmhmm" as if he was saying proudly, "Yeah, that's me."

His larger hand blanketed Felicity's, already starting to pull her out of their master bathroom.

"Wait!" Aww C'mon, they barely made it out of the kitchen.

"Felicity, if we don't leave soon. We're gonna hit the early morning traffic."

"We won't since you drive like some guy with super speed." His wife fired back.

"No." He denied, stretching out the word, "Babe, you're thinking of Barry. Iris told me he drives like a maniac."

With a wave of her hand, she instructed, "Can you please go put our bags in the car? I just remembered I forgot to grab us some waters, and you know as well as I do it's very important to stay hydrated, especially on a day like today - no matter how much it really makes me have to pee."

"Yes, Miss Felicity." Her husband obliged, grabbing his messenger bag and her duffel bag just before he made his way to the front door without her.

She called out, her lips tilted up slightly, "While I could definitely see myself getting used to that, it's only 'Miss Felicity' in the dance studio, but at home it's Mrs. Queen to you, Oliver. We clear?"

"Crystal." Oliver nodded, opening the front door. "I always did like the sound of that."

She knew that. After she graduated high school, the tumultuous relationships with both of her parents never got any easier. Felicity just didn't feel like a Kuttler. Despite her mother's opinion, she never chose Noah over her. Star City just had way to more offer her than Vegas ever did. Including the performing arts high school, the one her father founded in 1990. It definitely helped her get her foot in the door to Julliard. She figured it would, and it certainly did. What she didn't expect was Oliver Queen. Most high school relationships don't have a long lifespan nor did long distance relationships. Dating the founder's daughter came with its fair share of pros and cons. Despite the four year age difference and miles apart, their relationship survived through it all. Well, okay with a brief break when they got engaged the first time, Felicity got cold feet. But that didn't last long. Water sloshed and glugged into their red and green sports bottles. She hustled out of the front door, remembering to lock it before she left. Not wanting to a hear a single word from Oliver about the time, she signaled that he should drive now. They finally hit the road, and they were off to new jobs and new adventures at an old, familiar place.

Their doors slammed shut. Felicity gulped. Standing in the place they once called their second home for four years brought both good and bad memories back for her. In the dance studio, Felicity was very elegant. Her love for dance shined through every single toe point to Grand jeté. But in their regular classes, she especially excelled in math and science. Unfortunately as if her exceptional talent wasn't enough, her babbling blonde bouts of brilliance got her made fun of a lot. Sure, Oliver was physically there with her during her freshman year, but when he went away to college, times were tough. It didn't make matters any better that she just happened to be the founder's daughter. Whispers and rumors spread like wildfire throughout these currently empty hallways. She was starting to do that crinkly thing with her eyebrows, so Oliver squeezed her hand until they got to their old friend Diggle's office.

Before Felicity could even get a word in edgewise, Dig noted sternly, "You're late. You two are both late. Felicity, I expect that from someone like your husband. But not from you."

"It was him." Felicity blamed, letting go of her husband's hand to a point a finger (not the middle one) at him coupled with, "It was her." from Oliver, mimicking his wife's gesture as if they were small children, who broke their mother's very expensive vase.

"Ah, I'm just messing with you." Dig laughed, dropping the whole hard ass boss facade. "It's okay for now. It's just five minutes, but don't let it happen again. Just because you two are my best friends, I can't have other staff members thinking I'm showing you both any sort of favoritism."

"Well, aren't you kind of John since you hired the two of us together?"

His palm swept over his face, "No, Felicity. You and Oliver got hired because you two were the most qualified for the jobs, and luckily for you, we don't have a policy against married couple working together here at Kuttler Academy."

"I still can't believe you decided to take over for Noah at a performing arts high school. Former security guard turned high school superintendent doesn't always work on paper."

"Believe me, I know. But Lyla really loved this place. Since she started working for the president, we actually have enough money to keep it up and running." Dig answered, eyebrows raising high on his forehead, "Walter's been doing a great job as principal. Now I think we should cut the chatter, and let's move on to the grand tour. A few things have changed since you two have been here last."

"Only you would have an office down where the basement would usually be, John." His friend teased while her heels clacked against the metal steps as they re-entered the upper level of the school, "Why is your office down there?"

"To put the fear of God into every single student or staff member who sets foot in my office." The pair looked at him incredulously. They couldn't exactly tell if he was serious or not. "I'm joking. I like the quiet sometimes, and plus the students deserve the best spaces possible."

Oliver practically shuddered as they went from empty classroom to empty classroom, "Geez, it feels weird being back here, especially when there's no else around."

"Poor baby." His wife teased, jutting her bottom lip out. Her fingertips drew ambiguous patterns on his biceps, "Don't worry. I'll be here to protect from the big bad ghosts."

"Felicity." He warned, drawing out every single syllable of her name as smooth as ice cream on a hot day, "You know those ghost stories are just myths."

Dig just had to get in this too.

"Hey, I know for a fact that unfortunately Noah built the school nearby ancient Native American burial grounds."

"Ooh. Hey there's someone we know. Curtis, hi!" Felicity greeted with a wave while they were passing by his class.

"Felicity, Oliver!" Curtis replied, looking up from his papers, "Oh my gosh, it's so good to have you two on board. Welcome, welcome, welcome, come in, please."

"Oliver, Felicity." Dig formally introduced, despite the fact that they already knew each other quite well, "You know Curtis Holt, our resident biology and technical engineering teacher. And Curtis, I thought I told you to cut back on those energy drinks at the vending machine."

At least three long bright orange cans of energy drinks were scattered by Curtis' desk. Those drinks had a bit more caffeine in them than a Redbull. Dig and Curtis' husband Paul were surprised he didn't have some sort of heart condition with all the coffee he drank each day.

"I...uh." Curtis faltered, open-mouthed as he struggled to find the right words, "I only had one."

Dig cleared his throat, eyes darting down to the three (not one) empty cans of energy drinks.

"I've-I've had three." Curtis admitted. His pearly white teeth contrasted his lower lip, a flicker of shame washing over him. "I was up all night grading papers."

"No more coffee, or I'll make sure to have Walter ban you from the teacher's lounge."

"But..."

His boss threatened, "Don't make me call Paul down here to monitor your vitals. Do I make myself clear, Mr. Holt?"

"Sir, yes sir."

Fitting since John Diggle was in the army before he retired to become a security guard. The salute was unnecessary, but Curtis certainly didn't wanna piss Paul office. They kept on with their tour. Felicity and Oliver took stock of the place. Not much had changed with the exception of some more handicapped accessible ramps, elevators, and spots to just hang out. And let the creative juices flow. Their last couple of stops on the tour were Oliver and Felicity's "classrooms" so to speak. If they could even call it that, Oliver's was a large auditorium lined with many, many blue theater seats, a grand stage with lights and stray props, an AV booth. Yes, it also had a typical whiteboard with markers, a dry eraser, and a projection screen because this was a class after all. Felicity's was a spacious dance studio with multiple ballet bars, locker rooms with showers, and more. It may not have seemed like much to some, but as Felicity looked around the room, she realized something. This was her new beginning. This room and its stark white walls lined with mirrors as sunlight poured through the open window was all hers. Oliver, Felicity, and Dig caught up in the teachers' lounge just until the eight o'clock bell. Apart from drama and dance, Oliver and Felicity signed onto regular classes as well. Besides one class wasn't gonna get them paid every much. Felicity handled ninth grade algebra and chemistry in the morning while Oliver taught tenth grade English Literature and Creative Writing.

By the afternoon, Oliver and Felicity retreated back to the teachers' lounge to grab some food.

"I forgot our..."

Pulling out two brown bags, Oliver told her, "Don't worry, Hon. I packed lunches for you and me last night. And Paul was kind enough to stop by the house, and stick them in the mini fridge this morning."

"Why thank you, Mr. Queen." His wife said deliberately. Don't think she didn't catch the way, girls oogled at him. And she wasn't just referring to students. Teenage girls were one thing, but other single and ready to mingle teachers were another. They weren't usually the couple, who was into PDAs at work, but just to be sure, Felicity's hands sneaked under her husband's suit jacket just because she could. Then her mouth pecked his for what was supposed to a sweet, chaste kiss, yet she let it linger longer than it should have until both Curtis and Paul had to purposefully cough their names until they pulled apart. It wasn't that she didn't trust Oliver. Oh, she trusted her husband. That was for sure. It was the ladies around school, who she didn't trust. They looked at him in the way like he was innocent little prey waiting for a cougar to pounce on it. The intentional use of his surname and the kiss were ways to mark her territory. At least, she didn't give a hickey or start peeing on his leg like a dog would've done to a tree. Oliver knew exactly what she was doing, and he kind of liked it.

He threw in a "You're welcome, _Mrs. Queen_ ," for good measure before they sat down to eat lunch at a little round table with Curtis and Paul.

A History teacher by the name of Isabel commented, "Damn, they're together." in a whisper from a small, beat up gray couch. What? The kiss, labels, wedding bands, and hands on each others' knees weren't enough signals to be some clear dead giveaways? Yes, they were together.

"Forget that. Check out their lunches, and while I'm stuck here eating a vegan salad." Another biology teacher by the name of Brie waved off in a hushed tone, "I mean do you see all that? It looks homemade too. I can see why she put a ring on it so fast."

Brie's mouth was salivating. When Oliver made lunches, even brown bag lunches, he went all out. It definitely wasn't simple ham and cheese sandwich. Oliver made his wife chicken cordon bleu style panini with prosciutto and mozzarella and handmade pita chips with a yogurt sauce along with assorted cut up fruit drizzled in some high quality honey. Felicity was allergic to peanut butter. They watched them as if the teachers' lounge turned into some trashy reality television show. For example, Felicity stopped him from making a "Honey for my honey" comment. Who were they the Hoffmans? Anyway, Oliver made himself a BLT with bacon and onion jam, a kale and strawberry salad with a balsamic vinaigrette, and more pita chips.

The bell dinged, and what would become Felicity's favorite class of the day was up next. Murmurs and whispers were like a wave throughout the room.

Amongst the stretching and warmups a girl named Lauren stated, "I heard this Miss Felicity chick left the National American Dance Company because thought _Swan Lake_ was too played out for her."

"I heard it was because she got married to that hottie of actor, Oliver Queen, and then they had twins." Maks continued.

Jenna denied, "I always thought it was because she had this really bad spinal cord injury after some crazy dude named Damien Darhk brought a gun to her last performance of the _Nutcracker_. I mean wasn't the news around the school about some crazy chip thingy Mr. Holt invented about a year and a half ago? I'm pretty sure it was in the news and everything."

"Pfft, now that's crazy." Maks believed, "You know I'm Kuttler Academy's best gossip guru. If it wasn't on Twitter or Youtube, I don't believe it."

"Really?" Jenna thought silently with a stoic outward expression, "That's _your_ news scale? Social Media? Open a book. Read a newspaper. CCPN and Starling Gazette were good ones to start with."

"Earth to Jenna." Her classmate alerted, snapping his fingers in front of her face. She went, "Huh?" and he said, "I'm still going with the twin thing. I mean look at that guy. Mr. Mc..."

His thought was a interrupted by their former teacher, Miss Victoria, "Dancers look alive!"

They all stood at the ballet bar like trained soldiers.

"As my last day here, I am quite please to introduce your new dance teacher. Miss Felicity was not only one of the lead dancers in the National American Dance Company, but during her tour in Canada, she was a much deserved recipient of the Dora Mavor Moore Award. So now I can rest assured that future of dance will follow in great footsteps."

The young dancers all gave her a round of applause. "You don't think she heard my twin theory did you?" Maks wondered, biting his nails. He hoped the clapping and praise would drown him out.

"Actually, it was triplets." She joked, amusement laced her tone.

Darn it, Miss Felicity had heard him.

Felicity then proceeded to confirm, "No it was... Well, I'm sure some of you still read the news. You don't hear about the world turning on Twitter or Youtube every day, but it still does. I'd rather not go into it. However, I do look forward to getting to know each and every one of you. I want you all to know that my office door is always open, and it's right down this hall. Also, I'm aware we live in competitive word, especially here at Kuttler Academy. But please don't break each other down. Help each other, rely on each other, be good team players because a show is only as good as its worst performer. Now do we have any questions before we begin?"

Maks ventured, raising his hand up high, "How long have you and Mr. Queen been together? How did you two talented lovebirds first meet?"

Jenna shook her head, looking down at the floor. God, she was embarrassed for him. She meant any questions about technique.

"Okay, well I meant any questions related to ballet, Mr. Bure. But if you must know ten years, we actually met here at Kuttler Academy." Their teacher prompted, "Now if that concludes today's personal questions segment, does anyone have dance related questions?"

The students responded in unison, "No, Miss Felicity."

"Alright then, first position."

An hour later, the class was finished after a practicing twirls, leaps, toe points, plies, and more.

"Is there anything I need to work on Miss Felicity, you looked a little dissatisfied when I did a pas de chat?" Jenna inquired, gulping down a swig of water and her nerves along with it

"Dissatisfied?" Felicity clarified, "Sweetie, no. I just didn't want you to hurt yourself. The pas de chat is intended to be a small leap, but you still might wanna bend your knees a bit more next time."

Maks asked, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "What about me, Miss Felicity?"

"Your feet need to be closer when you attempt a tour en l’air, Mr. Bure." His teacher noted, "That can be quite a difficult move. I might suggest working on your core and leg strength before you attempt it again. Swimming is a great way to do that, but don't overdo it. Okay?"

He nodded, and even uttered a "Yes ma'am. Thank you."

After ballet, it was Felicity's free period, she should've been going over tomorrow's lesson, especially for her algebra and chemistry classes. But the desire to pop on over to her husband's drama class was just too great. Lacing up her sneakers, off she went to the auditorium.

"Hey." Oliver murmured softly upon seeing his wife sit down in the crowd of students. Her bright smile made his heart flutter even after all these years, and it brought a smile his face too. Especially when she greeted him with a cutesy little wave with all her fingers. The gems on her rings shined under the lights.

Ms. Petrovsky clapped, getting everyone's attention. "Young thespians, it is my great honor to introduce one of my absolute favorite students ever to grace this stage, Oliver Queen. Though your generation may know him as the lead actor in hit television shows, such as _Artemis_ , _Titan_ , and _Draft Day_. Don't be fooled by his resume, this man understands the life of the theater backwards and forwards. I can vouch for that myself. After all, I taught him everything he knows about the art that is the theater."

Some students clapped while a small group of four coughed "Never was" "Hack" "Has Been" and "Loser". Felicity was about to jump to her husband's defense when he simply raised a silent hand to stop her. The class all clamored with "Ooh."

"That's okay. Everyone is certainly entitled their own opinion. I want this auditorium to be a forum for honest, open discussion. In the event of honoring the idea of open discussions since you were so inclined to share your thoughts, Ms, Jensen. Would you care to elaborate on that initial critique?"

With a scoff, she countered, "Nope."

"Ms. Jensen, the ability to explain and explore the mindset of any character takes more than one word answers, so please, share." Her instructor insisted, "Honesty is a clear indicator whether or not actors are right for their roles after all."

Carly believed, "Those who can't act, teach. What exactly do you know about drama, Mr. Queen?"

Flipping, though the pages of _Romeo & Juliet_, Oliver took a knee on the floor right in front of Felicity, delicately grabbing her hand.

"'Why art thou yet so fair? Shall I believe

That unsubstantial death is amorous,

And that the lean abhorrèd monster keeps

Thee here in dark to be his paramour?'

_Romeo and Juliet_ Act V, Scene III"

Carly's jaw would've dropped to the floor if it was open any wider. Mr. Queen read that passage with such passion, vigor, and dramatic flair. It was so eloquently acted with a lovely British accent as well. Felicity knew her husband could act insanely well, but more importantly she knew Oliver, the man, and not just the actor.

"Cool you know your basic Shakespeare." A student named Alan commented. His next questions were weighted with a groan, "But why do we have to continue learning stuff by an old dead guy? Don't they do that enough at regular high schools?"

"Relax, Mr. Tsang. Shakespeare is just the first unit. A very smart person, my wife actually, who just so happens to sitting in front of me, once told me that if you don't know your history, you can't know your present, and you won't understand your future." He remembered, and Felicity's cheeks had a hint of a warm flush, "And I guess, if you're so disinterested in History, you won't wanna audition for a little play called _Hamilton_ I have planned at the end of the semester.

Alan sputtered in a quick breath, "I take it back. I-I take it back."

"Alright then." He laughed, "Ladies and gentleman, please report to the stage. One of the things we need to work are vocal projection as well as the ability to emote. Make me believe you're fighting for your loved one and make me hear you from the back row."

An hour flew by, and rather than asking a question Oliver a question, a young redhead named Maggie asked with a clear of her throat, yet in a still meek voice, "Mrs. Queen, what's it like?"

"What's what what like?"

"Being married to an actor? Is it really cool? I bet you guys get to visit a lot of unique places, travel the world, and do all sorts of fun stuff."

Wow, these guys were loaded with personal questions, but with questions like these, where was the harm? It was kind of cute.

"It's pretty cool, but sometimes it has its ups and downs. We've really only been to Los Angeles, Gotham, Toronto, Vancouver, Central City, and Louisiana. Though we did go to Bali right after we were married." Felicity admitted, her voice dropped to a whisper, leaning in closer as if she was about to share a major, "But do you wanna know my favorite part about married to that handsome guy over there?"

"Yes." She nearly squealed she was so excited.

Felicity admitted honestly, "My favorite part about being married to my husband is people get to see him play these characters up on stage or television, but I get to see the real him. I get to spend every day with Oliver Queen. And that guy's wonderful in a million different ways."

Listening in because of course he was, Oliver praised, "My wife's pretty amazing too. The first time we ever met, it was at one of her dance recitals, and she took a pretty bad fall on a move called an échappé sauté, which I'm probably butchering the pronunciation of right now, but then she got right back up with this huge smile on her face. That takes a certain kind of tenacity. That takes strength. In fact, she is one of the strongest people I know."

Felicity smiled, fighting the urge to kiss Oliver in front of his students. The teachers' lounge was one thing, but his own classroom would be nowhere near appropriate. After all the students had gathered their bags, and left, Oliver and Felicity were the only two left in the auditorium. Reaching for his hand, Felicity pointed her thumb toward the door. But Oliver, he had other plans apparently.

"Hon, what are you about to do?" His wife asked.

"What does it look like?" He smiled, eyebrows arching slightly just before his arm extended out towards her, "Time for a dance?"

"Um...well I dunno." Her heart said yes, though her aching muscles said no, "I'm kinda tired."

"Please for me." Oliver requested.

Damn it, there was just something about those sweet blue eyes and little grin that made him look like an adorable Golden Retriever puppy. And how could she possibly say no that cute face? She couldn't. Felicity was definitely wearing the wrong kind of shoes for a dance she knew Oliver hoped she would do. But her shoes squeaked against the floor as she climbed her the stairs to the main stage. Oliver clicked a button on the remote and Clair de Lune by Debussy played from the speakers in the AV booth. While he didn't know as much as about dancing as his wife, he picked up a few things over the years, especially for their wedding reception. He was a near perfect statuesque frame to compliment the pretty vision moving around him. She did a low leap into his arms, and he hoisted her up over his shoulders, above his head, and when her feet touched the ground again, their faces were mere milometers apart. She closed the gap between their lips.

With a sigh, her fingertips clutched his forearms. His hands rested on her waist, Felicity told him, "Thank you for making me do this."

"That decision was all you, Honey."

"No. Thank you for convincing to take this job, and thank you for never letting me forgetting my roots." She explained, her voice full of strong conviction, "As long as you're by my side, I think we're really gonna like it here."

He agreed, "I do too."

Suddenly a man walked in with jangling keys, a mop, and rolling bucket.

With a loud clear of his throat, the man apologized, "Sorry to interrupt the private show, but I gotta clean up in here."

"Oh. Right. Sorry." Oliver realized echoed by Felicity's "Sorry. We're leaving. We're leaving right now."

The got their bags and left. Kuttler Academy definitely had its fair share of memories for both Oliver and Felicity, but they couldn't wait to see what new adventures were in store for them as teachers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)


	4. Venn Diagram

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity go out to dinner with Nyssa and Sara as well as Curtis and Paul. A nice quiet dinner at Big Belly Burger, what could possibly go wrong? Especially considering Nyssa/Sara and Curtis/Paul don't always get along with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by _Modern Family_ season 4, episode 2 "Schooled". Especially with [ this scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s_ZHP55gdjs) in particular. Sorry if the Arabic is incorrect. I got it off of Google translate. I also wanted to use the proper text, but it messed up the format. "fi euyun min alddawri 'ana zawjak" may loosely translate to "in the eyes of the league, I am your husband."

Felicity walked a good four steps ahead of her husband, heels clacking against the walkway to their front door. Clutching her purse tightly, she grumbled to herself as Oliver locked the doors to their Range Rover. After rummaging through her bag, she realized she didn't have the key to front door. Nope, she didn't. It just had to be in Oliver's back pocket. Her eyes darted down briefly to her black stilettos while she heard his footsteps right behind her. Okay, she was definitely angry. But, a tiny thing like this was nothing a little Oliver Queen charm couldn't fix. Right? He approached her cautiously like a zookeeper to a lioness before his leather clad arm looped around her waist.

"Honey, I'm sorry." He whispered gently before he pressed a kiss to her hair, "C'mon, Felicity. Are you really _that_ mad at me? It's just dinner with four of our friends."

No, she wasn't. And damn it, as much as it pained her to even think about this, Oliver was right. Though she couldn't let him know that right now. Her pride and logic were just raring for a fight.

With a heavy sigh, Felicity instructed, "Look, Oliver. Just grab the key and open the front door. We'll talk about this when we get inside the house."

Once his wife slipped out of his grasp, he did just that. The door creaked open and slammed shut in an instant. Soon, Felicity turned on her heel to face him. Head and hips cocked at opposite angles while her arms were crossed, uh-oh, she definitely had angry face. At least, that's what she would call it. Nothing, but silence, and that usually wasn't like Felicity. Loaded silence. Shots were already fired, so it was his job to make it safe again.

"Felicity, I'm sorry."

"Oh stop." She refused, walking over the couch. She swung her legs over the front as she sat on top of their creamy white sofa, "You already said that, Oliver. Nothing you can say..."

Oliver didn't have to say anything. As soon as his calloused hands kneaded over those annoying tight little knots in her shoulders, she was like their cat Walter when he got his tummy tickled. Their was just something about those hands, her husband's hands that worked greater magic that John Constantine, Zatanna Zatara, or Esrin Fortuna ever could. Oliver's hands appeared outwardly rough. And rightfully so because years of using his bow, training without gloves or tape, and making arrows could definitely cause their wear and tear. But Felicity know those very same hands were delicate and loving. It was evident every single time he traced the scars that littered her back each morning or each time they made love. Felicity always followed his lead. That gesture was completely their own. Or other times when he would playfully rustle William's hair lightly. And when his hand would card through Thea's brunette locks as he pulled her into a hug. In fact he did the same to her, both Saras, Samantha, her mother, and both Saras. His hands could make her melt into a puddle of goo or send her into a need of "more Oliver" frenzy. God, that man could drive her insane in multiple ways.

"Felicity." Geez, there was one of those ways right now- the way he drew out every syllable of her first name as if it was a smooth wine wine, "You still mad at me?"

"Mmm. No. But I still wish you would've talk to me about this first. You know just how much Nyssa and Sara dislike Curtis and Paul."

Oliver noted, "I know, but that will have to change. We need all of their help before Malcolm brings his army of archers and earthquake machine back to Star City."

Felicity groaned. Tell her something she didn't already know.

Her teeth pinched her lip before she spoke, "Still, Honey. I don't like it at all."

Oliver knew that very well, yet did he have to know her so damn well too?

"What else is bothering you?"

"Oh, that we're having dinner with your other wife and your ex-girlfriend." Felicity grumbled, doing a pretty good imitation of her husband's voice. "And you'd say 'Felicity, Nyssa and I are only married when it comes to mortal combat."

Her husband confirmed, "Well, we are. Besides, despite the fact that Sara's one of my ex-girlfriends, she's your friend too. She's practically family. Plus Curtis and Paul will be there too."

That did nothing to quell her worry as well as her annoyance.

"Again, those four don't exactly play nice with each other. You know I figured once Nyssa became the new Ra's al Ghul and disbanded the League of Assassins, it would be taken care of. But clearly I was wrong. According to ancient Arabian bylaws, it's still a valid relationship. Anyway, you couldn't find somewhere, a place, any place that annuls a Nanda Parbat marriage. Does that make Nyssa and me sister wives? Does Sara even know?"

"It's a marriage by contract and combat- not love. Not like what you and I have, Felicity. You and Nyssa are definitely not 'sister wives'. And she hasn't told Sara yet. Nyssa was waiting for the right time." He reminded, "By tomorrow night this will be over, and don't forget that you will always be my girl, Felicity."

Grabbing his hand, as she stood up from the couch, Felicity led him down the hall to one of the guest bedrooms, "That Oliver Queen charm doesn't get you everywhere with me. You owe me one Hell of a back rub right now, mister."

"Done." Oliver obliged with a toothy grin as a small bout of relief washed over him, desperately hoping this little discussion was over for now, "I also happen to know we have one fresh pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream in the freezer and I'll make you my chicken matzah ball stew you love so much."

Her lips tilted in a slightly. Ooh, he was good, very good. So much so sometimes Felicity truly believed that Oliver could win a husband of the year award if that was ever a thing. The next night, Oliver and Felicity were ready to leave their house for a dinner that could possibly rival the games at the Roman Coliseum. Oliver donned a classic black leather jacket, white t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black boots. His wife kept adjust the hem of her flowy wine red blouse over dark blue skinny jeans, charcoal ankle boots, and a camel colored leather motojacket. They walked out of the house hand-in-hand, preparing themselves for quite an eventful date night. After all, Oliver and Felicity were a team within a team, and they always work better together. There were certain times she really loved being on the back of her husband's red and black Ducati Diavel. It was just sexy straddling the seat of a sleek machine, the wind whipping through her hair, the way she had to hold on tight to her husband while he whisked them away to their next adventure. Although, that was usually just dinner out or helping her escape from yet another creepy big bad of the week. However, there was still quite an adrenaline rush. The sense of safety, fear, and protection clashed. The buzz faded, though the joy in the moment never did. It was so awesome. It was so cool.

With their helmets strapped on, the engine rumbled below them. They zipped from their home on Archer Avenue on the outskirts of Star City right on over to Big Belly Burger. Luckily, Oliver and Felicity were the first couple to arrive. Their boots hit the sidewalk with a clack and a thud before Oliver parked his bike.

Felicity sighed, extending her arm to Oliver's in search of his head, "Let's just get this over with."

That earned her a discreet little pinch on the butt, hidden when his arm slung low on her waist. Instead of holding Felicity's hand, it was almost like he wanted to tether to his side. This friendly little dinner could end up being the most intense fight ever. Over the years, he'd learned working alone just wasn't the brightest idea. So from all from fronts in their mission, partnership, friendship, and marriage, Felicity was solely his backup. She was his equal partner. She was always by his side when he needed her, and Oliver wouldn't have any other way. Fluorescent lights illuminated the small space. This place wasn't Corrado's Italian Bisto. It was a fast food joint, hocking food submersed in grease, fat, and salt. Although it was way better than the one in Central City, according to Samantha, William, Barry, Iris, Caitlin, Ronnie, and Cisco. The bonus was that Nyssa and Curtis both loved this place too.

Upon seeing two familiar faces, the waitress presumed, "Mr. Mayor, boss lady, booth or counter?"

"Actually Carly." Oliver inquired, following a shake of his head, "Mind of we grab a cafeteria table instead? A few of our friends are joining us in a bit."

"Sure sit anywhere you like." Carly smiled, pointing to a nearby recently cleaned large table, "It's nice some fancy venue for a charity gala or something."

"Thanks Carly."

The Queens sat down at the dull gray table lined with red trim. Felicity's eyes were honed in on the front entrance, whereas Oliver's eyes were glued to his phone. That was a switch, but hero and mayoral work weren't a person's typical nine to five job. Curtis and Paul walked into Big Belly Burger. Their arms latched around each other with toothy grins plastered on their faces.

Curtis greeted cheerfully as he and Paul sat directly across from the Queens, "Felicity, Oliver. Great to see you."

"Excuse the disheveled attire." Paul apologized, referring to Curtis' stained lab coat and his own wrinkled maroon scrubs, "We've both been working the late shift at the rehab clinic and Q-Core."

"No problem." Oliver shrugged, "We're all friends here. This just a quiet casual dinner between friends."

Curtis hummed an "Mmhm" giving him what was typically a Felicity patent look over the glasses. Sure, he knew that they were having dinner with friends. Curtis and Paul just didn't know exactly which friends other than Oliver and Felicity. Pfft, they didn't know. There was no way they knew. Ugh, did Curtis know?

Breaking through the comfortable, Felicity blurted out, "I'm just surrounded by all the hot men tonight."

She was then surrounded by three very incredulous looks of disbelief, yet they were all somewhat amused.

"Excuse me?" Her husband quizzed, his hand swiftly blanketed hers while the pad of his thumb purposefully caressed the gems on her rings.

"What? Was that weird?"

Paul piped up, bobbing his head slightly for emphasis, "Kinda."

"Yeah." Curtis concurred in a huff.

Felicity clarified, "Well, you know I meant, you three. Not any of the other dudes in here. Besides two of you bat for the other team, and we're all just three married couples on a casual group date."

"Three?" Curtis repeated in question.

"Hon, I don't think you should've..."

Oliver's admonishing tone was leveled by an interruption from Carly, "You folks ready to order?"

"Actually, we're waiting for a couple more friends." Felicity said, ears perking to the sound of a familiar black and blue Ducati, "Oh look, they're they are. Nyssa and Sara are here guys. Yay!"

Ignoring that, Curtis and Paul just huddled together, and whispered, "Lesbians."

Oliver's eyebrow quirked, "I get that you four don't like each other."

"There's an understatement." Paul murmured, "The blonde little Tweety bird nearly bit me after our PT session for her knee. She spazzed out, and started yelling something in Arabic. I had to call security on her to get her to calm down."

Curtis added, "And in case you guys forgot, Nyssa's evil."

"True." His boss concurred, nodding slightly. And she knew she shouldn't, but she just couldn't help the fact that a smile curled on her hot pink lips.

"Hey, that was her father's world. She's not evil per se."

It was Felicity's turn to scoff, "Per se? Sure, jump to your other wife's defense."

"Wait? _Other_ wife. Not ex-wife? Huh? You've got to tell us more."

Well, Paul's interest was definitely piqued.

"Okay." Oliver recapped simply, "It's a long, complicated story. It was an arranged marriage that we couldn't get annulled. Nyssa's only my wife in terms of mortal combat."

Curtis wondered, scrunching his face in confusion, "Nyssa? I figured it would be Sara. Since you two used to date before she joined the cool force. You know? You and Felicity both have some really complicated romantic histories. She's got Cooper and Dr. Palmer. Then you've got Laurel, Samantha, Isabel, Sara, and now Nyssa."

"Yep. Definitely gonna need something harder than a soda." Felicity thought, rubbing her temples before she called out, "Hey Carly, can we change my root beer to an actual beer?"

"Nope. Sorry, Felicity. You know Big Belly Burger doesn't serve alcohol."

Meanwhile, Nyssa and Sara approached the table. They really wanted to leave the eating establishment, but Sara had some choice words for Oliver.

"Ollie, I can't believe you would do this to us. We can't do this, this dinner. We just don't get along."

Paul said, situating his and Curtis arms in a circle. "If you need a visual aid, please allow us to explain. It's like one big disjointed Venn diagram of sexual identity."

"For example, while often lumped together gay men and lesbians have less in common than one might think." Curtis started, "Like gay men and straight men."

"Both the same gender." His husband demonstrated, forming the first Venn diagram with his and Curtis' arms, "Then you have gay men and straight women."

Curtis filled in, connecting their arms once more, "Both attracted to the same gender."

"But when it comes to gay men and lesbians." Paul heeded, knocking their elbows against one another, "Nothing."

"We have absolutely nothing in common. Not a thing."

With a clear of his throat, Oliver took a cue from one of his old mayoral speeches, "What happened to helping your fellow man, woman, child, or person in general? Standing together to be a united voice for more than just the community, or the city, but the world."

His friend chucked, "I guess that does work in politics and in some cases of the LGBTQ community, but this just won't work for us in particular because we..."

"Beloved, I believe we should go now." Nyssa interrupted. Even after a year away from Nanda Parbat and the League she never dropped the air of royalty.

Felicity sniped under her breath, "Thank God. I told him this wasn't gonna work."

Sara grabbed Nyssa's hand, heading back toward the only exit and entrance when Oliver pleaded, "Nyssa, please."

"Like you could say anything to convince her, Ollie?" Sara figured, though she was slightly confused by the unnameable expression on his face.

His wife understood what he was gonna say next, "Go 'head. Invoke the crazy clause. I won't be mad."

"Nyssa, please. We...I need your assistance." Despite his reservations, Oliver urged in English at first, "fi euyun min alddawri 'ana zawjak."

"Very well then. The League may no longer be in existence, but our marriage still stands, if that is what you wish, Al Sah-him." Nyssa relented, sitting down beside Oliver.

"You're-you're married? You two are m-married?" Sara's stutter transformed into a fierce growl, "And you didn't tell me? Neither one of you told me?"

This may have been bad timing, but Felicity really had to know. With a hand raise, she wondered, "Yeah is there any way we could get this, whatever they wanna call it, annulled and fast?"

"I wanted to tell you, Sara, but..."

"My love," Nyssa interrupted what was supposed to be Oliver's plea to stay in his friend's good graces, "Be assured that you are the one are I desire and care for with my entire soul. My love for you burns brighter than the eternal flames of the sun."

"Aww!" Curtis stated in a hushed tone, cupping his hands together. He was certainly quite a lover of love, "That was over-the-top, but heartfelt."

Paul chided, "We hate them. Remember Honey?"

"I don't like you two either either." Sara sneered, sticking out her tongue slightly. Regardless of her anger, she sat down beside her wife, if she could even call her that anymore.

Oliver redirected, "Can we please get back to why we called all of you here?"

"If I may for a moment ,in answer to Sara's last question, there is one way to 'annul' as Mrs. Queen said our marriage bound by the League."

"Ooh What is it?" Curtis wondered. It was like he and Paul were watching an episode of _Real Housewives of Star City_. Or should it be in Nanda Parbat? Either way, it was better than any spun reality television drama.

Nyssa informed, "You and I must duel for your Oliver's hand."

"To the death?" Felicity gulped down the bile rising in her throat. The only sword she had ever touched was the one that Ra's speared through her husband as if he was some muscley meat kebab. Still, she hadn't fought with it. She hadn't had the chance to wield it. Hell while Oliver could use a sword, he was much better with a bow and arrow.

"Not to the death just until the sword hits the floor." Nyssa assured. Nyssa and assurance never seemed like they would work well in the same sentence, yet somehow they did.

"I'll train you." Sara offered, squeezing Felicity's shoulder as if she was reading those loud thoughts that were racing through her friend's mind, "Maybe I can even fight in your place. I mean you're too cute for an intense sword fight."

Nyssa scoffed, resting her hand over her heart as she clutched her black shawl, "Pardon me? Cute?"

"Yes." Sara confirmed with a nod and smile, "But, I love you most of all, Nyssa."

"Alright, then."

Oliver practically yelled, his tone weighted with an exasperated sigh, "Can we get back to more important matters here?"

"Oh. Oh my God!" Felicity snapped, "So now our marriage out of love isn't important to you? Oliver Jonas Queen, you are unbelievable."

"No, what I am, Felicity Megan Queen, is one man trying to save the city." He countered, "But to do that, I need backup."

Paul humphed, "Ooh, looks like the fun's over."

"Well, Hon. He's right. The city is more important."

Thank goodness all the other customers had left by the time Nyssa and Sara had arrived because two marriages would've been a definite political scandal for Star City's beloved Mayor Queen. And the staff at Big Belly Burger had dispersed elsewhere. Even if they heard anything, they knew not to breath a word of this info to the press and media. Per Carly's warning, despite the fact that the Green Arrow was a hero and he didn't kill anymore, they certainly wouldn't want him knocking on the door with his bow and arrow in the dead of night. Despite their bickering back and forth, Oliver finally managed to tell his plan to stop Malcolm and his goons. He'd need Nyssa's old connections to the League, Sara's great fighting skills, Curtis and Felicity's knowledge to stop the earthquake machine, and Paul standing by in the Med bay. With Dig, they could really use someone who was somewhat medically trained, and Felicity couldn't do that, especially when she needed to be by her computers. It was like the four became best friends in the span of one little dinner. Paul was still annoyed at Sara for almost biting him. And Curtis still didn't fully trust Nyssa. But they did it for the sake of the city, the greater good, and  Oliver and Felicity.

Nyssa ended up with ketchup and mustard smeared all over her mouth in a gloopy orange ring after everyone was chomping down on their burgers. She was quite delighted when she got to dip her hand cut French fries in her chocolate milkshake. In fact, Curtis loved that too. So they could find a very thin veil of common ground. Team Arrow all dipped their last hand cut French fries in their respective vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry milkshakes in memory of the gone, but not forgotten, Dinah Laurel Lance, who was always trying to save the world. Her sacrifice as the Black Canary was burned in Sara's memory alongside all the trauma of Lian Yu. But she was doing this for her sister. She would go as the White Canary for Laurel in order to honor her memory. The Team surprising managed to close out the night on a good note.

When Oliver and Felicity returned home as soon as they reached the living room, she abruptly stopped, smiled brightly at her husband, and pecked his lips. The hall closet door groaned open while Felicity stood, stretching her arms while she pulled out a thick gray blanket and a spare pillow. After all, Oliver always said he didn't much. His expression was stoic, and he figured that he should've seen this one coming.

"Enjoy sleeping on the couch." His wife chimed pleasantly despite her actions, "Or the floor. The choice is completely up to you, my love."

Felicity trudged upstairs, and it was like she could feel Oliver's eyes lingering on her when she wasn't looking. Leering with his mouth parted open slightly was more like it. In his eyes, her ass was absolutely amazing, especially in those fitted dark blue skinny jeans. Moments after the door to their master bedroom had closed,  her husband was left to brood and think.

"Ugh, I've gotta teach her how to sword fight." Oliver groaned, hands carding through his own hair in frustration. He was used to being alone in the past, but now he hated it. Okay. Decision made. He ascended the stairs quickly. Rapping at the door as desperate as their cat Walter when he would meow for food, Oliver whined, "Felicity, Honey. Of course I care about our marriage. It's very important to me, but you know as well as I do we have other responsibilities like saving the city and protecting people. C'mon please, Baby, I love you."

"Not gonna work, Oliver." Felicity stated in a sing song voice from behind the door.

"I'm really, really sorry. I screwed up."

"As if I haven't heard that enough times. It's not good enough. So good night, Honey. Sleep tight. Don't let the dust bunnies under the couch bite."

He knew what he must do, through clenched teeth, her husband muttered, "I'll teach you."

It was faint, though she heard somewhat. She just had to be sure, "Come again?"

"Sara doesn't have to teach you how to wield a sword. I will. I'll teach you." He said in a much louder tone, "And then you'll be my one and only wife. We can finally put this whole Nanda Parbat marriage behind us, but only after we end Malcolm for good."

"That's fair." Felicity responded with a smile, even though Oliver couldn't see it.

"What'd you say?" Oliver wondered in a loud voice, "I didn't quite catch that."

"I said." She replied while she opened the door. The buttery yellow light cast a glow over their now intertwined shadows, "That's fair. Come to bed, Honey."

And he did just that, sleeping peacefully in the comfort of his own bed, spooning with his wife as it should be every night. Malcolm and his army of archers had gone to ground, but with Nyssa and some former members of the League's help, they were able to track him down easily. He and Oliver engaged in yet another intense battle with swords clashing left and right. And he didn't end it. No, it was right that he delivered the final blow. At the penultimate hit, cold metal caressing his throat as Malcolm knelt on the grass, awaiting his fate. He handed the sword to Thea. Thankfully, they forgone the traditional removal of shirts. While she wasn't a killer and despite the fact that the blood lust was gone, she needed to do this. She needed to end Malcolm once and for all. He was no father. For God sake's Malcolm left his only son for dead in the Glades, which he previously attempted to obliterate into nothing but rubble. He may have turned her into a warrior, and a great fighter at that. But he certainly was not her father. Robert was. Robert loved her. Robert raised her, and he was there in her life every single chance he could get. Lowering Oliver's sword slightly with one long thrust straight through the chest. The archer who was once dubbed the Magician was gone. May God have mercy on his soul because he'll have a lot to answer for if he even made it up there. Thea believed Malcolm Merlyn would be seeing a whole lotta red. Meanwhile Sara took out his goons while Curtis and Felicity stopped his earthquake machine in the nick of time.

In six weeks time, Oliver had been training with his wife to teach her how to sword fight. However, it turned out when they had found their way back to Nanda Parbat, she didn't need to use her newfound skills. Neither did Nyssa. Regardless of the fact that everything in her as Ra's al Ghul's daughter meant she would never let anyone fight her battles for her again, Sara was rather convincing. Swords clashed against each other. Hot embers from tall, secured torches illuminated the battle arena. Nyssa and Felicity sat on their haunches next to each other atop natural stone seats. Their eyes darted back and forth along with each hit.

"So who do you think will win?" Felicity uttered in a whisper out of the corner of her mouth, "My money's on the cute blonde."

"That does not narrow it down, they both have beautiful golden locks." Nyssa pointed out in an equally quiet voice, "But if it's a wager you seek, it's a wager, you'll get. I must warn you be prepared to taste defeat."

"Honey, please it's not a wager when I come to play." Felicity fired back, confidence and calmness dripping through her every word.

"Felicity!" Her husband shouted. He and Sara held their positions mid-strike, "Now is not the time for that."

"Really? Sara agreed, panting as she gestured to Nyssa. "And you? I'll deal with you later."

"This battle looks quite promising. Wouldn't you say, Mrs Queen?"

She wholeheartedly nodded, "Yes."

And it was an even bigger, cheery yes when Oliver finally won the duel.  Sara's sword clattered down to the cave-like floor, and that meant Oliver and Nyssa's marriage was annulled by League standards. Maybe now they could even have a peaceful down with Curtis, Paul, Nyssa, and Sara. However, with that unspoken Venn diagram in place, they're weren't holding their breaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)


	5. Past vs. Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy asks Oliver for Thea's hand in marriage. Despite her big brother's reservations, she says yes. She loves him, but Thea also loves the idea of a lavish wedding. Falling back into her rich girl lifestyle makes Thea realize something very important. Roy and Felicity also have a heart-to-heart about their pasts. New beginnings for the Glades and for Oliver and Felicity too.

( _Originally from 401 "Green Arrow_ _"_ )

Kendo sticks collide blow for blow. Even Felicity sneaks in a few good hits now that her husband has finally agreed to start training her. Their bodies are glistening in a sheen of profuse sweat. Needing a water break after Oliver flips her back on the blue mat, Felicity decides to let two of her favorite men duke it out for the rest of the sparring session. Roy jumps into the air doing his patent Harper backflip, or as Felicity likes to call it his "fancy Parkour bunny hop". But Oliver still manages to knock him down with that insanely swift ninja speed of his.

Oliver insists, extending a hand out to Roy, "Let's go again."

"Let's not," Felicity groans, trudging back to the mats. Her loud protest drops to a low mutter, "It's okay. You can take your anger out later on the training dummy, Felicity. Don't take it out your husband."

"Felicity, Honey, you asked me..."

What does have super hearing like that Kara Danvers girl and her cousin Clark Kent? Both of whom, Barry have met on yet another Earth.

Roy immediately stops the argument, forming a T with his hands. He couldn't bare to listen to another rare, but loud marital spat in the Arrow cave, "Time-out. I could use a water break too. Besides I have something that I really wanna run by you two."

"What? Do you wanna borrow Oliver's Ducati again?" Felicity wonders before taking another sip of water, amusement laces her tone.

Roy denies with a little shake of his head, "No."

"Okay, so spit it out, kid." Oliver instructs, growing rather impatient. There is just something off about Roy today. He can't seem to put his finger on it. "C'mon. Whatever it is I'm not gonna bite your head off."

Nothing, but silence. Loaded silence until Roy breaks up the quiet with a very heavy sigh. His hands card through his short brown locks. How can he not say the words to Oliver? He's practiced this so many times, and if he's this way with Oliver, that means his worry is only gonna be a million times worse with Thea.

"Roy." Felicity reminds, gently squeezing her friend's bare shoulder, "It's okay. We're all friends here. Whatever's going on, we won't judge you. We can't judge you after what we've done. We'll help you, but we can't do that if we don't what's going on with you."

His gaze darts over from the mats, directly to Oliver as he admits in a huff, "I wanna ask Thea to marry me."

"Okay." Oliver points out, stretching out the word. "So why are telling _me_ this?"

"I wanted to ask your permission first, seeing as you're the only family Thea has left."

"Aww." Felicity pipes up. Her sweet demeanor fades fast when she swats her husband lightly on his shoulder, "Why didn't you ask my mother for permission when you proposed to me?"

He scoffed, listing. "When?  The first time, the second time, or the third time? And need I remind you, Felicity, the fourth and final time, you asked me."

"Okay." She sighed, fingertips soothing over the light smack, "That's a fair point. But it still would've been sweet and traditional."

"Mmm since when have you and I been the poster children for traditional?"

Another fair point, but that isn't about them. This is about Roy and Thea.

A mix of frustration and anxiety spew out of him.

"Hey! Am I ever gonna get a simple answer?" Roy practically shouts, making Felicity jump a bit, "Or are you two lovebirds gonna keep going on and on about your complicated romantic history?"

Felicity apologizes, rubbing the back of her neck, "We're so sorry. _Oliver._ "

"Well..." He starts, hesitancy rings through his voice, raising up his pitch an octave or two.

Well, what? Does he really have to think about this? This relationship was Roy and Thea's. Sure, they're young, but that doesn't mean they couldn't take care of each other.

"My sister loves you more than anything in this entire world, and I know you feel the same way about her. I would want nothing more than to see you and Thea as happy as Felicity and I are."

"But..." Roy figures, fighting the urge to roll his baby blue eyes at the moment.

"But, there's a lot more than goes into marriage than just love." Felicity concurs, understanding Oliver's slight reservations, "Where are you two gonna live? Thea wants to sell Laurel's old apartment. You know she can't afford it with the low cash flow at Verdant now."

"My sublet in the Glades."

"It's not safe there, man." His friend says, sighing at his own guilt. "We don't even like you living there. Why do you think John and Lyla let you sleep on their couch? Or how Felicity and I have you stay in one of guest bedrooms when Thea's out of town? And as much I'm trying to do my best at City Hall and with the people of Star City, there's just not enough funds to keep that neighborhood safe, so I definitely don't want my baby sister living there."

"Alright. We'll figure something out soon." He shrugs, getting back to the point. "So does that mean I have your blessing now, Oliver?"

His lips purse back in a thin line. It's not that he's saying no, but there are still other concerns.

"Um, what I think Oliver is trying to say yes, of course, you can have his blessing. But there are still some things that you two need to figure out before Thea walks down the aisle." Felicity interjects, taking the words right out of his mouth.

Roy's eyebrow arches, "Like?"

"What are you gonna do for money? Hero work doesn't pay in monetary means and like Felicity just told you the cash flow's tight at Verdant. Thea can't support the two of you alone on one salary."

"Already taken care of. My friend Jax found me a job." He answers, grinning confidently at the thought, "It's not much. But it's something I can definitely work with it because I'll be fixing up classic cars in Central City."

"And how are you gonna get there?" His friend fires back, hand bracketing her hip.

Who are they? His parents were long after they gave him up years ago as an infant to the Foster care system. From then on, his life wasn't exactly fed with a silver spoon in his mouth like Thea and Oliver.

"Um in case you forget my bike's right there." He snaps, gesturing his smaller red Ducati, "Any before either you give me more of the third degree, I'll slap decals on it, change the paint job and switch out the rims. Nobody will know that that little beauty actually belongs to Arsenal, one of the Green Arrow's allies. And if that still doesn't work for you two, I'll get a discount pass to the bullet train, or Hell I'll even have Barry super speed me to work every day if I have to. Besides he owes one after what happened in Hub City."

That piques Oliver's interest. "Hold up. What happened in Hub City? Did you two go on a mission without Vic and me?"

"Nothing." Roy replies sharply at the accusation, trying to hide his lip bite. It's his tell when he lies like a kid who gets caught sneaking dessert before dinner. "Absolutely nothing. You know just forget about it. Let's just get back to more important things. Do I or do I not have your blessing, Oliver?"

Oliver emitted one deep breath as his lips tilted in a slight smile.

His wife translates, her response lifts up with a giggle, "I'm pretty sure that's Oliver speak for yes."

Finally! Roy sighs in relief just before Oliver reaches out to him, and mutters an "Mmhmm" with something weird on his face, something Felicity, Thea, and William see every once in a while. Is that a genuinely happy smile?

Roy's about to hit the showers when he feels a hand tugging at the back of his black sleeveless t-shirt. Felicity squeals, and it's almost strikingly reminiscent of Donna. Though they wouldn't dare tell her that. Felicity would go all agro by her standards in a loud, angry voice.

"Where is it?" Felicity pleads with a bright toothy grin, "I wanna see it."

Oliver and Roy's hands both drape over their eyes.

"Oh, c'mon. You two knew I meant." She corrects, eyes darting back and forth between the two sweaty men, "By it, I mean the ring. Not anything else. Obviously, Oliver and I are married. Well, he's amazing in...."

" _Hon_." Her husband breaks her babble through gritted teeth, "Roy doesn't need to know about that at all."

He laughs, grabbing a towel as he draped it over his neck, "It's my duffel bag. Jax hooked me up with a good dude. It's not as huge as that rock on your finger, Felicity. But I think it'll do."

Roy strides off to the restrooms. Upon hearing the squeak of the knobs on the shower coupled with the consistent stream of water, Felicity traipses over to her friend's black duffel bag, pulling Oliver along with her. After all, she doesn't wanna sneak a peek alone because that would feel just wrong. Her hands are just itching to look inside the bag, and before they do Oliver opens it first, probably in search of any evidence from a secret team up with the Flash in Hub City. But he finds nothing. Instead his wife spots a little red velvet box. Biting back her lower lip, she questions, if only for a brief moment, as to whether or not she should open it. Oliver offers a supportive nod and smirk. The little red velvet box creaks open to Felicity's delighted blue eyes and Oliver's stoic expression.

His wife believes, "Oh, Thea's gonna love it. It's beautiful."

"That's it?" Oliver questions, hoping for something a little grander. After all, this is gonna be his baby sister's engagement ring. She's the sweetest, and she deserves the best there is. "It's nice... really simple."

Felicity's engagement ring is a three karat princess cut diamond set in platinum with perfect clarity no cloudiness at all. Her wedding ring is a platinum infinity band that's lined with smaller diamonds all along the outer edge, whereas Thea's soon-to-be engagement ring is different. Not better. Just different. Felicity could see the true value of the ring, the value in the emotion behind it. She has to have known how much Roy really made it his own for Thea. It's a ring made out from a sculpted arrowhead, painted a light yellow gold, engraved with her initials- TDQ. And it has a very tiny, but very precious deep red garnet- Thea's birthstone, which could get really pricey. No wonder Roy opted to make the band himself.

"Yeah, but not everyone could purchase ancient rare family jewels at the swipe of a credit card or rip of a check. I know what that's like. I still think Thea's gonna love it because it came from Roy. She loves him."

"I know, and I love how you always find the good in things."

She huffs, smile slightly while a faint pink blush brightens her makeup free cheeks, "It's a gift."

"But this ring is being given to a girl who used to buy the latest Prada bag with her weekly allowance." Oliver reminds, fingertips skimming her sweaty scarred back, exposed by her her pink sports bra.

Felicity insists, nearly punctuating every single word to combat her husband's desperate need to be right, "She Is. Absolutely, Positively Gonna. _Love_ it, Oliver."

"We'll just have to see about that whenever Roy plans to propose." He challenges complete with a cocky smirk.

Understanding Oliver's implication, she shakes his hand, "Honey, you should know by now that I never lose a bet."

"What about the time you..."

"What about the time _you_ made both me and baby Sara necklaces out of arrowheads. Roy's just doing the same thing. Same deal." His wife counters, interrupting possibly one very drunken memory from when they flew out to check on her mom in Vegas. "C'mon. You were trapped on a creepy, but somewhat pretty inhospitable island in the north China sea for five years. You were also once unemployed, Mr. Mayor?"

" _And_?" Her husband utters expectantly.

She scoffs, moving away from Oliver's sweet little caresses on her back, "Unbelievable."

"What?" He ponders, puzzled by Felicity's annoyance as his face scrunches slightly with his typical confused pretty boy look.

"Look, just because we have money now. Doesn't mean you get to judge things because they aren't the way you would do them. You could show a little more support, what if I... Never mind."

"No, what if you what?"

She pauses, using the cliche excuse, "We'll talk about it later. I need some air. Thanks for the training session, Honey."

"Felicity." Oliver calls out, enunciating every syllable of her name in a way she would usually love, but not this time. She enters the elevator, closing the doors. Yet her husband's stupid muscular forearm darts in between the sliding doors.

"Later, Oliver, later."

Later doesn't come that night. They endure an uncharacteristically quiet ride home, where Oliver couldn't cut the tension with Ra's al Ghul's sword if he tried. As a result of the intense training after a quick hot shower they asleep together on top of the covers with their hands intertwined near the center of the bed. The next evening, Roy and Thea plan a date night involving some cold, delicious sushi, which would follow a sweet makeout session and a hot romp in the bedroom. Thea has some very important news to share with her boyfriend too. He hopes she'll let him go first. It was a very important date night, the date to end all date nights as just boyfriend and girlfriend. They share a box of sushi like a little indoor picnic on the floor of Roy's sublet in the Glades. Dim yellow lights illuminate the room, which features dark red and hunter green mismatched walls. Following some shared laughter about the faces her brother makes when he's training with Felicity - a cross between a big stoic grizzly bear and the innocence of a small Golden Retriever puppy, Thea wonders about Roy's news.

"Is this about your job offer in Central City? Because I found out something that really might help us with that problem."

"Nah, not exactly." Roy explains, kissing her cheek just before he checks his back pocket, "Thea Queen, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Roy Harper." Thea adds, dimples prodding her cheeks.

He's working up the courage to continue. Meanwhile down the hall, Felicity and Oliver were sneaking through the little complex dressed in matching black outfits.

"Felicity, this is crazy. Not to mention a definite political scandal. What if someone sees us? People are gonna think we're robbing the place dressed like this."

"They're only gonna see us if you keep yammering away, Chatty Cathy." His wife advises, "Besides don't you wanna see your baby sister on one of the most important nights of her life? He's gonna propose to her tonight. I know so. I can just feel it in my bones.".

"How can you be so sure?" Her husband suspects, pointing his index finger at her. "And please don't say 'woman's intuition'"

"Well, mine is flawless. Besides I just know stuff."

They're only a few doors down from Roy's apartment.

Walking further along as Roy continues while Oliver and Felicity both quietly press their ears to the door, "I wasn't supposed to make it this far. I was supposed to end up in jail or dead by now. But then I met you and you changed everything. I want you to have a great life, and I hope that life includes me."

"It does." She assures, tears shining in her eyes threatening to fall, especially upon the realization of what's actually about to happen.

At the same time from outside the door, Oliver feels him wife climbing up him like a monkey to a tree. "Felicity, what'cha doing?" So low that it's barely audible, and thankfully so at a time like this.

"I can't hear a damn thing. Honey, I need you to give me a boost."

"Oh, no. Really?" He whispers, "I didn't get that with your heels digging into my hands. Ow!"

"What was that?" Thea listens, breaking out of the moment.

"Just ignore it, Babe." Roy suggests, redirecting her attention back to him, "Thea Queen, will you...".

"Oliver, careful! Watch the door!"

He does, but the door is old and weathered. It didn't help matters that it's unlocked because with Oliver and Felicity fumbling around outside, it breaks open. Felicity topples down onto her husband's firm chest as Roy finishes, "marry me?"

"Ollie, Felicity! I'll deal with you two later." Thea growls, adopting a calmer, love-struck tone as she finally answers. "Yes."

Roy slips the ring on her finger while Oliver and Felicity get up off of the floor to compose themselves. They share a not so chaste kiss before Oliver clears his throat.

"Mmph. Sorry about him, Roy." His now fiance remembers, "But that does remind me I have some news too. Walter found an old hidden account from my mother's will with accessible assets as parts of mine and Ollie's trust funds."

"How much?" Her brother inquires, clearly this news hasn't been brought to his attention yet.

Thea giggles, and it's a been awhile since he'd seen her laugh like that, "Two million dollars for both of us. Isn't that great? I can make rent and pay bills at Verdant. We could buy a new apartment, or hey why not a house? We can have a kick ass wedding at the fancy reception hall at Starling Fairmont Ooh, with a seven tier cake, fireworks, and drive away in a Bentley."

"Hold on, Thea." Oliver reigns in, "I think you should save that money, and use some of to focus on security measures for your new place."

His sister groans, "Ugh, what you want our house or apartment to be tighter to break into than Fort Knox or something?"

"Hell yes." He stated adamantly, "Well, it concerns your safety, you should have the best money can buy."

"Oh my God! I was joking. Are you ever gonna stop worrying about me, Ollie?"

"Nope. Sorry." He says pulling her into a one-armed hug, his free hand card through her short dark locks. "Worrying is right at the top of the big brother job description."

She demands, stomping her foot like when she was eight until Oliver and Tommy took her to see the latest _Harry Potter_ movie, "I still wanna have a bad ass wedding."

That one sentence leads to the Queen siblings bickering back and forth while Roy and Felicity simply watch from his red-tiled kitchen counter. Roy could just see the wheels turning in Thea's head- a dress that costs more than the rent on a small house, fancy chandeliers, limos, seven tier cake, fireworks, the Bentley, and champagne. Yes, those are really nice things. But it's too much. Roy doesn't want fancy things at the price of providing for his wife and their future family. He can't believe this is really happening all at once. But, he definitely can't believe Thea wants all these lavish things. What if she really hates the ring? What if she wants to give it back? What if he's not good enough for her?"

"Roy, Relax. Breathe." His friend prompts as if she's reading every single thought running through his mind at this very moment, "Thea and Oliver, they're used to having money. They were trust fund babies. This will blow over once I bring Oliver back to his senses."

"You're one to talk, Mrs. Queen Incorporated CEO." Roy accuses playfully after a deep breath, "You're the president of a multi-billion dollar conglomerate and growing. Plus I seem to remember that your and Oliver's wedding wasn't some quickie shindig at City Hall. You're telling me that you're not used to having money now too?"

"Nope. I'm not. We had a beautiful wedding and we have a comfortable life. All things, considering the fact that my husband dresses in a green leather hoodie practically every night to stop freaky super bads from destroying the city."

"But," Roy wonders because there's always a but.

"But I didn't grow up in the lap of luxury either." Felicity admits, "My dad left my mom and I when I was seven. Or maybe we left him? I'm still trying to sort through that whole mess. Regardless, my mom told me he never paid a dime in child support. She worked every night in six inch heels as a cocktail waitress, barely able to buy me a new pair of shoes when I was growing up. Much less send me to space camp for three weeks. We lived in a little one bedroom apartment by the Grand, occasionally playing 'musical hotel rooms' when we had to. And when I went to MIT, I had to work my ass off for a scholarship, tutoring jobs, and grunt work at the library. I never realized how different my world was from Oliver's 'til I saw some him snap up this rare broach after the Dodger case. It makes me wonder how he'd feel if I was still that same girl from Vegas, what if I wasn't like this? Would he still love the old me, or the new me more?"

Oliver's ears perk up at that worry. He wants to go over there, but he spots Roy about to say something. So he waits.

Roy doesn't really know what to say to absolve Felicity's worry, though he does share his own story, hoping that it helps her. Or maybe he just needs to get it all out.

"My life wasn't exactly spent in the backseats of limos every night. It was better spent in the backseat of a cop car, if they were fast enough to catch me." Roy adds with a wink and smile, yet it quickly fades. Felicity can hear the pain that's weighted in his voice, "There's nothing scarier than being on the streets, having to steal to survive, not knowing where or when my next meal was coming from. I was in and out of Foster care. No one really to a liking to a 'poor trouble orphan' like me. Not enough to give me a permanent home to grow up in anyway. By the time I was eighteen, straightened up, took whatever honest job I could to afford that little apartment in the Glades. Then I met Thea, and everything changed. My whole world, my whole perspective changed because of her. And I love her for that."

"I know the feeling." Felicity agrees with a laugh. It's a lot better than saying she's sorry for him. He wouldn't want her pity anyway. She's proud of this man her friend has become. She's proud that he keeps fighting and surviving. So did she. They worked their ways up to where they are now. But she's happy that they both fell in love with the Queens. "Oliver and Thea just have that effect on people. They are not perfect by any means, but they bring out the best in others. They both have these amazing hearts, and they can do some real good in the world along when it comes down to inspiring other people to do the same."

It's like the light bulb inside Roy sparks.

He whistles loudly, garnering their attention, "Oliver, Thea. I have an idea as to how we could use the cash."

A few weeks later, Oliver announces his initiative to fight for the Glades, fight to save it, fight to make a better and safe place for all who live in that neighborhood. While reporters and locals are both very skeptical, having heard the same old empty promise before. Not letting Oliver forget that his own mother was a major player in attempting to destroy the Glades. However with a large clean up crew, construction workers, volunteers, and his own co-workers. Along with the strength of those people behind him, Oliver wouldn't fail the Glades. Especially not with the 2.5 million dollar donation funding the project from Star City's very own Queen family. He'd rebuild it back to its former glory, so it's safe to his relationship with his soon-to-be brother-in-law is continuing to work smoothly.

After a series of blinding flashbulbs and endless questions, Oliver steps down from the podium. He whispers to his wife in a sky blue dress, "Psst, so how'd I do?"

"Amazing." His wife complimented, giggling since his breath. "You know? I didn't think it was possible. You can listen to someone. I'm glad you went with Roy's idea."

"I listen to you every night in my ear." He scoffed, injecting hurt in his tone. "But it was a damn good idea. And hey?"

"Yes." Felicity responds, adjusting his royal blue tie.

"Whatever experiences you had to go through I hope you know I love you- the old you, the new you - no matter where we are, no matter what we make." Her husband reminds, "As long as you're in my life, I'm happy."

"I was hoping you'd say that, Oliver."

Of course, he would.

Felicity just has this glow about her. Oliver notices it when he and Felicity get home.

"Felicity, talk to me. Something your mind?" He inquires, changing out of his formal gray suit.

Biting her lip, evidently distracted by her husband, who's opening his crisp white button up shirt. "Mmm do you remember our honeymoon in Bali?"

"Uh, yeah?" Oliver thinks back, grinning at the memory of the pool. Then a night later as they made slow love that left him breathless and Felicity writhing like a live wire under his touch. It may have been the most amazing sex of their entire relationship. "How could I ever forget an amazing time like that?"

"Well, there's no way you'll forget, especially for the next nine months."

Nine months? Nine months? Realization washing over him, "Wow! You, You're pregnant?!"

"Yeah." Felicity admits in a quick breath, but that breath is swiftly taken when she feels Oliver lips crash against hers, "I took the test this morning. I just wanted to wait to tell you until after we got home from the press conference."

The Glades aren't the only place, readying for a new adventure. An engagement and a pregnancy for the Harpers and Queens are quite exciting times. The past may have been tough for Roy and Felicity, but the present is shaping up to incredible too. It's everything they never hoped for. But, they want it, and now they have it - no matter where life takes them next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)


	6. No Right or Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Felicity is nervous to tell Moira that she and Oliver are having their first baby together. She goes to Thea and Samantha for advice.

( _Originally via 208 "The Scientist"_ )

Felicity's nails scurried across the keyboard, and her eyes were blinking open and closed at the desk in her and Oliver's home office. She began to slump over with her hand now cupping her own cheek for support when she felt a gentle kiss being pressed atop the crown of her head. Calloused hands carded over her bare arms as Felicity nestled against a familiar firm bare chest. Her reply was nothing, but a long drawn out wordless little whimper when her eyes fell shut for the briefest moment, so wiped out after a long day.

Until she heard, "Felicity."

Ah, there it was. Her name stretched out with every single syllable. God, that could really get to her in all the right kind of ways. But not now. Oh no. Felicity was in no mood, understanding what would take place tomorrow.

"I hate when you do that," Felicity grumbled unconvincingly while her eyebrows did that crinkly thing.

He smirked, despite the fact that his wife couldn't see it. "No, you don't."

"Yes, I do." She corrected adamantly, "Especially when it's your 'Felicity-we-have-to... voice."

"Well, we do have to tell my parents eventually, Hon." His fingers combed through her naturally dark locks, "We'll tell her, and everything will be just fine."

"Yeah, you say that now because you're not that one she hates." Felicity pointed out, "Trust me, I heard all the horror stories from Sam when you two had to tell your parents she was pregnant with William."

Two million dollars to tell him she aborted the pregnancy and go away forever wasn't gonna work on either of them. Ollie and Samantha may not have been in a romantic relationship at that point, but they did love each other once. They were in love with each other, more so than he ever was with Laurel. Although they were just at different points in their lives. However, against his parents' wishes, Ollie and Samantha were great friends, and they worked together to maintain a healthy family life for William.

"Oh c'mon, she doesn't hate you... _that much_." Her husband's weak attempt of reassurance was met with silence. Loaded silence until he said, "Okay, to be fair, she hated every single woman I brought home. But we're married, and she gets to have another grandchild in a few months. Do you really think..."

"Yes." Felicity interrupted sharply, "Yes, I really think she's not gonna take this news well either, especially not the second time around."

"But things are different now."

Her head cocked as she pulled away from him, and her hand bracketed her hip, "How, Oliver? How are things different now? In the office, she puts on that fake Queen charm for me, or for her own reputation. Yet, every single damn time we have a family dinner at the manor, she looks at me like I'm on old, rotten gefilte fish."

"That's not... Well, Maybe." Oliver stumbled, struggling to find the right words, "Look, we both agreed to do this together. We're a team in our work, in our mission, and in our marriage."

Felicity muttered under her breath, "Now he listens to me. Ooh Frack, I should have known that was gonna come back to bite me in the ass one of these days."

"Felicity, you do know that there isn't some invisible cone of silence around you. Right?"

"Sorry." She chimed apologetically, grabbing Oliver's hand, "Look, can you just give me an hour tomorrow morning?"

"Okay." Her husband agreed, drawing out the word. His left eyebrow arched, "Wait? Why? You're not gonna try to avoid QI all day, are you? Felicity, you can't do that. You're its CEO."

"I know. I know. I just want an hour to talk to Samantha and Thea. I could some advice from someone other than her 'sweet, beautiful boy'. Okay?"

"That's fair." He smiled, pulling his wife out of her rolling desk chair, "Now will you please come to bed? You know we both have busy days ahead of us tomorrow."

"No. Just let me..."

Her protests were followed up with weightlessness.

"Whatever it is can wait 'til tomorrow. You're pregnant, and you need your rest." Oliver advised before his lips crashed into hers for one short, but passionate kiss.

His point was met with a light pat on the butt while he carried off to their master bedroom. Her fingertips gripped his broad shoulders tightly while her legs slung low just above the waistband of his black sweatpants. Pulling away to press a single button a tiny remote, no bigger than the size of her car keys, she shut everything off for the night. After a rustle of some fabric, her bright yellow dress hit the dark hardwood floor. Oliver was delighted by the fact that today was one of those days when his wife decided she would go braless. Dimples poked through his slightly salt and pepper stubble, but he quickly shook that thought out of his mind. Because they bed was only to be used for sleeping tonight. And it was. After Felicity curled around her husband as if he was her pregnancy pillow. Their bodies were nearly completely bare, but they certainly weren't cold, cuddled up together with Felicity's precious baby bump protected between the two of them.

Next morning, Oliver's gazed darted to down to his watch as he dropped Felicity off to Samantha and William's hotel suite. She pulled him into a quick hug and a fleeting kiss.

"I love you." Oliver said, holding up his index finger for emphasis, "One hour, Felicity. Just one hour."

"Love you too. Wife's honor, Honey." Felicity winked, cutely pursing her hot pink lips, knowing full well her husband was a sucker for that face most of the time.

Thankfully, Oliver and Felicity had already shared the news with Thea, Samantha, William, Dig, Curtis and Paul three weeks prior to today. There was absolutely no reason to be nervous with Samantha and Thea around her right now. But that was the problem she wouldn't be around them then when she and Oliver had to at least tell Moira the news. Those nerves at the upcoming situation bubbled in the pit of her stomach like a pot of anxiety strew. At least that was what she thought. Lord, she hoped it wasn't morning sickness living up to its name. After a few knocks, the door creaked open.

"That better be your algebra homework, I see you finishing right now, William Connor Clayton!" Samantha bellowed to her son, who was sitting at the suite's long dining table. Her threat transformed into a happy greeting, laced with a sigh, "Sorry, Felicity. Come in."

Thea teased, "Did Felicity ever show you Ollie's grades? Way to stay on the kid. Trust me, since he's my big brother's son, he'll need a mom like you."

"Didn't you fail Civics class in high school, Thea?" Her sister-in-law countered, giving her a patent Felicity look over her glasses. "If it's on the internet, I can find it."

With a clear of her throat, Samantha intervened with, "William, Felicity's here. Say hi and give her a hug please. Don't be rude."

"But, Mom. I was just doing my homework." William argued, smiling brightly as if he was a perfectly angelic son. Thirteen was definitely a challenging age. "Like any good student would."

"Good students wouldn't wind up in summer school. Now go give your stepmother a hug please."

"Geez, this is worse than the time I put a tack on Mr. Powers' chair. I still get to go to high school next year as long as I pass eighth grade algebra in summer school." William pointed out. His demeanor quickly perked up when he saw his stepmom. "Hey Felicity. How are you? How's the little dude?"

"Oh, your little brother's doing great. Me, on the other hand not, so great."

He wondered, "There must be something I can do to help. No matter what my mom says I'm a pretty good listener, if I don't say so myself."

William's statement followed a "Ha!" from his mother. Before she could utter another word, Felicity stepped in because after a couple years she knew how this conversation would've gone on and on. And she really need some advice from her friend and sister-in-law instead.

"You can help me by going to your side of the room to finish your homework while your mom, Aunt T, and I talk," she suggested.

William whined, stomping his foot like when he was three years old and he didn't get the right color toy car, "Aww, man! I should've seen that one coming."

"Yes, you should have." His mother concurred, directing him toward his side of the suite, "March mister, and don't you dare breathe a word of this to your 'Aunt Moira'".

"I still don't get why Mom hates the word 'grandma'. It is what she is to William and Tommy." Thea huffed with a shake of her head.

William grabbed his math book and notebook while Samantha brewed some fresh hot cocoa with little marshmallows. While Thea and Felicity were perched on an armchair and ottoman. Blowing on it, Samantha brought two red mugs of hot cocoa and sat down beside Felicity, hoping she would speak. That was never a problem for Felicity after all. But she just didn't know how to start the conversation. She waited, took a long slurp of her drink, and with a heavy sigh she finally decided to let it all out.

"Moira hates me. How do I tell her? Do I even have to tell her?" Felicity finally mentioned in one big breath.

Thea and Samantha simultaneously said, "Yes."

"You guys! That was _not_ the answer I was looking for."

"Felicity, my mother doesn't hate you."

Samantha inquired after stirring around her marshmallows, "She hates me though. Right?"

"Oh yeah," Thea responded, her pitch raised as she offered, "Sorry."

"Don't be. No one is good enough to enter the ranks of the prestigious Queen family in her eyes."

"Which brings me back to my point." Felicity interjected, pinching the bridge of her nose, "How do I tell I'm pregnant, and I have been for sixteen weeks."

Her sister-in-law recommended, hand resting on Felicity's knee, "Speedy. Get it?"

"Ooh." Samantha cringed, though her tone was laden with amusement, "And I thought Oliver was the Queen full of bad jokes."

"Me too." Felicity added, rubbing the swell of her belly. "And the grammatically correct term is ' _speedily_ '."

The ladies just laughed, and that was when William peeked over to ask, "I don't get it. What's so funny, mom?"

"Nothing. Nothing." Samantha waved off, waiting until William's nose was back in his book. She mouthed, "Just five more years 'til we tell him."

"Right." Thea whispered. A nervous smile tilted up her lips, "My bad."

Laughter was good, but it definitely didn't make Felicity any less nervous about this. She babbled about her verbal slip-ups, Moira's pride along with her botched botox job, and once again her nervous.

Practically, punctuating every single word in her next question, "What. Do. I. Say. Exactly?"

"Take it from someone, who's been there before. Moira Dearden Queen isn't the kind of woman, who accepts change easily. She only cares about Oliver, Thea, and her precious public perception." Samantha advised, squeezing Felicity's shoulder softly, "I think it's important for you and Oliver to be abrupt and honest."

"I agree." Thea continued, "There may be hope for the rest of us, but your mother was right when she told you people don't change - no matter how much you want them. Just tell and if she starts harping on you two like she did with Ollie and Samantha, get the Hell outta Dodge. Stand your ground, and remember Ollie's got your back. If he didn't, rest assured Dig, Sam, and I would personally kick his ass."

"Not if I kick his first." Her sister-in-law confidently believed, "Anyways, your brother's always on my side."

"Pfft, I guess he's alright." Thea scoffed, yet she couldn't hide the toothy grin on her face.

Samantha added, "He's a great guy. He's one of the best."

"Yeah." Felicity giggled, "He really is."

Felicity, Samantha, and Thea spent a good majority of what was left of that hour, talking about work, how small a baby's newborn outfits are, and swapping embarrassing Oliver stories. Nearing the end of hour, Felicity's stomach churned and gurgled fiercely. Felicity heels were muffled by the soft white carpeted floor as she made a beeline for the bathroom right before Samantha's hot cocoa made its second appearance that morning.

"Felicity, you okay in there?" Her friend quizzed, rapping on the bathroom door. "It wasn't my hot cocoa, was it?"

Following a toilet flush, she assured, "No. It was delicious going down, but like acidic oatmeal coming back up. But that's just morning sickness for you. Mmm, I hate to ask, Samantha. But does William have an unused travel toothbrush I could use right now?"

"Gross!" William grunted as his face scrunched, "She can keep that. I do not wanna brush with dried up barf."

"William! It's your spare toothbrush." His mother sniped in a whisper. Her answer became louder when she called out to Felicity, "He has a spare blue one by the medicine cabinet."

"Thank you." Felicity said, finding the blue toothbrush right away.

Samantha was still by the door when she heard squeaks of sink knobs in the bathroom. She wanted to be there just in case Felicity needed someone to hold her hair back. After all, like she said, she had been there before. And morning sickness was no joke. Thea, on the other hand, was watching over her nephew like how the Green Arrow watches over Star City. Plus, the sight of her sister-in-law's throw up would've made her wanna throw up, despite being a former drug addict. After several brushes and gargles with strong mouthwash, Felicity made it out of the bathroom just in time for Oliver to pick her up from Samantha's hotel suite.

"Hi, Samantha." Oliver greeted, leaning down for a kiss on the cheek before he went over to Felicity. He leaned down a little more to kiss his wife right on the lips, "Hey, Honey."

"Woah, woah, woah. I wouldn't, if I were you." His wife warned, stopping him with a hand to his chest.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, but  a little light-headed. Hey, I know. Maybe I shouldn't go into work today." She hoped, cutely pursing her lips in a look her husband usually couldn't resist if he tried.

"Nice try." Oliver smiled, his hand blanketing hers."You have a meeting with Curtis right after my mom stops by Queen Incorporated. One you said can't be done over video conference. Your words. Not mine, so c'mon, c'mon. Let's go. I have some lemonade and saltines in the truck."

"Why do I have to tell you about my day?" His wife grit under her breath, following an eye roll of those sweet baby blues.

He reminded with a smile curled on his lips, "Because we're married, and you told me it always makes you feel better when you tell me about your day."

"Ugh, must you always be right?"

"Yes."

Thea and Samantha called out, "Good luck," in unison while Oliver led Felicity out the door.

Oliver didn't fail to notice Felicity's hand rhythmically patting against her thigh as they pulled into the parking lot at Queen Incorporated. Lemonade and saltines may have eased her nausea, yet they did absolutely nothing to relieve her nerves. She was aware of her husband's hand over hers again, and the reassurance shining in his bright blue eyes. Although she didn't wanna hear any of that right now, believing it wouldn't help her now.

All Oliver did was take a deep breath for Felicity to utter, "Don't," as her eyes fell shut and she began twisting the rings on her finger, one of which used to belong to Moira. She'd never forget the look in Moira's eyes when she found her son was passing on her ring to Felicity Smoak. In Moira's eyes, Felicity was still no better than a lowly IT girl. Regardless of the fact, that she now owned more than half the company after Felicity and Oliver got married.

"Don't tell me it's gonna be fine. It is _not_ gonna be fine, Oliver."

"Yikes," he mouthed. Oliver sighed aloud,"Alright. All it's gonna take is an under five minute conversation with my mother, and then this will all be over."

"Yeah, sure. In the next five months, when she insists on what an unfit mother I am. Then she'll start leaving nanny resumes piled in high stacks on my desk."

"Felicity, you wanna get this over with, or what?"

She nodded, squeezing her husband's hand, "Hell yes."

Felicity would never admit this, but Oliver did have a point. He was right. They had to tell her eventually. After all, as much as Moira and Felicity detested the thought, they were family. Oliver and Moira's own relationship was no breeze either - not with all that she had done in the past. The attempt to bribe Samantha, lying to Thea, plotting to destroy the Glades and everyone in that neighborhood. Oliver, Moira, and Felicity mainly kept up appearances as calmly as possible for Thea's sake. Despite the fact that Thea knew exactly what kinds of people all her parents were. Malcolm was pure evil. Moira was villainous, and Robert was a liar. Shaking the negative thoughts out of her mind, Oliver and Felicity entered the Queen Incorporated building, taking the elevator up to the eighteenth floor, straight up to Felicity's office. Her eyes roved over Curtis' latest schematics for his newest invention while Oliver simply stood in wait against Felicity's desk. His hands gripped the front end of the large desk as his ankles were crossed, yet his eyes remained pinpointed on the large floor-to-ceiling clear glass door like a target to one of his own arrows. Felicity's work phone rang, and she promptly placed it on speaker.

"Mrs. Queen, a Mrs. Moira Queen is here to see you and Mr. Queen." Gerry announced.

Gerry's statement was immediately trailed by a long, loud groan.

Her assistant's voice dropped to a hushed tone. "Ma'am, would you like me to tell her that you're in a meeting with Mr. Holt?"

Before Felicity could even huff out a "Yes," her husband interrupted her. "No, Gerry. It's okay. I'll go get her. Mrs. Queen and I have some important business to discuss with my mother."

"Very well, sir."

Following a click, the line went dead. Oliver's dress shoes squeaked over the green marbled floor while he re-entered the elevator. Pulling his best James Bond impression, Oliver shot a charming glance to his wife - a wink and a toothy grin. Damn it, her husband was not only sexy, but he was really cute too when he wanted to be. The gems on her rings sparkled under the fluorescent lights when she responded with an equally adorable smile and cutesy wave.

"Something wicked this way comes." Felicity breathed, getting that one out of her system before her mother-in-law arrived.

God, how she wished those damned elevators would be on the fritz today. Yet, her prayers weren't answered. Moira's simple, yet expensive black Prada pumps clacked against the green marbled floor with Oliver and Dig on either side of her.

"Felicity and I have something very important to tell you, Mom."

"Clearly, son." Moira smiled, eyes drifting down to the Felicity's baby bump. Felicity was quite surprised her mother-in-law could even crack the slightest smile. Correction, the slightest _fake_ smile.

Her daughter-in-law stated the obvious, "I'm pregnant."

"I'm well-aware of that, _Ms. Smoak_." Moira scoffed, yet she maintained an even tone. "I may be getting older, but I still have good eyes. Don't I?"

John corrected, so Felicity wouldn't have to do that, "Actually, Mrs. Steele. I believe it's been, Mrs. Queen for over a year now."

Ignoring John's comment, Moira paced the floor as if she were a shark, ready to attack her prey. Her lips pursed in a thin line. She drilled Felicity with questions.

"How far along are you?"

"Sixteen weeks," Oliver stepped in.

"Do you plan to go on family leave and if so, when? And how long?"

Her answer was stated more like a challenge, "Yes. I'll work until a week before I deliver the baby. He's a boy by the way. Oliver and I have decided to name him, Tommy. And just for three months."

"I see. I'll have you know when Thea was born, I went straight back to work to start helping Robert build the Queen Industries legacy, which you now call Queen Incorporated, from the ground up after a mere six weeks."

"Yeah," her son remembered, clearly annoyed by his mother's implication, "Because you hired Raisa. She took care of every single thing around the house, including me from the time I was only nine years old. Not to mention - bottle feedings, diaper changes, and trips to the park. Hell, she even made Thea's baby food from scratch."

"And that, my beautiful boy is why the Queens are the wealthiest family in all of Washington state. Now, who do you plan to have as QI's interim President in your absence?"

She noted, "Well, you should know as well as I do, your husband Walter seems more than capable of running the family business."

" _Ex-husband_." Her mother-in-law amended sharply, "And I suppose he is."

Oliver shot his mother an incredulous look, "Is that all you have to say to us, mom?"

"No." She just had to add this question into the mix, "Who do you plan to hire to help raise this son of yours? Maybe she could even help Ms. Clayton with Oliver's other son."

Felicity snapped, "He has a name it's William, and you are not his 'Aunt' Moira, you're his grandmother. And what I am not understanding or accepting is why you choose to avoid your grandchildren and me like we're the Bubonic plague. We're a part of this family whether you like it or not."

"I don't." Moira admitted honestly, and she also had the audacity to laugh right in Felicity's face.

Oliver nearly growled at his mother, "You are unbelievable. How dare you insult my family, my happiness, and my life? Can you even show my wife and my sons one small ounce of kindness?"

"That's not how the world works, Oliver."

"Ha! I knew it." Felicity believed, stepping over into her husband's embrace, "I knew we shouldn't have even bothered to tell you, Moira. Because I knew how this conversation would end- badly. John, will you please escort Ms. Dearden out of my office?"

"Of course, Felicity."

"Dig, wait!" Oliver paused. John and Moira turned on their heels. "Mom, you once told me that being a good father was one of your fondest hopes for me. Now that I am, you treat my wife and my children like they're outcasts. Why?"

Her eyes draped shut, "Some things are better left unspoken, son."

"He...No, we deserve an answer, Moira."

A heavy disappointed sigh weighted down her response, "You chose the wrong women, Oliver."

"What are you talking about? Felicity and Samantha are two of the best women and two of the best mothers I know."

"That may very be so." Moira pointed out, "But they aren't the Lances. They don't understand our kind of family - the prestige, the tenacity, the power, and the publicity."

"Our kind of family is broken because of your and Dad's stupid mistakes. Yes, Quentin, Sara, and Dinah are good people, but my family makes me feel like the happiest man on Earth. A family that includes Thea, Samantha, William, Felicity, and Tommy. They understand me just fine, and they've all helped me become the best version of myself. If you can't understand that, even for Thea's sake, I think we're done for good this time- both privately and publicly."

His mother protested in a scoff, mouth left slightly agape. "Ollie, you don't mean that."

"Dig, if you would, please do continue to escort Ms. Dearden out of my wife's office now?" Oliver requested.

John nodded silently while he guided Moira to the elevator arm-in-arm.

After the doors slid shut with a ding, Felicity commented, "Mm, that went as well as could be expected."

"You were right. We shouldn't have even bothered to tell her." Her husband apologized, comforted by Felicity's tight hug. "I'm sorry I'm not the best listener ever."

"You're aren't responsible for your mother...Moira's actions or feelings." She reminded, voice muffled by his chest, "I know how you hate being wrong. But that doesn't mean I wanted to be right about this situation. I love how you learned to have hope for other people."

"Yeah because of you." He smiled softly, hands trailing up his wife's back.

His wife pulled back a bit, nuzzling his nose, "Hey, are you ever gonna stop beating yourself up over things that aren't your fault. Oliver, you're a good person with a good heart. Give yourself some credit. You're wonderful in a million different ways,. And I know that you are the best husband and Daddy in the world."

"On any Earth?" Her husband prodded.

She obliged, "On any Earth in the whole multiverse."

"Good to know."

On that note, they kissed. Oliver had to go back to City Hall to go over budget plans to clean up Starling Bay.

"Hey, I love you." Felicity said with no intention of letting go.

"I love you too."

They shared one more see you later kiss before Oliver really had to get going. Good thing, even Mayor Oliver Queen still had quite the reputation for being fashionably late. Regardless of the tension, anger, and hostility between them surely, Oliver wished his mother would've changed her mind. Even the smallest inkling of a good sign to see that she had seen the error of her ways. Unfortunately, that never came since she passed away before Tommy was even born. There was no reason. There was no right or wrong answer. Despite everything that went on in the old Queen family, Felicity knew Oliver well enough to understand that if he could have more time with Moira, he'd take it. What he wouldn't give for a happy moment with her. Yet he's grateful for the family he has because they're all he'll ever need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)


	7. Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following her first pregnancy, Felicity struggles with paralysis once again. If being a new mother wasn't enough, complications arise when Curtis attempts to repair the biostimulant chip. After a TEDTalks conference, Oliver and Felicity talk about her concerns.

( _Originally from 415 "Taken"_ )

Sleep was a friend neither Oliver nor Felicity had seen much of in a while. And the lack of visits from the Sandman weren't just because they had a sweet, new baby boy. Tommy wasn't allergic to a sleep schedule like some infants. Health problems also arose following their son's birth. Not for Tommy, but for Felicity. She'd always remember that night. In days prior to another diagnosis of paraplegia, Felicity had felt an odd tingling in her legs on occasion after she delivered Tommy. The tingles transformed into pure numbness. Felicity felt she could've gone to the doctor sooner, but that wouldn't have changed what happened. She was paralyzed again. Oliver and Felicity would never forget that long, heart wrenching night.

"Oliver, I need you!" Felicity heeded in a loud voice from Tommy's nursery.

She heard his heavy footsteps made a quick jog over from their master bedroom. Panic formed in his eyes as he saw his wife nearly collapse onto the white carpeted floor.

"Felicity!" Oliver assured, running to her aid. Thankfully, he caught her in the nick of time. "I'm here. I've got you. Don't worry."

Although Oliver's swift save did absolutely nothing to quell her fears. He didn't dare let her go. Not now. Uneven breaths prodded his arm that supportively banded around her waist.

"No. Oh, God. No." She whimpered while hot, salty tears prodded her eyes. The realization of what just happened set in.

He asked, "Honey, what's going on? Talk to me."

"Something's wrong. " His wife admitted, heaving breaths laced throughout her answer. "I can't feel my legs, Oliver. I can't feel my legs."

Bundling a sleeping Tommy in his car seat, Oliver knew what he had to do. Thankfully with the genius that Felicity was, she always packed a go diaper bag, already stocked with the essentials for a trip of any kind. Oliver carried a completely distraught Felicity to the truck, and the Queen family headed straight to Starling General's ER. A necessary x-ray revealed that Curtis Holt's miraculous biostimulant chip dislodged and broke following Tommy's delivery. Wondering why she hadn't noticed it sooner was quite the medical mystery. Although Dr. Schwartz presumed the effects may not have become present until the chip not only slipped from her spine, but broke in two from constant movement.

* * *

 

Four months later, Felicity adjusted her lifestyle once again. It certainly wasn't easy the first time. However, since the second time around involved a baby, and small tasks seemed to be even more difficult.

"Felicity, Honey. C'mon, we're gonna be late." Oliver bellowed, holding down a button on a remote that controlled her chair lift.

"I'll be there in a second. I just need to find something for Tommy's diaper rash."

A familiar voice urged, "Allow me, Mrs. Queen. That's what I am here for after all."

"That's alright, Raisa." Felicity waved off, scouring the shelves for some topical cream, "Rash cream? Rash cream? Oh, there we go."

Of course, Oliver just had to place it on a high shelf, where he could reach it. Instead of the drawer underneath their son's changing table, where it actually belonged. Using her right arm to prop herself up more, Felicity grunted and grit her teeth while she tried really hard to reach the diaper rash cream for an uncomfortable Tommy.

But Raisa beat her to the punch, only wanting to help, "Here you are, Miss Felicity."

"Thank you." Her boss obliged, cracking a feigned happy smile. She loved how helpful Raisa was, especially now considering the circumstances. That was why she instantly agreed to Oliver's suggestion when he had tracked her down. It was nearing May, and things could get really crazy in Star City during that time. So Oliver and Felicity hired one of the very few people they could trust outside of Original Team Arrow. And she was the only one tough enough to handle not one, but two generations of Queen children. After Felicity smeared on the cream to her son's blotchy behind, Raisa took the liberty of placing the diaper genie right by her wheelchair.

"Am I overstepping my boundaries, ma'am?"

Despite her previous vocal response, even Raisa knew what Felicity's crinkly eyebrows meant- either frustration and/or worry.

"No. No, of course not." Felicity said, choosing her words very carefully, "You've been such a great help to Oliver, Tommy, and me. How could I possibly say no to that?"

The problem was that she wanted to. Sometimes she fought urge to quell the voice that was inside her screaming, "Will you two just let me do it myself?!" While she really appreciated Raisa's help. Just because she was paralyzed, it didn't mean she couldn't take care of her son by herself. Her quiet thoughts, which she thankfully kept to herself were soon broken up by her husband's voice.

"Hey, c'mon. C'mon. Let's get a move on. You don't wanna be late for your TEDTalks conference at Starling General."

Her hands steepled at the center of her belt when she scoffed, "Huh? I've read this story before, but usually it's the other way around."

"You. Lift. Truck. Conference. Now." Oliver ordered, checking his wristwatch.

"Woah. Okay, caveman. No need for you to get grumpy face." His wife reminded, a giggle threaded throughout her tone. "We're going. We're going."

A few minutes later after they hugged and kissed Tommy goodbye, Oliver and Felicity finally drove off to Starling General Hospital. Regardless of the ebb and flow of tension between them over the past five months, they enjoyed a comfortably silent ride to the hospital. Oliver's hand blanketed his wife's over the center console when they stopped at a red light. Her gaze was fixated down toward her motionless legs. There was a look he had seen numerous times since the very night she was diagnosed with paraplegia again. For once, he wasn't blaming himself. Though there were times he felt he should have. If only, he helped out with the baby more. If only, he had insisted she go to the doctor the minute she felt something was off. However, this wasn't about him or his guilt. This was about Felicity, and helping her in any way possible. William, Tommy, Felicity, and Star City's well-beings were his four of his major focuses right now as they should be. His hand skimmed up her body until he reached her cheek, cupping it delicately in his palm.

With a clear of his throat all her husband could say was, "You..."

"Don't. Please don't ask if I'm alright. I'm not okay. I'm so nervous I'm kind of surprised I don't have the urge to pee straight through my jeans right now. And I'd never thought I'd say this, but thank God for discreet intermittent catheters."

He teased lovingly, a chuckle billowed out through his reply as a hand squeezed her shoulder. "Way to keep some mystery in the relationship, Babe."

"Hey, need I remind you that you're the one, who offered to help me change said catheters every morning." She scoffed, though an air of amusement lightened her point. "Besides you saw more than that come out of me when I was giving birth to Tommy. I mean, you were the one who wanted to hold my leg."

"I'd do anything for you, Felicity. You know that, right?"

His wife smiled, "I know and I appreciate what you're doing, but sometimes I... Never mind the light just turned green."

"No, tell me." Oliver prompted with his foot on the gas pedal, "I'm listening."

Felicity shrugged, "It's nothing."

"It is not nothing."

"Oliver."

"Felicity." Her husband drew out every single syllable of her name in a way she usually loved.

As they pulled into the hospital parking garage, she conceded in a sharp sigh, "Look, why don't we talk about this later?"

"If I know you, and I do, I know you feel better as soon as we talk about whatever's bothering you."

Where was the persistence when they had first started dating? God, he never gave up. That was what typically made him a hero in both night and day. Though, right now it was just plain annoying.

"Which is exactly why we'll have a conversation about this later, Oliver. I'm already nervous enough as it is about my first TEDTalks presentation, so can we please just let it go for now?"

Oliver apologized, pressing a chaste kiss to his wife's cheek. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just worry about you."

"Trust me, I understand that. But what I need you to understand is that you don't have worry about me all the time." She insisted, snatching her husband's wrist to check his watch. "Like you said I don't wanna be late, so let's just get this thing over with."

When Oliver transferred Felicity into her wheelchair, he told her, "Don't be nervous, you're gonna do great."

"Sure, that helps." Felicity said sarcastically, folding her arms under her chest.

"Okay, that doesn't always work, so how 'bout you just picture the audience in their underwear? They say it's been known to calm anyone's nerves when they have to speak in public."

"Well, my love, considering you're in the front row, my presentation might become very X-rated. So that would be a definite no."

"True." He thought aloud, "Think of it like your Palmer Tech presentation."

Eh, that didn't exactly help either. Not after Mr. Dennis' complete lack of faith in her. That guy was a real jerk and then some. Thank goodness, he wasn't here today. Oliver and Felicity strode into the cafeteria, already adorned with a large main stage, complete with some ramps before all the audience members had arrived. Paul was waiting at the end of ramp, smiling brighly.

Paul greeted with a wave, "Hi, there's my favorite 5PM patient."

"I think you're a little bias and very diplomatic because I'm your only 5PM patient." She giggled.

Felicity rolled right up to the center of the stage before she grabbed the headset microphone, mindful that she couldn't say something like "Overwatch, on" during this speech. Paul queued up her Powerpoint presentation just in time on the digital projector before audience members filed in the room. Oliver squatted down to her level. Felicity moaned softly into his drugging good luck kiss on the lips, loving the feeling of his stubble against her supple palms.

Felicity murmured as they pulled away. Her breath ghosted over his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered with a toothy grin, barely audible to anyone, but her.

Oliver walked over to his empty chair in the front row. Both Felicity and Paul's eyes lingered on him when he wasn't looking. That man could attract anyone like Brie Larvan to her precious robotic bees.

Felicity's ears perked up to a familiar mantra she heard once before from Curtis, "You're married. He's straight. You're married. He's straight. You're married. He's straight."

"And taken." Oliver reminded with a smile and a wink just for Felicity.

She giggled once again at the sight before her. Paul blushed furiously as he ran off behind the stage, placing a small remote in Felicity's hand - no bigger than the remote on her car keys. A car she couldn't wait to drive again soon once it was adapted for her and her wheelchair. When the last audience member sat down. Felicity clicked on her first slide.

With a clear of her throat, she introduced, "Welcome. Today, I was supposed to give a speech about disability and inspiration. But you know what? That's not what I wanted today to be about. This is my very first TEDTalks Presentation, so I wanted to give it some real meaning."

Curious looks were weaving throughout the crowd, and that notion was even quite the surprise for Oliver. Since she refused to let him hear her speech until this very moment right now, although Felicity figured he might've been sneaking a little peak over her shoulder while she was meticulously chipping away it.

"Being disabled doesn't automatically make you some sort symbol for inspiration porn. And yes, I used the word porn. Because by its proper definition, porn doesn't relate to adult films or their stars. By the dictionary definition of 'porn' means 'television programs, magazine, books, etc. that are regarded as emphasizing the sensuous or sensational aspects of a nonsexual subject and stimulating a compulsive interest in their audience.' The key words in that sentence are stimulating a compulsive interest in their audience. The compulsive interest being inspiration. But, here's the thing, disability and inspiration do not go hand in hand. People inspire other people. This may be cliche but actions  really do tend to create a chain effect. Making the world a better place doesn't stem from one person. It comes from all people's desires to learn, try, do, make mistakes, and become better. You wanna do better, you have to work for it - no matter who you are or what you do."

That earned her a collective round of applause, even though she wasn't done yet.

Felicity continued, eyes brief darting down to her boots for a second. Her lip bite retracted into a stoic expression, "Unfortunately, the biostimulant chip implanted in my spine had a major setback. But my team, which include the terrific Mr. Curtis Holt is learning from that mistake. We're working on solutions to make it safer, better, and more affordable for the masses. I want to make the world a better place. It's my greatest hope that you all do too. Otherwise, well, you wouldn't be here today listening to me babble."

They laughed along with her.

"My goal today was not for me to inspire you. My goal was for you all to find that gumption within yourselves. Which is really just a longer and nicer way of saying get off your butts and do something people. Thank you."

Cacophonies of applause, whistles, laughter, and cheers drowned out the usually boring cafeteria.

Amongst all the noise, Paul went over to Oliver and commented, "She's really something, isn't she?"

"You have no idea." He replied.

Felicity sat confidently in her chair with her head held high and her shoulders back at the perfect posture. Oliver had a big toothy grin plastered on his face as he applauded his wife. Pride was evident all over his face- in his smile and his bright blue eyes. The Holts and Queens shared a bland fruit punch and horrible hospital food as night fell over Star City. Oliver's shoes squeaked against the wet pavement of the parking garage while Felicity pushed her chair alongside him.

His wife asked, "You okay?"

"Me?" Oliver's eyebrow arched.

"Well, I knew you were gonna ask me, so I figured I'd just beat you to the punch."

A chuckled laced his question as he reiterated, "Are you okay?"

"A guy, a brilliant guy says he can put a microchip in my spine, and I'll walk again." A shaky laugh escaped as tears threaten to fall her eyes, "And for awhile, it works. Until it doesn't. I'm enough of a geek to know science fiction when I see it. What if it doesn't..."

"The microchip not working is worst case scenario. Like you said, Curtis is a brilliant guy. He'll figure it out. It just gonna take some more time than we thought."

"Sometimes people don't always get a second chance, and I'm just... it's..."

He knelt down to her level again, insisting for the umpteenth time that day in a whisper, "Talk to me."

"It's stupid." She sniffed with a small shake of her head, looking away from her husband as rain started to drip down.

"Honey, please don't shut me out." Oliver pleaded gently, redirecting Felicity's gaze back to him before he wiped away stray tears, "You once told me that marriage was about inclusion, relying on your partner, so are you tell me what was bothering you when we got here? I know it's not just about the biostimulant chip."

Felicity began. Her teeth contrasted her creamy deep red lipstain, "I'm sorry."

Confusion washed over him, which was evident by his furrowed brow.

"For what? You have nothing to be sorry about. And you never, never have to apologize to me."

"For putting you through all this again. With Tommy, I know it's more difficult now, and I..."

He interrupted, "Hey, I have a beautiful wife, two amazing sons, and great friends that's more than I could ever hope for. Sometimes that's much more than I ever feel I truly deserve."

"Some things never change, do they?" Felicity managed to let out a genuine laugh through tears, gripping his leather clad shoulders tightly. "I love how kind, sweet, and caring you are with all of this. And I love you so much."

"But..."

There was always a but. Felicity noted the way his heartbeat fastened as her hand slid down to his chest, right over his clothed Bratva tattoo.

"But on the off chance the microchip is irreparable. We need to prepare for that possibility."

"Felicity, it's gonna..."

"Oliver, Honey." She shushed, abruptly pressing her index finger to his soft, pillowy lips. "Shh, just listen please."

He nodded, pecking her finger cutely.

"The biostimulant chip was a one in a million shot the first time around. And on the off-chance it doesn't work, we need to figure out how we're gonna handle all of this. As much as I appreciate your help and Raisa's, I need to learn to do more things on my own with Tommy."

"You do." Her husband believed, "Which is why we're adapting your truck."

"Being a mother is more just being able to breastfeed and chauffeur your kids around all the time. Look at me, Oliver. I can't move. For the past five months, I've been stuck having to rely on you, Dig, Raisa, and Thea for help. What kind of mother am I? I can't change his diaper by myself when he has a rash."

Oliver's eye fell shut. Damn it, he just had place the rash cream on the high shelf instead of the drawer in Tommy's changing table. Before he could utter another word, Felicity listed, "I can't give him a bath without your help, and I can't cook the way you do."

"First of all, Felicity Queen, you're a great mother already. I apologize for making you feel like I took some of your independence away, but I just wanted us to find more comfortable ways of adapting to things now."

"Yeah? And what makes you think I'm such a great mother already? Huh?" Felicity baited, searching his eyes for an answer. And she could already guess what his response would be, but she just had to hear it out loud.

"You have a strength inside of you, a steel. And it takes an incredibly strong woman to be a good mother. More important in the chair or otherwise, all you have to do to be a great mom in my eyes is love him. And every time I see you with our son, that beautiful little boy that we made together. Or even William, I know. I know how much you love both of them with all your heart, and for that I couldn't be more grateful."

"Yeah, I know." She figured, spinning around, "Hey, I think the light drizzle let up. Let's go home."

"Nope. One more thing from me, first." He paused, lacing his fingers around the back handle of her chair.

"What?" His wife emitted a long, loud groan as her head cocked.

"I understand that you really want your independence, I would never dream of taking that away from you. But I also want you to know that it's okay to ask for help sometimes too - no matter what it is. Because we're a team. You're more than William's stepmother, Tommy's mother, this bad ass CEO, and my wife. You're one of my best friends and my partner in our work, our mission, and our marriage. So let's split the work like we do the bills- fifty/fifty. Deal?" Oliver said, extending his hand out to her.

They shook on it. "Deal."

Later that night, Oliver and Felicity arrive home just before Tommy's bedtime. His father adjusted his mobile that feature a red S, yellow lightning bolt, purple starfish, green arrow, gray crown, and brown bird wings all made from felt. While Felicity told her son the child-friendly version of adventures among Green Arrow, Overwatch, Flash, and Green Lantern written by Iris West-Allen. Her hand was jostled lightly with Tommy's even breathing.

"We love you, Tommy." His parents whispered simultaneously.

Sometimes people didn't lways get what they wanted in life. And sometimes people were just dealt a bad hand. Although, how people have chosen to deal with it, demonstrates what kind of people they are. In the following few months, Curtis still couldn't fix the biostimulant chip, even with help from Caitlin and Cisco. But the Google Gods be damned they were gonna find another way. They always did. A couple more months passed by, and Tommy ended up taking his first steps before Felicity could even cherish the thought of taking hers again. Though over the past seven months, Felicity realized something very important. Her strength didn't solely come from her independence, abilities, or lack thereof. And while Oliver was wonderful in a million different ways by being incredibly supportive, it doesn't come from him either. It stemmed from her hope, her new outlook on life. Right now, she had all than she could ever ask.

Setting Tommy on the ground, Oliver told him, "Go get mama."

Giggling, Tommy toddled around the park as he and his mother engaged in a fun chase on the grass. Felicity slowed down as soon as Tommy did. Oliver sat Tommy in his wife's lap as she snuggled her son, close to her chest, running her fingers through his naturally wavy blonde locks. Felicity felt weightless right after Oliver placed Tommy on a doughnut shaped pillow. They were soon joined by William, Samantha, and Thea for a relaxing family picnic. She may not have gotten everything she hope for with the biostimulant mishap. Yet, on this beautiful Fall day surrounded by family and friends, it didn't matter.

"Something on your mind, Felicity?" Thea wondered in between bites of her burger.

"Mmm. I guess I'm just really happy."

Oliver leaned over, and in a hushed voice, "Good. I was hoping you were."

"With you and the kids, always, Oliver. Never forget that okay?" That was all Felicity had to whisper back.

They kissed, which resulted in a cringe from William and Thea, a smile from Samantha, and a hand clap from Tommy as his lips tilted in a soft smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)


	8. Momzilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Oliver and Felicity found out she was pregnant again, this time with a little girl they decide to name Mia, her mother is overjoyed. So overjoyed that she just has to throw her daughter the absolute best baby shower in Star City. In typical Donna fashion, the party is very exuberant.

( _Originally via 414 "Code of Silence"_ )

The studio was abuzz with rolling cameras and bright overhead lights. Oliver just wrapped his interview with Coast City News reporter, Susan Williams, and was about to make his way over to Felicity and Tommy before Susan paused to ask him another question.

"Off the record, how are things in Star City, Ollie? I hear a certain green superhero has been able to take a break."

Adopting his usual Oliver Queen charm, a toothy grin was plastered on his face. "In fact, he has. Word through the grapevine's that he just loves making dinner plans without anybody shooting at him. How Jim doing?"

"Good. But he's constantly over at Ferris Air, trying to beat Hal's time." She scoffed with a head shake, "But they're brothers, they fight all the time. You know you have to give me the recipe for your spectacular chicken cordon bleu. Jimmy and Hal just couldn't get enough the last time they were over at your place. How's Felicity doing? She seems a little...antsy."

Oliver's eyes darted over to his wife, and she was indeed antsy. Felicity pointed down to her silver watch with a squirming Tommy, who had his mother's other arm slung around him. With a parting "Excuse me", Oliver walked over to Felicity and Tommy.

Felicity informed, "Tommy said he has to go potty, and you know how I feel about going into the men's room."

Ten minutes later, Tommy sat high on his father's shoulders, gratefully relieved. His wife had a brief smile for their son. He was getting to be such a big boy, though she hoped they would get him out of Pull-Ups soon before his baby sister was born. Her serene smile tilted into a head cock and pursed bottom lip. Uh-oh. That usually meant one thing, and it was never good when Felicity had on what she would call her angry face.

"What?" A puzzled expression scrunched his face. "We remembered to wash our hands. Didn't we, Buddy?"

"Yeah." The toddler replied, proudly showing his mother perfectly clean hands. "Baby sister okay?"

"Oh, your baby sister's fine."

"Mama okay?"

A long hum was emitted before she answered, "Of course."

Oliver knew that look, all too well. And he just thought he must've done something to make her mad. They were gonna have to have a conversation about this later. A couple hours later, they were aboard the Queen Incorporated private jet en route back home to Star City. Felicity adjusted Tommy's favorite _Flash_ roadrunner stuffed animal, a gift from his older brother William and Auntie Sammy for his second birthday, which was only three months ago. He noted how Felicity was rubbing her arms, this cabin air was a little chilly.

"Here." Oliver offered, carefully draping a warm gray blanket atop her bare arms.

Not daring to make any eye contact with those adorable baby blues of his, Felicity muttered, "Thank you."

He let out a heavy sigh, "There's a face I was trying to avoid. What did I do wrong this time?"

"Why do you always assume everything is your fault?" She inquired, and color him surprised, which was evident by his wrinkled brow.

"Well," Her husband stretched out the word, raising his pitch. "It's a gift."

"Guilt Arrow. It has nothing to do with you."

Oliver presumed. "Susan's married to Hal's brother Jim, and you know I only wanna be with you, Felicity."

"I am not jealous of Susan. I'm fully aware she's happily married, and I trust you, Honey. I do."

"Okay... So, what seems to be the problem? Is this about what we did in the dressing room before the broadcast? Because I promise you no one heard a thing."

"No. It was kinda fun to be bad. Plus what you did this morning was amazing." His wife confirmed, patting his knee with this delirious happy smile on her face. "Good plan telling Raisa to bring Tommy by after your interview."

That was good to know, but it still didn't answer his question. An angry faced Felicity was never good, especially a pregnant angry faced Felicity. Though the crinkles in her eyebrows smoothed out while they kept talking about their morning. Oliver leaned in closer. His calloused hands contrasted the smooth skin of her cheeks, which was brushed with a light layer of peachy pink blush. She was gonna make him work for this. Wasn't she? In fact, that mischievous look glimmered right in her own baby blue eyes made that answer clear.

Scouring over his wife from her ponytail to her wedge boots, Oliver guessed, "C'mere, Baby. It's your back and shoulders again, isn't it?"

Sixteen weeks pregnant coupled with constantly pushing her wheelchair around was murder on her upper back, shoulders, and arms. Oliver and Felicity hoped the third attempt at fixing her spinal biostimulant chip would be the charm. He pulled her into his lap, and immediately his amazing hands kneaded over annoying little knots. Her husband's ministrations were met with breathy, little moans and mewls.

"This felt _so good_." Felicity keened, her fingertips reflexively clutching the gray blanket now left askew on her bare legs. "I really needed that back rub."

Oliver's breath was low as it tickled her ear while his hands sneaked between her canary yellow blouse and bare back. His fingertips traced over every concealed scar that littered her skin, having years to memorize with his hands, lips, and tongue. Thank goodness their son could sleep through pretty much anything. Her husband finally whispered. "I know, so we good now? Huh?"

She shook her head.

"I just told you my attitude right now has absolutely nothing to do with you, Oliver." His wife said, sputtering to find the right words, "I...It's...Ugh, my God."

"Felicity, breathe. Relax."

She did just that.

Feeling the ebb and flow of a deep breath against the band of his arm, he figured, "Better?"

Felicity nodded. "My mother's driving me insane."

Oliver and Felicity both loved Donna, though that sentiment certainly wasn't an unfamiliar territory when it came to the Smoak ladies. And as usual, Oliver was Switzerland. He definitely didn't want to spend a night on the couch, but he also didn't want to say no his mother-in-law either.

"What is it this time?"

His wife wordlessly pointed to her Q-phone, so Oliver fetched it for her with no intention of moving Felicity off of his lap. A bright white and green screen lit up her Q-Core, phone as she scrolled through her e-mails.

"Just watch this."

An animated e-vite popped up on screen simply beginning with a blank pale pink background. Animated glitter cannons brought forth a happy crawling diapered baby along with the words "Felicity's Surprise Baby Shower." February 4th, 2020. at 720 Merced Blvd from 5PM-7PM.

He commented, "If it's your surprise party, why would she send the e-vite to you?"

She lightly smacked his thigh, "That's not the point."

"Ow! Curtis has gotten really good about teaching her more about tech stuff." Oliver joked, hoping it would lighten the mood.

"'This is not funny, Oliver."

"You're right. It's not funny. I'm sorry." He appeased, trying to understand. "But what I'm not getting is how your mother throwing you a surprise baby shower in a couple days is already driving you crazy?"

" _Hello?_ " His wife reminded sharply, "You've met my mother. The minute we enter the front door, it's gonna be 'Felicity, we should play 'Pin the clothespin on mama'. 'Guess her belly size', glitter, and feathers, everywhere. _Everywhere_ , Honey."

"Well..." Oliver hesitated, drawing out the word again because she wasn't wrong. "Your mother certainly is...colorful."

"But?" Her eyes narrowed at him because there was usually a but during their marital discussions.

"But it's the thought that counts, and I think you should remember A) she's doing all of this because she loves you. And b) she's really excited about Baby Mia."

His wife whined, breathing in the scent of Oliver's sexy new Calvin Klein cologne as nose poked the side of his neck, "I know."

Before she could utter another word, Oliver reminded, "Besides since Thea, Caitlin, and Samantha planned out your baby shower with Tommy in Central City while your mom and Quentin were away seeing your bubbe in Vegas, I know she probably felt a little left out."

"How are you so sure?" She thought, gasping slightly when she accused, "Have you been texting my mother behind my back again?"

He looked her right in the eye to answer honestly, " No. Your mother told Sara that. Sara told Quentin, and then Quentin told me."

Felicity didn't know whether to laugh or complain about that game of phone tag.

"Since when did Team Arrow suddenly join the disbanded cast of _Gossip Girl_?"

Oliver's face crumpled in confusion, "Huh? What's that?"

"It's... Oh, never mind." His wife giggled, pressing a chaste kiss to his freshly trimmed stubble.

"Be nice." He requested. "Look, I understand you and your mother don't always see eye-to-eye on things."

Felicity grumbled, "Yeah, there's an understatement. I love her, but sometimes she can just go all momzilla with things I would never want. The party becomes about her pizazz, sparkle and ugh, it's just way too much."

"Still, she's your mother, and if I know you as well as I do. And I do. I know you would never wanna do anything to hurt her feelings because you love her too - no matter how crazy she drives you."

"You know for a guy, who beats himself up so much over problems that weren't his fault, you're pretty good at guilt-tripping people, Hon."

"Mmm.... I have had years of practice." Oliver said, "I don't wanna ever make you feel guilty, just more aware of how you say things."

Under normal circumstances, some spouses might have been offended by a comment like that from their husbands. But he wasn't exactly wrong. Babbling was her specialty, and she understood full well how she reacted when she was really angry and frustrated. Felicity lashed out at people sometimes. Only because she had a consistently bad habit of prioritizing other people's problems over her own, and Oliver knew that all too well. He saw first-hand how his wife tended to keep her feelings bottled up until they erupted out like an active volcano. Which is why, soon after Darhk's ambush, Oliver installed a Word App on her tablet. He figured she'd think of something like his green journal, which she had been known to call 'archaic' and 'so old school' for her pace. That app was her journal, private to her and only her until she felt like sharing. And she usually did. Right after they got married with the exception of their honeymoon and Tommy's birth, they would talk about their day. - anything and everything until they felt like making love or falling asleep together.

A little over two and a half hours later, the Queen family arrived at their home. Oliver helped Tommy his push mother's chair while she had a couple light bags stacked in her lap. Thea and Roy brought up the rear with the heavy suitcases. Everyone noticed how her eyes fell shut, and she muttered something, probably in Hebrew, against the bracelet on her wrist, which had a beautiful white gold Star of David on it.

With his head craning away from his father's chest, Tommy asked, "What mama doin'?"

Oliver just chuckled and he didn't respond right away.

"Felicity, you okay?" Her sister-in-law also inquired, looking to her big brother for an explanation, "Um... Ollie?"

He explained, shaking his head at how silly she was being, "She's praying."

Roy's eyebrow quirked, "What for? I don't see you two going to a synagogue, well, ever. And it's not Hanukkah."

Tommy fumbled on the pronunciation of the holiday with a little spit flying out of his mouth as he cheered, "Presents, pretty lights, taters, Santa, Yay!"

"No. No." His father corrected while he huffed out a laugh, "Son, you know Hanukkah and Christmas aren't 'til December."

"Aww Frack!"

Upon hearing that word, Felicity attempted, pursing her lips cutely.  "Uh, I didn't teach him that."

"Mmhm." Oliver hummed in disbelief. As he unlocked the front door, Felicity was right. Pink and lavender balloons covered every square inch of the ceiling in their foyer when Donna walked in with a large vase filled with crisp white and hot pink feathers as Quentin trailed behind. Her son-in-law just said, "Oh, wow."

"There they are, my beautiful family." Donna greeted, dying to give big smooches to everyone.

"Mom, I really don't know what to say."

"Oh, baby girl, you don't have to say another word. The look on your face just says it all right there." Her mother insisted, crouching down to give her daughter a one-armed hug, "Now it was supposed to be to a surprise party, but oh my goodness there's just too much to do and so little time."

"This is really _something_ , Donna." Oliver mentioned, eyes darting all around the room because he just didn't know quite where to look exactly with the multitude of bright colors and all the sparkle.

Tommy did, right to his Flash roadrunner upon seeing all the feathers he was afraid that his bubbe was gonna take some of his birdie red and yellow felt feathers too. Thea took Tommy out of Oliver's arms while she and Roy brought him and the bags upstairs.

Clutching Oliver's hand for support, Felicity suggested, "Hey, maybe we should cancel."

"What, why?"

Clearing his throat as his hand gripped his wife's shoulder, Oliver tried, "What I think Felicity is trying to say is that we didn't want you to go through all this trouble. We see just how much hard work you clearly put into this. Maybe you should relax instead"

"Trouble? Nonsense. This is a lot of hard work, but Pooh Bear's been helping a little too." She waved, directing Oliver and Felicity over to Quentin, who was blowing air into a pink balloon.

He huffed, his face would've matched the balloon itself if he'd gotten any pinker, "Sweetie, you know, I have a heart condition. Right?"

"Keep going." His wife commanded, "It's good cardio and exercise."

"Geez, I like it better when you say that in bed."

Felicity cringed, placing Oliver's hands over her ears while her own hands cradled the swell of her belly.

"Why? Why would you say that out loud. I can never unhear something like that ugh..." She pleaded, actually feeling a wave nausea hit her, "Oh God, I'm gonna be sick."

Felicity rolled away to the nearby guest bathroom faster than a soapbox derby car on a hill. Oliver followed right behind her, not wanting to be subjected to decorating duty. "Uh, I should go help hold Felicity's hair back."

"Okay." Donna smiled weakly, noting that her daughter's hair was already in a ponytail, but she went with it. She poked Quentin's chest, "You're in trouble, mister."

"Yeah? How much?"

She promised, "So much trouble, I may have to borrow your handcuffs."

"Yeah?" Quentin murmured, pulling Donna in for a chaste kiss, "Remind me to take my pill later."

"I always do, Hon."

After Quentin pressed a kiss to her lips, he smiled lasciviously, "Not those pills, sweet cheeks."

Later that day, Donna mentioned that got about half of the decorating done with more to go tomorrow. Oliver was brushing his teeth while Felicity laid on her side of the bed, propped up against their headboard and a pillow. He stripped off his white undershirt.

Felicity whined, much like her son, "It's not fair."

"As awful as my mother was, a part of me knows if I could just spend another minute with her, my dad, or Tommy Merlyn, I would. I know your mother's, well she's your mother. But I think it wouldn't hurt for you to show a little bit more appreciation towards her."

"I wasn't talking about the baby shower from Momvanna." His wife corrected, patting his side of the bed. "I was thinking about how you're getting hotter with age while I just get fatter."

"You know the gray hair I found in my goatee the other week?"

"Uh-huh."

His fingers combed through his hair, "Well, it brought a few friends, and they decided to move farther North."

"My, my, what large muscles you have, grandpa?" She teased playfully, ring scraping over each of his abs.

He shot her a pointed look. "Felicity, I'm only four years older than you."

"Gray hair's distinguishing. In a decade or so, you'll be the George Clooney of Star City." His wife believed, sighing as her eyes were fixated on her baby bump. "Meanwhile, I'm here ballooning up like a whale."

"Hey, I think you're sexy - pregnant or not."

"Pfft you just think that because my ass and my boobs get bigger." She huffed out a laugh, attempting to keep Oliver on his side, but it didn't work.

He was nestled right over her legs, thankfully that was one of those moments she was glad she didn't have any sensation down there right now because her husband was really heavy with all that rock hard muscle of his. She couldn't feel the bite of his rough hands gently parting her legs open, so he could get closer to gently caress her belly among other things.

Oliver agreed, "You'd never hear me complain about those parts of you, ever. You wanna know why I happen to think you look amazing whether you're pregnant or not?"

"Why?" Her question was laced was giggles as his stubble tickled over his bare baby bump when he peppered it with kisses.

"Despite how difficult things get with your spine, morning sickness, aches, pain, or whatever else, you look happy. It's almost like a different level of bliss. I think that's really beautiful [kiss] and sexy [kiss] and amazing. [kiss]."

"Oh yeah? I 'm deliriously happy with you and the kids whether I'm pregnant or not. And hey, you missed a spot." Dimples prodded her cheeks while he rose right up on his arms, pressing a hard kiss to her mouth.

As they pulled apart, her husband prompted, "There's something else we need to talk about."

She sighed, knowing what was coming next.

"I think you should talk to your mother before the baby shower happens soon."

Ugh, there it was. It wasn't completely the fact that she didn't want. Her and her mother had gotten ever since her first visit to Star City, but for Felicity talking about her own feelings with her mother was a whole different issue. It was like trying to use a calculator as a tablet. Both Donna and Oliver knew how difficult it was to get Felicity to open up. As Donna would say, she was like a pistachio- a tough nut to crack. Oliver's suggestion was followed by silence. Loaded silence.

"Felicity, you know you'll feel better when you do. Don't you always remind me, that in any relationship, 'compromise is key'?"

Great, now he listened to her. And damn it, sometimes she hated when he was right.

Pulling off her husband white button up shirt, holding like a white flag. Felicity conceded, "I give. You win. I'll talk to her, but if she tries to rope me in decorating with those ridiculously, huge, god-awful feathers... I swear I'll..."

"I'll ask you if you wanna go to the park with the kids." Oliver promised, "Get some rest."

"As much as I hate this, and I'm sorry. Catheter, Honey."

"Right, right. I'm the one who's sorry. I should've remembered. But don't you worry because Dr. Queen is on it."

His wife smirked, remembering a fun night after they visited one of the four colleges he dropped out of, "Just because we played doctor that one time after a date night at Vendetta, doesn't give you the right to call yourself, Dr. Queen."

"That's not what you said when dressed up in a sexy nurse's outfit." He called out, finding her bag and tubes in most sterile part of their bathroom - the medicine cabinet.

She rolled her eyes, feeling Mia kick in response.

Next morning, Tommy tiptoed in his parents' bedroom quietly as soon as Felicity transferred into her wheelchair.

"Look mama." Tommy directed, climbing carefully onto her lap as he pressed a nearly deflated stray balloon towards her belly. "Balloon."

"I see that." His mother observed, "Do you know what color this balloon is?"

"Pink."

"Good job." His father complimented, ruffling his son's messy bedhead, "What'cha doin' with the balloon, Bubba?"

Tommy pressed the pink balloon to his mother's belly softly along with a little open-mouthed kiss.

He stated as if it was obvious, "For baby sister."

"Aww, my sweet baby boy." She chimed, fighting the spill of happy tears. Damn, hormones. "Why don't your find one for your big brother too? Daddy and I will be downstairs in a minute."

'Kay."

But before he did, he brought up his mother's chair lift via remote like he'd seen both his parents do numerous times before. That kid was sweet and smart.

A few minutes later, as he walked alongside his wife, Oliver assured, "I'll grab her baby book."

"Smart ass. How'd you know I wanted to pin Tommy's first present in her baby book?"

"Because I know you, Hon." He countered. "Plus, you had that look in your eye."

Donna arrived right after lunchtime, schlepping Quentin along after her, who was carrying boxes of more feathers and little pink glitter cannons.

"I've just got figure one, where to plus these babies. A party just isn't a party without. Then, we can place the chocolate fountain over by that wall there." Donna ordered, eyeing Felicity. "Ooh sweetie, I think those cheeks could use a bit more blush."

Donna already grabbed a powder puff out of her makeup and started stippling more peachy pink blush into the apples of her daughter's cheeks.

"Mom, mom, mom. Stop!" Felicity patted a seat on the couch beside, "You and I need to talk. _Alone._ "

"What's dat?" Her stepfather got the hint. "You need help with lunch Qu.. Oliver, I'm da guy you go to."

Donna sat down, a mixed look of concern of confusion adorned her face.

"Hon, is everything alright with you and the baby?"

"Little Miss Amelia Queen here is perfectly healthy and so am I." Her daughter assured, stroking her belly while she grabbed her mother's hand in her free one. "Well, as healthy as I can be all things considered."

"Alright then what was so important for you to actually want to talk to me? Although, we're not really alone with this open floor plan." She sighed, gesturing over to Quentin and Oliver.

The sight of two handsome dudes making little finger sandwiches was both charming and hilarious. Thankfully, Quentin was keeping a close eye on Tommy and William, who arrived earlier in the day. While Oliver was listening to Ryan Adams, and singing along poorly to his cover of "Shake It Off".

Donna relented, "Point taken."

For once Felicity just came out, right out and honestly mentioned her feelings. "You've gone a little momzilla. The glitter, the decorations, the fancy food, what kind of a pregnant woman wants squab for her baby shower?"

" _Hon_." Oliver chided.

Donna quipped, clearly affronted. "Well, excuse me for trying to give my baby girl a special day to celebrate her own baby girl."

"I appreciate what you're trying to do." She continued, "Although, I would've also appreciated more, if you just asked me what I wanted."

"Why? So, you can work on it with Caitlin, Samantha, and Iris again, who didn't even think to invite me to your first baby shower?"

"You had to visit bubbe in the hospital that weekend, but they did invite you."

Quentin added, "Yeah, Hon. They did, but they accidentally sent the invite to our cabin in Ravenspur?"

"You still have the cabin in Ravenspur?" She paused, cringing. "Wait, please don't answer that question. My stomach won't be able to take it."

"Let me ask you this, Felicity. Do you know why I wanted to throw you a baby shower so badly?"

She shook her head.

"I never had one of my own." Donna told her. "The friends I made at home never stuck around long enough. Because, well, let's face it, Hon. Vegas isn't a place where people settle down."

"What about bubbe? She never..."

"She hated your father so much, she sure as Hell wasn't gonna be in the same room with him for two hours, even if it was to more about celebrating, that brilliant daughter of mine." Donna admitted, cupping Felicity's chin, "But you have a husband and friends, who love you so much. You're so willing to talk to them and do things with them. Yet, you don't wanna talk to me unless it's about something bad."

"Mom, that's not true. What about the time I told you I was pregnant with Tommy?"

"Quentin told me because you blurted it out to him first."

"What about the time Oliver and I got back together?"

"Oliver told me the night before he was gonna propose to you again, but you proposed to him first. And I know that because he called me right after Thea and William."

"I really do that?" Felicity said, "I never meant to leave you out. I just... it's..."

"It's second-nature with you. I guess it just comes with raising such an independent young woman. It's been that way since you were fifteen years old."

"I'm so sorry, Mama." She said sincerely, "We've got one more day. How 'bout we plan it together?"

Donna smiled, "I'd like that."

"And, I really like the chocolate fountain idea, but I have to veto the glitter cannons. I think it's too over-the-top."

"Fair enough." Her mother obliged, "But we're keeping the feathers."

"Umm." Felicity thought, pursing her lips back in a thin line.

"Here." William interrupted, dropping a little finger sandwich in the palm of her hand, "Dad says to tell you to [cough] compromise. Like that, dad?"

Oliver confirmed, "Yup," with a thumbs up.

"Good." His mother-in-law concurred, "Because any party needs a fun centerpiece."

The next night, the Queen household was rousing with chatter, music, and no cliche baby games. Samantha had snapped a few candid shots when Felicity opened her gifts. Samantha got her a digital picture frame uploaded with all her favorite photos. William chipped in for a pink and white Central City Diamonds snapback baseball cap because of course his baby sister was gonna be a Diamonds - no matter if their father liked the Star City Rockets better. Dig and Lyla got her an abstract purple painting for the nursery coupled with Sara Diggle's cute drawing, it would look perfect. Barry and Iris got her a Nikon camera, so she could add more photos to her digital picture frame. Caitlin got her a new microscope with a baby first chemistry set complete with a little S.T.A.R Labs sweatshirt. Cisco invented a custom made rocking chair. Paul and Curtis brought a very special gift. No, it wasn't a fixed biostimulant chip. Curtis was still working on improvements that kick ass piece of technology with Cisco and Caitlin. But, it was special designed stroller that Felicity could push with the touch of a button without Oliver's help. Sara's gift didn't come in a box, but it was a promise for more fight training, despite Oliver's wishes. Quentin gave them extra cash as if they needed it, but it was still a very sweet gesture, Mari's gift was last. It was a very pretty red and white polka dress with a waist tie for day. And (Thankfully, John and Samantha covered Sara, William, and Tommy's eyes for this part.) a sexy black and green silk and lace lingerie set for post baby. To which, Donna squealed, "Baby Number Three."

Guests were later moving along to some techno dance songs.

"What do you mean you forgot to get your own daughter a gift?!" Quentin shouted, amongst the music.

The records that Cisco were spinning abruptly quieted down with a rough scratch.

His wife shrugged, a blush warming her cheeks, "With all the party planning, I guess, I uh, sorta forgot."

"It's okay, mom." Felicity understood, taking off the silver plastic tiara fit for a Queen or Smoak, "This party is more than enough, and right now I wanna celebrate you too. Oliver!"

Oliver quickly snapped a candid photo on a Polaroid camera.

"What was that about?"

Her daughter pulled out a large photo album, perfectly hidden in the bookshelf, "That is one for our scrapbook. So that way - no matter where we are, we have these memories together."

"And?" Oliver nudged his wife's shoulder in a whisper.

"And I promise to call you more often at least once a month."

Her husband cleared his throat purposefully, lightly pinching Felicity

"Uh, I totally meant once a week." Felicity correctly, sneakily patting Oliver on the butt.

"If she forgets, I'll remind her."

Blinking happy tears away, gripping Oliver's shoulders. Donna mentioned, "Oliver, you're my favorite."

"Well, that was quick." Her daughter responded, feigning offense.

Donna danced the night away with Quentin while Felicity, Oliver, and the kids were too distracted by the chocolate fountain.

In between bites of chocolate covered strawberries, Oliver whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too."

They closed out her baby shower with a sweet kiss that made William wanna cover his baby brother's eyes. After their usual nightly discussion, Felicity was on the periphery of sleep when she felt a familiar pair of lips on her bare belly.

"Good night, princess."

"Hey Oliver?" His wife mumbled, fighting sleep as her eyes blinked open and closed.

"Hey Felicity?"

"Mm, do you ever think that I'll turn all momzilla like my mother?"

He thought, stretching out the word. "Well..."

"Well, what?"

Really? Did he really have to think about it?

"Your words, not mine. You and your mother - same DNA."

Felicity mentioned, caressing her bare belly. "Amelia Chloe Queen, if Mama ever drives you crazy, you'd better tell me. Alright?"

She waited for a kick in response as if it was an answer.

"I bet she'd talk to Daddy first. But honestly, Hon, I want her to able to talk to both of us about anything - whenever she's in trouble, what kind of boyfriend or girlfriend she's dating, or whenever she just needs to talk. And the same goes for your brothers."

"Mmm, I like that idea."

Oliver felt a kick under his hand, "I think she does too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)


	9. Sins of the Fathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Robert is alive. Both Oliver and Felicity's fathers were perfect by no means, but they never expected them to attempt to take out Star City. Can Green Arrow and Overwatch stop their dads' nefarious plans?

( _Deleted Olicity Kiss from 223 "Unthinkable"_ )

Green Arrow's Ducati cut through an unseasonably cold summer night by Star City's standards. With John returning back to active duty, for the longest time Original Team Arrow had been without their Overwatch. They both hoped John was safe wherever he was this time. Yet, it still felt a part of the team was missing. Though that didn't mean that Team Arrow was lacking any help at all. Mister Terrific, Arsenal, Speedy, Wild Dog, and Artemis were young, but great additions.

Oliver instructed into his comm, "Felicity."

"Ahem, code name." His wife corrected with an abrupt clear of her throat. "I thought we were using code names here, Green Arrow. Besides that you gave it to me, Honey, so you might as well use it."

"Indulge her, Oliver." He muttered to himself, then spoke again loudly, "Overwatch, I'm almost on site. Has our little cat burger fled the scene?"

"Nope. Ms. Kyle is still on top of Kord, and by Kord, I mean Kord Industries' roof. You know, not Ted Kord, which would be really shady because he's married."

With four against one, it didn't take longer than twenty minutes to apprehend the elusive Selina Kyle otherwise known as Catwoman. Bruce was right, she was pretty crafty. Newly appointed Captain Malone took her into SCPD's custody, only to later transfer her personally to Commissioner Jim Gordon's neck of the woods, back in Gotham, where she belonged.

Following an elevator ding, her husband asked, "Were you able to find out what Kyle was after at Kord Industries, Honey?"

"Not yet." Felicity sighed, nails scurrying across the keyboard as her eyes perused through some files. "Considering her rap sheet started at eight years old, your guess is as good as mine. Though stealking tech doesn't really fit her M.O. She's more a ' _Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend_ ' kinda gal."

"Maybe Captain Malone and I can see what he found out before the prison transfer?"

Shooting Oliver a patent look over her glasses, she pointed out, "Um.... Oliver, I don't think Captain Malone is the best person to talk. Neither the Green Arrow, or Mayor Oliver Queen have been in his good graces - especially not since we had to duck out of that charity auction at Starling Fairmont last month."

"It's not my fault Count Vertigo decided to strike again. Seriously, there's been three, well now four of these idiots. When are they gonna learn?" He harrumphed.

"Dunno." Felicity shoulders rose before she reached for a communicator, "But you do know who need to call to get more info on Catwoman's latest job.Don't you?"

"Felicity, _Honey_."

"Don't you ' _Honey_ ' me, and think you can get out this one so easily?" Oliver's green leather gloved hands worked over so many of the usual kinks in her back. Sighing deliriously, though her voice held firm. "Call Bruce."

Letting out one exasperated sigh, he relented, "Fine."

An icy voice, donning a bat mask inquired, "What? Make it quick, Green Arrow."

"Heya Bats," His ally chimed, waving cutely with her all of her fingers.

He acknowledged with a short nod, "Overwatch."

"Hear that?" She lightly smacked her husband on his thankfully green Kevlar clad chest, "Batman knows when to use a code name."

Batman's broody frown flipped the switch as he managed a minute smirk, if only for a brief second. Proof that no one was immune to Felicity Queen's sweetness. Felicity felt a hand delicately caressing her lower back. She didn't even have to look at him to know it was Oliver.

Batman figured, "I trust I'll see you again, Mrs. Queen along with your more reckless half at the joint Wayne Medical/Queen Biotech event in Gotham this weekend."

"Yup. Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"I'll be sure they have a bottle of Lafite Rothschild 1982 for you both."

"Thank you." Oliver obliged, voice dipping down to a near Green Arrow tone, even without his modulator. "But we can back to the mission?"

"What do you need?"

"We need to figure out how your super sexy evil girlfriend got into Star City, and who she's working for?"

"A jet, a fast one." Batman emitted a gruff, responding to the first question. Then an odd hesitancy rang throughout his next answer. "Your wife's not gonna like what I'm gonna say."

Lips pursing, Green Arrow quipped. "Well, I usually don't like what you have to say either, Bruce."

"Oh, please?" His wife scoffed, reminding them. "You two are almost as bad as each other. The only difference is that Oliver has been a one woman man for years now."

His tone adopted a different tenor, being just simply Bruce- not Batman. "With a woman like you, Felicity, who wouldn't be?"

That earned Bruce a giggle, and Oliver swore he saw her cheeks brighten to a slightly pale pink shade.

"Mission." Oliver growled, clearly feeling somewhat jealous, which was evident by the way he pulled Felicity in closer to his side.

Felicity smooched his cheek quickly before she said, "Right, sorry. Go on."

"The Calculator, also known as Noah Kuttler and he was hired by Robert Queen. They were after a digital detonator called Axis."

Oliver and Felicity simply bobbed their heads slightly with stoic expressions on their faces before they cut the call. Felicity's heels clacked against the florescent lit tiled floor as she walked over to her computer while her husband tucked away his communicator in a zippered pocket of his quiver.

"I guess you, Thea, and I can all make t-shirts." His wife commented, faking a laugh as her fingertips pounded tersely against the keyboard to shut off all of the bunker's tech for the night. Well, morning. "There's nothing more we can do right now. Let's just go home."

"I don't wanna go home yet."

"Oliver, you love being at home more than you love being here. I know you."

"Yeah, you do." Her husband concurred, stepping behind her chair again. "But I know you too."

"And?" She questioned, hands steepled in her lap as she heard her desk chair roll towards him

"And you always feel better when we talk things over."

"Nothing to talk about. My dad's horrible, and apparently so is yours."

Squeezing his wife's shoulder softly before he knelt down to her level, "But..."

"But we need to figure out what their next play is, and fast before the city is put at risk."

"Felicity." Oliver uttered, drawing out every individual syllable of his wife's name in a way he knew she loved, "Talk to me."

Nose prodding his neck, her response was mumbled into her husband's super suit. "I wish my mother wasn't right about this one. In a very extremely odd role reversal, she was absolutely right when she told me 'People don't change - no matter how much you want them to."

" _Some_ people don't change." Her husband reminded, combing his fingers through her long blonde locks. "But I'd like to think there's hope for the rest of us."

"There is, but like I said, there's not much more we can do tonight. I mean this morning, and you have a meeting with city officials in less than two hours. So make sure to go to city hall and wow them, whatever that means, with your new playground proposal."

"That reminds me." He smiled, digging through a deep drawer, which also served as a mini-fridge. "I packed you lunch."

Peeking at a chicken salad sandwich on wheat with a banana and some watermelon cucumber juice, a big toothy grin tilted on her mouth. "Who are you?"

Oliver just laughed, and peck his wife's lips shortly while doing a squat. How was Noah even allowed any sort of internet access to find Selina Kyle while he was still incarcerated at Iron Heights? And what the Hell did Robert need him for? In Felicity's eyes, her father-in-law was nothing more than a bitter, businessman, He was forced to give up company rights to Ray after the then Queen Consolidated nearly when bankrupt. As soon as Ray was at the helm, he turned the company into something else, something better - Palmer. Tech. Although, after Ray felt as if he truly wasn't making a difference. After Anna passed away, he set off on some crazy time traveling adventure to go play superhero. With Palmer Tech in her hands, Felicity re-branded it yet again. This time its former glory as a family company was restored when she renamed Queen Incorporated after marrying Oliver. Moira, losing out as Star City's mayor to her own son was a whole different story. She never expected for Robert to work with likes of a criminal, especially not her own father.

Petty theft was in neither of their fathers' ballparks. There was something more. There had to be. By Wednesday night, Oliver and Felicity had soon put the pieces of the puzzle together. Felicity's gaze couldn't be anymore fixated on a long list of expenses from Queen Incorporated.

Following a rustle of some fabric as his white undershirt landed in hamper, Oliver noted, "Hey, I thought we said we weren't gonna bring work in bed anymore."

"Just one more minute." His wife insisted, holding up her index finger for emphasis.

As he lay on his side of the bed, tracing ambiguous patterns along her bare arm, he asked. "What'cha doing, Baby?"

"You see that?" Felicity directed, turning her laptop.

"No. All I see are a string of numbers. But in my defense, I got a D in tenth grade algebra. And you know that."

"If it's online, I can find it." She said. "But what I'm not getting is this. Gerry sent me the latest QI quarterly reports. Take a look at the fifth line from the bottom."

"Four million dollars of revenue - unaccounted for."

"How is that even possible, and how did I not know?"

After going over QI's security footage, Felicity and Oliver's eyes widened at the sight. Mr. Dennis planted an IR burst receiver, no bigger than the size of a contact lens. No doubt put to the task by Noah or Robert. Putting two and two together, Felicity figure that bad ass little piece of technology was how her father gained access to Queen Incorporated funds. Still though, how did he manage to get away with this thievery from jail. There was something, some figure on the left hand side of the screen.

"Go back...There. Pause." Oliver requested. "Zoom in."

There was definitely someone else in Felicity's office, but right now the figure was much too much shrouded by the blanket of night.

"Can you lighten and enhance the image?"

"Please. It pains me that you even have to ask." His wife stated with an air of confidence, following a few mouse clicks, the image was revealed. She inhaled, "Oh boy."

Robert Queen. They knew how and they knew who. Yet, the reason why to this mission was still a mystery.

Her husband urged adamantly, "We need to stop him from whatever this plan is that he and Noah are hatching because we both know it won't spell good things for the city."

"Well, at least it's not May."

Wrong time, clearly. "Felicity!"

"Sorry." She added, connecting their gazes. "But can I say something else now?"

"You never have to ask, and you wouldn't be you, if you didn't." Then he silently waited for her to speak.

"Before you run in there like the superhero that you are." His wife suggested, mimicking his deep voice. "And be all grr, 'Robert Queen, you have failed this city', We need a plan. We can't just go into a firefight with guns ablazing."

His eyebrow perked up a little, "You and Dig have been e-mailing each other without me again? Haven't you?"

"Yes."

"Oh, and by the way, I do not growl when I'm in the Green Arrow suit." Felicity bored into him with a look that just read 'really?', "Okay. Okay. I don't growl _that much_."

As if she was impersonating her mother, she gave him the best side-eyed stare she could muster up.

"I have a plan, and we're both not gonna like it."

The next day, Felicity's idea was set in motion. For the first time in years, Oliver needed to have lunch with his father to see what information, he could pump out of him. While Felicity was off visiting her father at Iron Heights. Oliver was already waiting at the bar in the lobby of the Starling Fairmont Hotel with a necessary neat scotch as Robert made his way down to the first floor from a lavish penthouse suite. Oliver just raised a silent hand as soon as he saw a familiar man with a refined, trimmed gray beard.

"Son, long time no see." Robert greeted, eyeing his drink already. "Scotch? Well, I suppose it is almost lunch."

There was a gross understatement. Try five years. Robert and Moira didn't even show up to their own son's wedding. Moira utterly detested Felicity because in her own words - no woman was good enough for her sweet, beautiful baby boy. Robert gallivanted off to Corto Maltese, so he could be with Isabel. And that didn't go too well, considering Robert was back home in Star City.

Oliver hummed an "mmhmm," into the glass before he gulped down a swig.

Wearing that faux Queen charm, his father asked, "How are things down at City Hall?"

"Busy."

"Mmm well, it must not be too busy today, if you're able to have lunch with your old man." Robert presumed, "Quentin Lance covering for you again?"

He nodded, rhythmically tapping his hand against his hip, eyes flickering down for a bit.

Breaking the awkward silence, with a clear of throat, his father continued, "So, how's that wife of yours? Felicia?"

"Her name is Felicity." Oliver correctly fiercely as his teeth nearly gnashed together. "And as if you care. We both know that neither of us came here for small talk, Dad."

Grimacing faintly, Robert quizzed. "So why are we here, son?"

"You know exactly why."

"I'm afraid I don't, Ollie."

"Felicity discovered that millions of dollars was missing from her company."

An eyebrow arched as he baited, "Is that so? What makes you think it was me?"

"You and mom are monsters- all you two have ever cared about is money, power, and reputation."

No longer trying to deny his action. Robert told his son. "Your wife's company was mine to begin with, and I will get it back - no matter what I have to do."

"By stealing from it?" Oliver countered, shooting daggers with his fiery blue eyes in his father's direction. "What the Hell is wrong with you? Where did all the money go?"

He replied as if it was nothing, dimples pooling his cheeks. "Someone had to bail Mr. Kuttler out of jail. He has quite an astonishing plan to save Star City- a simple reset button. The city is dying, son. So why not put it out of its misery, and start fresh again."

Well, now the digital detonation made sense. Kuttler was building  yet other webnuke. If he used it right -overloading power lines, frying hospital grids, causing water main breaks, and more, he could take down an entire city. Storming out, Oliver's brown dress shoes squeaked against the marble floor after he threw a few bills down to pay for his drink. He instinctively dialed Felicity's number to tell her the bad news, and check in with her after her drive to Iron Heights. They needed to figure out a way to stop him. Something was off. Felicity usually answered her husband's calls on the first or second ring. She was never more than five feet away from her phone.

"Honey, what's going..?"

"Oliver!" She shouted, dragging out his name before she was gagged.

Rage burned throughout his entire body, but he didn't let that cloud his judgement. He couldn't. Not now. Not when his wife needed saving. Wife? Wife. That was it. Oliver and Felicity both had trackers installed on the inside of their wedding bands. He prayed Noah wasn't smart enough to notice it, despite Kuttler's superior intellect. He twisted his ring, and immediately got a location on his phone with an app Felicity had instilled after they got engaged for the final time. Thankfully one of his drivers, Ralph pulled up right in time with a silver Rolls-Royce.

"Where to, Mr. Mayor?" His chauffeur asked, gripping the steering wheel

"Queen manor, and step on it."

Luckily, he had an old version of his suit tucked away underneath the beige leather seats. Tires screeched as they drove full speed ahead to Queen manor, which was being rebuilt from the fire as an art museum for the public.

Donning his usual head to toe hunter green, Oliver mentioned to Ralph, complete with voice modulator on. "Thank you. I appreciate your discretion."

"No problem, sir. You won't hear a peep out of me." Ralph promised with a tip of his hat. "Raisa and Alfred are right, you're a good boy. You always were, Ollie."

The Green Arrow trudged inside the house, boots creaking against the walkway with his bow nocked and ready. As soon as he swiftly kicked the large front door open, his eyes flew to Felicity, whose hands and legs were bound to a chair. One of Noah's security goons, a dude who looked like he was at least three times the size of her. was running his sausage-like fingers through her ponytail as if she was a pet cat. He also didn't fail notice a flesh wound atop her forehead. Rage sizzled within Oliver and he'd make the security guard pay badly for that.

"Oli.. Green Arrow." A muffled pronunciation of her husband's code name was uttered from behind a white cloth covering her mouth. Her eyes screwed shut and she whimpered as the guard kept stroking her hair.

"Robin Hood, you think one little arrow can..."

A thwick was heard as an arrow flew through the air, knocking the guard down and trapping him in a laser grid net. No way, he could've moved after that - no matter how big he was. Oliver carefully cut the ties bounding her wrists and ankles after he took off the mouth gag. Felicity was still whimpering and shaking after a very frightening few hours.

"C'mere, Baby. I've got you." Her husband whispered gently, carrying her over to what was the foyer. Felicity's trembling subsided as soon as she felt the comfort of Oliver's arms. "You're safe. I'm here. I'm here now."

Felicity swallowed, sniffling. "Kuttler's goons kidnapped me on the side of the road. He forced me to complete the webnuke with him. Or the epidermal implant to Rubicon in Lyla goes boom."

"I won't let that happen." He promised, finally letting her feet touch the ground. "Stay here where it's safe."

She protested, gripping one of his wrists with no intention of letting go. "No! I wanna be unsafe with you. It's tech. I have to be up there with you to stop it from detonating."

"Felicity, this isn't up for discussion."

"Oliver!"

"No, you can do better at a computer down here, where it's...away from everything. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Yet, she still pulled him back to her. "I know it's just tech, but even I don't know how truly dangerous Noah is. Be careful."

His breath ghosted over her lips, "I'll be fine. I love you."

"I love you too."

He let her come to him in order to close the gap between their lips. Their mouths pressed against for a much needed moment, gripping the hunter green sleeves of his old suit. She didn't wanna send him up there alone, though she knew she had to. Otherwise their fathers would never be stopped. They ran in perpendicular directions. Felicity to Moira's old office, hoping for a computer that wasn't straight out the 1980's. Oliver ran up the long winding staircase.

"Well, well, well. I see the Green Arrow took a liking to my latest little project, didn't he?" He questioned, smirking deviously. "Or should I call you Oliver? I'm not sure what you prefer."

"Noah Kuttler, you have failed..." Green Arrow delivered, aiming his trademark weapon.

He said, amusement lacing his tone, "Funny? I've heard that one before."

Oliver still managed to hold his bow and arrow steady.

"You're not even wondering why I plan to take out the city with my own daughter living in it?" He asked, commenting. "That baby girl of mine is such sweetheart, but oh so naive. This city isn't worth saving. Your father knows that ,so do I. Take another step, and your friend, Director Michaels, gets a Hell of a piercing in her wrist."

He didn't have to take another step. An arrow knocked the remote out of his hand, breaking it into multiple pieces. Noah searched for a Glock in his back pocket, and before he could even pull the trigger another arrow barreled through the air, causing the gun to the gun with a clatter.

"I must say you are fast." The Calculator believed, "But you aren't..."

Blah, blah, blah cliche villain monologue. Oliver was sick of it. Instead of using a net arrow, he administered a tranq arrow just to shut Kuttler up. After Noah fell to the ground with a heavy thud. Thankfully this one of the few rooms cushioned with a creamy white shag floor.

"Green Arrow, are you in position?"

"Where do want me, Overwatch?"

"Right. Sorry." Oliver could almost hear his wife gently smacking her own forehead, "I need you to aim an arrow to ground."

"Shouldn't I aim it toward the detonator by the countdown clock?" Green Arrow noticed, hearing the consistent beeping: twenty seconds. "It's usually the..."

"My love, do I tell how you how to sharpen your arrows?"

"But Hon."

Overwatch commanded, "Just shoot down toward the ground before I get locked out of Kuttler's webnuke system."

With that, he did. A green arrow sliced through a think red cable, essentially shutting down Kuttler's webnuke.

"We're in the clear."

"Yeah! That's how Mama gets the job done."

Green Arrow cleared his throat purposefully.

"Oops." She gasped slightly. "Good work."

He smirked under his hood, "You too."

Green Arrow threw an unconscious Kuttler over his shoulder as he descended the stairs. With Felicity's fast fingers, she dialed Detective Malone's work number. Within minutes, he arrived on scene. After Kuttler was read his Miranda rights, he took a ride down to the station. Felicity understood her father was a bad guy, but she never realized he was this bad. Despite everything she knew about him, a conflict rippled throughout her entire body.

"It never gets any easier, does it?" Felicity thought aloud, teeth pinching her bottom lip.

With a pop on the p, Oliver replied, "Nope," as he intertwined their fingers  when she watched the cop car drive off with flashed red and blue lights. That imagery was forever burned into her retinas- no matter how much she hoped otherwise. Felicity was well aware that her father was a bad guy, but she never thought he was this bad. She'd thought the same about Robert

"Let's go home."

"Yeah. I should probably take a look at that cut on your forehead."

On that notion, Oliver was met with a loud groan.

"Oh c'mon. It won't be that bad." Her husband promised, holding her hand tighter. "It won't be as bad as when I had to clean your incisions after surgery. Besides that you're a lot tougher than me."

"Still," She thought. Her pearly white teeth contrasted her red lipstain. "I'm e-mailing John."

"Hmm? What? Why?"

Letting go of her husband's hand, Felicity reminded, "To see if he has any more of those special aspirins."

"Hate to break it you, Baby." He laughed softly, snatching her hand back, "But those 'special aspirins' weren't your run of the mill over-the counter drug."

Snapping her fingers, his wife remembered, "Do you think those tablets from my spinal implant surgery have expired yet?"

"Those pain meds that made you hallucinate so bad, you threw you heels at me because you thought I was a Grizzly bear?" He prodded incredulously.

"In my defense your goatee was getting a little too long for my liking." Felicity attempted while Oliver texted Ralph.

"Since when are Grizzly bears blonde?"

Her hand fell to her hip, "Well, I probably wasn't wearing my glasses then."

"I know." Oliver countered, "Which is why I brought your contacts with fresh solution for your lens."

She teased, "By the way, don't you mean blonde, salt, and pepper? You're getting up there, silver fox."

"I'm only four years older than you." Her husband reminded as they reached the Rolls-Royce. "Just you wait, Baby."

"Well, at least I didn't find a gray hair on your...Never mind." Felicity blushed, stepping in the car after Oliver opened the door for her.

Oliver and Felicity returned home a half hour later. He immediately cleaned up his wife's cut with some old school hydrogen peroxide, blowing on it to alleviate the sting before before he stuck a rectangular bandage on it

Oliver smirked, caressing her kneecap. "All done. See, not so bad."

"Mmm, well, Dr. Queen. Do I at least get a lollipop for not biting you?"

"I actually kind like when you do that in bed." He admitted, a faint blush coloring his cheeks. "Fresh out of lollipops. But, how 'bout I give you a kiss instead?"

Puckering her lips and closing her eyes, Felicity waited expectantly. Suddenly, she felt something small being dropped into the palm of her hand - a Hershey's chocolate kiss wrapped in red tinfoil. Upon removing the wrapper, she popped the chocolate right into her mouth. Oliver pressed a short, chaste kiss against her lips. The went off to bed, and a few days later Robert was arrested as well for trying to steal money from QI. News media was atwitter with the hot scoop, especially when Mayor Queen delivered one Hell of speech. In that citywide conference, Oliver not only berated his own father and Noah's actions as well in a calm diplomat fashion. But he drove the point home how people can make Star City a better, safer, place and how that started with the next generation. So people should try, learn, teach, do, and pass that knowledge along to their children because the youth need to keep sharing that same message too.

Stripping off her black cardigan while watching the press conference again, his wife commented, "I hate to disappoint you, but that speech was _pretty_ hopeful."

"Why would that disappoint me?" Oliver wondered, leaning against a support beam.

"Oh you know how you said Oliver Queen couldn't inspire like the Green Arrow. You can. You have." Felicity believed, walking over as she pressed her body into his side. "And I know how you _hate_ being wrong."

Oliver and Felicity both smiled into a hot little kiss. His hands carded over her back while her arms looped around his neck. Following sweet pecks, their kisses grew in need and frequency. Oliver picked up his wife by cupping her behind, hoisting her right up against his chest. That earned a giggle. Her legs bracketed his side as her fingertips flicked open the uppermost buttons of his chocolate brown button up. Just as they were about to move this lovely make out session to the couch by the warm fireplace, Oliver's buns started ringing. And it definitely wasn't his cellphone this time.

Following a push of a button, J'onnz J'onnez, otherwise known as Martain Manhunter appeared on screen. "Green Arrow, Overwatch. You are both needed at the WatchTower."

"Never a dull moment in our line of work." Her husband noted, shaking his head.

"No." She agreed, commanding. "Beam us up, J'onnz!"

He sighed in exasperation, pinching his furrowed brow, "Do you have to throw in an incorrect _Star Trek_ reference every single time?"

"Duh, it's a space station." Felicity pointed out, "So Hell yeah. And I'm surprised you got that reference. What have you been spending too much time with me and my 'geek squad'?"

"Uh, let's just get down to business."

Despite every thing their fathers did (or tried to do to Star City), they would never forget it. But in the Justice League they got to expand their skills, see more places, and help more people. That is what makes this job worthwhile for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)


	10. Ravenspur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver wants to take Felicity away for a private weekend away in Crystal Cove. He rents a cabin in the woods near Ravenspur. They have a quite the romantic time there - only for it to be dashed by some troubling news for Felicity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sunbutter is actual spread made out of sunflower seeds, made for people with nut allergies. So I figured it was perfect for Felicity.

( _Originally via 320 "The Fallen," if the GIF wasn't enough of a warning **NFSW** chapter._ )

High beams lit their path as Oliver drove along a desolate stretch of road. Thank God, Felicity wasn't allergic to pine trees because they passed by so many of them, she was beginning to think Crystal Cove was code for a Christmas tree lot. She took a break from thumbing through her paperback book to see nothing but a happy faced Oliver in the driver's seat. Geez, this man could look good in the absolutely anything, and always exude sexiness in her eyes. Oliver was simply dressed in a navy blue t-shirt, matching jeans, a gray zip up jacket, and a Star City Rockets baseball cap. Yet, she still fought the desire to cop a feel. Despite the fact that his eyes were fixated on the road, he just could sense her eyes lingering on him when he wasn't looking.

"Something on your mind?"

Eyes fluttering, Felicity murmured, "Hmm?"

"Something on your mind, Felicity?"

"Besides you?" She added, huffing out a little laugh. "There's a lot on it."

Her husband prompted, "Like what? Talk to me."

Boy, Oliver sure hoped his knack for short sentences wasn't spreading to Felicity. Although, some people say couples start to become more alike with the more time they spend together. And, they'd certainly get a lot of time alone with each other this weekend.

"Mmm Like," his wife wondered, biting her nude lip slightly. "How did you ever get agree to spend a weekend in the woods with you? You know, I'm definitely not a nature girl, Tarzan."

With a wink followed by a small lift of his lips, Oliver reminded, "I know, but I also know how to ask you at the perfect time."

Tell her about it, her husband was a crafty guy when he wanted to be. He asked her in bed when his magic hands were working over those little knots in her back. Coupled with those wet little kisses, sexy whispers of sweet nothings, and a shirtless Oliver, how could she say no? Plus, the cabin really sold her on the whole camping idea. No tents for this blonde city girl. The only way she'd ever want to sleep in a tent if it was absolutely necessary, or if she ever went to space camp. She wished she could've used the GPS on her phone to track the location of their destination, but Oliver also got her to agree to a pretty-tech free weekend. Well, apart from the coffee maker and stove. A decaffeinated Felicity might've been more dangerous than squaring off with a grizzly bear. Thankfully, there were no grizzly bears there - just fresh air, beautiful stars, peace, and quiet.

"Oliver, can't I just..?"

"No!" He exclaimed, interrupting her plea. "You promised me no phones, tech free. Just us. Hon, c'mon. You'll survive two days without your precious tech babies."

Crossing her arms, Felicity grumbled lowly, "Yeah, well, we'll see about that."

"Felicity, I think it's good to unplug every once in a while." Oliver pointed out, caressing her denim clad thigh.

"I guess. Can you at least tell me where this 'amazing cabin' is?"

Smiling, her husband directed, "Just look to your right."

She did. Barely visible in the blanket of night, Felicity read a sign that had "Crystal Cove" on it. A few more miles later as their black Range Rover stopped in front of an already dimly lit cabin, she took note of a sign, which featured "Ravenspur."

"Well, at least this place doesn't look anything like the cabin in the Donner Party that was when American pioneers set out for California in May of 1846..."

"I may have nearly failed American History in high school, Felicity. But, I'm not stupid. I know what the Donner party is. Hell, I think everyone knows what the Donner party is."

Pursing her lips back in a thin line, Felicity clearly offended him. It was written all over his face from his crumpled forehead to his grimace. And, he was so excited a few moments ago. She hated taking that feeling from him. Sure, she was insanely smart, and babbling was her specialty. But she would never want to make Oliver feel like he was inferior to her, and she definitely never wanted to disappoint him. Oliver retrieved all the bags and gear from the trunk while Felicity locked the truck.

His ears perked up to his wife's boots crunch against the pure dirt ground. "I'm sorry." His wife apologized, rising on her tip toes to accommodate his height before she pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek.

"It's okay. I'm sorry I snapped when I shouldn't have." He said, lips curling back up as his annoyance clearly dissipated. "Just promise me you'll try and give this place a chance. It'll be more fun than you think."

"Of course."

Again, how could she say no? Especially considering, he was so sweet to plan this whole romantic weekend getaway. With the bags and gear tucked away inside the dark cabin, Oliver and Felicity walked hand-in-hand to the door for one last time that night. The red door creaked open.

Following the flick of a light switch, Oliver announced, "Here we are."

Felicity was expecting a cot or air mattress with a wood burning stove, a water heater, and a few dilapidated cabinets. However, this cabin was the complete opposite of what she had previously thought. It had a full kitchen with a gas stove, coffee maker, and single door stainless steel fridge. Her eyes darted around the space, and she was delighted to see a comfortable couch in front of a natural stone fireplace. No television to watch _Dr. Who_. But shelves were lined with books. Now, _this_ was camping in style. Well, she doubted that they could really call it camping anymore. Not with all these amenities, but this was the definition of perfection as far as Felicity and nature were concerned.

Yanking the collar of her husband's jacket, Felicity pulled him down before their mouths crashed into each other. Taking a breath, she believed, "Oh my God. This place is amazing."

"Felicity, Honey. What did you think I was planning on having us stay in for this weekend? A dinky little shack?"

"Yeah, Oliver. I mean, you survived five years on a nearly inhospitable island in the north China sea."

"If I know you, and I do, I understood to get you to agree on a weekend in the woods, I had to find the perfect spot. It's secluded and private." He asked, mere centimeters away from her face. "So did your man do good, or did he do good?"

"You did excellent, mister. You done me proud, if I do say so myself." His wife complimented, sighing in delight. "Mm, I love it. How'd you find this place?"

"Well, actually your..."

"You know what. Never mind. It doesn't matter, I think we need to unpack and go to bed." Felicity grabbed her husband's hand, leading him a series of sturdy logs that were formed into an invisible staircase.

Next morning, Felicity awoke to the decadent wafting scent of chocolate mocha flavored hot coffee and her husband's seductive pumpkin pancakes. They loaded up their gear and water bottles. Oliver grabbed his walking stick, and off, they went for a nearby hike. His wife's every step was weighted with a heavy breath as she trudged up small mountaintop beside her husband.

"Poor baby." Oliver teased lovingly, chuckling as he wrapped her firmly, but gently in his strong arms. "C'mere. C'mere. Take a breather. Then tell me what'cha see."

Bright blue skies with only a few pillowy white clouds, lush green trees that would've looked like tiny blips on her computer screen, and the warm sun made everything surrounding them look so much more vibrant. Forget books or television for the time being. Right here, right now in this very moment, the agonizing hike was all worth it for Felicity. Her shoulders cracked as her arms delicately looped around her husband's neck. His firm chest was like a perfectly sturdy pillow for her soon-to-be aching muscles. After taking a swig of water from Oliver's bottle, her breath tickled his ear.

"I'm beginning to see why you learned to like this nature stuff so much. I mean, we can see almost everything from up here. It's really pretty."

"It is."

Senses of serenity washed over both of them while the sun began to hang low in the sky. They hiked back down a shorter, faster trail before the sun had set, painting the sky in a sea of orange, yellow, and pink. God and Mother Nature tended to team up to create some great artwork, Felicity realized as Oliver carried her piggyback to the cabin. The couple partook in a light dinner of beef stew heated up at the fireplace in Oliver's slow cooker. Twenty minutes later, the Queens were surprisingly able to enjoy a bath together in a large old school claw foot tub. Oliver laid with his knees bent slightly at one end, water leveled to just above his waist while his wife sat down against him in between his legs.

" _Oliver!"_ A giggle laced her tone, causing water to slosh a little as she felt her husband's erection harden against her ass.

Her husband rationalized, shrugging. "Sorry, sorry. It's just that you're naked. I'm naked. Two plus two equals four, you know."

"Oh?" She questioned playfully, another giggle bubbling up out of her. "So, you're saying my sex appeal has gone down now that we're married?"

"No." He denied, stretching out the word. "I'd show you right here, right now, if I didn't think we were gonna break this tub. But if we even tried to have sex in the bathroom, we'd probably break more than the tub."

"I might be up for that if..."

Ugh, he hated when there was a but (besides hers) or if that followed in Felicity's next sentence.

"If my muscles weren't screaming at me still, but..."

Oliver wondered as his eyebrow perked up along with another part of him. "But?"

"But what do you say tomorrow night we have a nice relaxing dinner, followed by some ooey gooey s'mores, [kiss]. Then do a little of this?"

"Do _a lot_ of that." He corrected, pecking her lips shortly while his hands traced wet ambiguous patterns over her naked thighs. "Over and over again."

She repeated, adding a kiss to the back of his drenched wedding band. "Do _a lot_ of that, and see where the night takes us?"

"Is that Felicity code for 'sex that doesn't have to be a bed'?"

Oliver frowned when he felt her get out of the tub, extending an awaiting arm in midair as she wrapped her body in a pink, cozy, and fluffy towel. A bath together was nice and just what they needed after a hike. But the water was starting to get a little chilly. Not for Oliver though, because like he told Barry he doesn't get cold. And her supple skin was also becoming a bit pruney. He let the water drain before he stood. His wife offered him his own green, cozy, and fluffy green towel when he stepped out of the tub, so comfortable in his nakedness.

"Felicity, you didn't answer my question."

"Hmm." His wife hummed, pressing a pinky finger to her chin while she purposefully made him wait it out for a bit. "Okay. Maybe it is. Maybe it isn't. Why? What are you gonna do about it, Hon?".

Once dry, her bare feet padded the floor as she ran to their master bedroom. Oliver caught up quickly, snatching her up in his arms. Laughing, he tickled her into submission as they fell back on the bed simultaneously. She laughed so much that her skin brightened to the slightest pink flush. Following a rustle of some cloth, their respective towels hit the floor in a messy pile. Oliver and Felicity laid in bed, completely naked, comforted by each others' natural body heat and a recently warm bath. Her body pressed into his side, absentmindedly running her fingertips over the back of his neck while she loved the prickliness of his stubble under her lips.

Oliver had a big toothy grin on his face, and Felicity knew why. No, it wasn't just because she was naked in his arms. She knew him. She knew he liked the simple things because sometimes they were the only sense of comfort he could find while being trapped on the island. In quiet moments, he found comfort, home, and love. Felicity's heart practically fluttered, grateful she that she could share in these private times with Oliver at his purest sense of self. A boyish smile was plastered on his face as he just stared at the bright moon over them, glowing so perfectly in the skylight. His fingertips instinctively caressed the scars that littered her back as he breathed in the freshly washed scent of her hair.

Her husband inquired, starting to feel the ebb and flow of even breathing prodding his side. "Baby?"

"Mmm?" Felicity exhaled, struggling to keep her equally beautiful blue eyes open.

He whispered, eyes roving off her face. "You going to sleep on me?"

"Mmmhmm." She breathed, still fighting sleep. Though, she nodded for emphasis. "Love you, Honey."

"Love you too."

Felicity fell asleep before she could even hear Oliver's response. But she knew. She always knew. He took the liberty of dressing her before he succumbed to sleep himself. Not an easy task to do while she was out like a light. However, he had gotten a lot of practice when she was in recovery after Darhk's ambush. Thankfully, when Oliver was by her side, pretty much nothing could wake her up. He placed a thick pair of thermal socks over her cold bare feet, and draped his red flannel button up over her torso. Finally, he placed her under the dark blue duvet with some extra blankets over her legs. After her recovery from paralysis, he always remembered how she said her feet and legs still got really cold during the night. Eventually, after he threw on a pair of grey sweatpants and a green hoodie, he rested on his side of the bed. Cuddled up with his wife in his arms, he slipped into dreamland as well, relaxing as a few crickets chirped away near their open window.

The next day it was Felicity's turn to choose what they wanted to do. They had a hearty breakfast of instant oatmeal with sliced bananas and cinnamon. Since Oliver loved his green notebook so much. Felicity it would be nice to do a little bird watching and drawing. She found a spot right in the heart of Crystal Cove. Still feeling a bit sleepy, Felicity didn't realize why her black boots weren't reaching the gas pedals to their enormous Range Rover. Oliver literally bit his bottom lip to prevent a laugh, yet it was no use.

His wife murmured, rubbing her eyes but she still managed to shoot him a patent look over her glasses. "Huh? What? Something funny there, Chuckles?"

"Um." Oliver pointed out, "You might need to adjust the driver's seat, hot stuff."

She humphed, side-eyeing him, "Don't you mean, short stuff?"

"Absolutely not." He confirmed, connecting their gazes.

Damn him, why did he have to be so sweet and charming?

Though, her response came out in a grumbled, "Damn it. Why do you have to be so tall? You big pine tree."

"Genetics." He figured, adding this fact because he loved being right all the time. "And Curtis is taller than me by a few inches."

"True." His wife conceded. putting the truck in drive after moving the seat.  "Let's go."

Just down the road from the cabin was a crystal clear lake. Thank God, this spot was no longer the sanctuary for a summer nudist colony because it was too picturesque to ruin it with all of that loose hanging skin. Beautiful tall trees surrounded by bushes filled with arrays of berries and white flowers patches all encompassed the lovely little spot. Hummingbirds and bluebirds caught their attention when they nestled into sip some nectar or perch on a branch for relaxation. After an hour or so, they were through with their drawings. The sketches looked no better than if a toddler drew them. Oliver and Felicity laughed with each other. Towards one o'clock, Felicity's stomach emitted a loud rumble.

"No worries." Her husband assured, jogging back to the truck for something- a picnic basket. "I packed us lunch."

"You never cease to amaze me. Seriously, Hon, when do you sleep?"

Oliver informed, laying a red and white checkered blanket over the grass. "They're just sandwiches. Sorry, nothing fancy this time. I made sunbutter and jelly sandwiches on wheat with some strawberries in that container over there."

"You're awesome." Felicity believed, eyes darting over to a bush full of berries. "What about those? Can we try 'em too?"

"Nope." He noted some stray blue flowers, telling his wife. "Those are elderberries. They're poisonous."

They closed out the afternoon by trying to toss strawberries into one another's mouths. Oliver, being well, Oliver- a man with superior archery skills and perfect aim never missed a mark even when Felicity tried to throw him off by moving her head away from his shot. Most of Felicity's tosses landed in the palms of his hands with some exceptions of the last few strawberries.

"Ooh. Did I get them in?"

Oliver nodded, chewing and swallowing the seedy strawberries.

"Good work."

They laid next to each other, enjoying the warm sun, soft grass, and just simply being together. Felicity didn't even miss her tech babies or her books at all. Oliver was about to drift off to sleep for a quick catnap with his head resting on Felicity's lap, fingertips clutching the hem of her canary yellow sundress. He heard his wife's voice break through the comfortable silence.

"Hey, Oliver?"

"Yeah, Felicity." He responded, looking up at her with those blue eyes that could've rivaled ocean waters.

Her pearly white teeth contrasted her creamy magenta lipstain.

She mentioned in a hushed tone, "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

Smart ass! With that, Felicity flicked the back of his head lightly, earning a little "Ow!" At least now, Oliver was more awake.

"Fine." Felicity sighed, "Can I ask you something else after this question?"

Her husband said, nodding for emphasis. "Yes."

"You wanna go skinny dipping with me?" His wife suggested, already pulling down the thin spaghetti strap of her dress.

"Normally, yes. But here no."

She scoffed, a bit affronted. It was Oliver. It wasn't like former Mr. Playboy billionaire hadn't gone skinny dipping before. "Well, why not? Where'd your sense of adventure go, Mr. Queen?"

"It's still here, Mrs. Queen." Oliver clarified. "It's just that... Felicity, this spot used to be home to a summer nudist colony. Can you imagine all the germs?"

"Oh...Right." She thought. A shudder racked her body while her face scrunched, "Ew! Let's go back to the cabin."

The Queens threw everything in a messy pile back in the basket and hightailed back to the cabin. Felicity spent the rest of the afternoon reading while Oliver hauled and chopped firewood. After a while, his body started to sweat. So he stripped his off plaid shirt. Licking her lips, Felicity never had a thing for lumberjacks. Although, if Oliver was her own personal lumberjack, now she'd just might. There was always something about the ripple of his muscles, his heaving breaths and grunts, sweat dripping down his body, and the intensity in his face. That man had laser-like focus when it came to pretty much anything, especially in bed.

He called out, enunciating every syllable of his wife's name. "Felicity."

"Huh? What? Yeah. Yes." Felicity blinked, looking up from her book.

When did he even come back inside the cabin?

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Why?"

He panted, unfortunately putting his shirt back on. "You seem a little distracted."

Her footsteps caused the floorboards to creak as she approached him, "When it comes to you, yeah. Always."

"Really?" Oliver grinned as his wife fisted the pockets of his shirt.

"Uh-huh." His wife answered, craning her neck up for a kiss To which he gladly obliged. "You wanna do something about that?"

"Hell yeah." Her husband declared adamantly.

Felicity giggled, lacing their fingertips as she was about to lead him upstairs. He pulled her back gently against his chest. His nose prodded her shoulder when he inhaled her natural scent. He didn't need to say it. She got the obvious hint that he was tired. But who wouldn't be after gathering, chopping, and stacking firewood? It was a definite yes, but a yes for later that night. Hours passed, stars practically sparkled in the sky, Felicity poked some logs, adjusting the heat of the fire. Then she set a bunch of throw pillows and cushions from the couch on the floor with a soft red blanket for their romantic indoor meal. Oliver was cooking away, whipping up a linguini pasta dish with pancetta, peas, and spinach tossed in a light cream sauce.

Adjusting the hem of her shorts from her all black romper, Felicity took a big whiff. "That smells _so good_ , Hon."

"It tastes even better." He added, grabbing a tasting fork and blowing on the bite. "Babe, C'mere and try some."

Her boots clomped against the floor as she did just that

"Hot, hot, hot." Felicity mumbled, fanning her mouth. "But, delicious."

"Sorry. I think I might have something to make up for almost burning the roof of your mouth." Oliver mentioned, eyebrows raising as he gestured to the fridge.

Opening it, she spotted a special bottle of red wine - Lafite Rothschild 1982. "No, you didn't."

"I did."

"How? What? When?"

Her husband checked off, "I ordered it, stuck it in the ice chest, and that was about two weeks ago. Surprised?"

She nodded. They ate, messily scarfing down pasta as they rested in the living room.

"So much better than s'mores and hot cocoa." His wife believed as she nursed another glass of red wine after a full plate of some hearty pasta.

Threading a long noodle between his lips, he instructed, "I'll be Tramp, if you'll be Lady."

Giggling, Felicity agreed. She and Oliver slurped on the noodle together until their lips collided into a kiss like the classic Disney movie. Their lips never left each other. Soft pecks transformed into languid French kisses until Oliver pulled his wife into his lap mounted on the perfect spot. Felicity ground her hips against him, provoking his increasingly hard erection. She struggled to reach the back zipper of her romper when he reached for her. Oliver pulled it off in three gentle pulls. He accidentally ripped the top portion. Ignoring that, he still let the black cotton fabric pool around her ankles as she toed off her boots. To his surprise, Felicity went braless and commando all in the same outfit. Her body was cast in a flickering warm glow, dimly lit from the fireplace. Her fingertips flicked open every single button of his black dress shirt. She reached for the zipper of his pants, yet he stopped her. He re-arranged the countless pillows on the floor.

"Oliver, what? Aren't we..."

Heading up to the bedroom?

"No time."

Before she could even ask another question, he picked Felicity up by cupping her bare butt cheeks and sat her on his lap. Things definitely started heating up on that couch. His hands carded over her back, every scar committed to memory even her oldest one. His mouth left her lips wanting more. One hand lightly rested on her ass while the other squeezed her left breast in a tantalizingly slow motion. His mouth soon replaced his hand. Felicity's fingers threaded through his short strands as he kissed, licked, and sucked around the nipple. Propped up on her knees while she straddled his lap, moans keened low in her throat. But damn it, this night wasn't just about her.

She gently pushed him back, panting. "Honey, slow down."

Since there was evidently no time to head up to the bedroom, Felicity guided her husband gently to the floor lined with numerous throw pillows and cushions. The rise and fall of his chest made her smirk, delighted that she was one of the only women, who could ever make him feel like a bundle of nerves in the best possible way. Oliver's eyes draped shut in anticipation, and then he heard the zipper of his pants being opened. Her hand grazed the tent in his boxers, giving his cock a teasingly light squeeze before she stroked him slowly. She giggled at the way he bit his lip at the abrupt sensation, though Felicity was briefly concerned that if he bit his lip any harder he'd draw blood. Removing his pants and boxers, her lips mapped out every defined muscle. She ground her hips against him slowly and purposefully - not daring to slip in yet. Her mouth crashed into his for another drugging French kiss as she continued on with the ministrations of her hips. Moans and mewls were barely audible. Oliver and Felicity both loved the feel of her nipples scarping against his pecs. Her clit rubbing just above his pelvis was almost too much. A part of her just wanted to position his now fully at attention erection under her, and slide right in. It'd be easy considering, things were getting more than a little wet down there. Heat prickled through bodies, and she was about sink down over him to do just that. Suddenly, Oliver flipped her over onto her back like a pancake with one arm.

"Honey, slow down." He reiterated, echoing his wife's words against her lips.

"Oliver, what about..."

"I'm fine." He waved off. Even in the hottest moments, Oliver was still one of the sweetest husbands ever. "Is your back okay?"

The floor was never the most ideal place for sex. So he was thankful they had a lot of pillows lying around.

"Hon, I wanted to..."

Oliver didn't utter a single word. He kissed down every single inch of his wife's bare body as she did to him mere moments ago. Whimpers and giggles escaped her throat, especially when his tongue dipped in her belly button. His teeth delicately nipped the sensitive skin of her inner thighs, leaving subtle red marks for their eyes only. And she knew what was coming next. Well, other than herself. Felicity's body trembled slightly. Why? She didn't exactly know the answer. Oliver was quite the generous lover. And when the situation was reversed, she didn't quite exactly share the same sentiment when it came to oral sex. But she loved anything he did to her with his talented mouth.

"Felicity, you alright? You're trembling."

His wife figured, shuddering somewhat. "Just-Just a little cold, I guess."

"Mmm, well." Oliver moaned low in his throat, smirking. "Let me warm you up."

His tongue laved around her entrance before plunging right in, causing her head to loll back against an askew maroon pillow. Her inner walls clenched at the intrusion of his wet muscle, hitting all the right spots before he lifted his head up for a necessary breath. His fingers teased her slit in gentle caresses eventually taking over for his tongue while his mouth found her clit. The dual sensation of his calloused fingers stretching her open combined with mind-numbing deliciously sweet pressure of his mouth over one of the most sensitive parts of her body was definitely too much for her to hold back any longer.

" _Oliver... Oliver... Ol...Oh, Fuck!_ "

Her legs trembled over his broad shoulders for an entirely different reason, and her body was definitely warmer now as hot pleasure seeped down her pulsing core. Shaking the stars away from behind her eyes, Felicity moaned, and gave Oliver a come hither motion.

"Shh, Felicity." Her husband soothed, hearing her impatient almost inaudible whimper. "Just rest and relax for a minute. I'm right here."

Oliver's hand skimmed over her thigh tenderly until her erratic breathing slowed down to normal.

She commanded, voice full of conviction, "Oliver, I want you now."

His rough hands were always so gentle under her scarred back. Their tongues engaged in their usual tango coupled with wet smooches as Oliver lined himself up. He thrust in gently at first, understanding how sensitive she would be from her previous orgasm. Her slick silken walls became more snug around him, clenching at a perfect pressure as he set an initially deep, slow rhythm.

"Felicity." He practically growled as her core fluttered around him hotly. "Fuck, I can't..."

Hold back anymore. Oliver kissed and nipped at her pulse point while his thrusts grew faster and harder.

"Mmph." His wife whimpered, desperately trying to bite back a moan. "Oh, Oh, Oh, God. Yes!"

A grunted amalgamation of his wife's name left his mouth soon followed right after while she was still in the midst of please. A mixture Sweat and cum caused their bare skin to stick to each other slight before he pulled out. They both groaned at the loss. They laid on the cushioned floor, tangled up in a messy red blanket and each other. A ringing phone interrupted their post-coital bliss.

Not wanting to get up, Oliver grumbled, "Who could possibly be calling us at this hour?"

"I thought you said we wouldn't get cell service."

"It's the landline."

"Well, who else besides John and Lyla know we're here?" She requested, "Honey, please don't answer it."

Ignoring his wife's suggestion, he told her, "It's your mother. I have to."

"Sometimes I wish you two weren't so buddy-buddy." Felicity muttered under her breath.

"Donna, hi. Yes, we love the cabin. Thank you for feeding Walter for us. Okay... I'll tell her. Bye."

Her eyes narrowed at him. "Oliver, how does my mother know we're here?"

"I told her about it." He answered honestly. "Before you bite my head off, you know someone had to feed the cat while we're away. And John's allergic. Plus, Thea gets grossed out if I so much as even mention weekend getaway in the same sentence as you and me."

"Okay." She accepted that, though she still wondered, "What do you mean by we love the cabin?"

"Well..."

Felicity gasped, "Oh my God. Look!"

"What? What is it?"

"There's a deer right by our window."

There was indeed a small deer by their window. He was just traipsing over by patches of grass while he grazed on some plants.

"And?" His left eyebrow arched.

She added, "And what if he saw us?"

"How do you know it's a he?"

"That's beside the point."

He chuckled, "Well, I hope the little guy enjoyed the show."

" _Oliver_." His wife pointed out sharply, "I may never be able to look at deer or watch _Bambi_ ever again."

"So, we'll watch _The Lion King_ instead."

"Wait a minute, you never answered my other question. What did you mean when you told my mother, we love the cabin?"

Oliver's Adams' apple bobbed, "Funny story. You see..."

"Oh, we'll see, if I'm laughing after you tell me what's going on, Oliver." Felicity threatened, crossing her arms under her chest when she finally sat up.

God, she was even hotter when she was angry.

He admitted, "Your mother said she and Noah used to have a cabin around here."

"Oh god." And not in the fun way like earlier. He saw his wife gulp down the bile, which rose in her throat.

"What's wrong?"

"Oliver." Her voice cracked, "There are no other cabins around here."

"What about the  white one we saw when we drove to go bird watching?"

"Honey, that was a residential home." Putting the math together, she told him. "That means we stayed in a cabin where my parents... Oh God, no I can't say it. I can't even think about the fact we just made love in the same place where I may have been conceived. Ugh, my mother, being well, my mother just had to tell me that story."

Wrapping the red blanket around herself, she trudged upstairs after she gathered her romper. Though, in Oliver's opinion. It never hurt to ask.

"So is that a no to second round in the bedroom then?" He called up.

"Oh gee? You think?" Felicity questioned, sarcasm dripping through her tone. "Honey, where's the plastic wrap?"

"In the drawer by the fridge why do you ask?"

She replied seriously, "Bring it up. I'm gonna line our bed with it."

"Baby, c'mon. It's not that bad."

" _Oliver!_ " Felicity grit.

Sighing, her husband relented. "I'll be right up."

"And you better remember to bring up the plastic wrap, I wanna cover every square inch of this bed."

Oliver grumbled something inaudible, muttering to himself while he grabbed a box of plastic wrap. His footsteps bound the stairs with not a stitch on him. Okay, so maybe Felicity didn't want to remember Ravenspur that much anymore- all things considered. Although, it was still one Hell of a weekend with just the two of them -no tech, no hero work, or no stodgy mayoral work. While he wasn't bothered by any of those duties. Private and quiet moments with Felicity are ones that gave him a real sense of peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)


	11. Blind Spot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When William proceeds to play vigilante and gets taken into custody at A.R.G.U.S. after breaking curfew, tensions rise among the Claytons, Queens, and Diggles. **NSFW** when Oliver and Felicity sneak up to the Foundry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lullaby Felicity sings to Tommy is [_Don't Go Away_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cK7XJZ0G8q8) sung by Anne Hathaway and Flavia Maia from _Rio 2_ , which my younger siblings love.

( _Collage photos from 415 "Taken" and 216 "Suicide Squad"_ )

Oliver walked alongside Felicity as they headed back to their truck. The parking garage was dimly lit, yet Felicity could just sense the tension on her husband's face - even after a pretty bad ass date night. They watched a wrestling match hosted by Ted Grant at Papp Stadium. Felicity never thought wrestling would be her cup of tea, but there was just something about muscular shirtless sweaty guys duking it out in the ring that got her a little hot and bothered. The female wrestlers were just as cool. It was a way to say thank you to Oliver for taking her on a date night last week to an exclusive look at an underground robot wrestling match before it aired on television. Raisa was a great help with Tommy and Mia, but William. Well, he was another story. Oliver, Felicity, and Samantha had agreed on parenting William together after they reunited. The three of them were a team, a family, and a great one at that. William, being a typical teenager, was beginning to develop a bit of a rebellious streak. At fifteen, he was hanging out with a few seniors. One, who went by the name Terry McGinnis. He was a good kid, though he had a bit of an anger issue. When he stuck up for the little guy, Terry got way too involved in fights. William followed suit and because they used their fists instead of their words- detentions, suspensions, and groundings were frequent occurrences these days. Not to mention the fact that he violated his ten o'clock curfew multiple times to go hang out with Terry, Terry's girlfriend Dana, and other kids at Verdant. It became a local teen hot spot.

Felicity piped up, eyes darting over to her husband. "You okay?"

"Me?" He asked, pointing to himself.

"Oliver, in order for this whole communication thing to work, it goes both ways. If something's bothering you, and I don't know about it, I can't help you fix it. What's going on, Hon? I wasn't ogling Cody Rhodes, I swear."

"Yes, you were." Oliver corrected, lips tilting slightly as he squatted down to his wife's level. "But that's not what's bothering me."

Oliver looked away. He didn't want to ruin such a fun night out with his wife. He really wanted to put his worries on the back burner, but with each passing week, Oliver and Samantha grew more worried about their son.

"Honey, please." She requested, looking at him with those baby blues of hers while her hand blanketed Oliver's own hand.

He didn't respond with words just yet. Instead he pressed a languid kiss against her mouth, hands cupping her face delicately. If she had any sensation left in her lower extremities, this kiss, this drugging kiss would've caused a familiar jolt, which would be hurtling down towards her core. Though now with the chip broken, orgasms and any feeling related to that were muddled, if not completely lost. However, it wasn't about feeling in her legs. It was about the feeling he brought to her heart- kisses like these made her heart skip a beat and the apples of her cheeks heat. Great, now she was channeling her inner Mad Hatter. Before Oliver could sneak some tongue in there, Felicity pulled back- watching his features, and waiting him out.

His eyes darted away again, looking off into the empty night sky. His lips pursed back in a thin straight line. He plastered a smile on his face.

"You know. It's a beautiful night. " Her husband thought, trailing little kisses and nips down the side of neck to her pulse point. "After we put the kids to bed, wanna sneak up to the Foundry with me?"

" _Oliver. Oh Frack!_ " Felicity moaned, absolutely distracted by his amazing mouth. Panting, she fought to hold on to her resolve. "We...We're gonna talk about this, Oliver. We're gonna have a conversation, uh a long conversation."

"But first?"

She would've swatted him, if he wasn't so damn convincing.

"Let's go home, Alfred." His wife teased, pushing her wheelchair to the truck rapidly as if she caught a second wind.

Forty-five minutes later, the Queens had arrived just in time to put Tommy to bed. Mia was already down for the count after her bottle, but she'd probably wake up in a few hours in need of a diaper change. William was still at Samantha's like every weekday, hopefully at home where he belonged.

Oliver announced, gently looping forearm his around the older lady's arm. "Raisa, please let me walk you out to your car. I insist."

"You're very thoughtful, Mr. Oliver." Raisa believed, smiling as she plucked her keys out of her purse. "Thomas and Amelia were perfect angels. I give you my word."

"Ah, I wonder how long that will last?" Felicity questioned.

"Well, since they got Queen blood running through their veins." He mentioned, "Not long."

After Oliver bid Raisa goodbye, he and Felicity read Tommy a story about the Green Arrow and his adventures with the Green Lantern written by Iris West-Allen. Tommy's eyes kept blinking open and closed repeatedly. His little blonde locks were resting against his red Flash pillow. Although, a good night wasn't a good night for Tommy just yet. Not without a lullaby.

"Sing a song, mama." He murmured, tiredness lacing his request.

"You sure, Bubba?" His father pointed out in a whisper, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head. "It's getting late, and you look kinda sleepy already."

Tommy whined in protest from behind closed eyes, shaking his head for emphasis.

"Please." The toddler pleaded, stretching out the word while his nose nuzzled her wrist.

She conceded in a happy sigh, "Okay."

"But just once, Tommy." 

Felicity sang:

 _Moonbeams and starlight_  
_Magical twilight_  
_The warmest ray_  
_Hear it whispering your name_

 _Rainbows at midnight_  
_Sparkling night skies_  
_Don't go away_  
_Stay another day_

Oliver had a big toothy grin adorning his face. Felicity's voice was calming and gentle. She hit just the right notes near perfectly even in the softest of whispers. It was no wonder why she loved singing to Tommy and Mia practically every single night

Her son requested, whimpering slightly. "Again, mama, again."

Felicity just carded a hand through her son's natural blonde locks while he succumbed to sleep and she gestured for Oliver to bring her wheelchair over to her quietly. Once she was transferred back in her seat, they whispered. "Good night, Tommy. We love you."

His door was left slightly ajar with a buttery yellow light, barely streaming through the small sliver. The couple briefly went to check on Mia. They quietly adjusted spare Mr. Square Bear and her favorite lavender blanket before they both pressed a gentle kiss to her head and mitten clad hand respectively. They sneaked up quietly to the Foundry - the space that was their attic, which the team intended to use in the event that the Arrow Cave ever became compromised. Granted, their house wasn't nearly as large as Queen manor. Although it was pretty damn close and it sure was the perfect size for them.

Following an immediate ding of the elevator, Oliver swooped up Felicity into his arms with that crazy super heroic strength of his. She soon felt his lips attached to her neck, earning him a breathy giggle. God, he knew how to find all the right spots.

"Oliver, we should talk before we..."

"Later, Felicity. I promise."

Boy, was she gonna hold him to his word. That was for damn sure. Having done this before, they instinctively found their way to a dark blue armchair. A giggle rippled against his abs just before their lips reconnected swiftly, practically breathing in each other's air. Their clothes hit the cool floor, following a quick flurry of some fabric. Felicity could no longer the delicious bite of pressure from her husband's calloused hands bracketing her hips, but she knew they were there. He guided her gently in a slow grind, knowing just how much she liked being on top. Sudden raising her up somewhat, nearly her entire weight in one arm, his hand blanketed her breast- causing the nipple to harden. His wet, warm mouth soon replaced his hand. Briefly thankful, she could no longer breastfeed because that would've been fifty shades of red embarrassment. She used to feel a prickle of heat in her core during moments like these. However, now she experienced sparks of pleasure invading everywhere- her mind, body, and heart. She didn't quite exactly know how to describe when Oliver had asked her about it one night, following Darhk's ambush. It felt good, but different. And now sex wasn't about orgasms. It never was, although those were amazing. Their sex lives now revolved around physical intimacy, emotional closeness, and a rediscovery of each others' bodies in an entirely unique way.

As his mouth released her other breast with a pop. He planted little pecks up her torso, not straying too far from her breasts until his mitigated blue eyes matched hers. Upon hearing his noisy breaths, she knew how hard he had to be. She also knew what he was asking for silently as his fingertips threaded through her blonde locks, keeping their gazes fixated on each other.

"Okay." She muttered, barely audible as it was coupled with a soft head bob.

His fingertips skimmed her arm tenderly before he pulled back to get a hidden bottle of lube from the desk drawer. Her head rest against her own hand, smiling as he nearly sprinted back to the arm chair over to his naked wife cast in an unflattering glow of fluorescent lights. Yet, Oliver still thought she was the sexiest woman on any Earth. Rubbing the lube in her hands, the substance coated over his erect cock with her soft, supple hands. She pumped ever-so delicately after giving him a teasing squeeze- so solid, so firm in her hand, ready to give into pleasure at any moment as a dot of it escaped. But, not yet. Not now anyway his hand cupped his sex, gently rubbing in the lube right where it needed to be. She sighed, loving how a man who was forced to do unspeakable and deadly things to others could be so gentle with her. When she was re-positioned over her husband, straddling his thighs, their noses nuzzled- not for a kiss, but just a feel of skin on skin. Oliver's hands caressed over her every scar as if his touch was healing her, committing every mark to memory. He thrust in gently and slowly at first. Eventually he helped guide her hips up and down in a staccato rhythm, their flesh smacked against each other. Felicity didn't feel the same way he did physically. But he sure as Hell tried to love on spots she could still feel - her lips, neck, pulse point,  breasts, and entire torso. What she loved even more is what she learned about over the years while making love with paralysis, It delighted so, knowing that she was the only woman who really noticed these little tells - the way his chest would heave in a deep breath, the way his eyes would stay locked onto her every time he moved in her. His breath would ghost over her lips. His eyes would squeeze shut. His brow would furrow as his mouth fall open when they were connected in every single way, and it was all in reaction to her. She didn't feel the same pressure, but she felt something every time he entered her. Occasionally, he'd whisper what he was feeling, or he would remind her of the multiple times they made love around the world, in Ivy Town, the loft, and their new home. He tried to make those memories substitute for her lack of sensation, hoping those reminders would have similar orgasmic pulls. But right now his lips were busy with her neck while his hand latched onto her breast. He stilled both their bodies right as he was on the edge of pleasure. His breath ghosted over her lips, planting a soft kiss there before his teeth gently nipped at her shoulder, quelling a loud groan.

" _Fuck...Felicity."_ Oliver shuddered against her skin. Pleasure seeping down his shaft caused both his voice and body to tremble. His face fell in disappointment, understanding they didn't share the same exact amount of physical pleasure after her stoic, but beautiful blue eyes. Although, a soft smile reached her lips."Sorry, I couldn't..."

"Stop." His wife commanded, allowing her mouth to crash into his. "It was amazing."

"But you didn't...We need to."

"We don't need to do anything else, Oliver. I'm not broken, okay?" She shot him a pointed look. Surprise washed over him at her increasing anger.

"I know I didn't mean to imply that you were. You're perfect, Honey. I just meant that I wanted to make you feel as good as you make me feel."

Damn, he was so sweet.

"And I told you before it wasn't about orgasms. It never was. It's loving the way you love me. It's about us being together completely. By the way, you still make me feel like the sexiest woman ever, so for the last time, don't ever worry about making me feel good. You already do."

"I love you." Her husband uttered in a hushed tone, kissing Felicity for the umpteenth time that night.

"I love you too." Felicity continued, yet her warm tone dipped into a serious voice, crossing her arms. "But don't think I forgot about conversation, Oliver. We seriously need to talk."

Sighing, he relented. "Okay, c'mon. Let's go."

They cleaned up quickly with some warm, clean rags. Oliver laid on a large army green cot with a single pillow as Felicity rested completely on top of him, with a dark blue afghan blanket draping over their still nude bodies. Her soft hands contrasted his prickly stubble as his fingertips delicately caressed the scars on her back.

"Tell me what's bothering you, Oliver. Please."

Oliver finally admitted, "It's William. You know he's been out of control lately, and I can't help but think that's it my fault. I mean, I was completely out of his life for a decade. Now I think that's why he's rebelling against me, Samantha, school."

"Honey, how it is possible that you can always find a way to put all the blame on your shoulders?"

He attempted weakly. "I'm just thinking things over."

"Which is 'Oliver speak' for beating yourself up."

Her husband stated sharply, drawing every single syllable of his wife's name. "Felicity, Honey I..."

"Oh, don't you 'Felicity Honey' me." She scoffed, reminding him. "First of all, as much as I love that we're all friends now, it was Samantha's decision to keep William away from you for ten years. Because she only saw the old you, Ollie. Now she sees Oliver- the best Daddy in the whole world. I know that in my bones. I see it every single day. Secondly, as much as you, Samantha, and I wanna guide William in a good direction. He's fifteen. He's at a point in his life where he feels he can make all his own decisions. But right now all we can do is be his parents, and not his friends."

"I understand that, but I also want him to be able to come to me, Samantha, and you when something's wrong, so we know how to help him."

"I agree with that, but since he's in an acting out phase. We need to be firm - no matter what happens. I think we need to talk to Samantha more about what we're gonna do from here on out."

He huffed, "That's fair."

Oliver and Felicity finished dressing. While they were in the elevator, her cellphone rang.

"Samantha, hi... He _what_?! Oliver and I will be there in the morning."

He questioned, "What's going on with William?"

"He....He's," She paused, teeth pinching her lips with remains of red lipstick. "He's been arrested."

"Excuse me?" Oliver grit. "Tell me I heard you incorrectly, Felicity. Tell me this is all some mistake."

Felicity shook her head regretfully.

His wife urged, grabbing his hand that was reflexively opening and closing into a fist. "Before you march down there and get all growly, scary dad on him, let's wait 'til morning." He would never raise a hand to his wife or children - apart from self-defense training. But, he also liked to take his anger on an idiot street criminal of the week, a training dummy, a block of concrete, or the salmon ladder.

He grumbled, "Maybe Detective Malone knows something."

"Star City PD didn't pick him up, and neither did Central City PD."

"Well, then who did?" Oliver quizzed as an eyebrow arched.

"A.R.G.U.S." Felicity muttered, clearing her throat, "More specifically - John and Lyla."

Okay, they must've had a reason. And William had been acting out a lot lately- skipping classes, always late, and getting into fights with bullies. Samantha, Oliver, and Felicity all had actually decided to leave William in a Star City A.R.G.U.S holding cell overnight, knowing Lyla wouldn't be too hard on him. She even got him some Big Belly Burger for a late dinner while she and John took turns standing watch. Next morning, Oliver, Felicity, and Samantha headed to A.R.G.U.S.

Lyla's boots hit the concrete floor from a atop a desk with a smack, "William, your parents are here."

"Finally." William groaned, rolling his eyes.

Felicity wheeled herself in between Oliver and Samantha. William's mouth formed a small o when he saw the look on each of his parents' faces. And none of them were particularly good. Oliver stood with his arms crossed over his chest, biceps bulging. Samantha's hip was jutted out as her arms also crossed over her chest. And Felicity's hands were steepled in her lap, shooting him a fierce gaze, which was cast over her glasses.

"Look, if I could just explain..."

"Save it." His mother interrupted, redirecting her attention towards Lyla. "Thank you for looking out for him."

"Anytime." She assured, resting her hand on Samantha's shoulder. "I'll let the four of you talk, but Felicity...."

Her friend figured, "Oh, you, John, Oliver, and I will most definitely talk more about this later. But right now, we need to deal with the jailbird over here."

"Felicity, not you too. I can..."

"William, I suggest you invoke your right to remain silent until we all get home."

"But I..."

"But you nothing." His father instructed. "We're gonna bring you to your mother's. We're gonna talk, and you're gonna listen. After that, then maybe we'll hear what you have to say about this mess. Is that clear?"

" _Yes, sir_." William responded sharply, sarcasm threaded throughout his tone.

Ignoring that quip for now, Oliver and Felicity drove right behind Samantha and William. His butt sank into the couch, head hanging low as he awaited his punishments when they returned home.

Samantha began, "William Connor Clayton, you have reached a whole new level of bad behavior. Arrested, what the Hell happened out there? You know what? Don't answer that right now. First off, no driving lessons for a month."

Her son gasped, "A month? Mom! If I don't practice, I won't be able to get my permit soon."

"That is still a year away. Like I said, we talk. You listen." His father nearly shouted, "School. Home here with your mother or home with Felicity and me. That's it. No parties with these dudes, who are becoming bad influences. And no baseball."

"If I don't play, I get kicked off the team. And I'm this close to making Junior Varsity. Felicity, help me out here. Please, I'm begging you."

His stepmother shrugged as if it was nothing. "No can do. There's always next year. No dates. No parties for a month. Maybe that way, you'll bring up those math and chemistry grades up, mister."

"So unfair! I hate you! You guys aren't even listening to me!" William growled, slamming his fist against the coffee table before he stood up. "This wasn't even my fault. If Uncle John and Aunt Lyla hadn't..."

"Sit down!" Samantha bellowed harshly. "If your Uncle John and Aunt Lyla hadn't found you, I can guarantee you'd be in more trouble with SCPD. Now be quiet, and don't you dare raise your voice to Felicity, your father, or me like that again. I raised you better than that, William."

For once it was Oliver's turn to be the voice of reason. As Samantha flushed pink, baring her teeth, he soothed. "Okay. Let's all just take a deep breath. Sit down, son. We're not done here."

"Of course you aren't." He muttered under his breath, plopping back down on the couch.

Pulling out her phone, his stepmother warned, "If you choose to break the rules, we'll know when you do. I can ping your phone from mine - anytime I want."

"That's stalking. Mom, Dad! I can't believe you agreed to that."

"Believe it, kid." His mother reminded. "You're fifteen now - three years away from the real world. And as of late, you haven't been showing us your best behavior."

Throwing up his hands, he challenged, "Oh? Name one time?"

"Cutting pre-calc to go to a party with Terry, failing both your chemistry test plus the makeup exam, giving another student a black eye, and here's the big one getting arrested." Felicity checked off, adding, "And that's just this month. Maybe this time losing privileges will make 'you're grounded because we want you to do better'  concept stick."

"I said name one. Besides Dad was arrested multiple times for punching out paparazzi. Felicity's been arrested for hacking, and Mom's been arrested for protesting."

"Our mistakes don't make it okay for you to follow in our footsteps. Son, you've lost everyone's trust." William just stared at his Converse sneakers, meeting his father's gaze as soon as he heard. "But that doesn't mean you can't earn it back. Now in fairness, what happened last night?"

Sighing heavily, William started, "I snuck out of the house to help Terry with a problem."

"And what problem was so important you had to sneak out after curfew again?"

He explained, "He needed help moving some stuff. He need to get rid of it actually."

"You wanna explain what you mean by 'some stuff', son?" Oliver wondered.

"Look, you're not gonna like it." He warned, though continued. "Terry found some splicing chemicals."

"Splicing?!" His mother thought, "Oh so now that boy's got into drugs now, so you can turn yourself into a half jackal, half human."

"No." Her son denied, drawing out the word. "It wasn't like that at all. He wanted to... Never mind, you three aren't gonna believe me anyway. I'm sending myself to my room."

Grabbing her husband's hand, Felicity told him and Samantha. "Oliver and I need to talk to John and Lyla. Samantha, you stay here and keep an eye on him."

Unfortunately, they had to wait until nightfall. Sara's nanny was hours away in Ivy Town, and wouldn't be back until then. Oliver and Felicity met up with John and Lyla at an A.R.G.U.S parking garage.

"Hello." Lyla greeted softly.

She wasn't quite sure if Oliver and Felicity were mad at them. She was the director of A.R.G.U.S. you see two kids in hoodies with splicing drugs in syringes, immediate arrest- no matter who they are, even when it comes to family.

Dig believed, "Oliver, man. I love your son like my own. He's family, but Lyla and I know what we saw. They had the drugs in their hands."

"I accept that and I understand that. I know you're always saying I shouldn't have a blind spot for my family, but this is my son."

"Can you walk us through exactly what happened, exactly what you two saw? Because William said, Terry wanted to get rid of some spicing drugs."

When the Diggles and Queens made their way to a lower level near the A.R.G.U.S aquarium, Lyla remembered, "My agents and I have just fed King Shark's son for the night, and enabled the laser grid over the tank."

"As if a meta-human shark with shorts wasn't enough, now I found out that thing has a kid." Dig said incredulously, shaking his head.

"Johnny, now is not the time." Lyla ordered, "Get over it."

Her husband stated adamantly, "Never."

" _John!_ " His friend chided, pausing to spin her chair around and look at him.

"Lyla, just go on, please. Keep walking us through."

 Her stiletto boots clacked against the concrete floor as they ventured to another corridor. Lyla flicked a switch, and large strobes of florescent lights whirred on to reveal stacks of large crates.

Felicity commented, raising her hand as if she was at M.I.T. again. "Here's something I rarely say, but huh? What are we doing in an old storage unit? I figured drugs or any sort of chemicals would be kept in a lab."

"Normally yes." Her friend concurred, pointing out. "But since I was the one left to clean up Amanda Waller's messes- this is where all her little pet projects that were meant to be destroyed."

"She was like a stonewall - full of secrets." Oliver remembered, noticing a manila folder on a crate. "What's Project Batman Beyond?"

"Classified for my eyes only."

John continued, "Right we heard an alarm go off in here, sprinted over from the Southeast corner, and that's when saw them with splicing drugs loaded in syringes."

"Well, they did say they wanted to dispose of them." Felicity justified weakly.

"Be that at as it may, Felicity. That is not a decision - left to be made by a fifteen and eighteen year old boy. And Oliver, before you say anything they're guilty of breaking and entering in a government facility."

"I completely understand that, but what do your husband, best friend, and I do every night?"

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Lyla argued, "The world does not need to be resting in the hands of people dressed in Halloween costumes."

"They are not Halloween costumes." Oliver corrected with a scoff, clearly affronted. "They're identity concealing suits."

"Look, man. Just be glad that the authorities didn't hear about this. You son would have to live with that arrest for the rest of his life. Plus, the news media would have a field day with this one. You mayoral term would be over like that." His friend reasoned with a snap of his fingers. "I know I said before that the best way to protect your son is by keeping him close to you, but he's too young to be dabbling in the vigilante business."

Oliver hesitated, "Maybe."

"Oliver. Are you serious?"

"I honesty don't know, Honey." Her husband believed, "Can I ask you something? It's important."

"Of course." Felicity replied, ignoring that unsettled feeling nestled in her stomach.

"I'm getting older. Someone needs to take my place and put on the hood one day. We both know a place like Star City is always gonna need saving, so why not?"

"Woah, woah, woah. Slow down." His wife rationalized, fingertips skimming his biceps. "You've still got some years left in you, silver fox. And I think this is a conversation, we need to have down the line after William's eighteenth birthday. Because that'll be his own decision to make"

Samantha, Oliver, and Felicity all agreed that they would reveal the Green Arrow's poorly kept secret identity after each of the kids' eighteenth birthdays. Right now, Lyla stumbled back, shaking the stars in front of her eyes.

"You okay, sweetie?" John wondered, threading his fingers through her wavy brown tresses.

"Hm, you only call me sweetie when you want something. So, spill it."

"Yeah, I want you to go into your office, and lay down on your couch. Maybe it'll help with the nausea you had last night."

"Oh? You a stomach bug or something?" Oliver guessed, offering. "I've got a nice chicken stew recipe for times like that."

Lyla smiled as John led her to her office. "Thanks."

As the Diggles walked away, Felicity noticed something different.

"Oliver, she's not sick." Felicity gasped happily, figuring it out.

"How can you be so sure?"

Ugh, okay. Maybe a visual would help. His wife made a cradling and rocking motion with her arms by her belly. A smile crept on his face as he realized it. Lyla was pregnant again. Despite William's annoyance, he had survived his grounding. And he even started shaping up his act. Seven and a half months after the whole break-in fiasco, Lyla gave birth to a beautiful baby boy whom they decided to name John Stewart Diggle Jr.

* * *

  _ **Star City 2046  
**_

Over two and a half decades had passed. And in Star City, there was a new Green Arrow.

Mia alerted on the comms, "Codebreaker on, Green Arrow you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." John Jr. figured, shooting an arrow to use as a zip line.

Mia's mother whispered, pulling her gray hair back in a ponytail. "Pull up the traffic cams for your Aunt Lyla. And Amelia, remember to..."

"I got it, Mom. I promise." Mia assured with a laugh, redirecting her attention. "Look it, Daddy's doing the salmon ladder. Why don't you go watch him instead?"

Felicity sighed, "Oh, that never gets old."

"There's a sentence. I hope I never have to say again." Their daughter mumbled under her breath, furiously typing away at the keyboard.

Oliver was sixty and still sexy. A lot had changed over the years. He had a robotic left arm after an unfortunate attempt at another Undertaking courtesy of Grant Wilson. The arm worked wonders of course because it was engineered by Curtis Holt, Felicity Queen, and Q-Core. He still managed to wear his wedding ring on his right hand. All his hair was a sea of gray. He had a few more wrinkles and a lot more scars. But those baby blues could and incredibly maintained six-pack abs still make her melt.

Codebreaker warned, "Arsenal, watch it. Big scary ninja dude on your left!"

"I see him." Her brother assured. A thwick of a red arrow was immediately fired off, nailing its target. "I got 'im."

Oliver's shoes hit the ground with a thud.

"Nice one, Tommy." Mia cheered with a fist pump. A hand clapped over her own mouth, "Arsenal."

"Big scary ninja dude?" Her father repeated in a laugh, wanting to walk over.

Yet, he decided otherwise. With a crack of his knees, he squatted down to press a kiss to his wife's red lips, which still made her giggly after all these years.

Their daughter shuddered, "Ah, I wish I could reduce the audio on that lovefest. Ew!"

Another screen popped up to reveal William.

"Hey big bro, what's up?"

"Just heading to the crime scene. Tell Johnny and Tommy not to pose so much. Jimmy's starting to get suspicious. _SCPN_ needs to look more spontaneous."

"You're the journalist, you work with them."

Oliver warned, "Kids, what did we say about bickering during a mission?"

"Sorry, Dad." Mia and William chimed in unison.

Adjusting her glasses, Felicity believed, "I think they got this superhero business covered pretty well, don't you?"

"Mmhm."

Oliver and Felicity led a quieter life, and while sometimes they were both guilty of having blind spots for their family, it was all worth it. Sara was leading an ARGUS van on motorcycle while William followed right behind her. Star City was definitely in good hands with the Claytons, Queens, Diggles, and Harpers around to protect it. And that wouldn't be changing for quite a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)


	12. Double Date, Double Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver, Felicity, Tommy, and Sara go out on a double date. With Oliver and Sara around, Felicity and Tommy are met with some crazy fun ideas. But after the Queens leave their kids with Raisa for the night, she discovers something not all that surprising about Oliver. They have a heart to heart about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochnost means strength in Russian.  
> zöld Nyíl is Hungarian for "Green Arrow" at least, according to Google Translate.  
> Kathleen Gati, the actress who played Raisa, is American, Canadian, and Hungarian per her bio, so I went with that. Apologies, if something is incorrect.

( _GIF credit from the pilot episode of Arrow goes to Lindsay[yet_i_remain_quiet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/yet_i_remain_quiet)_ )

Jade Dragon was full of hustle and bustle during its usual lunch rush. The aromas of wagyu beef, stir fry, and green tea wafted throughout the large restaurant from various directions. Oliver spotted a familiar charcoal black and royal blue Ducati with Tommy seated at the back, fingers almost white knuckling Sara's shoulders. Sara stepped off her motorcycle with ease. While Tommy, on the other hand, stood on trembling legs as if he was a newborn baby horse. Felicity's eyes narrowed at her husband's teasingly toothy grin, swatting his bicep lightly.

"Ow!" Oliver glared at her, sighing as he rubbed his bicep to soothe the small sting, "What was that for?"

"You know exactly what that was for, mister." His wife warned, grumbling under her breath with a head shake, "Ugh, men."

Before Oliver could utter another word, he and Felicity heard footsteps approaching their table.

Sara suggested, smiling. "Next time, try smacking Ollie with the base of your palm."

"Babe." Tommy urged, pulling out his girlfriend's seat for her. "Don't encourage her."

His friend agreed, nodding. "Thank you."

"Before she has a chance to text me a photo about it next time." He finished.

Oliver grumbled a few inaudible curses when Tommy sat down next to him. Felicity got up from her chair, and gave the other blonde a big hug.

"Hi, Cutie!" Sara greeted, resting her hands on Felicity's shoulders.

"Hey, girl. I'm loving the new strawberry blonde look."

Her husband complained, a groan lacing his voice. "Oh, this afternoon is gonna turn into those times when you three watch _The Bachelor_ every Monday night, isn't it?"

"No," They all assured in unison.

"We already ordered some chicken and vegetable wantons with extra soy sauce."

Tommy commented, rubbing his hands together before grabbing his kiddie chopsticks, "Great. I'm starving."

Oliver and Sara helped Tommy and Felicity order their lunches in Mandarin.

"You know sometimes I forget they both speak Mandarin, Russian, and Arabic." Felicity said to Tommy, struggling to split her own Hello Kitty chopsticks in two.

Tommy snapped it like a pencil for her. "Me too. Showoffs."

The Queens, Tommy, and Sara dined on some wagyu beef, more wantons, onion pancakes, and stir fried rice. While they tried not to discuss work, Tommy had some crazy stories from the ER to tell his friends. He loved the excitement, the rush of working in the emergency room, and of course, helping people. Sara and Oliver definitely couldn't talk about legal issues with some of Star City's local businesses, but it still weighed heavily on their minds. May - the worst time to live in this city- was fast approaching. Apart from Sara's business partner, Adrian Chase, sometimes she felt like the only good lawyer in the entire state of Washington with all these legal messes. A lot had changed since Laurel's passing, but Sara was determined to keep her sister's mission going. Sara had also asked about the kids. William was doing better with Chemistry and math. Tommy was loving kindergarten, especially nap time. And Mia at only two years old could now eat full adult portions for almost every meal. An hour had gone by, and they were ending lunch with some hot tea with honey and lemon along with some fortune cookies.

"So when does the little guy get out of school?" Sara asked, checking her wristwatch.

"Half an hour. Mericle Academy's not far from here. It's homework, playtime, dinner, bath, and then bed."

Tommy inquired, raising an eyebrow. "But we're all still on for a double date tonight at seven?"

"Yeah." His friend promised, "Raisa's watching the kids tonight."

After splitting the bill, the couples bid their goodbyes. Felicity stood snuggled against her husband's side as her wavy blonde locks tickled the crook of his neck. Oliver's arm looped around her waist, absentmindedly rubbing small circles over her back. The gentle breeze lifted the skirt of her red and white polka dot dress ever so slightly as they awaited their little boy's return. A school bell rang five minutes after the Queens had arrived. Amongst a crowd of children, Tommy scurried out with half of his red hoodie slung on one side of his torso, running out to his parents as he clutched two pieces of paper.

"Mama, mama. Look, what I drawed." Her son stated excitedly, waving the papers around before Felicity could even see them.

Felicity corrected, grabbing the paper. "It's drew- not drawed, Bubba. Very nice."

Felicity smiled. Thankfully that Tommy turned to hug Oliver's leg. She mouthed silently, "What is it supposed to be?"

"Um...Tommy, what did Ms. Hillman teach you in class today?"

"Hmm.... Let's see." Tommy thought, pressing his little pinky finger to his chin, looking up at cloud. "We worked on numbers, read a book, and then we learned about family. She told us about all different kinds of family. Some kids live with their mama and daddy like me. Or some kids have two daddies like Michelle with Uncle Curtis and Uncle Paul. Or two Mommies like Danny. Some kids may not have a Mommy and Daddy like you, Dad. That made me sad."

Squatting down to her son's level, she prompted. "I know, but what else did Ms. Hillman tell you?"

"That just because people don't have a Mommy and Daddy anymore. Doesn't mean they don't have people that love them. Then we gots to draw our family." Tommy finally answered, rubbing the back of his neck. "I ran out of room, so she gave me 'nother paper."

"Yeah, you sure have a lot of people who love you, don't you Tommy?" Oliver smiled, rustling his son's natural spiky blonde locks.

"Uh-huh." He listed, pointing to each person he drew. "There's you, Mama, DDaddy, Mia, Aunt T, Uncle Roy, Uncle John, Auntie Lyla, Sara, Johnny, Auntie Sara, Uncle Tommy, Pop Pop, Bubbe, and Raisa."

On the second paper, their son continued, "Will, Auntie Sammy, Uncle Barry, Auntie Iris, Dawn, Henry, Uncle Cisco, and Auntie Cait."

"Why did you draw Uncle Barry in red pajamas, silly? It doesn't look like night time in your drawing." His mother inquired, giggling as she turned her head along with her son's paper.

Tapping Felicity's shoulder, Tommy whispered right in her ear. "He's the Flash."

On that note, the Queens got in their truck to head home.

Both Oliver and Felicity's throats suddenly ran dry. Yet, Oliver attempted to ask, struggling to find the right words. "And what... who gave you that idea? Wha... how, when?"

"Uncle Barry said so after he and the Green Arrow saved us from the scary lady with the pointy stuff. Because I got really scared when we ran away. But  _shh_ it's a secret, Daddy. Uncle Barry said it was only safe to tell you and Mommy."

"That's right."

Tommy had his thinking face. "Why?"

"Why? What, son?"

"Why can I only tell you and Mommy that Uncle Barry's The Flash?"

Felicity's reached for her husband's hand over the center console, which was instinctively going to tap against his thigh. They could show no signs of nervousness about this, or the kids would put two and together sooner rather than later. Oliver, Felicity, and Samantha all agreed upon later rather than sooner. The plan was to tell each of them individually after their eighteenth birthdays.

With a clear of her throat, Felicity answered for Oliver. "Because every superhero needs a super secret identity with a cool code name. It keeps them, and who they love safe and sound."

"Oh...Okay." Tommy sort of seemed to accept that response. "Is the Green Arrow his best friend?"

Oliver denied, stretching out the word, "No, no, no." At the same time Felicity giggled, bobbing her head, "Yes, yes, yes."

"He already has a best friend named Vibe."

Their son sighed heavily, looking down at the buckle on his car seat, "Oh, that's too bad."

"Why? What's with the mopey face, Bubba?"

"Well..." He began hesitantly, his pitch rising much like his father did when he just didn't know how to say what he wanted.

"I really wanted to ask the Green Arrow and Flash if they could come to my party. There's cake. Plus the Green Arrow's _way_ cooler than the Flash."

Oliver mumbled under his breath, "Well, at least, someone thinks so."

As he said that, Felicity could almost see the fist pump, Oliver was doing in his head.

The Queens reached their mansion that was located just on the outskirts of Star City twenty minutes after they picked up Tommy. Raisa had been watching over the littlest Queen, Mia since nine in the morning. Felicity decided to spend of the rest of the day, working from home. So did Oliver. Thankfully, he had no boring meeting with stodgy Star City officials until after Tommy's next weekend. He did have a mess of paperwork to sift through, veto, or deny. They helped their kids with homework in between doing work of their own. As the afternoon went on, Oliver, Felicity, Tommy, and Mia played catch in the yard.

Felicity threw a soft, red rubber ball underhand towards her daughter. Although, Mia just stood there staring down at her lavender Converse sneakers, which were barely lined with blades of grass before she fiddled with the hem of her baby blue princess dress and matching plastic crown she insisted on wearing during playtime.

"Mia. Run, baby, run." Her mama instructed, "We're playing hot potato. You can't let the ball drop. Remember?"

Yet, still Mia just stood there more focused on a ladybug in the blades of vibrant green grass.

Her father added, pointing at the ball. "Go."

"No." Mia said adamantly, shaking her head for emphasis. "No. Can we stop?"

Tommy volunteered, raising his hand. "I'll get it. I'm faster anyway."

"Nuh-uh." His sister believed, sticking out her tongue at her brother. She chased after him while their parents and her oldest brother watched from the back door, which led into the kitchen.

William guessed, smirking. "You and Dad hoping playtime tires those monkeys out enough before bed?"

"Uh-huh."

"Hey, dad."

Oliver interrupted immediately, "No."

"Ugh." William groaned, pointing out. "I didn't even ask you for anything yet."

"Yet, so implying that you were gonna."

Damn, his father was stubborn. His mother always told him that he picked up that trait from Oliver's side of the family. He said the same about her. Weighing his options for a brief moment, he turned to his stepmother.

"Hey, Felicity."

"Nope." She denied as well with a pop on the p. "You have finals to study for, Mr. High School Junior. Study hard. Make it count because after next year, college. The real world is out there waiting for you, and it's not gonna be easy. Nothing worthwhile ever is."

Her stepson added, crossing his arms, "Maybe."

"No maybes about it, William Connor. You, my boy, will be college bound."

"Dad!" He reminded sharply. "Aunt T and Mom said you dropped out of four different colleges, so why do I have to go?"

Felicity chimed in, "Look, your dad and I know each other pretty well by now. And I know for a fact he wants more for you than he had for himself. All parents want that for their kids."

"So does that mean I can get a cool new shiny silver Camaro as a graduation gift?"

"Son, you're missing the point. This is about what's best for your future." His father explained, palm sweeping over his face. "We'll talk more about this with your mother later on, but for tonight. I want you to help Raisa with your brother and baby sister. And study. That's it. No parties with Terry, no driving to Mckenzie's house for 'tutoring', and definitely no sneaking out."

William understood, "So, in other words, no fun at all."

"Yep."

"Pretty much." Felicity concurred, a toothy grin adorned her face

William grit, trudging back inside the house, "So unfair."

"So Unfair" should be one of William's favorite songs since he said the phrase multiple times a day. He was seventeen now. He had a part-time job at Big Belly Burger to help earn some cash. His parents were the ones who financially well-off, but they wouldn't just let him take the easy way out. And, despite some of his lack luster grades, William was a good kid. Sure, it was cliche. But Oliver, Felicity, and Samantha believed there was a time for work and time for play. A week before finals meant that William had to be in study mode, or he'd end up back in summer school. He needed to take on more responsibilities, and focus on what was important. Sure, all his parents were strict, but growing up in places like Central City and Star City, they had to be that way.

Oliver and Felicity were readying to leave for their double date night out with Tommy and Sara. Felicity was touching up a coat of her magenta lipstain when she heard a whistle.

"Biker babe." A voice called out, tone slightly incoherent and laden with sleep.

"Oliver." She falsely chided in a flirty giggle. As soon as she turned around, her eyes widened. "William?!"

"Felicity?! I thought you were Mckenzie." He retreated, hand clapping over his mouth. "I just woke up. And oh shit, I just catcalled my stepmom. Gross!"

"Hey! Wait, you know I'm not really sure how to feel about this."

A blush warmed his cheeks, "Me neither."

"Oh, just go!" His stepmother waved off, adjusting her jacket.

"Thank God." He thought, heading straight for the bathroom. Though, he nearly barreled into his father. "Sorry, Dad. I have to go cleanse my eyeballs."

"Okay... What was that about?" Oliver wondered, stepping behind his wife and breathing in the floral scent of her perfume on her neck.

"Will thought I was Mc... You know what? Never mind. Forget about it. It's not important. What is important, checklist?"

"Right." Oliver heeded, "Raisa, can you and the kids come in the kitchen for a moment, please?"

"Of course, Mr. Oliver." Raisa obliged with a toddler in her arms.

"Daddy and I are going out to dinner with Uncle Tommy and Aunt Sara. So, checklist: No tablets before bed."

"No balls in the house, no dessert after you brush your teeth." Oliver checked off, bellowing. "William?!"

"Studying, dad."

"Good work." His father reminded. "No all-nighters with Mckenzie, please. Your mom showed me how much your went over your call/texting limits last month. Am I clear?"

"Crystal."

Felicity insisted, "And help Raisa with your brother and sister please."

"Got it, Felicity."

Oliver ensured, "Raisa, you have mine and Mrs. Queen's numbers - the Diggle's, Tommy, and Sara's numbers, fire department, poison control, the directions to the fuse box."

"Mr. Oliver." Raisa promised, "The little ones are in good hands."

There was just something about her that always warmed his heart ever since he was a little boy. A slight smile curled on his lips.

"I know they are."

"How, Daddy?" Mia asked inquisitively, though she already knew. She just liked hear him tell the story.

"Raisa took care of me and Aunt T when we were little."

She hummed, hand cupping his stubbly cheek. "Mmhm. Your daddy was one of my favorite very special helpers in the kitchen."

"So, his love of the kitchen started that young, huh?" His wife commented, "Ducati got enough gas in it for wherever we're going?"

"Yes." He said, redirecting his attention "Oh, that reminds me of one more thing. I have dinner already prepared in the fridge. It just needs to be reheated in the microwave later."

Tommy piped up suggesting, "Mac and cheese please."

"No Kraft mac and cheese." Oliver shot down.

"Because it gives your sister bad gas." Felicity remembered, discreetly whispering to Raisa. "If they want Kraft mac and cheese, go for it. Mia's stomach's not too sensitive about that anymore.

Felicity's black stiletto boots clacked against the tiled floor. For a brief moment, Oliver's eyes were fixated on his wife's voluptuous ass as she walked out to his jet black and fire engine red Ducati Diavel. He licked his lips briefly, losing his train of thought.

"Mr. Oliver, did you have something more to add?"

"Um...Yeah. Yes." He blinked, replying in a hushed tone. "I have wheat macaroni pasta in the fridge with a light cauliflower cheese sauce and some cut up Kosher turkey dogs in the fridge. All you need to do is heat it up in the microwave. Other than that, please don't hesitate to call us if you need us."

Oliver wasn't only careful about what kind of food he put in his body, but he was mindful of the kids' eating habits too. Who said eating healthy couldn't also be delicious? Oliver and Felicity made a beeline back to the house to get their goodbye hugs and kisses, and they reminded the kids to be on their best behaviors for Raisa and William. The engine of Oliver's red and black Ducati Diavel revved, and off they went to meet Sara and Tommy at their apartment complex on Haight Street, located in the heart of Star City.

"Woo!" Tommy cheered, "Parents' night out!"

"Um, you guys don't have any kids yet."

Sara gasped. "Bea is our baby."

Bea was Tommy and Sara's fairly new black Labrador puppy.

"Okay. Okay." Oliver wondered, "You two ready to hit the road?"

"Hell yeah. How 'bout we check out Alley Cats?"

That place was a strip club, which was now remodeled into a still sketchy sports bar.

"Hell no!" The girls requested together in feigned enthusiastic unison.

Oliver laughed, "I know the perfect spot. C'mon. C'mon. Let's go."

The Queens took off first with Sara and a rather apprehensive Tommy trailing behind them. Their Ducatis zipped over the Star City skyline on a beautifully clear night. With Tommy screaming in panic "Be careful, slow down, _be careful_ ," each time his girlfriend made a wide turn. Felicity used to be that way at first, but nowadays she reveled in it, every single bit of it.- Oliver's firm back against her chest, the vibrations of the bike under her, and the wind whipping through her wavy blonde locks. It was so awesome. It was so cool. However, Tommy was more used to driving in a fancy four door sports car or being in the backseat of a limo. Their motorcycles stopped at a bike rack, locked and secured with a special passcode Felicity added to Sara and Oliver's Ducatis.

"Aww, what's the matter?" His girlfriend lovingly teased, pinching his dimples. "You look a little sweaty. Did I go a bit too fast there for you, Merlyn?"

He huffed, voice trembling along with his nerves, "Yes."

"You can breathe now, dude. We stopped. We're here."

A large sign read, "Starling Bay Est. 1910" with a gorgeous view of Starling Bridge.

"Old school, huh Ollie?" His best friend noted, eyeing nothing but desolate water, driftwood, and sand. "Why did you wanna come here anyway?"

He shrugged, "It's private and quiet."

Tommy and Oliver were certainly a long ways away from their party boy pasts. These guys used to go clubbing until wee hours of the A.M, do copious amounts of tequila shots, and maybe (most likely) hook up with a hot chick for the night, but now that was quite the contrary. Well, times were completely different as each year flew by. They both went home to one and only one hot chick every single night for years now. Oliver was a loving, faithful happy husband and father of three. Not to mention, he was the mayor of Star City. Tommy, the dude who once played football with stark naked cheerleaders, was an ER doctor at Starling General Hospital. And in a place like Star City, people needed a great one. He'd go home to the brightest and sexiest D.A. in the city, Sara Lance. Together, they were quite the power couple, much like Oliver and Felicity themselves. They were proud pet parents to a one year old black Labrador puppy named Beatrice, Bea for short. And they loved her so much. They made sure she had healthy dog food, brushes, and fun toys. But hey were thinking of adopting a grey hound/pit bull mix named Petey, so Bea would have a friend.

"Aww! Now that the bay's not all polluted. I think it's perfect." Felicity agreed, sitting on a log as she watched the moon- so high and bright nestled in the blanket of the dark night sky. "It's kinda romantic."

"Yeah?" Her husband questioned, following her lead as he sat beside her.

"Yeah, but even with this leather jacket on, Honey. You know I just oh _so_ _cold_."

Taking the hint, he played along. "My poor baby. Lemme help warm up there, Mrs. Queen."

Oliver lifted Felicity on his lap thankful the sturdy log didn't break underneath. Over five years of marriage while taking care of three kids, and they still found time for date nights. They made out like two high school teenagers under the bleachers of a boring football game. Their lips never left each other. Well, not until Oliver's lips found one of Felicity's sweet spots - the pulse point on her neck. If her husband so much as grazed it with his calloused fingertips, she'd get all hot and bothered.

"Oliver, Oliver!" His wife attempted to protest through a cacophony of whimpers, giggles, and moans she'd bitten back. "Stop it."

"Yeah, Ollie cool it. We love you two, but Hell would have to freeze over before we watch you lovebirds have actual sex on the beach."

Tommy pondered, "Well, I dunno."

"Dude." Oliver cleared his throat, bracing himself to cover up his own muscles.

"Yeah, what up with that?" Felicity teased, still giggling. "You wanna see Oliver naked?"

He shuddered at the thought, "Fuck no. Though, there was that one time in our senior year of high school in the locker room... I-I was talking about Fel... Never mind."

Tommy was surrounded by waves of puzzled looks.

"Let me help." Sara insisted, grabbing her boyfriend by his shoulders. "Repeat after me, my name is Thomas Merlyn, and I have a problem."

"Ugh, Babe, do I have to do this?"

His disdain was followed up by Ollie and Felicity, chanting. "Do it! Do it!"

"My name is Thomas Merlyn, and I have a problem." He repeated with a heavy sigh.

Sara waited, thinking out loud. "I'm a reformed party boy with an insanely hot, bad ass, and brilliant girlfriend."

"I'm a reformed party boy with an insanely hot, bad ass, and brilliant girlfriend."

"And I apologize on behalf of my gender for being a perv." She finished.

"And I apologize on behalf of my gender for being a perv."

"Good boy!" Sara believed, ruffling his hair. Clearly she'd spent too much time taking care of Bea. "Now who wants a kiss?"

Tommy ventured, raising his hand. "I do. I do."

Sara planted an ardent kiss on Tommy's mouth, pulling at the collar of his light blue button up. Felicity did the same to Oliver, loving the feel of his soft cotton white t-shirt under her palms as if it was some sort of contest. The couples shared more conversations after eating some tacos from a food truck named Verde Nand. They briefly FaceTimed with the kids before bed, even if they couldn't physically be there. Oliver and Felicity were always there for their kids, especially when it came to the Queen children's night time routine - a story told by daddy and a lullaby sung by mama. They would've liked to have take a dip in the now pristine and clean water, but it was really much too cold at night. Plus no one brought their swim wear. And the mayor going skinny dipping would be a political scandal just waiting to happen. Oliver and Sara had sort of a crazy idea- shoot arrows. No, not as Green Arrow and White Canary, but just plainly well mannered Oliver Queen and Sara Lance. Sara marked a target on an old, yet still buoyant buoy. Thwicks of black arrows were heard cutting through the chill of the night sky, landing right on their far away target. While Tommy was now certainly aware of what his best friend, his girlfriend, and his best friend's wife do at night. He understood that Ollie wasn't a murderer. Neither was Sara, or Hell, neither was Felicity. He accepted it- their hero work, though that didn't mean he liked it. This lifestyle was dangerous, extremely dangerous, and just the thought of losing the people closest to him burned him inside. He had already lost his mother, and his father. May the devil have mercy on his soul, Malcolm was a huge dick because of that very loss.

"You okay, Tommy?" Sara wondered, steadying her boyfriend in her arms like she had done so many times before.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about my mom."

He wasn't lying. A part of him really actually was thinking about Rebecca. He became a doctor like his mother always wanted him to be because he wanted it for himself. He didn't want his father's tainted legacy. He wanted his very own. He wanted to make a difference in people's lives. Rebecca would've loved this moment, all of it, every single minute of it- seeing him, Sara, and Ollie so happy with Felicity.

"As much as I hate the whole cliche, girly 'feelings' things. With you, it's just different. So, you wanna talk about it?"

He shook his head.

She stressed, eyeing him carefully, "Do you _need_ to talk about it?"

Tommy shook his head again.

"Well if you do, you know I'm here for you. Right?"

"Yeah I do." He responded by pressing a chaste kiss to her hair. "Hey?"

"Mm, what is it?"

Staring at Oliver and Felicity, who sharing sweet nothings as they looked out at the moon. "You think that'll be us in five years - married with kids, and another dog."

"Don't freak out." She warned. "But Hell yeah because I'm in love with you."

"I'm in love with you too, Sara." Tommy whispered, breath ghosting over her lips before he pecked them.

Their kiss was rudely interrupted by Sara's beeping communicator.

"Ollie, Artemis is in trouble." She informed, "And she's our help ASAP. Bratva sent another calling card."

Oliver growled, stomping over the sand. "Damn it. I'm out of arrows, and I forgot my suit."

"Go! Go!" Sara ordered. "Tommy, you stay with Felicity. Call Ralph and ask him to drive you two over to Ollie's old campaign office."

"What? Why?"

Felicity promised, patting Tommy's arm. "You'll see. Sara, be careful."

"Be careful." Tommy echoed, giving his girlfriend a short, chaste kiss on the lips goodbye.

Sara sped out in the field after a quick change into her White Canary suit, hidden in a black duffel bag in the sidecar of her Ducati. While Oliver went the opposite direction back home to get an older version of his suit. Home was five minutes closer than his old campaign office, even when he was going over sixty on his Ducati. Heavy footsteps sprinted up to the third floor in the attic to get to the Foundry - a makeshift lair in case the Arrow Cave ever became comprised. He went to use the retina scanner, and discovered someone was already in there. Not an enemy, but Raisa. How? They had retina scanners and locks each keyed to only members of Team Arrow's DNA, per his wife's brilliant suggestion.

"I see this reason explains your constant tardiness, Mr. Oliver."

"Raisa, how did you get in here?"

She clarified, "I went to retrieve an extra blanket for the children's fort, and somehow wound up in here. The computer voice said, 'Overwatch Identity Confirmed' after I fixed Amelia's hair with Miss Felicity's brush."

A stray strand of Felicity's hair must've landed on Raisa.

"Um...I don't really."

"You're the Green Arrow/zöld Nyíl." She presumed, already smiling

He nodded, breathing a sigh of relief "Yes."

"I always knew you were destined for great things, Oliver." Raisa believed, tears gleaming in her eyes when they almost threatened to fall. But she didn't dare let them. "Your father would be so proud of you and all the good you have done for this city, for the world."

"Thank you." Oliver said softly. "I just wanna be the person you always told me I could be."

A little smile lifted her lips, "You already are. You always were such a good boy, Mr. Oliver. Now go. You save the city. I will keep the children safe for you and Miss Felicity."

After Raisa, Oliver quickly changed into his suit. By that time, Tommy and Felicity made it back to the Arrowcave.

Turning on the comm, Felicity announced, "Overwatch on. Green Arrow, you ready?"

"Almost on site, Overwatch. What's going on? I can't run in there blind."

She mentioned, "It seems our Russian friends, or your Russian friends rather decided to start a little bomb party, my love. Not like a da bomb party. I meant actual explosive bombs."

"How little?" He asked with his voice modulator on.

"Two of 'em are headed your way and fast via flying drone. Shoot now!"

"Felicity, Honey. I can't shoot what I can't see."

The dead air over comms signaled, "Really? That's a bit of fib. You've got superior archery skills. You're the fracking Green Arrow for God sake. You can do it. Now shoot, Green Arrow, shoot!"

"Okay. Where do you want me to aim?"

"Radiation sensors show up that they're heading towards your left." Overwatch observed. "Then you have about as much as time as the Beatles song ' _Hey Jude_ ' to avoid the blast radius or any falling debris."

Overwatch was able to redirect the bomb carrying drones over to Starling Bay away from any innocent people. Team Arrow was able to destroy the other six bombs with three clicks of brand new weaponry tech from Mister Terrific. Granted, pollution would be a major problem. And there was a definite possibility of acid rain, but at the very least people were left unharmed for now. Plus, Star City was filled with some of the most brilliant, visionary minds in the world. They could all find another way to clean up the environment.

Tommy let out a prolonged cheer as if he was a little boy again with box seats to the Star City Rockets game, "Cool."

"I can't believe Felicity let you borrow the comm, man." Oliver chuckled, smiling under his green hood.

Felicity grit. "I didn't. Gimme it, Merlyn."

"That's my girl."

His friend scoffed, clearly affronted, "Dude, I thought you be on my side."

"You know? I don't seem to remember there being this much chatter post missions." White Canary interjected.

"Sara?!" Felicity blushed, "I thought only Oliver's line was open."

"Nope."

Spartan pointed out, "Mine is."

"Ours too." Speedy, Arensal, and Artemis added simultaneously.

"Uh, I'm sorry." Felicity apologized, speaking very fast before purposefully cutting the line. "Keeping doing what you're doing. Remember, it's always good to be green."

Tommy laughed with her. Who'd would have thought Team Arrow's double life would sneak into their double date? But then again, it was Star City, and it was nearing its most stressful time - May. Tommy was beginning to understand the whole double life aspect more and more. Maybe one day he'd have a very interesting story to tell his kids. He gave Sara one Hell of a kiss when she re-entered the Arrow Cave. Worry wracked his mind and body, simply watching from cameras at the pier by Starling Bar while his girlfriend and his best friend put their own necks on the line. They stopped flying drones with bombs for God's sake. And it was fucking awesome. Team Arrow closed out the night at their round conference table, appropriately doing one Russian Vodka shot each. Even though Dig claimed Russian vodka is for wimps, and Tennessee whiskey would put some hair on their chests.

Oliver toasted, "Prochnost."

"Prochnost." Everyone repeated before downing their shots except for Artemis, who was officially of age now. Though, she preferred to drink a sweet white wine instead.

Felicity kissed Oliver, finding it so incredibly sexy whenever her husband spoke in Russian, even if it was just one simple word. They went home to Raisa and the kids, now knowing the world was in store for amazing things when it came to the Queens. So she was happy to have a hand in taking care of all of them, not having children of her own. She thought of Oliver as a son, and Thea - a daughter. She was so damn proud of them both and their brave family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)


	13. Blissful Tendencies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marriage actually hasn't changed much for Oliver and Felicity. Hero work is still busy as is being the mayor of Star City and CEO of Queen Incorporated. But in times of peace, even after two years of living together, they discover some quirky habits about one another. Mini-drabbles all rolled into one chapter because writers' block reared its backstabbing bitch berry lip gloss in my face

( _Photo of Emily Bett Rickards reading a book via[source](http://emilybettbookclub.tumblr.com/)._ )

Oliver was surrounded by lush greenery. Leaves crinkled under his feet. The scents of pinewood and dirt filled his nostrils before he popped out in suburbia. No, not Ivy Town. It was actually pretty early in Star City. The morning sun made the neighborhood look so much more lively, though now most people were still asleep. Oliver, however, was more focused on his pace at the moment. He and Felicity lived in a large light blue house at a comfortable distance away from their neighbors. Ryan Adams' cover of _Shake It Off_ pulsed through his little white earbuds as he ran straight home to his wife of one year.

"Morning," a neighbor greeted from his lawn.

Oliver smiled, waving. "How ya doin'?" All the while he kept on with his usual six mile morning jog.

Passing the fern perched on their garage door, he pulled down the green hood of his sweatshirt. Oliver was soon met with the wafting aroma of omelet, burnt omelet to be more specific. Felicity was attempting to cook again. One hand tended to the egg dish with a spatula while the other held her _Bread & Butters _cookbook by Tara B. Guggenheim. Her eyes were more focused on the book than the red skillet until she looked up to see her husband.

"Hey." Felicity mentioned, scooting off the kitchen counter with said red skillet in hand.

"Hey." He pressed a chaste kiss to her mouth before he asked, "What's this?"

"Just try it. I really think I got this whole cooking thing down this time."

Her husband laughed, desperately trying to hide the hesitation in his voice. "Okay."

Felicity offered him a bite, blowing on it before she spooned it right in his open mouth. Her hope was dashed by a series of slow chews, a loud gulp, and a forced toothy grin which followed a minute grimace.

"Really?" Her lips pursed.

"Yeah." Oliver admitted, fingertips skimming her bare arm. "Hey, how 'bout I make those banana pancakes you love so much?"

She obliged, muttering. "I guess I'll make the coffee. You know one of these days I'm gonna be able to make something delicious and edible in this fancy kitchen of yours that doesn't come from a box, can, or bag."

"It just takes practice."

Oliver quickly whipped up a short stack of banana pancakes while Felicity brewed some fresh hot coffee. Putting their Keurig to good use, she made herself a non-fat latte with extra sugar and Oliver's simple boring black coffee. God, she loved that kitchen tool. Firstly, she absolutely needed her cup of coffee in the morning. Secondly, the Keurig never resulted in arrays of fires, smoke, or bad smells that stuck to the walls for days - no matter how much they cleaned up or aired out their house.

"I still think it's criminal how easily cooking has come to you." His wife huffed, sipping on her last remains of coffee.

Oliver began, his pitch raising an octave. "Well..."

"Well, what?"

"Well, it might help if you didn't try reading your cookbook on the counter." He suggested, amusement lacing his tone. "Seriously, I find you reading in the weirdest places."

Felicity scoffed indignantly, folding her arms over her chest. "Excuse me for enjoying literature and occasionally partaking in reading good books. I'm sorry that's too weird for you, Oliver."

Her slippers smacked against the dark hardwood floor, trudging back upstairs to the bedroom - not even bothering to look at her husband right now.

"What did I say? Oh...Felicity, Honey. You know I didn't mean like that." Realization washed over him as he followed his wife upstairs.

Turning abruptly on her heel when she reached the top step, she countered. "Yes, you did because I'm a member of the 'geek squad.' Right?"

"Yeah...No... I honestly don't know what to say to make this better right now."

Wrong answer. He shouldn't have stumbled to find the right words. Clearly by the way, Felicity harrumphed, avoiding the comfort of his stupidly massive, yet gentle arms. Still, he trailed behind her. His next words were interrupted by a loud slam of their bedroom door.

"Don't worry. I'm gonna read in bed like a 'normal' person." She announced from behind closed doors. Annoyance and hurt weighted throughout her voice. "No need to call the unique police."

"Felicity, Baby." Oliver called out, drawing out every single syllable of those two words in a way he knew she loved.

Usually, that was the case.

"Don't you 'Felicity, Baby' me, mister. You only call me that when you want something." His wife warned, "And right now I sure as Hell am not giving you anything. You're in trouble."

He knew that, and he even knew why. A word slip up that he intended to be funny, though it made her feel insulted. And he definitely didn't want that. He loved her, and her little quirks. But he didn't quite know how to clean us mess yet. It wasn't the fifteenth yet, was it? Because Felicity could get a little moody during that time of the month. Thank God, he kept that thought to himself because it would've only made matters worse than they already were. Sighing, he slid down their locked bedroom door. Oliver sat on his haunches, lost in a sea of happy memories. Reading in random places was a blissful tendency of Felicity's. It was absolutely quirky and adorable just like her. His eyes fell shut as he thought back to last month.

* * *

 Oliver and Felicity were on their way to a gala honoring Star City's finest men and woman in blue. Thea arranged everything before the Queens' fancy night out. It was a lot fun in comparison to how he typically spent his nights with his wife and the team- dressing in leather and tying people up. He might've almost forgotten they were rich. If he wasn't the mayor of the city and his wife wasn't an equally smart, bad ass sexy CEO of a multi-billion dollar conglomerate. Plus, Thea may have taken the liberty of sending by racks of tuxes and dresses for her brother and sister-in-law along with a makeup artist. Their guest room was taken over by rows of designer formal wear. Honestly, he could've just rented his tux at the Goodwill in the Glades for all he cared. But a sleek black Tom Ford tux with a matching bow tie kind of made of him feel cooler than the Daniel Craig iteration of James Bond.

While translucent matte powder was being stippled onto his forehead, Oliver insisted, "Danielle, I think I'm good."

"Just one more." She requested, carefully eyeing a shiny spot on his face.

"Okay. Okay. I'm really...That's fine." His shoulders rose as he chuckled. "Have you seen my wife? Ralph's gonna bring the car around soon."

Danielle directed with her thumb, "Walk-in closet."

Oliver made his way over to their walk-in closet. He stopped in the doorway briefly upon seeing his wife. Felicity opted for a sleek black and white Jenny Packham gown with a tasteful sweetheart neckline and long skirt. While her husband approached, a smile lifted his lips slightly at the sight before him- a sight he had seen so many times in the past two years. She was just simply sitting on the soft, white carpet floor by a row of her endless amount of shoes. She was clearly too distracted by her book of the week. This one in particular appeared to be a biography about Grace Kelly. Her knees pressed against her chest as her eyes scoured a page. His smile grew wider when he had also noticed that Felicity's gown was half on, her nude strapless bra exposed to his enamored eyes. Her vibrant pink Gucci shoes were left by the wayside while her bare feet peeked out from under the skirt of her dress.

"Hey Hon." Her husband murmured softly, barely audible before he cleared his throat and sat down next to her. "Hey, Cinderella."

"Nice Disney reference, Mr. Bond. But her dress was blue." She corrected with a hint of giggle, eyes never leaving her book.

"We have to leave in twenty minutes. Need some help?"

"Yeah, yeah." His wife replied absentmindedly. "I just need to need you to zip me up, and I'll put on my shoes."

She only slightly moved the arm holding her book.

"Felicity, Baby. Put the book down please. We have to go soon. Let's move."

Felicity cleared her throat loudly and purposefully.

Tugging on his collar, he amended, "What I meant to say, Honey was I don't think it's a good idea for us to be late again. But Oliver Queen still has..."

"Oliver Queen still has a reputation for being late." She reminded him word for word. "And by the way, Dig's right, we both still think it's weird that you refer to yourself in the third person."

" _Hon,_ " Oliver sighed sharply.

Felicity promised, raising a hand for emphasis, "Five minutes, just give me five more minutes to finish this last chapter."

Her husband relented, eyes darting over to the clock. "Okay, but then we really have to head out. You know Quentin's gonna kick my ass, if we're late again."

"Captain Lance isn't gonna be the only one you have to worry about, if you keep interrupting me, Hon. I'm just getting to the good part where she met the Prince of Monaco."

"Captain Lance?" He teased lovingly, dimples prodding his cheeks. "You mean your stepdad?"

His wife groaned, flipping a page, "Yeah...No. Still, not calling him that. It's kind of weird."

Even with a shortcut to a venue overlooking a now clean and pristine Starling Bay, the first couple of Star City was ten minutes tardy to a charity police gala. But Quentin wasn't the only one who was a little peeved at them. Paparazzi caused quite stir when Felicity stepped out of their silver Rolls-Royce with a slight messy ponytail and a flush over her cheeks. It didn't make matters any better that Oliver's bowtie was askew and undone as they left the event. Felicity just had a couple of glasses of champagne, and Oliver was getting hot under all those bright lights. But the media spun it into an 'Olicity Sex Romp' at Smith Cove. Luckily it blew over in a week. He laughed at the memory.

* * *

 Then, there was the time he caught her reading on the floor on his side of the bed as if she was waiting up for him. Motion sensor lights flickered on as he quietly stepped into their bedroom from the balcony.

"What'cha doing?" Oliver wondered, eyebrows arching.

"Ah! You scared me!" Felicity exclaimed, shielding her pounding heart with another book- _The Shining_ by Stephen King. "Did you just go on a mission without me or John?"

Well, there was no trace of a certain hunter green Kevlar and leather suit. The Green Arrow couldn't go into the field- facing foes alone, now could he? Not without Spartan or Overwatch. However, she was sure her sister-in-law always thought that Oliver could take care of himself.

"Nope. I just got back from Metropolis." He remembered, squatting down in front of his wife. "Senator Kent sends her love."

His wife smirked, "And?"

"And what?"

"You know exactly what." She mentioned, a breath of excitement threaded through her tone. "Did you make a decision? Are you gonna be her running mate in the next Presidential election?"

"Well..."

"Enough with the wells. Don't keep me in suspense here, Oliver."

Her husband answered honestly, sighing, "We have roots in Star City. You and I are happy here, right?"

"Right, but?" Felicity presumed, giving her husband a look over her glasses.

"But I told her that I'd strongly consider it."

"Oh my gosh." His wife exhaled, "White House, here we come."

She gave her husband a big smooch on the lips, cupping his smooth cheeks.

"Hold on. Hold on. I said I'd _strongly_ _consider_ it." Oliver pointed out, brushing his nose against hers. "And what? What are you doing on the floor? Are you even comfortable like this?"

"Yes, of course I am otherwise I wouldn't be sitting here." Felicity stated, returning to her book. "You know, I think our mattress is too soft."

"Oh? I thought you just couldn't sleep without me next to you." He thought, scooping her up off the floor bridal style.

"Ha! Don't get cocky. We may be newlyweds, but as if I'll ever be that mushy." His wife figured, "That's totally not me.That's..."

"Your mother."

"Uh-huh."

One arm slung over his broad shoulders while her other hand clutched the spine of the paperback novel tightly. She felt a familiar pair of pillowy lips pressed to her makeup free cheek. Following a rustle of some fabric, her eyes became entranced by her husband's nearly bare body in nothing but gray boxers. His well-defined abs, his perfect pecs, the ripple of his bulging biceps, the slight flex of the muscles in his shoulder blades, his gorgeous, but tired blue eyes, he was just a whole different level of hot. And that hotness happened to be her very own hunky superhero husband for the rest of their lives. She let out a languid, soft sigh. Briefly, Felicity thought that she had felt the mattress dip on his side.

Her husband inquired, "Haven't you already read _The Shining_ like twenty times already?"

"Twice, Oliver, twice."

"Okay." Oliver conceded,  inquiring "You alright?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"You seem a little distracted."

A blush crept on her cheeks. "Hm...Well, you're more than a little distracting, Mr. Queen."

"Really?" His tired voice laden with a sudden spurt of desire.

Felicity emitted a breathy, "Yeah."

"You sure about that because you haven't been able to put the 'most awesome book' ever down yet?"

Oliver's firm body blanketed hers, and his lips found her neck. Okay, so she wouldn't finish re-reading _The Shining_ that night. But thankfully, Felicity had read it before. She slipped a crimson bookmark on her last page, and tossed the book aside like a frisbee, carefully holding it closed. That way Felicity guaranteed she wouldn't lose her place.

A random thought crossed her mind, hand carding through his spiky blonde locks. "Hey, how come you didn't use the stairs?"

"Eh, I was bored. Plus, the grappling hook was right in my back pocket." Kisses were peppered throughout his subsequent response. "And this way to bedroom's faster than climbing the stairs."

"Mmm...Alright." She accepted that, pinching her lips together to avoid a moan. "Well, let me see if I could do something to cure your boredom, my love."

His laugh ghosted over her skin, tongue laving at her collarbone. "You always have just the right medicine, Dr. Queen."

* * *

Felicity laid on Oliver's side of the bed, moping. Her legs propped up by her pillow while her hands fisted his own. She inhaled the remnants of his scent - his natural essence mixed in with a little shampoo and aftershave. She didn't wanna blow up at him like that. But who liked being called weird, especially by her own husband- the love of her life, her forever and always. She got enough of that teasing in high school and at MIT. Even if he didn't mean anything by it (which he didn't and she understood that) it didn't make it right. And damn it, as much as she hated when women were reduced down because of their biology, a red flag waved in a week early. Her period wasn't supposed to come for another week, and of course today she just had to wear light gray sweatpants. Luckily, she changed out of those before resting on the bed. She was cramping, and she barely had enough energy to keep her eyes when she was watching a _Doctor Who_ rerun. Her hair wildly flopped over her face before she drifted off into dreamland. Oliver had his own quirky habits.

The crack of a bat was heard coupled with a commentator's play-by-play from the TV. Oliver and Felicity were watching the Rockets vs. Diamonds baseball game on _ESPN_. Okay, well, Oliver was the one watching the baseball game on _ESPN_. Felicity was reading _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ \- the long-awaited last installment of the _Harry Potter_ series, telling the new tory about the next generation of wizards. His chest cushioned her back. Buttons from his black jersey were lightly pressed against her spine. She went to get up. Though an arm looped firmly, but gently around her waist.

"Oliver, will you please let me get up?"

He shook his head before leaving a small peck to her hair. "Nope."

"And why not, pray tell?"

"You're good luck, Felicity. I need you to stay right in this spot on my lap with me." Oliver believed, guiding her gaze to the television. "Look at the highlights, Carson just scored a home run."

"Oh, cool." His wife said, not even sounding the least bit enthused by the big game.

"Don't get too excited there now."

"I'm excited. I'm so excited. I could pee myself if you don't let me get up to go to the damn bathroom." She warned, nature poking at her bladder. "When you talk about sports, you know I just have a tendency to tune you out, Honey. Love you. But they're just aren't not my thing."

Taking his arm off of her, he apologized, "Right. Right. Sorry, but hurry back please."

A few moments later, she found her husband hilariously squatting in front of their big screen TV like Beyonce in her  _Single Ladies_ music video.

"Um...Why?" Her hand slapped her forehead while her face scrunched in confusion. "What? Why are you doing that?"

Oliver whispered through gritted teeth, "If I don't move, Johns from the Diamonds won't be able to score."

Felicity knew Oliver was somewhat superstitious from all he had seen on Lian Yu Hong Kong, and Russia. But this was something else. These beliefs were all absolutely hilarious. She bit back a laugh so as not to disturb the peace. The umpire didn't call out, and Johns ran to second base.

"Aww, Fuck!" Her husband groaned, stomping his foot like a misbehaved toddler. "Damn it."

"Poor Baby." She teased in a cutesy voice. Her smooth palm contrasted his prickly stubble, sliding down to his hand. "Let's sit back down on the couch. Okay?"

Wordlessly adjusting his red backwards snapback hat, he and Felicity resumed their original positions. When the Diamonds scored yet another run, Oliver just had to briefly turn off the TV. It was too stressful right now. He would've chipped a tooth if his jaw was clenched any tighter. Setting the remote down on the coffee table, he smiled at his wife's pure enjoyment from simply reading her book.

"Good chapter?" He wondered, hand absentmindedly carding through her hair.

Felicity nodded, licking her finger to turn to the next page. "Yeah, but technically it's not a chapter. It's two parts of a play, and Scorpius is my favorite character already."

"You know I've read a few of the _Harry Potter_ books. It may surprise you, Honey. But I'm not completely immune to pop culture."

"It doesn't. Thea told me that you used to read them with her when she was little." She craned her neck to look up at him, gently patting his thigh. "But we've gotta watch all the movies too."

His face crumpled, exhaling against her back. "There were movies?"

"Aww! You were doing so good there, Honey. Yes, there were eight of them."

"Eight?" He reiterated under his breath, quickly wondering what he was about to sign up for.

"Uh-huh. You're so cute." His wife giggled before her red lipstick stained the underside of his jaw. "You up for it?"

"I'm game." Oliver agreed with a handshake. Then he turned the actual baseball game back on TV.

Unfortunately the Rockets lost, despite Oliver's little sports superstitious. But the couple managed to have quite a surprising conversation about the Rockets' captain, Justin Carson. Felicity thought he was kind of cute, much to her husband's displeasure. Oliver, on the other hand, praised his athletic ability, and run through a history lesson of how Carson played America's favorite national past time, ultimately earning a spot on a major league team.

* * *

 If baseball superstitions weren't enough, Oliver also some had weird habits when he was in the kitchen. Sorry, _his kitchen_ as their friends liked to say since he did most of the cooking between the two of them. He had certainly made good on his promise by expanding on his culinary skills from Lian Yu. Back then, it was forage, hunt, fish, and kill. And well, the food was mostly either cooked or uncooked. Felicity was reading _Julie & Julia_\- a biography about a nearly thirty year old woman, Julie Powell, who was trapped in a dead-end secretarial job. But Julie reclaimed her zest for life by learning to famous French cuisine chef Julia Child's recipes.

Looking up from her book, her ears were keen to a sound she'd thought she'd never ever hear. Felicity asked, "Are you humming ' _Hungry Heart_ ' by Bruce Springsteen."

"Everybody loves The Boss." Her husband acknowledged, tending his mushrooms and kale. "Don't sound so surprised."

"Well, I wouldn't say I'm surprised. It's just... I-I've. I just I don't know."

"You know, Felicity. You wouldn't be you, if you didn't."

Sucking her bottom lip in, she admitted, "It's a lot. It's odd seeing you so at peace."

Oliver combined his sauteed kale, bacon, and mushroom mixture with some chicken thighs.

"I found this real sense of comfort that I haven't had in a long time. And when I'm with you, I'm happy, Felicity.  Aren't you?" Oliver's slightly tremoring hand set their plates down at the dinner.

"Hey, of course, I am." Felicity reassuring, holding his thumb steady. "It didn't mean like that at all. It's just surprising to me."

"Really?" His eyebrows rose, "Even after we were living in Ivy Town."

"Ugh, please don't remind me. I blocked our that freaky Stepford neighborhood from my memory. I am deliriously happy with you, Oliver." His wife told him. "But we're a long way from Ivy Town. We're at home. _Our home_."

He spoke in a hushed tone, intertwining their fingers. "I know."

"Hey." She inquired, tracing ambiguous patterns on the back of his hand. "You think I could ever learn like to cook like Julie did with Julia Child?"

Eyes darting all her husband did was utter another, "Mmm..."

Felicity chided, "Oliver!"

Crescent shaped indents formed at the back of his hand slightly. Not enough to hurt, but just enough to get his attention.

"Well, you could always try to, if you really wanna learn how to cook."

An idea sparked like a lightbulb when she suggested, "You could teach me since you seem pretty confident over there, Mr. Master Chef."

"Okay." He huffed out a laugh, pressing a kiss to her lips. "But for right now, let's just eat. I'm hungry."

Over a few lessons, she still hadn't gotten that whole omelet thing down. But sauces were her specialty. It may have seemed a little odd at first, but Oliver's random humming in the kitchen always reminded her that they were truly at home - no matter where they were. Star City finally felt safe, and in these times of peace, she relished in his sometimes annoying, but lovable tendencies.

* * *

Felicity felt something prickly and moist at her neck. Whatever it was, it was pulling her out the periphery of sleep. She groaned, trying to turn away. But a hand gripped her shoulder as fingertips skimmed over one of her oldest scars apart from her wisdom tooth removal. The scar from saving Sara. Her eyes fluttered open at the touch.

"Oliver."

"Hey." His voice was gentle, yet laden with curiosity. "Are you still mad at me?"

Gosh, she saw him as a fierce vigilante out in the field. But at home, especially after arguments, it was like her husband had turned into an adorably misguided Golden Retriever puppy.

"No, but that doesn't mean I liked being called weird." Felicity pointed out, eyes shifting away from his gaze. "I got enough of that from school. Why did you think I loved graduating MIT at nineteen. Well, apart from my Masters' degrees."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel insulted. I love you, and I love everything about you."

"Oh yeah?" She challenged, a smile lifting her lips. "Even when I babble by using unintentional sexual innuendos."

"Okay." He corrected honestly, "Almost everything about you."

"Or how 'bout when I'm being difficult?"

"I wouldn't know. I've never seen you being difficult with me."

"Ha! That's not what my mother says." Felicity remembered. "She said my feelings are like a pistachio because I don't open up to her. I'm sorry for overreacting."

Oliver shushed, punctuating his response with a kiss. "Shh, you don't ever have to apologize to me."

"I do. I was wrong too, especially over something so little."

"Mm. It's okay." Her husband assured, hand traveling down her back. "Do you want me to get a hot water bottle for you belly?"

Shock crossed her face as she gasped, "How did you...?"

Couldn't some things be left a mystery in their marriage? This would've been almost as bad as the time when she to pee in front of him. A bright blush warmed the apples of her cheeks slightly.

"Bathroom."

Ooh Frack, she knew she forgot something. She didn't remember to take out the garbage after disposing the wrapper of her pad.

"I can't believe you saw that."

He reminded. "I do have a sister. It's completely normal. It was bound to happen sometime. Besides I don't think it's any worse than when you had food poisoning in Thailand."

Stupid lab moo, those pork dishes are so damn hard for her to digest.

"Still. It kills the whole mystery and romance of our relationship, doesn't it?"

"Oh, I don't think so." Oliver believed, plopping down on her side of the bed since his was occupied. "It just makes us comfortable. We're young, newly married, sexy, so I still we got it going on."

Felicity's giggles were muffled into the mattress. "Honey, no one says that anymore."

"Really?" He asked, pulling over to him.

She breathed, flipping her messy hair. "Yeah.

* * *

 Next morning, they wanted to go through their usual routine. Although, Oliver's muscles were screaming at him to do otherwise. He had to swap his jog for an appointment with a chiropractor. Dr. Hamilton did quite a number on his hip, but at least it was feeling better. He took a quick catnap while Felicity finished loading the dishwasher after an impromptu stop at Star City Jitters. Felicity just had to have an iced latte. She grabbed a cozy red plaid afghan from their leather couch, draping it over her shoulders almost like their friend Kara, otherwise known as Supergirl. Felicity sat comfortably perched on a large window sill above their couch. Natural sunlight was just the perfect way to read her book in the morning. She didn't even hear the camera click because she had just started, yet another good book.

With a clear of his throat, her husband greeted. "Hey, what'cha reading?"

" _Red Rising_ by Pierce Brown." Felicity answered, tapping the front cover. "Did you have a good nap?"

"Yeah. Mind if I join you?"

"Nope."

Oliver and Felicity sat nestled at opposite ends of a large, long window ledge. They occasionally played footsie. Her brown boot looked much smaller in comparison to her husband's blue Converse sneakers. Light illuminated his face as he stole some sips of his wife's coffee, which was much too sweet for him. He was more a black coffee kind of a guy.

His grimace turned in a serene gaze, emanating from his bright blue eyes. "This is okay. I guess."

"Uh-huh." His wife wondered, glancing up from her book. "Hey, why did you have your phone out earlier? Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Thea keeps pestering me to get on that Instagram thing, so I can 'connect more with the people'"

Her face pinched in confusion. "So you took a photo of a blank white wall as your first Instagram post? I'd always thought you'd go with your 'spectacular' chicken cordon bleu."

"No." Oliver denied, drawing out the word as he mentioned, "I took a photo of you."

He showed her the candid photo.

"Huh, you know?" She chimed in, complimenting. "Your photography skills aren't half bad."

"Well, I have the perfect subject."

She giggled, patting his muscular leg. Okay, no need to be Mr. Suave, Charming Oliver Queen around her, especially when it was just the two of them. After all, they were already married. But, damn could his charm still work on her? And it worked well on her even after three years of romance

Felicity baited, "So you're telling me that you think I should wear my contacts more often instead of my glasses?"

He lifted her chin, so their gazes met, his thumb rubbing over her dimple.

"No. I think you're perfect, Felicity - just the way you are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)


	14. A Glimpse at Earth-3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity are married now, and still going strong in the future. Upon the discovery, that Oliver's Earth-2 counterpart is dead, Cisco vibes Oliver and Felicity in Earth-3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all intents and purposes, I called Earth-3 Kara Danvers/Supergirl's home. If I'm wrong, I apologize.

( _Originally via 411 "A.W.O.L"_ )

Lights whirred on in the Arrow Cave as the team came back from a stakeout. John was still out in the field with Hal learning how to use his new Green Lantern ring. This second pregnancy wore Felicity out a lot. Although readjusting to paralysis, and chasing after a speedy two year old would wear down anyone. Thankfully, tonight was pretty quiet, crime-wise. While he'd much rather be home with his wife and sons, that instinct of his told him he should stay at the lair a bit longer. His heavy Green Arrow boots creaked against the florescent lit floor of Felicity's workstation until his cellphone rang in his only desk drawer at their headquarters.

On the other line, John panted, "I cannot do this anymore, man. Are you sure you and Felicity don't need me back in Star City?"

"John, as much as you're always a part of the team, Felicity and I have managed before without you. Are you telling me a former Master Sargent in the Army can't handle a little combat training in Coast City with Flyboy?"

A-a little combat training? Bro, this ring is freaking me out." John sputtered in a groan, "There was lasers involved. _Lasers_."

"Lasers you could create if you free up your mind." Hal interjected, snatching the phone away from his friend. "Don't make me channel your mother because John Stewart Diggle, cut the call to Robin Hood. And get back to work. Let's go."

John warned rapidly, "Fine. No sex in the lair."

"Oh, two times, John. Two times. Are you ever gonna let us live that down? We're not gonna..." Oliver started to deny, huffing out a laugh when the line went dead.

Oliver shook his head, tucking his phone away in his back pocket when he heard the elevator doors ding. The doors open to reveal Felicity, smiling brightly as she rolled right back in the lair. It'd been about a week since she'd been there because of work at Queen Incorporated, doctor's appointments, and tiredness that came with parenthood.

Felicity sighed happily, "Oh, did I mention I'm so glad our current lair has elevator access?"

"Yeah," her husband smiled, sitting down against the railing in front of Felicity, "I didn't expect to see you here tonight."

The points of her shoes hit the front of his calves, pulling him towards her for a small peck.

"Well, I was at home in bed, and I realized something."

He figured, smirking, "That you can't sleep without me."

That comment earned him a light swat to his wrist.

"Ow!"

"That was a nice try, Hon." She replied, a smile matching his tilted on her lips. "But no, the baby can't sleep without you."

"The baby in your belly is only thirteen weeks old. We haven't even told any of our friends yet."

"Oliver, just go with it. Huh?"

"Okay, okay." Her husband appeased, his hand blanketing hers. "Tommy?"

"I put Curtis and Paul on late night baby-sitting duty. Luckily, Paul didn't ask any questions about me going to your old campaign office in the middle of the night." His wife reminded, "You know they can use all the practice they can get before Thea delivers Michelle."

"How was the drive over here?"

"Great. The hand brake and adapted steering wheel work like a dream." She believed, fingertips skimming up his arm. "We've got to thank Roy and Jax for fixing up my other baby for me."

"Uh-huh. Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what's the other reason you're here? It's almost midnight. I figured you'd at least be in bed, reading and relaxing for the rest of the night."

"I came to see if you need any help on patrol tonight, so do you?"

"Nope." Oliver denied, popping the p. "It's been pretty quiet tonight. I think a new record may have been set for Star City. The only thing that happened tonight was Mrs. Ramirez, the nice lady across the street from us, who Tommy calls abuela. She couldn't get her cat Tabitha down from a tree."

"Mmm... That explains the scratches. Tabitha's a mean old grandma compared to our sweet little Walter." His wife commented, noting the fresh red claw marks just under Oliver's left bicep. "C'mon, I'll patch you up, and give you some medicine before we go home."

Her husband groaned, "Not the stingy stuff, and no penicillin tea please."

Felicity pulled his hand along in hopes he would make his own way over to the med bay table, but with all that wall of muscle, his butt was firmly planted at the edge of her workstation.

"Oliver Jonas Queen. you're worse than our two year old. C'mon, Tommy's looking tougher than you right now. It's not gonna hurt that much."

"Felicity." He whined, stretching out every syllable of his wife's name. "Do I really have to?"

"Oliver," She repeated sharply as her head cocked and her hand rested on her hip. "They're gonna get infected if you don't take care of them."

"Alright." He grumbled, looking down at his boots as he slowly approached the med bay table. "I'm coming."

After a quick and mostly painless patch up job, Oliver and Felicity returned home. They made a brief stop to check in on Tommy before they settled in bed. Despite the intermittent catheter and kicking baby, Felicity was slowly able to start drifting off to sleep. Her nose prodded his sweatshirt clad shoulder. Her eyes grew heavy, and a nuzzle to his arm was met with even breathing. She loved how at peace he could be in times like these, especially during the quiet nights. The comfortable silence was quickly broken up by a ringing cell phone.

"Oliver, Hon." Felicity murmured, tapping him on the shoulder. "Your phone."

"If that's Councilman Kent, I swear to God, I'll throw my phone out the window."

"You love Martha and her cornbread muffin recipe," she thought groggily, hanging on the periphery of sleep.

He corrected, a hand carding through her short wavy locks, "Baby, that's _Senator_ Kent. Councilman Thomas Kent calls at odd hours because of well..."

"What you and I do in the dark, and I wasn't talking about sex." His wife said, clutching her pillow. "Just answer it. It could be important."

"I missed him."

"Who him?"

Checking the caller ID, her husband answered, "Cisco."

"Huh? That's weird." That woke her up, "He usually calls me. What did he want?"

After pausing to listen to his most recent voicemail, Oliver informed, "Sounds like we need to head to Central City tomorrow afternoon. He didn't say why."

"'Kay. I'll arrange the Queen Incorporated jet for us. We have to bring Tommy along." His wife figured, tugging at his arm to pull him closer. "So now let's get some sleep."

A speedy plane ride later, the Queens arrived at S.T.A.R Labs just after two o'clock. Tommy definitely knew how to make an entrance, he was the noisiest one of the bunch. He was making various sputtering engine sounds as he helped Felicity push her chair. Oliver held up his son, supporting his back and shoulders.

"Uncle Cisco." Tommy chimed, announcing proudly, "Look, I push mama."

"I see that." Cisco laughed, walking over to give his nephew a fist bump. "What's up, little dude?"

He shrugged his shoulders as soon as his red Converse hit the floor, "I dunno."

"We don't know either, man. You know we're always happy to help, but why are we here?"

"Um..." Cisco stated, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, see about that..."

"Cisco!" Felicity prompted abruptly, narrowing his eyes at him."What's going on?"

Per his patent Vibe introduction, he began with a clear of his throat. "I see things man. Some-Sometimes I get these visions, these vibes. I can see into other dimensions, other universes, other Earths, and even the future."

"We already knew that, Cisco. Felicity and I have both known you were a meta-human for over four years now." Oliver pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest. His patience was growing thin. If Oliver had any patience at all. "What is going on?"

He muttered under his breath, "It's about what I saw, and I don't wanna tell you two in front of Tommy."

Tommy mentioned adamantly, "I a big boy."

"You are a big boy." His mother agreed, rustling his naturally blonde locks. "But sometimes grown-ups need their privacy. Now let's go see if we can find your Auntie Cait, and you can hang out with her for a bit while Daddy and I talk to Uncle Cisco."

"Auntie Cait!" Tommy bellowed cheerfully, already stepping over to her side of the lab.

"Right here, munchkin." She replied, waddling to him cutely like a duck because to Tommy, that was the funniest thing ever. "Hi, Felicity. Oliver."

The trio exchanged hugs and kisses on the cheek.

Oliver wondered, "Cait, can you keep an eye on him for a little bit?"

"Of course." Caitlin confirmed with a small head bob, scooping up her nephew into her arms. "You ready?"

"Yeah." He thought, pressing a pinky finger to his chin. "Hmm...Milk bubbles?"

His Aunt Cait shushed him loudly, sounding more like a hissing tire as her pearly whites contrasted her creamy magenta lip. She led him away to a large kitchen in the heart of S.T.A.R Labs. Oliver and Felicity laughed as they already knew Tommy loved to make milk bubbles with his aunt Cait since Oliver wouldn't let him do that often. His father absolutely loved that his precious fancy kitchen be constantly clean. Though, that didn't mean kids couldn't be kids, and have fun every once in a while. However, it was even more fun with Aunt Cait because she'd mix yummy Hershey's chocolate sauce into ice cold vanilla milk. They'd stir the mixture up in sterile unused beakers in a flurry, competing to see who was faster. Then they would blow huge bubbles into the glass. Most of the time, Cait would let Tommy win. But she was quite competitive herself, so she couldn't let the kid win all the time. It was a good lesson for possible future competitions. Down the hall, Oliver and Felicity were more than ready to hear what Cisco had to say to them.

"Cisco, what's got you so worried, dude?" Felicity inquired, gripping his shoulder.

Following a deep inhale, he continued, "Oliver's dead on Earth-2, and I basically saw the entire world blow up."

"Zoom?"

"I don't know, man." Cisco replied honestly, wringing his hands together while paced the floor back and forth. "How are not more freaked out about the whole your-Earth-2-counterpart is-dead thing?"

"Barry told us."

"When, Felicity?"

"The second time he went to Earth-3." His friend mentioned as if it was nothing, biting back a giggle. "It's not like this news is anything new."

"Well, that was bust."

"Cisco!" Oliver practically shouted, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Tell me you didn't just call me and my entire family over to Central City to tell us something you could've told us over the phone."

"Please." His wife reprimanded while her elbow poked his side.

" _Please_."

"No." Cisco paused, drawing out the word. "Though, I thought it wasn't say something over the phone. I mean, it's not like I could mention 'Hey Oliver, your Earth-2 doppelganger is dead. And your father's the Arrow there."

The Queen couple asked in unison, eyes widening at the mere thought of it. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing." Their friend waved off, snapping. "Hey Felicity. Can you help me fix up Gideon?"

"Who?"

A series of beeps clicked on, as the AI introduced, "Gideon, pleasure to meet you, ma'am-ma'am-am"

Instantly, Gideon shut down with a garbled voice and a white hot spark. Oliver protectively pulled his wife back while her nails dug into his leather clad forearm.

Her husband whispered, leaning down to her. "And Barry thinks Earth-3 is cooler?"

"Oliver," She falsely chided with a giggle, "Be nice."

"Yeah, I wanna go to Earth-3." Cisco concurred, mimicking his best friend. "Barry's all 'ooh I'm the fastest man alive. I can time travel, and go to other Earths cuz I'm all cool Ha-Hur.'"

With an abrupt clear of his throat, he pleaded in a breath, "Don't tell Barr, I do impressions of him."

"No. No." Oliver chuckled, surprising Cisco. "That was a good one."

Felicity's lips pursed in thought, "Can't you vibe it?"

"Nah, I wish I could. But I..." Cisco started to say, but a thick wire caused him to trip, and fall on Felicity's lap. One hand landed on her stomach while he began to vibe.

"Cisco, Earth to Cisco." Oliver tried gently at first, waving a hand in front of his face. Though his voice turned into an angry growl, "Get the Hell off my wife, man!"

"He's not moving, Honey." She grunted, attempting to shove Cisco off of her. "Can you help me please? He's a little heavy."

Cisco wasn't that heavy for Oliver, of course. He carried a frozen stiff Cisco Ramon, throwing him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Oliver placed him on a hospital bed in med bay.

He called forth, "Cait! It's Cisco. Something's wrong."

"I'm here. I mean, we're here." She responded quickly, panting as she ran down the hall as fast as she could with a toddler in her arms. "What's wrong with Cisco?"

"He's frozen." Felicity informed, "Give me Tommy, and you take care of Cisco A.S.A.P."

"Uncle Cisco sick?"

"He's in an intense vibe." Caitlin assured, adjusting her stethoscope. She felt somewhat proud of him, "And without Well's glasses. I just need to monitor his vitals. He usually can't keep it up for long."

Oliver cringed, muttering quietly to himself. "Oh God, there are two of them."

"Heard that Honey." His wife chimed, putting Oliver's hand on her wheelchair's back handle.

With Tommy cradled in his mother's lap, unknowingly hugging his baby sister softly. They waited by Cisco's desk. Tommy quickly fell asleep in Felicity's lap while Cisco was living out his dream of sorts - other than kissing Kendra again. God, this Earth was even brighter and sunnier than Central City.

* * *

**Earth-3**

"Woah, what Earth am I on?" Cisco wondered, eyeing his translucent form. "Holy shit! Did I die?"

He tried to phase through a wall, similar to how Barry did that with his speed. But he was stopped right in his tracks.

"Ow! Damn it." Cisco cursed, groaning as he stood back up. "Okay, cool now I know I can't Swayze anyone like his character in _Ghost_."

"Where the Hell am I?"

Cisco drifted around the city until he saw a large sign that read, "Welcome to National City."

He fist-pumped, "Thank you, multiverse. I vibed to Earth-3. I wonder if I can spot..."

"Supergirl." Cisco finished in a sign. A hand fell over his mouth while he followed a blaze of red and blue. "She's a hottie, but that would be one Hell of a long distance relationship."

Supergirl's eyes darted around, scouring the area. She looked right at him, but did nothing. She smiled at him, and if he could blush right now he would. Although currently he was just a blue see-through figure of a man who used his powers to check out yet another Earth. Luckily, no one was around, she checked the perimeter again just to be sure.

Supergirl greeted, adopting a flirty tone. "Mr. Olsen."

"Supergirl," He nearly saluted right before he provided some cover in front of the abandoned phone booth.

A whirlwind whipped through the tiny enclosed space. Cisco was quite surprised to see the reveal of a mild mannered blonde, who dressed similarly to his friend.

Scratching his dark locks, Cisco wondered, "Felicity?"

"You know I don't think I know what's sexier on you, Baby -the cape or that skirt." James commented, licking his lips slightly as dimples pooled in his cheeks.

"James. Now is not the time."

Despite her warning, Cisco's face scrunched while he watched the couple exchange a languid, passionate kiss that could rival the Queens.

"Oh, well, so for my adopted brother theory." Cisco uttered, combing his fingers through his dark shoulder length locks. "Wait, am I being stalkerish?"

"Kara, Babe. We're gonna be late for our double date with Oliver and Felicity."

Cisco smirked, "Now this, I've got to see."

"James," Kara suggested with a cute lip pout. One hand carded over his bald head while the other played with the buttons on his navy blue button up shirt, "Honey, why don't I just fl..."

"No."

"You didn't even let me finish." His girlfriend noted, swatting his bicep. "You're so lucky I can control my powers right now."

"Really? Because you have kind a difficult time in the... Nope. Never mind.." He laughed, holding her hand, "I'm just lucky that you love me."

She stuck her tongue at him, "Cheese ball."

"Please." Her boyfriend winked, leading her to his silver Camaro, "You love it."

"You know I do. I still don't see why I can't fly us over to the pier." Kara reminded, placing on her sunglasses. "Pfft, Oliver and Felicity are always late even he goes over sixty on his Ducati. I can circle the world before he even gets there."

"And what about the risk of media exposure?"

"You're part of the media team at Catco and _The Daily Planet_ , Hon."

"We're dating, but I may not always be able to use my press badge to help you out sometimes. And you know as well as I do Supergirl can't save the world from alien threats and other criminals if they know Supergirl's secret identity. That is why you and your cousin need to only be know as Kara Danvers and Clark Kent."

"I know. I know." Kara relented easily, admitting. "I'm just frustrated because Snapperr Carr keeps rejecting my stories about her."

"You'll get there, Kara." James believed. "You're a great reporter, and I'm so happy Cat Grant sees that now."

"Blah, blah, blah mushy crap. Everyone knows the most romantic movie ever is _The Princess Bride_. Or do they not have that on this Earth?" Cisco scoffed, as he hopped a ride in the backseat. "C'mon, baldy. Let's get a move on here. Let's go."

"Everything okay, Hon?" She inquired, noting. "You seem a little nervous."

His forehead resembled an old school washboard, "Yeah, I'm alright. Did you hear something?"

"Nope. Not a thing, and I do have super hearing after all. I'm pretty sure we'll be just fine."

"I said, 'C'mon, baldy. Let's get a move on here. Let's go." Cisco grew more and more impatient by the minute. He became an unknown hitchhiker of sorts, and yelled from the backseat, despite the fact that neither one of them could hear him.

Finally, the engine revved, and off they went to the pier. National City's boardwalk overlooked a sandy beach with crystal clear blue water. It was very reminiscent of Earth-Prime's Coast City for Cisco. The beaches were free of debris, and the ocean wasn't muddled with copious amounts of seaweed. Waves crashed against the shore while cacophonies of children- laughing together, splashing in the water, swimming with their parents and playing with friends all rang throughout the open area.

Cisco approved, "This place is pretty nice."

He randomly floated above James and Kara. He figured Kara couldn't detect his presence because she wasn't a meta-human. She was a bad ass alien, who was really pretty. She had the bluest eyes that rivaled National City's ocean. Cliche, but Cisco thought it was true. From what Barry told him, she had abilities to fly, shoot lasers out of her eyes, X-ray vision, super strength, and probably more powers he didn't even know about now.

"They're late again." James mumbled under his breath, eyes flickering down to check his watch.

His girlfriend urged, fingers clasping the lapel of his shirt. "And that makes me what, James?"

"Right," He muttered, more focused on his brown leather belt.

"What was that?" She teased, cupping her ear. "I didn't quite hear you."

"We both know that you have super hearing, which you've used before to eavesdrop on other people."

"Mmhm, but would you just humor me?"

Her boyfriend obliged, finally meeting her gaze. "I said that you were right about them."

"Thank you." Kara answered by pressing a short, chaste peck on his lips.

A few minutes later, Kara's ears perked up to the whir of a Ducati getting closer and closer to them, though it was still a couple of miles away.

"They'll be here in a sec."

"Showoff." But James actually loved it, breathing in her scent - a hint of coconut shampoo, chocolate glazed doughnuts, and an organic pumpkin spiced latte with a sprinkle of cinnamon.

Some more time passed by when the couple spotted their friends on a familiar black and red Ducati Diavel. The engine quieted down just before Oliver and Felicity stepped off his bike, parking on the side of the pier at a rack near James' Camaro. They tucked their helmets away in the sidecar, and Cisco could tell there was something about this version of Oliver and Felicity that made them different that the ones on his Earth. Granted, she still had Oliver's mother's, Moira's engagement ring on her finger. There was another band in front of it lined with a row of smaller diamonds. Even on Earth-3 Oliver and Felicity were married. What were the odds?

Cisco complained, kicking nothing but air as he thought to himself. "Is everyone on this Earth taken, but me? Wait a minute, I haven't met my Earth-3 doppelganger yet."

Where was the harm in tagging along to be the fifth wheel? Unfortunately, he usually was amongst his friends. Besides it didn't seem like anyone from this Earth could sense him- not even Kara. And those four seemed to have the whole relationship ordeal down pat. Sure, there was Golden Glider, also known as Lisa Snart, who was Captain Cold/Leonard Snart's baby sister. She was a Hell of a great kisser. But she also had a rap sheet miles long, and some major family drama. Then there was Kendra Saunders, also known as Hawkgirl, who was currently involved a romantic relationship that spanned over four thousand years, and they were only married in eight lifetimes. Well, nine now, damn it. That taught him one thing sometimes you can't tempt fate or mess with destiny. If he couldn't meet his Earth-3 counterpart, maybe, just maybe at the very least he could try to pick up a few dating tips. He watched the couples as if he was in the oddest live-action movie ever.

"Oliver. Felicity. So good to see you two." Kara greeted with a gentle hug.

"We work together. We hang out together. Pretty soon you both will be sick of us." Felicity joked, pulling her friend in closer.

"You're late."

Oliver's eyebrow arched as he countered, "Were you expecting anything less from me?"

"Nah, man. No, I didn't." James laughed, wrangling in his for a bro-hug, which Oliver attempted desperately to get away from.

"Um...I'm not really a hugger, dude. You know that."

His wife reminded, latching onto his arm, "You like it when I hug you, Hon."

"Felicity gives the best hugs," Kara interjected, smiling broadly.

"She does."

"Geez, Dos everyone on this planet live in a Stepford neighborhood? Because this is make me sick to my stomach, ugh" Cisco huffed, rolling his eyes. "And Oliver thinks Central City and the farmhouse we went to were bad. Wait 'til he hears more about Earth-3."

"Sorry, we're late." Felicity apologized with a clear of her throat, "Dr. Queen..."

"Dr Queen?" Cisco commented, chuckling before a hand blanketed his mouth, "No way."

"Thinks he discovered a new Jupiter moon."

Ah, so Oliver was an astronomer. (Well, more specifically an astrophysicist, but Cisco wasn't fully aware of that.) He grinned brightly since he was quite delighted by the fact that Oliver Queen was a member of the "geek squad" as he called it on their Earth.

"Yup." Her husband confirmed, slinging an arm around her waist. "I just need to use the telescope with the higher magnification on the roof, and go over satellite images to back my suspicions."

"Oh, I've been to Jupiter in my space pod, there's definitely a new moon." Kara thought to herself, though spoke aloud, "Congrats, Oliver. Who's in the mood for ice cream to celebrate?"

Her friend requested, nuzzling Oliver's neck. "Can we not go the one on Liberty Avenue?"

"Why not? They have a great French vanilla ice cream." James pointed out, "And they have the mint chip that you love, Felicity."

Oliver's tone deepened with agitation, "She doesn't wanna run into a certain hothead now that he owns the place."

"Who?"

"Ronnie Raymond, I mean we used to date for like a year in college before I moved to National City, and he followed me here."

Kara's face scrunched, "Creepy, but I heard he's dating a colleague of yours at Mercury Labs, Oliver, Dr. Caitlin Snow."

"Yeah, but she iced him out after a while. Cait's just so dedicated to her work and teaching her biology students at Ivy University."

A half hour later, they returned to the pier with respective- vanilla, chocolate, mint chocolate chip, and strawberry ice cream cones half eaten and a bit of a dripping mess, but that didn't matter. It sure looked tasty. Felicity seemed to have more of edge on this Earth. If the discreet little ass grab on her husband wasn't enough, Cisco could just tell by the way she dressed. Felicity wore her hair in long blonde waves. She donned some wicked knee high black boots with a low heel, dark blue skinny jeans, an open fitted wine red button up with a black and white cat t-shirt that "Cute 'Til We Show Our Claws". It was kind of hot and adorable all at once. Too bad she was married. Despite the fact that he was an astronomer, the dude still looked he worked out like a solider. His biceps strained over his blue plaid shirt. There were probably six-pack abs under that gray t-shirt, and his legs clad in dark black jeans still looked like they could choke out John Cena.

"Hold up. I support all people. Nyssa and Sara and Curtis and Paul are so bad ass together." Cisco reminded himself. "But I should not be thinking about another dude that. I'm a Ramon. I'm a tiger. I'm Vibe. I'm a ladies man, baby. Yeah!"

"Seriously, you're not hearing that. Any of you?"

They all said in unison, "Nope."

"James, I think it's your watch." Kara noted, reaching for a silver beeping watch in his back pocket, "Here you go."

Oliver suspected, "Mmm...That doesn't look like any watch I've ever seen."

Some things never change - no matter what Earth he was on. Cisco knew Oliver would be the suspicious one.

"Huh? That sorta looks like those 'meta-human detectors' they have in Central City." Felicity figured, eyeing the watch carefully. "I read about them after I was through fixing her desktop. She was doing a piece on them for one the 'hottest trends in fashion' for her niece Kit. I can't believe she had me do her notes. You know I majored in at MIT, computer science- not the secretarial arts. I'm an IT girl for God's sake."

"You, Felicity Queen are head of the IT department at Catco." Her husband reiterated, caressing the small of her back, "Don't sell yourself short. What is an alien detecting watch or something? I mean they do exist, but I don't see any of 'em near us now."

"Right...Right" Kara emitted a false giggle. A bright pink flushed warmed her cheeks. "Um...Guys, let's keep walking."

"You okay, Kar?"

Her mouth ran dry, but she managed to hum, "Mmhmm. Pssh, girl you know how I do."

"Smooth save, Supergirl." Cisco nodded.

Desperately trying to change the subject, "Hey, Oliver, has anyone ever mentioned to you that you and Ronnie Raymond look kind of related? Like long lost brothers or cousins or something?"

"Yeah, but I still don't see it. I mean..."

"Oh trust me." His wife interrupted, "Those two look a lot different when..."

"Hon." He warned abruptly, pinching her shoulder, and rubbing it softly afterwards. "I definitely don't wanna hear that and neither do Kara and James."

"My bad."

"No harm, no foul." Kara assured. Suddenly her super hearing honed in a massive fire in the heart of National City. "Gee, I think I uh...hear Ms. Grant calling?"

"But you don't even have your cellphone with you right now?"

"Can't hear you the phone ringing in the booth, Oliver?"

Kara's heels clacked unevenly against the old wooden planks as she ran to a lone phone booth by the bike rack.

"Seriously, Hon." Felicity whispered right in his ear, standing on her toes to accommodate her husband's height, "Who still uses a phone booth? They're so last century."

He shrugged, answering in a hushed tone, "I don't know."

"Finally. Some action." Cisco cheered, rubbing his hands together. "I missed out on it today."

"Uh, yeah. That was definitely, Ms. Grant. Gotta fly." Kara said, correcting herself with a vigorous head shake, "I mean, we gotta go. Right now, sorry guys."

James offered as well, "Sorry."

As they left, Felicity pondered, "I wonder what's it's about this time. It's the weekend. Those two pratically never stop working."

"You know Kara. She always ducking out of fun to try and be in two places at once. I mean it's not like she's Supergirl."

Cisco wished he had a watch and a way to get there, "Ooh, I better head out. The fun's about to start."

Someone was calling him, " _Cisco...Cisco...Francisco Ramon, you wake up this instant_!"

* * *

**Earth-Prime  
**

"I don't wanna mama." He jolted awake, sitting up in bed. A profuse sheen of sweat dripped down his face, "I don't wanna. Five more minutes, Mom, please."

Caitlin scoffed, clearly affronted, "I am not your mother."

"You sure sound like her."

Felicity told him, "You're welcome. You have Barry and Virgil to thank for that little shock to your system."

"I thought Flash and Static were on a joint mission in Dakota City."

His friend informed, "Felicity Jury rigged the wiring to give you a little buzz. If you spent any longer in that Vibe, I thought your head would explode."

"Aww!" He teased lovingly, "So you were worried about me?"

"Yeah, your powers are expanding, and we need to learn about them fast just like we did with Barry." She thought, "So just where have you been Fran...I mean Cisco, where ya been?"

"I see dead people."

"Ooh, I know that reference." Oliver said with a finger snap. " _The Sixth Sense_."

"Very good, Honey." His wife obliged, yanking his arm to bring him down for a kiss on the cheek. Through clenched teeth, she pointed out, "That movie's from 1999."

Her husband mimicked, "I know."

"Cisco, where were you?" Caitlin asked, resting her hand on her hip.

"Let's just say Barry's not the only one who can travel to Earth-3. I got a glimpse of it, and Supergirl's totally bad ass."

A sleeping toddler suddenly woke up from his mother's lap, "Uncle Cisco's a bad boy."

Everyone laughed at that.

"I guess Uncle Cisco owes you a dollar for your swear jar."

One buck wouldn't hurt after the coolest trip ever. While he really wished, he could've seen Supergirl in action, he couldn't wait to tell Barry what he saw on Earth 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)


	15. Mother Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Donna admits she and Felicity were actually the ones who left left Noah when she was seven years old, it leaves her with some very important unanswered questions. Donna knows she'll never lose her daughter and that a guy like Noah Kuttler wasn't worth the risk. But when complications arise for both Felicity and Donna, does a mother really know best?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not Saturday like my usual posting schedule. But it's another _Arrow_ -less Wednesday with just three more weeks to go, and this is my favorite chapter I've written thus far for this part of my _Hiatus Drabbles_ series. So I thought I'd share it with you all now. Enjoy! The next chapter will be posted this Saturday.

( _Originally via 413 "Sins of the Father"_ )

Today's weather report called for overcast skies, yet a ray of sunlight careened through the Queens' master bedroom. Felicity's eyes fluttered open as soon as that very light shined directly over her face. Tapping her left hand on his side of the bed, she expected to feel a warm, firm body next to hers. Though her touch was met with purely empty rustled sheets. A brief panic jolted through her body, which caused her to sit upright against the pillows. Her catheter tubes were no longer clear. Mumbling to herself, she cursed her catheter along with her somewhat tingly motionless legs. She plopped down back into a laying position before she finally heard the distinct crackle of a baby monitor.

"Okay, Mia? Are you all better now that you're fed and changed?"

His question was met a happy gurgle and coo in response.

"Oliver," She murmured softly, smiling to herself. "Of course."

Felicity looked at the digital clock on her night stand. It had a smeary red glow of, "8:30 A.M."

"Oh, frack! I was supposed to start feeding her at eight o'clock." Felicity thought, "Why didn't he wake me?"

A little voice said, "Time to wake up, Mama, Daddy?"

"No, let's let Mama rest. Why don't we wake up your big brother first?"

Uneven footsteps padded throughout the floor of the hallway followed by a rapping at a nearby bedroom door.

"Will." Tommy bellowed loudly as he stretched out his big brother's name, knocking rapidly against the door again.

A muffled, annoyed groan was emitted in response.

"Will."

"Will's not here right now." He attempted in a sing-song voice.

Tommy noted vehemently, "Yes, you are."

"Just go away please." He pleaded in another groan. "It's Sunday. Who wakes up before ten on a Sunday?"

"Daddy does."

"He's not with you. Is he?"

In answer to his question, Oliver ordered firmly, "William Connor Clayton, get your butt out of that bed this instant. I'm making breakfast right after I help Felicity get up."

"Dad, you know that's gonna take like over half an hour. Why can't I use that downtime to sleep a little longer?" William scoffed, leaning against the door frame after he finally opened the door.

"Not gonna happen. Look, you're up right now." His father grinned, "That gives you plenty of time to get dressed and clean up your room."

"You tricked me."

"Nope." He denied, shaking his head for emphasis. "You did that one all your own, son. Now get a move on. C'mon, let's go.".

"Yeah." Tommy agreed, pointing toward an askew pile of dirty clothes by the bed.

"Thomas Robert, I don't need to hear a second voice when I'm talking to your brother." He pointed out. "I have your mother and Aunt Sammy for that."

"Sorry, Daddy."

"It's okay." His father suggested, "Hey, since you've been such a good helper this morning. Wanna help me with one more thing for Mama?"

"Okay." His son figured, "I go get Mama's chair."

Tommy made a beeline towards the stairs, reaching for a little white remote after he carefully used his step stool. Felicity's chair lift whirred until it stopped at the top of the stairs with a resounding high-pitched beep.

William continued, "And I'll keep an eye on Mia and Tommy."

"Thank you."

Soon, Felicity heard the door creak open. Despite her somewhat blurry vision without her glasses, her eyes were delighted to see her shirtless husband standing in the doorway while he wore nothing but his black sweatpants.

"Hey, Stranger." His wife greeted playfully as he approached her side of the bed, "How long have you and the kids been up?"

Oliver replied, putting on her glasses for her. "Not long. When did you hear us?"

"Oh?" She chimed, eyes darting over to the clock again. "About fifteen minutes ago."

"Sorry."

"Why?"

"I wanted to let you sleep in today."

"But, I was the one who was supposed to feed Mia at o'clock this morning." Felicity stated, biting her lip. "I could've done it."

"I know. But since you pumped late last night, there was an extra bottle of breastmilk in the fridge."

"I remember." She sighed, sucking in her bottom lip. "I just I wanted to be the one who did it. Since I started back at Queen Incorporated this month, Mia doesn't seem to want anything to do with me or my boobs."

"First off, she's just getting used to the bottle. Of course, she wants you, Hon. You're her mother. Besides who wouldn't love those?"

"Don't change the subject. You just like these because you're a man." A palm swept over her face. "When I tried to feed her yesterday, Mia was fussy. She tried to push away from me, and she wouldn't latch on  'til you adjusted her head, and rubbed her back."

Oliver apologized, swooping down to press a messy kiss to her lips, "Mm, I'm sorry. I was just trying to help."

"My baby girl hates me, and she's not even five months old yet." Her morning breath ghosted over his mouth.

"She does not hate you, Felicity. Like I said, she's just getting used to being to being bottle fed." Her husband believed, tracing featherlight lines over her bare arms. "Mia loves you, and I love you too."

"Yeah, yeah, so you've told me multiple times."

"Felicity."

Aw damn it, did he have to enunciate every single of syllable of her name in a husky sexy morning morning voice?

"I love you too."

A soft laugh shook his shoulders slightly, "I was hoping you did. You ready for breakfast, Baby?"

"Oliver," She directed sheepishly, a blush quickly heating her cheeks.

His face crumpled in confusion, if only for a brief moment. His eyes scanned over her body intently. Her lower half was still draped in their blue and green comforter with an extra gray blanket over it. Once she tossed all that aside, he finally noticed what was wrong. Her catheter needed to be emptied, cleaned, and changed. Sure, they could've hired a nurse. And Paul even offered his services because he was feeling like he needed a changed of pace as a physical therapist. But Felicity was just too embarrassed. Hell, she was even too embarrassed around her own husband. He shouldn't have to do home care like that, although he never said anything about it. In fact, he never seemed to mind it at all. Because while it definitely wasn't an easy job, as if anything in their lives was easy, it was a job that needed to be done. Plus, he loved Felicity so much, and he would do anything for her.

After washing his hands thoroughly, Felicity heard a smack of a rubber glove against his wrist as he said, "Dr. Queen is on it."

Oliver hoped the fact that he referred to himself as "Dr. Queen" it would make Felicity, or at the very least crack a smile. But those hopes were dashed yet again.

"I'm so sorry, Honey." His wife mentioned for the umpteenth since she was re-diagnosed with paraplegia, following Tommy's birth. Her raised pitch dropped to a low grumble. "I hate that you have to do all of this for me every morning."

"It's not a big deal." Oliver assured, plugging a syringe in the port to let it drain. "Besides we wouldn't want you getting some sort of urinary tract infection or worse."

As her bodily fluids sloshed, she whimpered, palm sweeping over her face, "God, this is so embarrassing."

"Why?"

"Because changing catheters shouldn't be in the husband job description."

"Um, actually it kind of is." He reminded, "In sickness and in health, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, it's all in the vows."

"Yeah, but we never went with traditional vows, Hon." Felicity countered, sighing. "We wrote our own."

"Well, you know the same sentiments are implied."

"Well, you know the same sentiments are implied." She mimicked in a deep voice.

Chuckling, one of his eyebrows quirked. "Oh, is that supposed to be me?"

"Yes." Felicity answered adamantly, crossing her arms over her chest. "I mean, I didn't expect for you to be doing stuff like this 'til we were both in our eighties."

"So, we're a little ahead of the game plan. That's fine."

"Oliver, that's beside the point. I'm so..."

"Please stop apologizing to me. You have nothing to feel sorry about. For now, this is our normal, Felicity. And I'm perfectly okay with that."

With teeth grazing her naked lower lip, she asked, "Why? What about..."

"I'm okay with it because I have you. Felicity, you and the kids are all I'll ever need to make me happy."

"But how's this..."

"C'mon, some of my wounds have probably been a lot worse than a catheter full of pee." He rationalized, "In fact, I think a few of Tommy and Mia's diapers have been much worse than this."

"But it's not..."

"Hey, no more buts. It's almost time for breakfast, so let's get you in your chair after I wash my hands again."

Oliver and Felicity finally made down to the kitchen around a quarter to ten. Oliver was quick to whip some banana pumpkin pancakes in a sizzling skillet. The room wafted with a scrumptious and sweet combination of scents warm banana, fresh pumpkin puree, cinnamon, nutmeg, and just a touch of maple syrup. William, Felicity, Tommy, and Mia all surrounded the dining table.

Tommy whined, playing with his fork, "Daddy, I'm hungry. Can we eat now?"

"I know, Bubba." Felicity concurred since Oliver was still plating all of their food. "Just a few more minutes, okay? We have to wait for Daddy's pancakes to cool a little, so you don't hurt your mouth."

"Okay," he sighed dejectedly.

William, who was practically salivating at the mouth, asked, "Can we at least watch TV while we wait?"

"I don't know, _can you_ , Will?" His stepmother corrected purposefully.

Oliver bit back a chuckle while he was meticulously arranging banana slices as if he was some sort of master chef. Plu,s he also know that distinction was more for Tommy's benefit than William's. Just because the Clayton-Queens were well-off, it didn't mean they would be raised like rich, impolite jerks.

Her stepson amended, fighting the urge to roll his blue eyes. "What I meant to say was, may we please watch TV while we wait, Felicity?"

"Yes, of course you may."

"Mickey Mouse," Tommy suggested brightly with a gasp and his mouth slightly agape.

William's response was muffled by the table, "Not the baby show again. Please?"

"I no baby." Tommy believed, pointing to himself. "I'm big boy."

Felicity could already see the disaster waiting to happen with William fighting over the remote. Boys will be boys should've been more like brothers will be brothers. Oliver set a stack of pancakes down just in time, and he winked at her. Thankfully, the boys were too distracted by eating delicious breakfasts to really notice that Felicity gained control of the remote. After they were through eating, Tommy was momentarily focused on two squirrels 'dancing' on a large, sturdy branch by the window. Will looked as if he was going to fall asleep again face first into his sticky, dirty plate. And Mia was too busy making a mess on the tray of her high chair. Rice cereal was scattered all around her. Felicity picked up what she could while she heard clinks of dry food landing in a metal bowl. Oliver was feeding their cat, Walter while she was absentmindedly flipping through channels until she came across some breaking news on _Channel 52_.

Anchorwoman, Bethany Snow announced, "We're going to you live with Susan Williams at Starling National Airport."

"Woah, Bethany Snow," William smirked, immediately perking right up as soon as he heard a familiar voice. "She's a..."

Oliver chided, narrowing his eyes at him, "Son."

"I'll have you know, I was gonna say she's a very good reporter, dad."

"Mmhm." His father said in disbelief, shaking his head.

Reporter, Susan Williams informed, "Mysterious flight cancellations are said to be the work of a famous, yet still unknown computer hacker. No reason for cancelled flights out of Star City or who's been working for at this time. Though I have been told by SCPD's own Detective Malone he now has this unidentified man in custody."

"Noah," She whispered to her husband, barely audible, "He's back, so we have some work to do."

He nodded, clapping. "Okay, kids something came up at work."

"On a Sunday?" William inquired suspiciously, eyebrows rose up his forehead.

"Well you know." His dad thought, rubbing the back of his neck. "A mayor's work is never done."

"True. But doesn't the saying always go 'A mother's work is never done.'?"

"Right, and this mother just got a very busy day ahead of her." His stepmother pointed out. "So who's up for a little trip to Bubbe and Pop Pop's house?"

They packed up all that they would need for the day- lunches, bottles, and Mia's diaper bag with some extra onsies coupled with multiple pairs of socks. After loading every thing in the truck they drove to Quentin's and Donna's townhouse, which was close by a local new hot spot Vendetta bar, where Donna worked every night. Tommy ran right in while Oliver and William placed down all the bags in the foyer.

"Pop Pop!" Tommy cheered.

"Geez, what-what are are da kids movin' in or something?" Quentin hiccuped, staggering as he struggled to focus on the pile of bags.

Donna's eyes fell shut, ashamed at her husband's state. "Sweetie, why don't you go back to bed? You'll feel better."

"Ya comin' with me?" He mentioned lasciviously, a loopy smile tilted on his face.

"There's something I can never unhear _ever._ " Felicity cringed, sighing heavily. "You okay, Quentin?"

Obviously not. A blind person could understand that he was drunk. Quentin's breath reeked of beer, and he was looking all disoriented. His skin burned in a permanent pink flush Though, Felicity baited him. She wanted to see if he would 'fess up right away. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

"I'm f-faine . I'm fine, kiddo." He waved off sloppily, "I'm just gonna go to bed now."

"Pop Pop sick?" Tommy asked, tugging on his dad's jeans.

William took the liberty of answering for him, "Yeah, sort of."

"Uh-huh." His father confirmed, "So I'll tell you what, change of plans we'll let Pop Pop rest, and you, Will, Mia, and I can hang out in the car while Mama finishes her...work."

A wave of disappointment washed over the toddler, "Aw, I want Pop Pop."

Hurt slashed through Oliver, but he understood that the kids needed their grandparents too. Although, they haven't seen much their Pop Pop and Bubbe lately per Donna's insistence. Oliver and Felicity could finally tell why. He was drinking again. They knew better than most people how Quentin had a difficult time after Laurel's death, especially on the anniversary. But that was no excuse. He needed help, and soon. Though at the moment, Oliver could see how his wife's focus was solely on her jackass of a father.

William chimed in, fully aware of what was actually going on, "But then we get to spend Sunday with Dad. We can play tag, hide-and-seek, watch Mickey Mouse with Mia. Doesn't that sound like a lot of fun?"

"Yeah." Tommy perked right up, smiling.

"And Mama will be home too." Felicity added, putting on a fake smile for her son.

"Really?"

She nodded, "I promise. It's gonna take a while to find all that paperwork, but um... Oliver, Honey, I need to..." Felicity discreetly gestured to her mother, silently telling what she was going to do.

He obliged, "Okay. Sure. Kids, why don't we go wait in the car for a bit while Mama and Bubbe talk?"

"About what?" His son questioned curiously.

Lots like Quentin's relapse, why Donna tried to hide it, and one of the biggest elephants in the room when Noah got back to Star City.

Felicity answered honestly, "Grown-up stuff. We'll tell you when you're older."

His little face scrunched, resembling his father's cute confused look to a tee. Felicity would've nearly burst out in belly laughs, if only the current situation wasn't so tense. Though, their little boy seemed to accept that answer. Oliver, William, Tommy, and Mia finally left the room once all the bags were loaded in the truck again.

With one final look at Felicity, her husband mouthed silently to her, "You gonna be okay?"

All she could do was nod quietly. Even she wasn't exactly sure of herself at the moment because this was definitely going to be difficult. The door drifted shut, following a click of the knob. The living in the townhouse was weighted with silence, laded silence. The only noise emitted throughout the space for a little while was Quentin's loud, sputtering drunken snores. God, even when the man wasn't drunk, he still sounded like a hog with a sinus infection. Add too much alcohol to this deadly cocktail, and it was ten times worse.

"Felicity Megan, you have something to say to me?" Her perfectly penciled eyebrows rose as she challenged, "Say it. Out with it right now."

"Okay." Her daughter gulped, not knowing exactly where to start. But she swiftly gained her confidence back, "When were you gonna tell me or Oliver that Quentin was drinking again?"

"My marriage. My business. I'm handling it."

"Yeah, Mom." Her daughter humphed sarcastically, "I can see how well you're handling it. You absolutely cannot do this on your own. Quentin, he needs help. He needs to go rehab, and to talk to someone other than his family."

Donna snapped. It was rare, but for once she adopted a firm tone, "You don't think I know that?  I can't afford treatment for him right now."

"So, let us help you two. Mom, you know Oliver and I have more than enough money to..."

"Stop." She urged, raising a hand in protest, "This isn't any of your concern, and I certainly don't wanna be one of those mothers, who takes money out of her own daughter's pocket."

"Isn't any of my concern? We're family, and like I just told you, Oliver and I have more than enough money to..."

"Felicity, I said no." Donna reiterated adamantly, "I can figure out. I just need to work a few extra shifts at the bar, and maybe even a late night shift or two. Don't worry."

"I do worry." She reminded, spinning her chair as she wheeled back and forth around the floor, "Especially when it involves you and the kids. I mean, you two used to watch them at least one a week."

"I know." Her mother mumbled, staring down at the messy hardwood floor. "But that's not why you wanted to drop the kids off this afternoon. What did you come here to tell me, Felicity? This is about your father, isn't it?"

How did she know? Donna never watched the news because she claimed that it too full of horribly depressing events. Had she been snooping around? Did Noah contact her somehow? The truth was that Felicity had the same look on her face when she lost her favorite plushy toy at four years old- a stuffed teddy, who she aptly named Mr. Square Bear. She wore that exact same look on her when Felicity told her that Noah was back, back in Star City. That was the first time she saw her father in eighteen years. And unfortunately for her, it wouldn't be the last. But there was something more, something she always wondered about ever since Donna confessed that they were the ones who left him.

Although the questions that raced through her mind were broken up, "Don't go see your father. Don't look up anything on him in your nightly work with Oliver. And, just to be clear, I am not asking you, Felicity. I'm telling you."

"I can't promise you that, Mom." Her daughter admitted, pointing out. "If it involves protecting Star City and helping people, Oliver and I are gonna do whatever it takes to stop him. But to do that, we need to figure out who's he was working for."

"Felicity, you're not listening to me. Don't do this."

"Why?" She wondered. Her frustration started to simmer like an active volcano.

Cliche, but maybe it would work, "Because I'm your mother, and I told you so. Baby, I don't wanna lose you. Please."

Donna squatted down to Felicity's level. Tears prodded her eyes, smearing her mascara.

Pulling her in for a tight hug, her daughter promised, "You're not gonna lose me, Mom, ever. I promise. You won't lose any of us."

"Good." She squeezed tighter, possessively claiming. "Because you're my only kid. You're my daughter, my baby girl. I raised you, and he..."

"Mom, Mom, Mom, if you hug me any tighter, you'd choke me. What's going on? Why are you being like this again?"

The only other time Felicity had seen her mother like this was when she was seven years old. During the early years of her divorce, she would have Felicity sleep in the same bed sometimes as if someone was after her or them. There was definitely something more going on, and she was going to stay here until the whole truth came out.

Donna cried, "He wants to take you away from me. I can just feel it in my bones."

That was more than a little dramatic, but she had to know. "What aren't you telling me about dad?"

Her mother reasoned, pulling away. "I've already told you what you need to know."

"Not good enough. What was so wrong with him that we had to leave?"

"Felicity, you've already seen that he's a hacker and a criminal firsthand."

"What else?" Her daughter inquired as her hands were steepled in her lap.

After some hesitation, Donna finally leveled with her "Noah works his way in, charms you over, impresses you with his intelligence. But the truth is, Quentin found out that Noah was never hired to do any of those 'jobs' he said he did. He's a hit man, only he doesn't use guns. He does some fancy things on the computer, and when we were in Vegas, four people at the company your father worked at were all electrocuted to death in their offices."

Well, that was certainly a lot information to take in for anybody, especially for the daughter of the man she'd figured she had pegged down to a science. Noah, her own father, a man who gave her half of her genes was more than a superior cyber hacker. He was more than a thief or a hired gun because he was a killer himself. Sure, when Felicity was eight years old, she still hoped and prayed every single night that her father would come home to her or maybe, it was more like for her. She spent most of her life, waiting for that answer, waiting to know why he truly had left. And when she finally heard it out loud, it didn't exactly absolve her pain. When she was a girl, Felicity hated herself. She thought that she was broken. She felt angry and misunderstood. She thought no one ever could or would love her. And then she met Oliver. Despite of both of their complicated romantic histories and a brief time apart, they found their way back to each other. Now they were married, and they had a beautiful family together. But none of that happiness braced the shocking pang in her heart.

Not knowing what else to say, Felicity told her mother, "Um, I need to go now. Uh, bye."

On that note, she wheeled herself to the door so vigorously that her heart pounded in sync with every single push towards the exit.

Her huffs and puffs came to stop when she heard, "Felicity, wait! I'm sorry I should've told you sooner."

Donna desperately hoped that her daughter would turn her chair around, but her hopes were dashed as soon she made her way to the top of the two front steps. No, that wasn't out of anger towards her mother. It was just that this news was a lot to process. Wordlessly, Felicity called Oliver over with a simple hand gesture because she needed help getting down the steps.

Oliver knelt down to his wife's level, scouring the pain that was written all over her face, "You alright?"

"No, but right now it doesn't matter." His wife whispered right in his ear, head resting in the crook of his neck as her hands held on tight to his shoulders. "Let's go home, and have fun hanging out with kids. Okay?"

He sighed, carrying her to the truck. "Felicity, we're gonna talk about this. We need to have a conversation about it."

"I know, but just not right now. Okay?"

"Felicity, Honey..."

"Oliver, please. Not today."

Despite every fiber of his being telling him otherwise, her husband relented, "Okay, but we will soon. You promise?"

"Deal." She agreed, shaking his hand when she got in the driver's seat.

Felicity certainly found ways to keep putting off that very important conversation- the kids, work (including her meetings at Queen Incorporated, Oliver's mayoral work, and their night jobs as Green Arrow and Overwatch), sleep, and sex. A few weeks had gone by, Oliver had just returned home from a dinner with Quentin at one of his favorite Chinese restaurant Jade Dragon upon Donna's request. He wasn't particularly thrilled with the idea due to the fact that his wife had driven to Iron Heights, where her father was transferred to within a few days of his arrest, given his previous crimes. But he knew she really wanted hear the truth, straight from his mouth.

"Hey." Oliver greeted, closing the front door. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Nope." His wife replied, turning her chair away from the window that was blanketed in a sheet of raindrops. "I can't believe that I was stupid enough to go down there and see him."

"You're a lot of things, but you're far from stupid. Felicity, you are one of the smartest, most remarkable people I've ever known."

"Yeah?" She fired back, pursing her lips slightly. "Well, then why the Hell did I go to Iron Heights this afternoon?"

"You went down there because you had hope." He thought as he sat down on their black leather couch. "You had hope that your father would change. You thought that he would be different, that this time jail would change for the better, that he would be the kind of parent you always wanted him to be, the kind of parent you deserve."

Urgently, trying to change the subject, Felicity wondered, "So how did dinner with Quentin go?"

"Nice try." He reminded, "You're not getting out of this one that easily."

She sighed, twiddling her fingers. "It was worth a shot."

"Listen to me." Oliver started, his hand blanketing hers. "Don't think this thing with your dad is over because I've learned from experience that closure does not come that easily."

Staring down at his hand intently, Felicity took in a sharp breath, "But my mother was right, people don't change."

"Some people don't, but maybe it wouldn't hurt to have a little hope for Quentin at least."

Her lips curled in a soft smile, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being one of the best husbands and daddies in the whole world."

He let out a breathy chuckle, "I don't know about that."

"I do, Honey, you are. Because you're always there for them. I never..."

"I know."

She didn't have to say it.

"I just, I..." Felicity sniffed back tears. "Geez, haven't I cried enough today?"

"Hey, it's okay. I'm right here. Her husband promised, gently requesting. "Felicity, talk to me, please."

"Just...Just promise me that you'll always be there for them."

"Baby, you know I ca..."

"Oliver, for me and for them."

"I promise." Oliver agreed, getting up from the couch.

"What, But I thought?" She faltered, struggling to find the right words. "You just said..."

"I know. I know." He pointed out, heading straight to the fridge. "I'll be right back."

"What are you getting exactly -mint chocolate chip ice cream or cookies?" Felicity wondered, peering right behind him.

He grinned, holding a pack of mint chocolate chip cookies and a carton of milk. "How 'bout adult milk and cookies? I would've brought out the rosé you like, but you're still breastfeeding. And I know they say babies will be fine after two hours of consumption, but Mia's only four months old."

His wife winked, "Smart thinking."

Felicity briefly heated a cup of milk in the microwave for a few seconds. Oliver helped push her chair back over the couch, making sure he didn't forget the _Chips Ahoy!_ mint chocolate chip cookies, of course. They enjoyed a small snack, lazily laying on their large black leather couch together by a warm, crackling fire. They shared a cozy gray blanket while they were surrounded by multiple throw pillows.

"Are you feeling a little better now at least?"

"Yeah, I guess so." She answered, licking remnants of chocolate off of her red lips. "Hey, what did you mean earlier when you said, 'adult milk and cookies'?"

Oliver's shoulders shook as a cheeky smile crossed his face, "I was wondering when you were gonna ask me about that."

Her husband took off his shirt rapidly, letting it hit the floor.

"What are you doing?" She giggled, a mixture of confusion and excitement wracked her her body. "What? Is this my own personal Chippendale's?"

He shook his head, taking off her green blouse. "Yeah, not quite."

"Hey!" Felicity feigned a protest, though her giggle fit definitely said otherwise, "Hon, what are you up to?"

"Shh..." Oliver cautioned, attentively flipping Felicity on her stomach with ease. Thankfully she was cushioned by a pea green throw pillow. "Just relax."

"How I am gonna do that?" Her response was muffled by the couch cushions. "If I'm... _Oh, my God_."

Oliver applied lotion to his calloused hands before he gripped her shoulders with a purpose clearly in mind. She was nestled in between his legs while he slowly kneaded over every tense muscle. He was delighted, yet distracted by her unbidden moans, mewls, and whimpers of pleasure. Sometimes, intimate moments like these would lead straight to their bedroom. However, his ministrations were soon trailed by soft snores. They fell asleep on the couch together by the time the fire died down in the living room. As much as Felicity hated to admit this, even though she was one herself. Sometimes a mother really did know best. Quentin soon entered a sixty-day rehab facility with some an intervention from Sara, Donna, the Queens, and the Merlyns. As for Noah, well, he had quite a lot of time to think about his crimes in prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)


	16. Three List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following quite the partner work from Teams Flash and Arrow on a mission, the Queens and West-Allens get to relax. They discuss their "Three Lists" over a cup of coffee at Star City's Jitters. (NFSW when they hit the showers).

( _GIF credit goes to Lindsay[yet_i_remain_quiet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/yet_i_remain_quiet) again from 404 "Beyond Redemption"_ )

The elevator to the Arrow Cave dings before the doors slide open. Felicity's wedge heels clomp against the floor, making her way over to Oliver with a green folder in hand. She stops in her tracks at the sight before her. Her signature red lips curl into a toothy, delighted grin. Her eyes widen slightly since everyone knows she can't help but ogle at her husband even after eight years together. She still really likes watching him do that. Felicity's head bobs softly along to each of his movements, climbing higher and higher - the thrusts of his lower half, his languid, bulging arm muscles, his really sweaty torso on full display for her delighted eyes. Oliver hasn't even seemed to notice her presence, despite his ninja-like skills. He's clearly too focused on his workout. Felicity's ears perk up to three subsequent clangs.

She sighs, gripping the green folder tightly, "Oh, I am _so glad_ I came back early."

"Hey." Her husband greets in a huff. His shoes hit the ground with a soft thud, dimples prod his cheeks. "You alright?"

"Hmm?" Felicity's only current train of thought involve Oliver shirtless, the sheen of sweat on his face as well as his body, and the way his skin burns in a slightly pink flush after an intense workout.

"You alright?"

Much to Felicity's disappointment, Oliver quickly slips back into his discarded pea green t-shirt.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, it's just that I wasn't expecting you and Barry back from Central City for another few hours." He points out, making a circling gesture with his index finger over her forehead. "And you're doing that crinkly thing with your eyebrows again."

"Oh?" A nervous laugh shakes her shoulders as she smooths out the lines on her face. "Oh? It's um... just something, something at work. Uh, Mr. Dennis e-mailed me while I was away. He thinks I'm taking too much vacation time from QI."

"Pfft. Does he know the interview with Samantha was for Q-Core's tech venture with S.T.A.R Labs?"

"Yeah." Felicity shrugs, reminding him. "But you know how Mr. Dennis is."

Oliver finishes, "Yup, a pain in your ass."

"Hmm...Well, I was gonna be a bit nicer, and say that he's a real jerk." She clarifies, stepping closer towards her husband. "But 'a pain in my ass' works too because it's the truth."

Felicity's thrusts the green folder against his chest.

His face crumples in confusion, "What's this?"

"An assignment for our night work, Hon."

That notion is immediately met with a groan as Oliver's palm sweeps over his face.

"What is it this time?"

Felicity informs as Oliver scours through he classified folder. "It turns out King Shark had a son, Kid Shark. Cisco thinks it's not a very creative name, and I agree, I mean even I could..."

" _Hon_." Oliver warns sharply before he questions. "Okay, and what does this 'Kid Shark' have to do with us?"

Rubbing the back of her neck, his wife admits hesitantly, "Caitlin told me that Team Flash noticed something strange at the monitors at the A.R.G.U.S base in Central City, and he might've, sort of escaped from his aquatic prison cell. They also think that he's now headed to Starling Bay."

"Hmm, why wouldn't Lyla tell us about this?"

"I don't know, but my guess is that she'd say, 'it's classified for my eyes only'. And 'her op, her problem'."

"Okay." Oliver announces, getting ready to gear up with his specialty bow and arrow that works like a giant spear in a torpedo cannon. "Looks like we have to stop one big ass shark meta-human from destroying the city."

"Woah, woah, there Rambo." His wife reminds, snatching his ginormous weapon out of his hands. "We need a plan first before we go after a giant mutant, who's scary excuse for a fish in shorts. Look I know you're scared of sharks, and a shark meta sounds even crazier."

He practically growls, adamantly stating, "I am not afraid of sharks. The only thing I'm ever afraid of is losing you and the kids. That's why I wear the mask, Felicity. Because I don't know what I would become of me, if anything ever happened to any of the people I love."

"I know." And Felicity does understand that, but there's something else, something more. "But the way you burrow your head into my chest, and squeeze the life out of my hand whenever we watch _Jaws_ shows otherwise."

His cheeks flush, "Sorry, I just... _Fine_ , I guess I am a little afraid of sharks."

"Hm...Well, you know?" Felicity says, her hand slipping between his cotton pea green t-shirt. Her rings scrape over his well-defined abs, delicately caressing a long, jagged stretch of mangled skin. "You have the scar to prove it. I could never do what you do out there in the field."

An eyebrow arches, "But?"

"But I still think you should start training me just in case."

"We'll see."

Felicity sighs heavily, "We'll see" is just more Oliver-speak for maybe, and he should really stop dangling maybes. In fact, she's told him that before when he thought he couldn't be with her and be The Arrow. If he's going to continue to be that stubborn, just say never. Her husband is one of the strongest fighters she knows. He even has a magical tattoo from their friend across the pond John Constantine to protect himself from any mythical danger, or whatever is out there that she can't even begin to comprehend. Yes, she's a genius. But, Oliver, Constantine, Sara Lance and their other friend from Detroit, Mari have seen things, things beyond anyone's wildest imagination. The world is a much more complicated place than most people would like to believe. Her husband's words echo in her brain at this very moment, remembering the night before she first met Constantine.

"Honey, I really need to you to listen to me." She chides before her pearly white teeth contrast her supple red lip.

Brushing her lip bite away with the pad of his thumb, he smirks since Felicity's words are soon cut off when Oliver's mouth crashes into hers. They finally reconnect in a drugging, passionate kiss. Their lips move in tandem while they engage in multiple sweet pecks before pulling away.

After some necessary air, the look in Oliver's eyes is so serene, so laden with love, and just so gentle. He cups her cheeks, his thumbs pooling in her shallow dimples while she fights to hide that smile creeping on her face. Her nose pokes at his clothed pec while a feigned growl vibrates against his broad chest.

"I missed you so much," He breathes, adding. "So did the kids and they really missed your chocolate chip cookies too."

"They're from a store bought dough, and I always burn the bottom."

"I know. They may not be like Raisa's." Oliver laughs, hands slipping underneath her sleeveless pink floral blouse to give her own scars the same special attention. "But Tommy always says he loves your cookies because they have a 'crunchy part.'"

"Mm." Felicity hums with a nod before she remembers, "As I was saying, Honey, I really need to you to listen to me. Before you go out there like Green Arrow, the big, bad meta-human shark hunter, you should know judging by his injuries, speed, age, and water levels, Kid Shark won't make it here 'til _tomorrow_ night, so that's when we definitely need to be ready."

"Fair enough, so..."

Her lips form a small o, "So..."

"John's away in Coast City with Lyla, Sara, and John Jr. Thea's hitting the casinos with Roy in Hub City. Curtis, Rene, and Evelyn are out on patrol. There just happens to be a large soundproof bunker with no teammates or children currently present. And we missed out on our usual date night with your weekend away."

It's temping. However, he's not going to work his way out of the conversation.

"Slow your roll, Casanova. A few more things from me first before we move on to the fun parts. Samantha and William both send their love. By the way, her guest room is sweet, and it really, really makes me want a book nook for our living room."

"Okay, I'll start looking at shelves and windows." He appeases, figuring this would soon be on his "Honey-do" list.

She continues, briefly swatting his chest. "And secondly don't think you can use kissing or sex to distract me. I mean it when I said that I want you to start training me, Oliver. I'm being absolutely serious here."

"I get it. I get it. I do. It's just I don't wanna hurt you. I love you, and just the thought of me being the one responsible for..."

"You love Thea. She's your baby sister. You love Evelyn like she's our other daughter, and yet you train both of them." Felicity counters, hands bracketing her hips. "In fact, I think they get more bruises from your lessons than they do hitting the streets to fight criminals, meta-humans, and all the worst kinds of people alongside you, John, Curtis, and Rene."

"Felicity, that's entirely different."

Her impatience spikes when she challenges, "How?"

Oliver pauses for a brief moment to think. "Because we're married," comes out much louder than he's originally intended it to be.

"Oh you are unbelievable, Oliver Jonas Queen, were you not listening to a single word I just said?" His wife reprimands as if she's putting their toddler in a time-out.

"Excuse me? I'm not Tommy, so don't speak to me like I'm everyone else, Felicity."

"I wouldn't have to until you start treating me like everyone else on the team."

His voice skyrockets with anger and frustration, "I can't! Don't you get that?!"

Hurt slashes through her just at his stupidly stubborn tone. They haven't fought like this since she broke things off with her boyfriend years ago. It followed about a month after Curtis, Rene, and Evelyn were recruited into Team Arrow. Felicity didn't exactly know what she was doing with that guy. God, she can't even remember his name, and maybe that's a good thing. He was nothing like her father. He was a good guy with a big heart, but he wasn't the one. He wasn't Oliver. Oliver was clearly jealous, but in the short amount of time she knew he bottled it up. Oliver needed to take to become the man Felicity always deserved, and Felicity needed to learn about herself as well as the kind of man she wanted in her life. They got into a bit of shouting match about moving on, jealousy, and being together or not. It ended in a hotly passionate afternoon against the wall in her conference room. That rendezvous left them with a ripped royal blue dress and buttons broken off from his crisp white dress shirt.

"Why? And don't say because we're married, or because I'm your wife. That's a lame ass excuse, Oliver, and you know it." She directs his attention, gripping his chin until their blazing blue eyes reconnect. "Look at me, we're a team in our work, our marriage, parenthood, _and our_ _mission_. So I want you to tell me why won't you train me?"

"Felicity, I understand that you are the one, who decides if you need protection." Oliver exhales, the breath fanning away anger. "I accept that, but please accept that it's my responsibility to protect the people of Star City, and that especially includes the people closest to me."

He's beginning to sound like a broken record. Though, damn it, he still hasn't directly answered her question, "Why? Oliver, you're not gonna hurt me. Even if you do, it's just a part of the process. I don't care if I get a few bumps and bruises every now again. I really...I just wanna learn. I want to be able to defend myself without you there all the time"

"I know. I know, but I'd hate to know that I was the one who hurt you. That I was the one, who caused you pain. I care about you differently than Thea or Evelyn." His voice quiets along with his residual frustration. "I already failed you once, and it still kills me inside that you were hurt, paralyzed, and endured months of pain because of me, what I did, or what I couldn't do. I couldn't save you then, and it's my..."

"Oliver, that was the fault of only one man with a very on the nose alliterative name, and that's to the Green Arrow and White Canary he's gone, wiped away from history."

"Felicity, please." Her husband insists, lacing their fingers together. His eyes and face are weighted by pain, His tone's so earnest and desperate. "Please just let it go for now."

Her breath ghosts over his mouth, still pressed in a thin line. "Alright, but just for now. C'mon."

"What? Where?"

"Well, you just had a very sweaty workout. Don't you think it's time to hit the showers?" His wife suggests, leading him to the end of the bunker with the bathrooms.

"Oh?" He asks the obvious question, "You coming with me?"

"I plan on it, mister."

Oliver chuckles, shaking his head at her response, "Felicity Megan Queen, did you just..."

"Well... Yeah." Felicity chimes bashfully looking down at her red painted toenails. "It was a lot better than quoting my mother, 'The best part of arguing is the makeup sex.' And, I probably shouldn't have brought up my mother at all before we were gonna..."

"Oh, we're still gonna have sex, if you want to."

His wife nods for emphasis, "Of course."

"Good. Promise me something though, Baby." Her husband says, throwing her over his shoulder. Much to her surprise by the echo of a yelp, it's followed up by giggles when he lovingly pats her ass thrice while he carries her the rest of the way. "Promise that you'll try you very hardest not to bring up your mother before sex ever again."

"Deal. _Oliver, easy!_ Superspeed isn't the most comfortable way to travel, despite what Iris says." His wife concurs through a giggle fit, "But only if you promise not to brag about this to Dig, and before you say anything else remember Dig knows about the pictures."

"The pictures you sent me when you were in Gotham on business? One time, and that was only because he showed me photos of Lyla."

She slaps his back, "You two shouldn't have shown each other those photos at all. They were private gifts, you pervs."

"But..."

"No buts. Now strip, shut up, and love me."

"Yes, ma'am."

The water isn't the thing that heats up the bathroom in the Arrow Cave. Thankfully with some perfectly placed water jets and an intrinsic knowledge of each other's bodies, pleasure builds and builds increasingly quick- not as fast as Barry could run. They both have much more stamina than that after over three years of practice. She's grateful for her husband strength at the moment. He tethers his wife to him as a euphoric release racks her body. Her lower abdomen clenches tightly in response to her core pulsing around him. Her thighs tremble against his waist. A " _Fuck_ _, yes_ , is muttered over his shoulder just before she reflexively nips the muscle. His nose nuzzle hers, planting a soft kiss to her lips as their mitigated eyes meet once more. His calloused hands slide over her darkened blonde locks, working their way down her scarred back slowly before they settle on the sides of her hips just ever so slightly above her ass. Her legs cradle him as he guides her, quickly chasing his own release. Following three hard thrusts, and peppered kisses over his jaw and neck, her name becomes an amalgamation of a guttural shout from his mouth. They stay like that for only a few moments until the searing burn in his arm muscles falter. His arms start to quiver after an intense workout and supporting most of her body weight in a slippery shower. When she slides off of him, they both groan at the sensation, still never leaving each other's arms even as her bare feet smack against the moist rubber of the shower mat.

"I love you," His wife mumbles against his chest, standing on her tip toes as she holds him flush against her.

His lips graze the crown of her head as an "I love you too" is an honest wisp on his lips. Oliver's arms wrap around her just simply enjoying the feel of skin-on-skin contact.

Steam pours out from the shower door, and cold air sneaks in, they get redressed in a flurry just in case any of the other members of Team Arrow happen to show up ahead of schedule.

Felicity has something more she wants to say. He could just sense it. And well, she wouldn't be Felicity, if she didn't. He inquires, "What? Was I too..?"

"No, no, of course not." She sucks in her bottom lip, "It's just...Is it bad parenting for me to see you before the kids?"

"No, but I would've been fine, if you wanted to see Tommy and Mia first. They really missed you too." Her husband explains, "We had breakfast over FaceTime this morning. They're both safe and sound at home with Raisa, and we'll be back just before dinner tonight. Okay?"

"Okay." Felicity agrees, twisting her freshly blow dried hair in a messy bun.

"And what else, Felicity?"

Geez, does he always have to the be the king of suspicious? Sighing to herself, she knows he's not wrong.

"I invited Barry and Iris out for coffee after the mission, and I know since Moscow you two have been a little on edge..."

Oliver interrupts, assuring her, "We patched things up last night. Iris had him call me."

"Because he's agreeable and he listens to his wife unlike someone." She mutters under her breath, avoiding his gaze.

"What was that, Babe?"

"Nothing. Nothing. Not a thing."

"Mmhm." He hums in a disbelief, a small smile tilts on his pillowy lips.

They arrive home to two rambunctious little ones ready for "Up pleases", big hugs, and smooches. The Queen family enjoys a healthy and delicious mostly vegetarian lasagna with a ground turkey meat crumble, which Raisa took the liberty of making herself. Sunset paints the sky in array of warm colors. The glow of reds, oranges, and pinks entice the Queen boys. Tommy sits on his father's shoulders while they watch day turn into night over the city skyline right from their porch. Felicity joins them with a cleanly diapered Mia in her arms. A few moments later in the living room, they play together with their toys on the white shag carpet until bedtime.

After story time, and a lullaby, Tommy tells her, his voice fighting sleep. "I missed you, Mama."

"I missed you too, Bubba."

"I love you."

His parents utter in unison, "We love you too, Tommy."

After another quick check on a still sleeping and dry Mia, they head to their joint home office with a typical nightly Skype call from Samantha and William. After Felicity is seated comfortably on his lap, Oliver actually manages to make a joke about how Samantha and Felicity have seen each other more often as of late. They share details on the zoo, the trip to the boring venue with the Q-Core/S.T.A.R Labs announcement gala, and how proud they all are of William since he doesn't have to go to summer school this year. William also excitedly mentions a sighting of the Flash racing through Central City as he patrols the streets, and that he waved at him when he and his mom were getting hot cocoa at Jitters. Samantha and Felicity fidget somewhat at the mere mention of the superhero's name. Luckily, William doesn't pick up on it that much. With a yawn of protest from William, the Clayton-Queen parents all bid each other "Good night."

* * *

 "We've been here for hours." Cisco groans in complaint, threading his fingertips through his raven locks. "And this rank fish is gonna make us smell delicious to Prince Maneater."

It would've been pitch black, if not for the S.T.A.R Labs van headlights set to high beam, lanterns, and a specialty rigged Flash buoy, which is nestled in the middle of Starling Bay.

Clapping a hand on his friend's back, Barry reassures, "Don't worry, I've got this."

The Green Arrow purposefully clears his throat.

"Uh, I meant _we've_ got this."

"Thank you, Fleet Feet."

"Wow, you actually managed to get a thank you out of him." Felicity comments, giggling as she tells her friend, "You should've recorded that one."

"Hey Hon, I thought you were gonna stay in the van with Caitlin and Firestorm."

"Um, well..." She claims, "They seem to be having a bit of marital discussion."

"Now?" His eyebrows raise, "About what?"

"If you really wanna know, turn your comm back on."

The Green Arrow pokes a very tiny button in his suit's collar, and his ears are indeed greeted by bickering, and then it's followed up with... running water?

He wonders, "I don't know you guys needed a sink on your van."

"That's not a sink, dude. Let's just say Ronnie and Cait can both get a little heated." The Flash corrects with a cheeky smirk. His eyes focus on something rippling through the water.

"And that sure as Hell isn't a submarine." Cisco interjects, mouth is left slightly agape. "Felicity. Ow! Sorry, I mean, Overwatch are you getting this?"

"Yep." She confirms, focusing on footage and statistics on her tablet. "Our underwater cam shows that Kid Shark is headed our way. His biometrics match up to the scale Cait sent me."

The Flash questions, eyes darting to the Green Arrow, "You remember the game plan?"

With a quick nod, Green Arrow sprints to a large green harpoon, which is the size of a small cannon. Usually, the spoken agreement between Oliver and Barry is their hometown, their point. But this freaky shark in shorts meta as Dig has called before is Barry's meta, so this Oliver let Barry take the lead.

Cisco waves, "Fel...Overwatch, get behind me now!"

"No. You get behind me now." Overwatch insists, smacking his hand away harshly.

"Ow!" He points out, "which one of us is a meta-human here."

"With _passive_ powers."

"Felicity, please stick to the plan." Her husband pleads, his tone is deepened by the voice modulator. "Barry and I will make sure you and Cisco stay safe."

She relents with a heavy sigh, stepping behind Cisco.

A much smaller version of the meta-human shark bursts out from the usually calm water like a misdirected torpedo. His father is at least fifty feet, but Kid Shark is only a good two feet taller than Barry and Oliver. Together, they could handle this one.

Kid Shark roars, his voice cracking slightly. "I m-must kill The Flash for fa-father."

"You want me, Jaws Jr.?" He eggs on, speedforce igniting his eyes. "Come get me. C'mon let's see how fast you really are."

The Flash runs over the water, splitting it in two. The plan is to generate enough energy to stun him. Then Oliver will use a harpoon with a laser grid net to trap until Dig and Lyla pull up with an A.R.G.U.S. special forces unit.

He growls, "Stupid, human! You can never beat me in water."

Kid Shark dives into the water, falling right into the trap.

"Okay, he's headed towards you, Flash." Overwatch warns over the comms, "I need you to go faster now."

"How much?"

"125 miles to be exact. Literally, start running circles around him, bro." Cisco proceeds to tell him, eyes narrowing at Felicity. "My superhero, my calls. Stick to tall, green, and broody over there, Queen."

Barry manages to form a cyclone in the warm around Kid Shark, which sends him spinning through the air. He's just been whipped around like a plushy toy being held by a three year old filled with a burst of energy. Yet Kid Shark finds an escape through an air pocket in the eye of the cyclone. Angrier than ever, he briskly swims over to the new dock at Starling Bay, where Oliver, Cisco, and Felicity are all laying in wait.

Panting heavily, the Flash and Green Arrow try to hold down the eight foot shark meta together, but he throws them like their own action figures. They hit the ground, ending up in a spooning position by the van.

With the wind knocked out of him, Green Arrow commands, "Cisco. Go. Now."

Cisco jogs rapidly over to the large green harpoon with Felicity trailing right behind him. There are so many damn levers and buttons.

"Which button?!" Cisco yells. Panic forms in his widened eyes, and throughout his every word as Kid Shark is approaching them closer and closer. Thankfully, he's slower on land.

"Ugh, move... Just let me!" Felicity takes the reins, banging her fist on a button at the top of the harpoon. A spear cuts through the cold night air, causing blood to trickle from Kid Shark's mutated hand. A laser grin erupts from the spear, successfully trapping the meta. "We're good. We got him."

"You got him." Her friend congratulates, finally able to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Yes, she did." Oliver adds, abruptly pushing Barry off of him.

Caitlin runs out of the van to administer a tranquilizer. Lyla and Dig roll up with A.R.G.U.S agents, tires squealing. Eight agents with heavy arms heave the meta back into the secret government agency's custody with just enough for Teams Flash and Arrow to flee the scene. After the van hauls of, teams Flash and Arrow all gather around the dock.

Now with his mask off, Barry reminds, holding out his hand. "Wherever, whenever."

"Yeah." He smiles softly, shaking his ally's hand.

"Teams Flash and Arrow!" Cisco cheers, "Hands in!"

Despite Oliver's reservation, Teams Flash and Arrow stick their hands in over top each other. They all do a simultaneous fist pump into the air to close out the night.

* * *

Barry's watch reads five past ten. In typical Queen fashion, they're a little late. Though, Barry can't say much even with his superspeed, he still manages to find the time to be late. Oliver and Felicity walk in, holding hands as they spot Barry and Iris, sitting across from each other at a table nearest the door.

"Felicity, Oliver." Iris greets with a toothy grin, getting up from her seat to give them both a hug. "So good to see you both. Barr tells me y'all kicked ass last night."

She denies, plopping herself down on the seat that her husband so kindly pulls out for her like the gentleman that he is. "It was no big deal."

"It was pretty cool." Barry believes, patting her on the shoulder.

Her husband adds, pressing a noisy wet kiss to her cheek, "Uh-huh."

They share stories about the kids. Barry and Iris have fraternal twins Henry Joseph and Dawn Nora West-Allen around Tommy's age. They've gotten to the age when sharing toys isn't fun anymore. Yet at night, they love sleepovers in each other's rooms. They were wombmates, and they also love to be roommates. Tommy's also in a very "mine" selfish phase too, but Oliver and Felicity are working on that with him. And they make sure Raisa enforces the same sentiment when they're at work. A very handsome brunette barista takes their orders. Oliver takes his coffee black as per usual with a croissant. Felicity gets a nonfat latte with extra sugar and a pumpkin cinnamon muffin. Barry orders a small Flash espresso (Yeah, they even serve that at Star City's Jitters.) and a bagel with strawberry cream cheese. Iris decides on a macchiato with an extra caramel drizzle and some orange cranberry coffee cake.

As the barista walks away, Iris is practically dancing in her seat. Her shoulders shimmy, and she accidentally knees Felicity's calf.

"Ooh Girl." Iris nearly squeals, snatching her friend's wrist, "Did you see that barista? He's _so_ _fine_."

"Excuse me?" Barry quips, clearly affronted, "Your husband happens to sitting right in front of you."

"Sorry." She chimes, "But I may just have to add him to my three list."

Felicity starts to explain for Oliver, "Hon, a three list is a list of crushes that we're allowed..."

"I know what a three list is, Honey." He interrupts, rubbing circles around the small of his wife's back as he sips his freshly brewed coffee.

"So, Felicity, who's on your three list? Or do you not wanna talk about in front of Oliver?"

"Mm, no it's fine. He knows. We're honest with each other." Felicity states in between sips of her latte, listing, "Chad Michael Murray, Ashton Kutcher, and Justin Timberlake."

Barry teases lovingly, "Basically all guys who wore trucker hats and snapbacks in the '90's?"

She blushes, and Oliver just has to pipe up at this exact moment. "Didn't you say you used to have a poster of Ashton in a wife-beater on your wall? In fact, I think your mother showed me it when we were helping her clean up her apartment in Vegas."

"Oliver, my love?" His wife prompts, swatting his arm, "Shut up."

Though he doesn't, "Now you know why I wear my Star City Thunder and Rockets hats more often on the weekends."

"Aw!" Iris sighs, cupping her hands together. "Barry, Honey. Don't lie. I know you have one too, so who's on your three list?"

In between chews of his bagel, Barry bashfully admits, "Beyonce Knowles, Emma Watson, and Sofia Vergara."

"Oliver? Your turn."

He pauses for a second. His hand skims over the skirt of his wife's chocolate brown dress before he finally says, "Rose Byrne, Halle Berry, and Anne Hathaway."

After a prolonged sip, Felicity urges, "Iris you too. You started this 'three list' thing."

"Okay. Okay. Tyrese Gibson, Vinn Diesel." Iris begins, shyly hiding an embarrassed smile on her mouth. "And I don't wanna share the last one."

"Why not?"

She giggles, looking away from the group, "I actually know him. Olimher."

"What was that, Babe?"

Exhaling deeply, she confidently tells him. "Oliver as in Felicity's Oliver."

Oliver stretches out the word, "Hey." He plants a chaste kiss on her hand since they both enjoy playfully teasing Barry and Felicity. And their spouses don't seem to mind at all as they laugh and join hands across the table with fluttering lashes and feigned longing looks in their eyes.

"Still." Barry almost whines, "Now you know why I don't wear just t-shirts around this guy."

"I mean your biceps are like three times the size of Barry's. What do your work out like three times a day or something?"

"Nope." He says, popping the p. "Just once a day."

"I mean and you're so tall and you have the bluest eyes I've ever seen. I just... Gosh, you're handsome."

"Why thank you." He charms, "I blame good genetics."

"I mean, really. Felicity. He's so, so..." Their friend's tripping over words, "Felicity, you're so lucky."

"I am." She agrees, stealing a bite of his buttery croissant. "So are you."

"We all are."

Cheesy, but true. After an hour of good food and good friends, they all work out together as the sun shines brightly over Star City. The West-Allens join the Queens at their place. They play ball in the yard while Mia refuses to crawl on the grass, erupting in a wail of a cry. Though she sure liked standing on one of her favorite pale pink blankets. Barry and Iris spend lunch there before they eat chicken salad, Oliver tossed from scratch, they call Henry and Dawn, who are having a great time with Aunt Cait and Uncle Ronnie. As they sit down for their second meal of the day together, they each may have a three list, but moments like these with the people they love are what truly matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)


	17. Not What It Seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity has to be the face of yet another of Curtis' inventions for Queen Incorporated. Oliver is a hero, but he doesn't always have to be her own personal hero. Following a minor couple's spat, Felicity receives a strange call from Cait about Ronnie.

( _Originally via 412 "Unchained"_ )

"Well, that was a nice night's..." Felicity corrected, hearing the alarm clock's rhythmic beep on her cellphone. "I mean, a nice _morning's_ work."

The Green Arrow and Speedy had returned to the bunker after a typical evening patrol. Thankfully, there weren't any major problem, and that was quite rare for Star City. They wished they could've said the same for Central City. Barry, Caitlin, and Cisco all had their hands full with a string of robberies and other crime waves. To make matters worse, S.T.A.R Labs was experiencing some major technical difficulties, but at least Ronnie was there to fix them.

"I'm gonna go hit the showers." Thea told her big brother and sister-in-law, pulling off her boots. As she walked backwards to the stalls, she threatened. "Don't you two get all handsy again. We _all_ have to share this place. If you do, I'm calling Dig right away."

Oliver accused, sounding as if they were small children again, "Tattletale."

Spit sputtered when Thea blew a raspberry at her brother in response.

Felicity warned, shooting them a patent look over her glasses. "Alright kids, that's enough now. Stop it, and apologize."

"Sorry, Felicity." The Queen siblings obliged in unison, both looking down at the florescent lit floor of her workstation.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, she pointed out. "I meant to each other. Huh?"

"Sorry, Ollie."

"Sorry, Thea."

"Good now go take a shower. I know you have a brunch date with Roy in less than four hours."

Thea teased lovingly in a mutter, finally reaching the bunker's facilities, "Thanks, Mom."

"What was that? You little..." Her sister-in-law started, readying to wheel herself after the youngest Queen. "Now I know what it's really like to have a little sister."

Oliver laughed, gripping the back handles of her wheelchair, "Just let it go, Hon."

"O..." His wife's response was broken up with a loud, languid yawn, "Kay"

"Cmon, c'mon. Let's head home." Her husband heeded, pressing a single button that shut down most of the Arrow Cave's tech for the night. "You look like you could really use a shower and a nap."

Eyebrows raising, she sniped warily, "Excuse me?"

"Hon, you really do need a shower and a nap. You have to be at Queen Incorporated in less than three hours."

His wife relented, teeth snaring her bottom lip to quell a heavy sigh at the feel of Oliver's hand rubbing her shoulders. "Alright. Alright. I do need to go over my speech for QI about Curtis' new steering wheel. I mean, I know I was the guinea pig for it, but our truck is proof that his design is another bad ass little piece of technology. But guess who has to be the face of another potential epic disaster? You know, since the biostimulant chip fiasco, the board is a little on edge about both Curtis and me. I just... Ugh, it's driving me crazy."

"I thought that presentation wasn't 'til April?" He asked, boots creaking as he trailed right behind his wife.

"It was, but the board in their infinite wisdom decided to move it up to February. This Friday to be exact, and I have to go through a dry run with ye olde pain in my ass."

As they reached the end of the ramp, Oliver suggested, squatting down to her level as his hands rested on her brakes. "Oh, well, you want me to come with you for moral support? I can have Quentin cover my desk. There's not too much going on at City Hall today."

"Mmm, I'd actually really appreciate that, Honey." Felicity explained, brushing her nose against his before she pecked his lips. "Curtis and Paul have a meeting with some adoption agency lady, and he won't be able to make it."

Her husband smirked, knowing the answer full-well. "Oh, so I come in second to Curtis when it comes to QI related business? Is that right?"

"A) It's his invention and b) Curtis is my work husband. So you should just be glad he bats for the other team."

He chuckled at that. The couple then traveled only a few mere feet over to the carport. Oliver opened the passenger door for her, yet Felicity shot him 'the look'. Not just any look because it was the 'Honey-I-wanna..." stare down.

"Oh no, Baby, you're tired." Oliver tried to deny, clutching the car keys in his palm tightly.

"Don't you 'Baby' me, mister. Keys." She requested adamantly, holding out her hand.

Oliver only called her baby when he waned something, much like another couple they knew. He preferred if Felicity didn't drive, although she really needed more practice when it came down to handling Curtis' new tech.

Adopting a similar parental tone to Felicity's earlier voice, he prompted, "What's the magic word?"

"Please." His wife appeased, rolling her eyes.

"And?"

She yanked at the collar of his white t-shirt, pressing a sloppy, ardent kiss to his mouth.

"My eyes." Thea complained, eyes draping shut. Her back rested against her own smaller red Camaro. "Just go."

Her sister-in-law winked, "Oh, we are."

"Lord, help me." Oliver prayed in a barely audible whisper, looking up at the ceiling.

His wife chimed with a victorious, cheeky grin, "Heard that Honey."

When she wasn't wheelchair bound, Felicity had quite the lead foot. And with Curtis' new steering wheel, now functioning as an all-in-one steering, gas control, and brake control, Felicity's need for speed was altered, but it certainly didn't go away. That was for damn sure. She could seriously even give ol' Fleet Feet a run for his money. Though, for his own benefit Oliver managed to keep that thought to himself. He loved that this new piece of technology helped her regain some of her independence. It meant both he and Curtis didn't have to play chauffeur as much, although neither of them seemed to mind at all. They did it because they loved Felicity in their own different ways. Oliver was grateful that they made it home in one piece. Felicity took a quick, but soothing hot shower. So soothing she almost fell asleep in her bath chair. Then she and Oliver snuggled up for a nice power hour nap together. They redressed into some formal business attire. Oliver donned a classic black suit with a matching tie and a crisp white shirt. Felicity slipped on a royal blue dress, earrings, and heels. This go around she thought it was best to let Oliver drive. Felicity had gone over her notes in the truck, reading her speech aloud to her husband. And Oliver thought she nailed it, of course. But as her husband he was a more than a little bias.

"You're gonna do great, Felicity. I know it."

Oliver emphasized his assurance when he reached across the center console to hold his wife's hand, which was moving non-stop. His gaze remained focused on the road in front of them, moving along with the flow of traffic. The Queens eventually made their way up to the eighteenth floor of QI. One of the boardrooms had been transformed in a presentation area, lined with rows of chairs and a main stage. It took about a good ten minutes to set up her visual aids and Powerpoint, but she was ready, or so she thought.

"Here we go."

"You got this, Hon." Oliver reminded one final time before he sat down quietly in the second row as far away from Mr. Dennis as possible.

Oliver could see exactly how nervous his wife was still, although she hid it pretty damn well. He picked up on a few things like when she absentmindedly twisted her rings and bit her lower lip ever so slightly.

Tucking away her note cards underneath the podium, Felicity began, "Welcome, today Queen Incorporated is proud to present the Holt steering wheel- a piece of technology designed by the brilliant Curtis Holt that will revolutionize the road for disabled drivers..."

The introduction of her speech went as smooth as butter on Felicity's favorite challah bread. That was until she got to the demonstration portion of the presentation. She had done this so many times her own Range Rover. But when it came to adapting the product to a virtual reality format, so she could present to the QI board, it fell short. Or rather, she felt that she let Curtis, the QI board, and herself down. She keep hitting her mic clipped to a strap on her dress. She bumped into the podium with her wheelchair, and worst of all the virtual demonstration wasn't showing up correctly on the large projection screen. Seriously, what kind of former IT girl/current technological expert couldn't fix a buggy Powerpoint- a nervous one that was who.

"Ah." She practically growled, nearly knocking over a beta Holt steering wheel. "Damn it. Please don't fall."

Mr. Dennis wondered with a clear of his throat, catching the device before it fell to the floor. "Mr. Queen, do you mind giving us the room please?"

"No, actually I'd prefer if I'd stay."

Felicity warned, enunciating every single syllable of her husband's name. "Oliver."

"Felicity." He mimicked, his bright blue eyes blazing with insistence..

She hoped she wouldn't regret this, following a sharp breath, Felicity reluctantly agreed, "Anything you have to say to me can be said in front of my husband."

"Very well." He inquired, redirecting his attention. "Felicity?"

"Mmhm." She hummed, fingertips playing with the end strands of her ponytail

"May I be uncomfortably honest?"

"Well," Felicity answered as her pitch rose a bit, folding her hands in her lap. "You have never shown an inability to do so before."

"Right. This company already had a few setbacks with the spinal biostimulant failure, so we need to put our best foot forward."

She huffed out a small bitter chuckle, "That's not something I'm exactly able to do right now."

"Sorry, poor choice of words." Mr. Dennis apologized, elaborating on his concerns, "What I meant to say was that perhaps it would be better if someone else did the presentation. With your injury, I personally think it's in your best interest to sit this one out. Again, poor choice of words, but I want to do what's best for the company. I do hope you understand, Mrs. Queen."

"Frankly, sir I don..."

Oliver interjected, bolting up from his seat, straight to his wife's side. "Mr. Dennis, I may be a little bias, but I have to say I don't like the way you're speaking to my wife. So she got a little nervous? So what? She is one of the smartest people I know. And I really believe in her. In fact, I know she'd be the perfect person to handle this presentation."

"Mr. Queen, I wasn't implying that..."

"No." Oliver nearly shouted, stepping closer to Mr. Dennis. "What you're feeding into, sir, is a stereotype. Not only do I think you should apologize to my wife, but I feel as you shouldn't take her off this presentation."

"Oliver, my love. I don't think you should..."

"My apologies, Mrs. Queen. It seems my decision has been made for me." Mr. Dennis concluded, eyes shooting daggers at both Oliver and her. "You have until tomorrow. For the company's sake, I trust you'll be ready in time."

"Of course," Felicity nodded.

Mr. Dennis walked off, and Felicity strode alongside Oliver to the elevators.

Awaiting the sound of a ding, her husband thought, "No need to thank me. You're gonna be amazing tomorrow."

"Yeah, about that. I think we need to have a talk when we both get home from work later today."

His brow crinkled in confusion, resembling an old washboard, "What is it? Is something wrong, Felicity?"

"Well...You know what? No, it can wait 'til later, Oliver. It has to. Okay? We both have important work to do today."

"Alright." He accepted, leaning down to plant a sweet, but chaste kiss on the side of her mouth. "I love you."

"I love you too, and hurry home."

"So we can talk?"

"Uh-huh."

He promised, getting into the elevator with a wink. "I won't be a minute after five o'clock. I swear."

"Bye." His wife waved cutely with all of her fingers.

Oliver really thought he was doing the right thing, and while his intentions were honorable, it really just wasn't his place. Queen Incorporated wasn't his company anymore. It was hers. She was and still is the boss. Not only did her husband act unprofessionally towards one of her board of directors. He undermined her. He undermined her ability to fight her own battles. Not only did that make look bad as a CEO, but it also made her look bad as an independent woman in general. She certainly didn't need her husband stepping into to save the day. Though, that mindset was ingrained in him by now. Unfortunately, for her they were going to talk about this. They were definitely going to have a conversation about this incident later. And boy was she going to let have a piece of her mind and then some because this was not okay with her at all. Right now, she had to debrief with Curtis, and go on about the rest of her day. She pushed herself back to her own office, not wanting to think about the upcoming marital discussion while she was at Queen Incorporated.

Despite the clear glass door, Curtis knocked politely, "Hi."

"Hi." His boss mumbled, forcing her lips to tilt in a slight smile.

"You alright, Felicity?" He asked, setting down his red and black duffel bag.

She shook her head, "Not really, no. But it's nothing you need to worry about."

Sitting down in a black vinyl chair across from her, he guessed, "You sure that you don't wanna talk about it?"

"No offense, Curtis. It's not something I can talk with you about right now."

"Please girl." He waved off, assuring. "You're my work wife. What can't you talk to me about?"

Felicity reprimanded sharply, " _Curtis._ Need I remind you, I'm also your boss."

"And at the risk of early termination, let me just say that I really don't care." He gasped open mouthed, figuring out, "It has something to do with you and Oliver. Doesn't It?"

Despite every fiber in her being telling her otherwise, she reluctantly nodded yes as her eyes closed for a brief moment at the admittance.

"Felicity, you aren't divorcing Oliver? Are you?"

"No, of course not." She confirmed, looking at a framed collage of their wedding photos and their PG sharable honeymoon pictures in Bali. "He's amazing in a million different ways, and I love being married to him."

"Good. Whatever is bothering you, I hope you two fix it soon." Curtis breathed a sigh of relief, hand resting over his heart. "Because your mother and I cannot handle another break-up. You two are perfect together. You two are the kind of couple everyone believes in."

"So, I've heard." Felicity fought the urge to laugh, but it still managed to escape her mouth, "Don't worry, we'll spare you both the heartache."

Changing the subject, her friend inquired. "So how did the dry run go today? So sorry I couldn't make it."

Lips pursing, she palmed her forehead, "It was an epic disaster. Look, can we just go over our notes for your Holt steering wheel?"

"Sure, sure." Curtis replied, hoping to inject some happy news. "But can I share one more thing with you?"

"Go 'head."

"There's a good chance Paul and I might be getting a baby soon. There's a pregnant lady in Detroit, and our liaison said she really likes us."

"Congratulations. I'm really happy for you two." And she truly was. A genuine smile lifted up her lips. "Now about the pressure sensor, I think it needs to be tweaked. Some people have different strengths in terms of hand grip, and we need to factor that in before we can market your work to the masses."

Curtis agreed as he grabbed a blue pen, beginning to scrawl notes in his black composition notebook

For the first time since she had been rehired at the then Palmer Tech, five o'clock flew by faster than she would've liked. The sun hadn't even set yet when she arrived home. Her shoulders jostled up and down, following a deep calming breath. With a few clicks, she unlocked the front door, subsequently wheeling herself inside the front entrance. She could do this. She could so totally do this. The door hinges creaked as it fell shut.

Felicity called forth, "Oliver?"

She looked around a bit, surveying the area. But then it hit her. Wafting scents of lamb, rosemary, thyme, and root vegetables delighted her nose. So she sat behind him in wait. He finished dumping the lamb, beef stalk, residual meat juices, and root vegetables in his beloved slow cooker. Of course, her mother just had to get them that as a wedding present, or correction a wedding present only for him since Felicity didn't cook at all.

"Oliver?" She repeated once more, tugging on his dress pants to garner his attention.

Per usual, Oliver instinctively leaned down to press a languid, drugging kiss against Felicity's signature red lips.

After doing just that, he pulled away and breathed in a gentle whisper, "Welcome home."

"Thanks," She responded. A smile met her lips, but not her eyes.

Oliver informed, gesturing to his timer. "Dinner should be ready in a couple hours."

"So I smell." Felicity nodded, taking in one big whiff.

Damn him, it was so much more difficult to be angry with him when he did things like this. Times when he prepared meals for the two of them that looked more like they belonged in a four star Michelin restaurant. Moments when he spoke to her in that sweet, low, gentle, and loving voice of him - a tone he usually only reserved for her, William, and Thea. Little instances when he looked at her like she was one of the best parts of his life. And to his own admission, she was indeed one of the best parts of his entire life. It was right there in his wedding vows. He would just look at her like his entire world stopped for the briefest moment. From his perspective that was what it truly felt like and she knew that for a fact. She had asked about one night after they made love for the first time in the midst of her recovery when she was willing, ready, able, and strong enough to do so. Pushing that thought away for a moment, she knew she needed to be firm with him. However, wrinkles knitted in the middle of her forehead.

"You alright?" Her husband inquired, obviously noting her stupid crinkly eyebrows.

She shook her head, ordering vehemently, "Oliver, you and I need to talk now."

"Yikes," He muttered under his breath, his hand nervously tapping against his hip. Her tone couldn't be misconstrued. He understood that he was in the doghouse, big time.

Felicity suggested, already pushing herself over there, "Why don't we go into the living room instead?"

"Okay," Oliver stated, trailing right behind his wife. He hoped that by the end of this discussion he could still call her that because there was no doubt about it. She was pissed off. He could just tell by her tense muscles, evident in her every arm movement, and her aloof demeanor towards him.

Felicity situated her wheelchair, parking in front of the fireplace and television. She locked her brakes, waiting for her husband to sit down. Finally, Oliver sat on his haunches, pulling one of their black leather ottomans underneath him. For awhile, silence weighted between them, and throughout the entire room. Felicity practiced what she wanted to say to Oliver on the drive home, but now it seemed as if her confidence was washed away by his confusion and worry. She could just see it in his eyes, though he sunk the visible remnants of those emotions down quickly.

Breaking the uncomfortable quietness between them, he uttered, "So are you gonna tell me what you said you'd tell me? You're making me feel kind of nervous here, Hon."

How he feels? Ugh, the audacity of him. Her head cocked as she asked, "What about how I feel?"

"Angry." Oliver surmised, wondering if something else would help. "Do you want a snack, or a hot water bottle for your stomach, or anything?"

"For god's sake, Oliver, that was a rhetorical question." Felicity pointed out, clearly affronted, "And how dare you insinuate that I'm on my period because I happen to feel angry today? That's not the only problem a woman can have. And before you ask me again I'm not hungry either."

Her husband apologized, attempting to hold her hand. "Sorry." However, she abruptly swatted it away, not wanting to succumb to Oliver's sweet charm.

His eyes darted between their wedding bands before Felicity caressed his stubble, lifting his chin to center his focus.

"Do you even know what you're apologizing for?" She questioned, her blue eyes blazing at him as her tone sharpened.

His mouth formed a small 'o' in confusion, choosing his words very carefully. "Is that another rhetorical question?"

"No, it's not."

"Then, no. I won't know unless you tell me. What is going on with you?"

"Well then, let me ask you this, Oliver." Felicity started, gripping his shoulders, so they wouldn't take their eyes off each other. "Do you know how you made me feel this morning in front of Mr. Dennis?"

"This morning in front of Mr. Dennis?" He asked, thinking about it for a little while. "You mean when I stuck up for you?"

Her anger slowly began to dissipate, her hands now skimming his muscular arms. She sucked in a sharp breath before she admitted, "That's the problem, Oliver, and I..."

"He's an ass, Felicity. You said so yourself nearly every week, and he shouldn't be talking to you like that."

"You don't think I know that?!" His wife snapped, residual anger rocketing back up. "But he's still on the QI board, and that's not what this is about. I'm asking you to please let me finish what I need to say before you butt in again, Chatty Cathy. Just because you're a worldwide hero, doesn't mean you need to be my knight in green Kevlar all the time."

"I know that you can fight your own battles. But when someone hurts you in any way at all, it's always my instinct to protect you."

"I figured you were gonna say that. Next time though, would it kill you to fight that urge?"

Well, color him perplexed, "Why?"

Her lips pursed in a thin line, pondering her response for a short moment. "Things aren't the same between us. I'm not the same woman you met seven years ago."

"What are you saying?" A mixture of worry and shock crossed his face, expecting her to give back both rings this time.

"We're different now."

"Because the chip broke? Curtis will fix it eventually. I know he will." Oliver reasoned, placing his hand over her heart. "But _this_ , how you and I feel about each other. That won't change ever- chair or no chair. Right?"

"Right, but that still doesn't excuse how you handled things today at Queen Incorporated. You hurt my feelings."

Immediately hating himself, the minute those four monumental words came out of her mouth, Oliver sounded like a broken record, "Felicity, Honey. I'm so sorry, I never meant to..."

"Shh, Oliver," She shushed, ceasing yet another apology as she brought her index finger over his lips. "Would you please just let me finish?"

"Sor..."

" _Honey_."

Honey was a good sign, at least he hoped it would be.

Felicity reminded, "You're my partner in more ways than one. I always thought of as equals in our work, our mission, and our marriage. I understand that your heart was in the right place. I really do. But today you not only undermined my opinion in front of one of my board members. You made me feel weak like I was broken, so you had to step in and save the day like you always do. That's what makes you a hero. You never give up. But guess what, Oliver? I didn't need saving. I'm not some nerdy damsel in distress. I am a CEO of a multi-billion dollar company, my company, not yours. And if I really do need help from you, I'll ask. However, I felt like you took away some of that independence I've been striving for over this past year, and that really hurts."

"Sor..." He tried again.

"Don't. Just promise me that sometimes you'll let me do my own thing when I need to."

"I promise, but one more thing from me first."

She demanded playfully, crossing her arms over her chest, "Make it a good one, Queen."

"I want to make sure that you know you're my partner in every single aspect of our lives. Please never doubt that again. I will never hurt you again because I don't want you think less of yourself due to my actions. You're smart, amazing, independent..."

"Uh-huh." His wife interrupted, giggling for the first time that night. "Keep 'em comin'."

Oliver continued upon her request, "strong, sexy, trusting, witty, funny, kind, and a remarkable woman. And I never wanna make you feel otherwise. I never, ever wanna take away your independence. I just did what I did because I know how brilliant you are, and other people deserve a chance to see that. And I know you don't want me to say, but I really am..."

"Oliver, stop. Just kiss me like your life depends on it, and tell me you love me."

"Hmm...In that order?".

Felicity shrugged, grinning, "Dealer's choice."

Leaning in closer, Oliver wrapped his arms around her and uttered the most heartfelt, "I love you," he could muster up.

"I love you, too." His wife murmured, moaning into what was supposed to merely be a chase kiss..

Suddenly, Oliver lifted her from her wheelchair, much to her surprise. Her eyes widened, following a squeak. Thankfully, Felicity still managed to loop her arms around her husband's neck. Her thighs stuck somewhat to the chair, but that certainly didn't deter either of them. Oliver guided her legs to securely bracket his torso. Felicity's hands carded through his spiky blonde locks. Their kissed each other like both their lives depended on it..

"I love you." Oliver reiterated, etching the promise on her skin as lips and stubble grazed her jaw, neck, and shoulder, "I love you so damn much, Felicity.

"Oh God, Oliver." She keened, reminding him. "Don't...Shit, wait. Dinner."

"We can eat later." He insisted, busying his mouth with her cartilage piercing.

As much as she'd love to take him up on that offer, her stomach gurgled loudly in opposition to that plan.

"I worked straight through lunch to memorize that damn presentation, and now I'm hungry."

"The lamb should be ready in a bit."

"But first can we change into something more comfortable?"

"We? Does that mean...?"

"I need help to get out of this dress. Do you mind?"

Her husband smirked, carrying her as far as her chairlift. "Not at all."

Oliver and Felicity settled in for a nice lamb stew dinner. For Felicity's particular taste, it was a little dry. But she didn't dare bring that up to her husband right now because they just made up. Lamb was a new dish for Oliver, and maybe he needed a little more practice cooking it. They closed out the night cuddled up on their black leather couch, watching the Rockets game. Okay, Oliver was watching the Rockets. He even wore a black Starling City Rockets tee over his black drawstring sweatpants. Felicity, on the hand, opted for her red M.I.T t-shirt and a pair of Oliver's gray boxer-briefs. She saw his eyes soak in every single inch of body like she was a decadent souffle, and that was quite the compliment, considering his absolute favorite dessert.

* * *

  _ **Central City** _

A few states over that very same night, Caitlin and Ronnie just returned to their apartment after a gala at S.T.A.R Labs, which turned out to be a surprise proposal from Barry to Iris. Ronnie was alive. They had found him, wandering around the old alleyways of a Central City mental hospital. That had been about six week ago, and just when Cait thought her life was back to normal, it actually wasn't the case. She noticed Ronnie had picked up a few odd habits. -smoking, gelled hair, and a new black ring on his right hand. It looked quite similar to their friend Hal's ring, so Teams Flash and Arrow didn't think much of it. Ronnie had undone his stodgy black bow tie, kissing Cait with fervor. Her back hit the wall as he pinned her wrists over her head with one hand. She moaned against his mouth, thrusting her hips against him slightly. This certainly wasn't like the Ronnie she knew, though sometimes she liked it. He pulled away, gasping for breath while nipping at her lower lip in the process.

Panting, his wife asked, "What? What is it? What's wrong?"

"I just need to go outside for a smoke," He explained, smacking her behind before he stepped out. "I'll be right back."

Something was up with him, and Caitlin was determined to find out what it was sooner or later. While Ronnie stepped outside near an old dumpster, he received a call.

Reverb prompted, "Is everything going according to plan?"

"Right on target," Ronnie assured, smirking. Something about his smile matched the darkness seething in his eyes.

"And this Caitlin on Earth-Prime suspects nothing?"

Killer Frost interjected, "Ugh, I always hated that name. Did you sleep with that goodie goodie doppelganger of mine?"

"Of course not, Baby. You know you're the only one for me."

"Maybe if you take her prisoner, I could give her some fashion tips. I mean she's seen our body, and yet she does nothing with it." Killer Frost laughed tauntingly, reminding him in a salacious tone. "You're the only man I can kiss, and the only one I want to."

Reverb growled, "Bonnie, Clyde. This isn't a personal call. Just continue to phase two, or the Captain will have our heads."

Reverb cut the call in an instant, and when Ronnie stepped back inside the apartment, he saw on the coffee table written in Caitlin's cursive handwriting.

_Barry and Cisco need me back at S.T.A.R Labs. I'll be home as I can. Don't wait up. Love you._

_xoxo,_

_Cait_

Caitlin's black stiletto pumps clacked against the linoleum as she reentered Team Flash's home base.

"What was so bad I had to drive all the way back here?" Caitlin sighed, folding her arms under her chest.

Cisco mentioned, pulling up camera footage. "You said Ronnie's been acting a little strange."

"Yeah." She responded hesitantly, drawing out the the word, "Why?"

"Take a look at this."

"That's security footage from when you found Ronnie six weeks ago. So?"

"Mmhm." Barry confirmed, "But look behind him."

Squinting, she spotted blue flecks while she thought, "Are those traces of tachyons?"

"We missed a breach." Cisco informed, stating the obvious.

"So... So." Caitlin breathed, resting her hands on her knees as she nearly doubled over. Grief wracking her body all over again, "That's not my Ronnie."

Barry and Cisco comforted simultaneously, pulling her into a group hug. "We're so sorry."

"With Earth-2 still around, we need to stop whoever sent Deathstorm."

Cisco reminded, "I need to stay here, and stop my evil clone. This isn't a trip to Keystone for pizza. You need to call in for backup."

"Ollie's not gonna like this."

"Barry, you suit up." Caitlin instructed, fingers already dialing, "I'll call Felicity."

Cisco requested, raising his hand as if he was in school again. "Tell Queenie, Ramon says hi."

"Francisco Ramon," his teammates bellowed in unison.

" _Sorry_."

"Ugh, it went straight to voicemail."

* * *

  _ **Star City** _

After the Rockets' game, Oliver actually decided to not what the post-game live show on ESPN. Instead, he much rather pay attention to his wife, and catch the recap on SCSN tomorrow. The fire was crackling, but that wasn't the only thing heating up the Queen household tonight. After all, they had some seriously rekindling to do, and makeup sex was the best part of argument, according to Donna. Though, it wouldn't be very appropriate to brought her mother up while Oliver was trying to seduce his wife, which was evidenced by his longing stare.

Her left eyebrow rose, "Something draw your eye, Mr. Queen?"

"Yeah. You know? I think my boxer-briefs look sexier on you than me."

"Good." His wife agreed adamantly, poking him in the chest. "Because I'm keeping them."

He shook his head, smiling. "Fine by me. I mean, I guess."

"You guess? What are you gonna do about it, huh?"

"Hm..." Oliver thought, his palm gliding up her motionless leg. The lack of sensation left her acutely disappointed, and a frown crossed her lips momentarily. "Try to get to second base."

"Do. Or do not. There is no try." Felicity pointed out, squirming as soon as her husband reached the band of scars, where her sensation started.

He chuckled, leaning over her as he was propped up on his elbows. "Nice _Star Wars_ reference, Yoda."

"I've never been more attracted to you than I am right now."

"Really?"

"No more talking. Just kiss me."

"You're the boss."

They closed the gap between their lips, breathing in each others' air. When Felicity pushed at his chest softly, Oliver took the hint, sat up, and pulled her into his lap. She straddled over the perfect spot. Her hands skimmed over the logo over his Rockets t-shirt, tugging at the hem. His calloused fingertips match the roughness of her scars, which were oh so sensitive, nearly erogenous points after each one healed completely. Felicity moaned as his stubble grazed over her neck for the second time that night. A ringing cellphone caused her to pull away.

" _Oliver_." She whined desperately, nails scraping delicately over his scarred back.

Right before he yanked at her shirt collar aside to kiss her above the exposed expanse of her chest, Oliver murmured against her skin, "Don't answer it."

"It...It could be an emergency." She gulped as his lips went lower and her t-shirt went higher.

"Shh. Don't worry about it, Baby. They'll leave a voicemail."

Twenty minutes later, Felicity's hand carded over Oliver's bare chest, reaching for her cellphone on the coffee table. Oliver shot her a look that read, "Really?"

"I should at least check my messages." Felicity reasoned, already pressing the phone to her ear.

"Fine, but then we're going up to bed, so we can finish what we started." Oliver insisted, pulling up the red plaid afghan over them.

Immediately after the voicemail ended, his wife warned, "We need to head to Central City A.S.A.P. Team Flash needs our help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)


	18. Green Arrow, welcome to Earth-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Flash needs help to stop another uprising from villains who plague Earth-2. They encounter some familiar foes and some new ones too. There are certainly some surprises in store for the Green Arrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a continuation from the previous one. You guys don't have to read "Not What It Seems" for this final chapter to make sense, but if you want to, please do so.  
>  **Google Translate** _(Apologies, if I'm wrong and for this long note.)_  
>  ma petite mésange ( _French_ -my little chickadee)  
>  moya lyubov' ( _Russian_ \- my love)  
>  Ty moy ( _Russian_ \- you are mine)  
>  I hope you guys enjoy the last chapter of _Rebuilding Relationships_. I know I certainly enjoyed writing it. I would've called this the chapter where I make Stephen Amell and Emily Bett Rickards' dreams on Earth-2 come true, but that would've been too long a title. In case you're wondering when asked at separate conventions, Stephen hoped since Oliver's dead on Earth 2 jokingly that Felicity would date Sara. And Emily hoped Felicity would be evil because who doesn't love to be bad sometimes? Right? I'm always grateful for such lovely responses, so thanks for reading.

( _GIF credit from 411 "A.W.O.L" again goes to Lindsay[yet_i_remain_quiet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/yet_i_remain_quiet)_.)

Thankfully, Oliver and Felicity made up from their previous couples' spat earlier that night. Per Caiitlin's request, the Queens immediately headed to Central City via QI's  private jet. Within a matter of hours, which unfortunately took a bit more time than originally planned no thanks to an unforeseen thunderstorm, Samantha dropped them off at S.T.A.R Labs. Luckily, she didn't ask too many questions about the impromptu visit, considering William was away camping with his classmates. She just presumed they were visiting their other friends, and perhaps Felicity wanted to look through their fancy new telescope. Team Flash really needed to upgrade the security on this place because Felicity just wheeled right in with Oliver trailing right beside her. At least now the elevator to their secret (not so secret) bunker was each keyed individually to Team Arrow's biometrics. And if that didn't deter foes, there was also a secondary measure - a retina scanner. But, now security was beside the point. After all, Oliver and Felicity were summonsed to help them, not criticize them.

Pulling up his mask over his head, Barry complained, "You guys are late. I thought you two said you would be here over an hour ago."

"Well, excuse us. In case you forgot some of us don't have superspeed." Oliver sniped, pointing out. "In fact, you have superspeed, Flash, and even you're still late. So shut it."

"Hey!" His masked friend shouted, "My city, my point. Remember?"

"You're the one that needed our help, so if you would just catch us up on info we're missing, we can get down to business."

Flash's boots stomped against the white linoleum floor, heading straight toward Oliver. "Oh, I'll do more than that."

Flash's crimson gloved hand curled into a fist. Not even flinching, Oliver scoffed, holding out one relaxed hand to block him.

Before he could do so, Felicity whistled loudly, ensuring that she indeed got everyone's attention.

"Honey, you have something you wanna say?"

His wife mouthed, "Obviously."

"Honey, you have something you wanna say?" She mimicked, taunting her husband out of annoyance.

Oliver repeated, "Hey!"

"No, now is the time where I talk, and you listen. You two are giving me a headache since the Moscow mission, you two have been a little on edge. But Caitlin asked for our help." Felicity explained, narrowing her eyes at Oliver and Barry. "So shake hands, and quit playing who's dick is bigger."

Both men cringed at the sentiment, muttering indistinguishable complaints. Though, they stepped back and hesitantly shook hands like they were told.

His ally coughed, "Whipped."

Oliver growled, squeezing Barry's hand intentionally tighter than he had originally planned, which was evident by the sound of knuckles cracking.

"Bartholomew Henry Allen." Caitlin interjected, adopting a maternal tone of voice.

Oliver chuckled, shoulders jostling from his laughter. "Bartholomew."

"Oliver," His wife reprimanded, enunciating every single syllable of his name as he often did to her.

Looking down to his black sneakers, he mumbled, "Sorry."

"Barr, you too." Cisco added, staring at his friend.

Caitlin took Cisco's cellphone away, so unfortunately for him he couldn't snap another cool photo of this awesome team up.

"Sorry."

Unzipping a black duffel bag, Felicity instructed, "Oliver, suit up. Then Cait can fill in the details for us."

"I'm on it."

"Wh..."

Cisco cut that insult with a punch to the shoulder.

"Ow! I'm gonna need some thicker red Kevlar." He explained, rubbing his shoulder. "Not bad for a guy who got a straight up F in P.E."

Cisco whispered, "Dude, you know Oliver knows at least six different forms of torture. Play nice."

"Seven, if you count his inability to agree." Felicity continued, huffing out a slight laugh at her own point.

Oliver's ears perked up to that, humming sharply, "Hm?"

"Sorry, but it's true."

Oliver had a bit of a grumpy face, evident by his furrowed brow and little grimace. But it quickly wore away when Felicity yanked the front of her husband's green Kevlar suit, pulling him down for a short peck on the lips. His frown turned into a soft smile, which left him whispering something in his wife's ear. Whatever it was, only seemed to make her giggle. She adjusted his mask ever so slightly, pulling up his hood over his spiky blonde locks. Team Flash, Oliver, and Felicity made their way over to a room in S.T.A.R Labs, which once housed the largest breach in Central City. On their way there, Caitlin caught up them on the details. Ronnie, _her_ Ronnie wasn't actually hers. He was another breacher from Earth-2 with a probable plan to bring more super bads to this Earth. They figured Cisco's evil doppelganger had somehow reopened the breaches. The plan was to stop whomever the Hell sent Deathstorm and bind Reverb's powers. Cisco would gladly step into help. In fact, he would've loved another visit to Earth-2. But he had to use his powers to keep the breach open, and Caitlin had to stay to monitor his vitals.The door creaked open to reveal Wally and Jesse, making out like two young teenagers under the high school bleachers of a boring football game. Barry cleared his throat loudly and purposefully. The new couple still didn't respond. The only things that moved were their hands and lips.

"Felicity, Honey, do you mind doing that thing you do so well?"

"You know, what they say is right couples do tend to act alike with the more time they spend together." Caitlin muttered to Cisco.

Felicity shook her head in amusement, and on that note, she placed her fingers in her mouth. A really loud whistle broke up their heated make-out session at last.

"Ow!" Wally pointed out, hand covering his mouth. "Jess, Baby, you bit my lip."

"Sorry, sorry." She chimed nervously, eyeing Team Flash, a very blonde Felicity, and someone she didn't recognize at all. "Ooh, we're really sorry."

"Mmhm." Barry replied in disbelief.

With a hand resting on her hip, Caitlin remembered, "I thought you two were supposed to be studying in the time vault."

"I wanna see that." Felicity gasped excitedly, eyes falling shut in embarrassment as she clarified, "And by that, I mean your time vault."

Squeezing her shoulder with his green leather gloved hand, Oliver reminded, "Baby, this is not the time for that now."

"I'll show it you after these two knuckleheads come home from the mission." Caitlin assured, "I promise."

Jesse spoke rapidly, "Well, looks like we'll just be on our way."

"If Harry finds out about this, he's gonna be pissed." Cisco believed, biting back a laugh. "Oh, it's gonna be so awesome."

"C'mon, man." Wally thought, holding Jesse's hand. "It's 2019."

"Not pissed because of _that_." Cisco denied, pointing between them. "You two do realize your dads are like the Capulets and Montagues? Right?"

Even under the hood, Felicity could see how her husband's face scrunched in confusion, if only for a brief moment.

"Oh, I know that reference." Oliver mentioned proudly as if a light bulb just turned on in his head, "Shakespeare. Felicity told me that after we went over data on a laptop I brought to her. It was riddled with bullet holes."

"Aw, you remembered, Honey." Felicity cooed, recalling. "I told you that when we first met. It's kinda romantic."

"Yeah." He agreed, nodding his head with a toothy grin.

 Jesse whispered to Wally, "Is she talking about Bill Shakespeare - the guy that invented the iceberg shake at Big Belly Burger in 1965?"

"Hm..." Caitlin told her. "Looks like someone needs to brush on our Earth's British Literature."

"Um, actually," Jessie noted, tucking her wavy auburn locks behind her ear, "I really was helping Wally study."

"What, biology?" Barry teased, pitching his left eyebrow.

Wally corrected, tapping the front cover of a large black and mauve textbook. "Nope, physics."

"Then, why aren't your textbooks and journals open?" Cisco accused, a knowing smile etching across his face. "You two aren't studying."

"You're right, Cisco." Jesse confirmed, grabbing Wally's hand when they proceeded to rush out the door. "I guess we should leave now. Gotta go. Bye."

"Ah, hold it right there, lovers."

Felicity cringed at the word, reflexively squeezing Oliver's hand. "Different word, please. There's no non-creepy way to use that term."

"Hold it right there, lovebirds." Caitlin amended for her friend, ordering the college juniors. "Jesse, time vault. Wally, you stay right at my desk."

Jesse reminded, "We're not kids anymore."

" _Now_." Caitlin reiterated vehemently, her stiletto clomping against the floor.

Grumbling a few curse words and insults here and there, Jesse and Wally went on the separate ways. The door slammed shut as the couple finally left Team Flash, Green Arrow, and Overwatch alone.

As they left, Cisco whined, "Am I the only single person left on this Earth?"

"You'll find someone. It just takes time." Oliver comforted, slapping his friend on the back.

"And that's coming from the man who once told me, 'Guys like us don't get the girl'" Barry reminded, "Iris and I took three years before we officially got together."

"Five years," Oliver and Felicity added simultaneously.

Caitlin, being the exception to the rule, continued, "I knew it in a year, and look where that's gotten me."

Despite the idea embedded in his mind, his friend choked out, "I...I was wrong."

"Ooh, I should've recorded that." Felicity that as soon as soon as he said, hating a missed opportunity. "It's a historical realization."

"Can we just get back to the mission please?" Oliver redirected, clearly annoyed with all the recent chatter.

Cisco was still working on developing both his passive and active super powers. Over the past year, he learned how to emit really painful energy blasts (according to Barry, anyway) with a simple wave of his hand, similar to his evil twin Reverb. He also could Vibe longer without the helmet Harry invented, which supplemented his anxiety level. He didn't even have to be near random objects anymore to Vibe certain Earths and dimensions. However, he knew opening a breach and sustaining for it for a long time would be a true test of his skills. It took awhile, and it definitely gave Cisco quite a massive headache, but a spark of blue light appeared. The breach opened as its energy was sustained in four large metal rings, overlapping each other. Caitlin strapped every limb of Cisco's to a muted maroon pleather spinning table in a vertical position, including his forehead.

"Nice bedside manner, Dr. Snow." Cisco accused, nearly shouting. "I've never felt more like Hannibal Lector."

"And right now, boy do I wish I could put a muzzle over your mouth, Ramon." Caitlin sighed, strapping him more securely. "Or do I need to remind you how I'm gonna have to help relieve yourself?"

Considering she had to insert a temporary intermittent catheter, much like Felicity's, he knew how up close and personal, they were soon going to have to get. His jaw clenched at the thought. After all, with the exceptions of his eyes, fingers, and toes, it was only the other part of his body, he could move.

Relenting, he acknowledged, "I take it back. You're a good friend, Caitlin."

"Yeah, I don't wanna see that." Felicity objected, turning her wheelchair toward the breach, and averting her eyes in the process.

Her husband joked, dramatically placing a hand over his heart, "If I don't make it back, Dig agreed to marry you once the divorce with Lyla is redone."

"Not funny," She shot down, casting a patent glare over her glasses at him.

"C'mon, Hon." He laughed, squatting down to his wife's level, "I was just trying to lighten the mood."

"I get that, but does this face look happy to you, Oliver?"

"Hmm..." Oliver paused, pretending to thoroughly examine those minute little features, "Nope."

"Exact...Mmph."

Her response was irrevocably cut short by an ardent and languid kiss on the lips, taking her away from their friends for the time being. In that one kiss, that one drugging, yet oh so familiar kiss, this moment was solely theirs and theirs alone. Oliver's fingers gripped her wheelchair's brakes, instead of his wife's body. They knew how difficult it was for him to leave, especially when it included him venturing off to an entirely different Earth. And she didn't need to be reminded that Oliver was the one, who didn't even know much about this Earth. Her supple palms contrasted his prickly stubble, which was sandwiched with his hood. Her thumbs pooled in his dimples, loving that they both smiled into the kiss. She moaned in his mouth, hoping she wouldn't have to let go of him just yet. Although, after what felt like a matter of minutes (really tens of seconds) the couple eventually had to pull away for some much needed air. He brushed his nose against hers with their eyes still draped shut, both sensing a familiarity with each other that intensified over six years together. Attempting to conceal their subsequent private moment from their friends, Oliver pulled his platinum wedding band out of his suit pocket.

Slipping the huskier ring on her left thumb, her husband reminded, "You keep this safe for me. Okay?"

This gesture between them became a tradition of sorts ever since he first went into the field after they got married. He loved wearing his wedding ring, but it didn't fit under his glove. And it was more important that he had something to protect his hands from the wear and tear of shooting arrows practically every week. Plus, if any adversary ever happened to see said ring, it was a dead giveaway that he had someone he loved greatly. Oliver's concern was that they would go after Felicity to get to him. His fears were realized with Darhk and his Ghosts, so Oliver vowed that would never happen again. Hence, the ring tradition. On the other hand, for Felicity, Oliver's ring on her thumb symbolized a multitude of things for them as a couple. Hope that he would soon come home to her safe and sound. It also -albeit more than a little cheesy- made her feel like he was with her, even when he couldn't be.

"I always do." His wife vowed again for the umpteenth time that night, twisting it safely on her left thumb. "And Barry?"

"Yeah, Felicity?"

"Watch out for him- otherwise you won't live to see twenty-nine. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Her friend gulped, refocusing his attention on Oliver. "So this is what it's like being married?"

"Yup." His teammate confirmed, popping the p. "You'll know what that feels like pretty soon."

Oliver's voice dropped to a low whisper. "My advice is to just constantly nod your head yes."

"Honey?" Felicity announced, tapping her husband on the shoulder.

"Mmm."

"My legs may be out of commission, but my ears are working just fine."

Cisco jeered, stretching out the word, "Burn."

"Cisco!" Caitlin chided, slowly moving a strapped down Cisco, front and center of the breach.

Felicity blurted out to Oliver, "And you, you come home. You don't know what to expect when you get there, and I want you to promise me you'll come back to me in one piece."

Oliver remained briefly silent, knowing he couldn't always promise her that. Because truth to be told, he wasn't even sure of it himself sometimes.

"I've got his back, Felicity. No worries. He'll be fine." Barry reassured, directing Oliver. "Just do as she says, and kiss her again. But make it quick this time."

"I'll be fine, and I'll come home to you as soon as I can." Her husband reiterated, pecking his ring and her lips shortly.

As they bid see you later (not goodbye). She implored for the third time that afternoon, "I love you. Be careful."

"I love you too." Oliver said as they parted, playfully shaking his head slightly at her instance.

Barry challenged right before they stepped inside the contained breach together, "You ready?"

"Are you?" He retorted.

"As I'll ever be." Flash reminded, pointing out, "since I've been there before I do have a little advantage."

"Yeah, we'll see about that."

The two men disappeared into the breach, literally voyaging worlds away.

"So that's it?" Felicity questioned, looking to Caitlin for advice. "So now we just sit and wait? I hate sitting and waiting."

"Uh-huh." The biologist nodded shortly, adjusting her stethoscope. "Unless, you wanna help me monitor Cisco's vitals."

"Eh, sure why not?"

Felicity parked her wheelchair near the Electroencephalography - a noninvasive machine that monitored Cisco's brainwaves while he sustained the breach.

"If it spikes higher than that, please let me know right away." Dr. Snow counseled, pressing a cold stethoscope under Cisco's black t-shirt. "Right now it appears normal."

"Gotcha. You said it spikes when he vibes. Right?"

"Yes, and that could present early signs of a brain aneurysm."

"What? You never told me that!" Cisco stated anxiously, voice jangling along with his nerves. "Why didn't you tell me that?"

"Cisco, relax." Caitlin advised in a calm, soothing voice, mindfully aware of his rising blood pressure. "I'll be with you every step of the way. You need to stay calm."

"Yeah," Felicity concurred, changing the subject. "You know I wonder what Oliver's doppelganger looks like - bald, fat, potbelly, agreeable? Because there's no way a guy that hot who cooks like a four star chef exists on two Earths."

Caitlin and Cisco laughed at that. Multidimensional travel must've been long due to the fact night fell. Barry and Oliver still weren't back yet. Much to their displeasure, Cisco and Caitlin were forced to stay in what Cisco now dubbed as the multiverse room. Meanwhile Felicity bunked in the med bay for the night, transferring herself to an empty hospital bed. Rings pressed to her chest, she cuddled up with her tablet, spare Mr. Square Bear- a cute, but silly anniversary gift Oliver got her, and his favorite green hoodie. When he couldn't be in bed with her as they spooned next to each other, the next best thing was his old hoodie. Oddly, it made her feel at home. That oversized article of clothing was very representative of her husband - large, comforting, and warm.

* * *

  _ **Earth-2** _

Finally, Flash and Green Arrow arrived on Earth-2. As they stepped out of the breach, Oliver appeared quite perplexed by this place. It definitely looked like their Earth, but the technology was much more advanced. Oliver's eyes darted all around, high-speed bullet train dead center of this Central City, holographic projection watches, and vertical TVs. And, he could've sworn he saw Floyd Lawton with a CCPD badge, passing through the hallways.

Flash announced like a tour guide, "Green Arrow, welcome to Earth-2."

"Geez, this place is straight of _The Jetsons_ or something." The Green Arrow believed, not exactly knowing where to look. "Felicity may wanna live here  from now on- just to experiment with the new tech."

"I'm surprised you know that reference. Uh, I'm not so sure about moving here."

Oliver's lips pursed back in a thin line, "The cartoon was made in the 1960's- two decades before I was even born. And why wouldn't we wanna live here? Zoom's gone thanks to you."

"Because nearly everyone on this Earth is evil." Barry mentioned gravely. With a loud clap, he got back on point, "We can't go out there dressed like this. People will become suspicious. Did Felicity pack a change of clothes for you in your quiver?"

"Hey, I'm a thirty-three year old grown ass man. I can pack my own clothes, you know." Oliver defended, clearly affronted.

Eyeing a neon green sticky note, hanging from his hoodie, Barry read cursive handwriting with the words "Property of Oliver J. Queen XOXO Felicity."

Barry let out a belly laugh, nearly doubling over from his amusement.

"Not another word." Oliver growled intensely, voice plummeting to his Green Arrow tone. "Just get dressed, and let's move."

"My city. my point."

"Go."

"Fine." Barry sighed, shaking his head. "I'll take the janitor's closet."

"Then, I'll take corner of Harry's lab."

After a discreet and quick change- both men dressed more casually. Oliver donned his black zip up jacket, navy blue t-shirt, blue jeans, sneakers, a black snapback hat, and a dark pair of sunglasses. Barry threw on a grey hoodie, white t-shirt, blue jeans, Converse sneakers, and some Aviator shades. Dumping their suits in black duffel bags, they finally stepped out in the light of day. Unfortunately, as soon as they left S.T.A.R Labs, they noticed a young blonde woman handcuffed in a lavender dress handcuffed to a bike rack.

"Oh my God." Barry breathed, immediately running to the lady's aid. "C'mon, we have to help her."

"Thank you, but I don't need your help. I can get out of these just fine by myself." The blonde assured, wriggling her wrist back and forth.

"Well, ma'am. It looks like you do need someone. Who did this to you?"

Her blue eyes became fixated on the skirt of her dress as she replied regretfully, "My girlfriend."

"Geez, I'm pretty sure that qualifies as domestic violence. I'm sure there's a lot of places that can help you."

"There's an agency in Keystone, but I'm not the one who needs help. Felicity, my Felicity she wouldn't do this to me."

"Felicity as in Felicity Smoak is your girlfriend?" Oliver inquired, evidently stunned as his mouth hung wide open. "Wait a minute...Is your name Sara? Sara Nicole Lance?"

Earth-2 Sara looked like she was the polar opposite of the Sara Oliver knew. For one, she had bangs, and she hadn't worn her hair like that since she was sixteen. Then, there was her outfit- a girly light purple dress with a thin brown leather belt at the waist, and what did Felicity call those kind of shoes? Oh yeah, espadrilles. The Sara Lance he knew was more of a kick ass boots kind of a chick. Taking a subtle whiff, a hint of a floral scent. Was she wearing perfume? Well, the face, freckles, and blue eyes were all Sara. He knew that for sure.

"Yeah." She confirmed, licking her pale pink glossed lips, "What are you a cop or something?"

"No...I'm just a friend of your dad's."

"My father's dead. What's your name, and how did you know my dad?"

Thinking quickly, Oliver introduced, extending a hand out to her once she was freed from her confinement, "Jonas Pennman. I met your dad at...um, Jitterbugs."

"Uh-huh? That sounded convincing." Her arms crossed in disbelief, narrowing her eyes at the men. "Who are you two really?"

The men looked at each other silently, awaiting for the other one to speak.

Clearing his throat, Barry attempted, "Why don't you tell us a little about yourself first?"

"Dude," Her face crumpled in disgust, reminding. "I have a girlfriend."

"I wasn't trying to imply that. Look, lady I'll have you know I just got recently engaged." Barry sputtered, struggling to find the right words. "Happily engaged to a gorgeous, smart, bad ass woman."

"And I'm whipped?" Oliver countered, laughing slightly.

"And you?" Sara continued, staring Oliver down, "What's your deal?"

"I'm married. I, uh, had to get my ring resized."

She actually seemed to believe that, focusing on the obvious tan line on his left ring finger.

"This wife of yours, she got a name?"

He replied confidently, even though he knew he was lying through his teeth, "Megan Kuttler-Pennman."

"Cute. My girlfriend's middle name is Megan."

"I know." Oliver slipped up. "Because I-I heard about her on the deep web."

"'Kay." She suspected, giggling at their odd outfit choices. "You guys aren't from around here, are you?"

Barry piped up, "You could say that."

"So where are you fellas actually from?"

Oliver answered truthfully, "Star City."

"Opal City," Barry fibbed.

"Wow, Mayor Palmer and Mayor Harris got those places locked up tighter than Fort Brag. Nice of you two to sneak out."

Oliver wondered how long this was going to go on because this question and answer game was growing tiresome.

"So we've shared a lot about us. Your turn?"

"Not here." Sara insisted, leading them an alleyway. "Can I trust you two?"

Oliver assured, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You can trust us."

She nodded briefly, opening a secret keypad on a smelly, army green dumpster. It revealed a flight of stairs. Sara's heels clacked against the metal staircase. Barry and Oliver followed one step behind her. They quickly reached the end of the stairs. This place was larger than an airport hanger. It was lined with dark cave-like walls and metal floors. Rows of computers and digital maps spanned across this place, whatever it was.

Sara informed, "Welcome to the resistance, gentlemen."

"Agent White Canary," A very militant Iris West-Allen gruffly snapped, "What did I tell you about bringing in homeless people like they're stray puppies?"

"We...We're not homeless." Barry corrected, sighting Iris made his heart skip a beat.

"Detective, they're cool." Sara ensured, naively promising. "They're with me."

"Because that worked so well the last time." Iris huffed, palming her forehead. "Why don't you interlopers lose the shitty disguises?"

Upon removing their hat, hoodies shades, and glasses. A cacophony of gasps rang through the room in fear, "The Captain."

"This is Detective Foxtrot. I need all agents to the main floor - armed and ready. The Captain and his cohort have infiltrated A.R.G.U.S." Iris yelled through a walkie talkie. "I repeat A.R.G.U.S has been compromised! Man your stations."

"I asked if could trust you, and you lied to me. Evil bastard!" Sara cried, running to Iris as fast as she could in heels.

Red dots pinpointed on their jackets. Next, laser cannons whirred, aiming right at them.

"Woah, woah." Barry exclaimed, nervously raising his hands up in the air. "Iris, look at me. Really, _look at me_."

With a hand wave, she silently ordered her agents to lower her weapons, "Barry? How can that be? I dropped you off at S.T.A.R. Labs this morning."

"Well, technically because I'm not your husband, Barry."

"Ah, the other Earth's Flash." She presumed, remembering. "I don't know how I didn't see it before. False alarm, people as you were. You're a long ways away from home, Dorothy. What are you doing here, and who's your friend?"

"May I introduce, Oliver Queen of my Earth." Barry noted, gesturing to his friend, "otherwise known as the Green Arrow."

"We could use one of those around here."

Iris unsheathed a stone statue of Robert Queen dressed as the Arrow with a sign that read, "Husband, Father, Hero, and Friend, whose light was dimmed much too soon."

"Dad?" Oliver questioned in shock, voice tremoring, tears gleaming in his eyes. He abruptly wiped them away with a clean sleeve, "Why is he? Where am I on Earth-2? When did he?"

So many questions bombarded his mind all once. However, Iris just told him the abridged version, "Your father was a great man and an honorable one at that. He took up the Arrow mantle after our Oliver Queen died six years ago, or so we thought."

"My ex-girlfriend Nyssa took matters into her own hands. She used the Lazarus Pit."

Barry's forehead crinkled in response, "The Lazarus Pit? Like the Lazarus Pit in the bible- healing waters said to bring the dead back to life and grant eternal youth?"

"We assure you, it's very real. The pit exists in the bowels of an ancient warrior organization called the League of Assassins."

"Okay. I've seen this movie before. Can we get the point here, ladies?" Oliver muttered impatiently.

"You know, Mr. Queen. I started out as a detective, but that doppelganger of yours sure caused my city a Hell of a lot of trouble." Iris pointed out, weighting her every sentence in a quiet, eerily threatening tone. "The Captain's Alpha Team ruthlessly murdered my father, so I assure you I'm out for blood. I would suggest you don't let it be yours. Got that?"

This wasn't the first time he'd be threatened by a woman, but he still agreed calmly, "Got it. But in fairness, we can help. It's what we do. First, why don't tell us how this Earth works?"

Sara and Iris ran through an entire history of the past six months. Nyssa's original orders were to form an alliance with Oliver and the League. There was one major problem, Bratva, the Russian mafia, got to him first. Upon studying his past, they discovered hie worked his way through the ranks, exceptionally fast. All it took was a series of brutal, bloody battles. Fight after fight, he won them all- no matter how many scars it left him in the process. He was the ultimate victor, especially when Ishmael Gregor anointed Oliver Queen, the new leader right before his untimely passing. Since then, Oliver Queen' was making Central City, his own personal war zone, which he hoped to divide, conquer, crush, and control.

* * *

_**Earlier Today (Earth-2)  
** _

Earth-2's Central City was dying, very slowly. However, that didn't mean people stopped living. Central City's citizens were granted a few moments of peace before Bratva terrorized the city yet again. He went piece by piece, wreaking havoc on one neighborhood at a time while others watched in horror - defenseless, unarmed, and frightened for their very lives. Parts of the city became a literal living Hell. But people couldn't stop fighting They wanted to honor the fallen, and thus the resistance was born. Earlier in the morning, Sara and Felicity were crossing the streets to head over to S.T.A.R Labs, where Sara worked as a part of Wells' legal defense team. Felicity held Sara's hand gently. Her deep purple nail polish was a sharp contrast to Sara's own mint green nails. Sara didn't fail to notice when Felicity pulled out something hidden in her black leather jacket.

As Felicity vigorously shook a black can of spray paint, Sara urged, clutched her girlfriend's rapidly moving hand tightly, "'Lis, you promised. You promised me you wouldn't do that anymore."

"I have to. You know that, Baby. I was planning on paint a mural as a way to stick to those cocksucking kiss-up suits, who make you work so hard."

"So another 'mural 'of a middle finger?" Sara figured, pinching the bridge of her nose. "with the tag 'Fuck you, dickheads. Death was here.'"

"Well," She laughed, pitch raising an octave. "Maybe."

Gripping her girlfriend's hands until the spray hit the sidewalk with a resounding clang, "So in other words, maybe means yes. It always does with you, 'Lis. What am I gonna do with you?"

"Ugh, see there's the face I was trying to avoid - the disappointed face. It's so much more fun to be bad." Felicity thought, stroking her girlfriend's cheeks.

"Hmm... But isn't it more fun to be good? Honey, you got out of Juvie years ago for a reason."

She smiled, "Yeah, yeah, I know, you still are that reason."

"Promise me you won't do this, and I'll make those brownies you like." Sara coerced, voice spurting with desire. "And if you're really good, well, do you remember our summer trip to Paris?"

Best sex of her life. How could she ever forget that?

"Hm...Tell me more."

"Ah, ah. Nix the spray can." Sara chided, "You might get a repeat of that tonight. I'll light some candles, grab some chocolate, but you have to be on your absolute best behavior. Do we an understanding?"

"Okay, okay." Felicity hoped, eyebrows perching lasciviously, "You still got that French maid outfit, ma petite mésange?"

"Maybe," She winked, puckering her lips.

"Well," Her girlfriend wondered, cupping her butt cheeks, holding Sara's entire weight in her arms, "Then how 'bout a sneak preview, counselor?"

"You're so bad." Sara's lips titled into a smile, finding Felicity irresistibly sexy at the moment. "We're in public, sweetie."

On that notion, Felicity placed an initially sweet kiss against her girlfriend's lips. Sara's pale pink lip gloss became lost against Felicity's dark lipstick. Sara whimpered against Felicity's lips, moaning into her mouth. Felicity's hands descended down Sara's curves, eventually settling on her voluptuous ass, clamoring for just more everything more kisses, more Sara, more heat. Sara got the obvious hints as her hands skimmed her girlfriend's waist, tangling in her raven locks. Their torsos pressed against each other so much so that they could practically feel each others' heartbeats, drumming in sync. Thankfully, there was no one on the sidewalk with them at the moment. Though, they were in public, they still found it quite intimate and romantic. Sara finally pulled away, gasping for breath after she teasingly nipped Felicity's lower lip. The diamond stud on her nose scraped against Sara's thumb as her feet found their way to the ground again.

"Mm, doesn't you office have a lock with a numerical code?"

"Patience, darling."

Felicity grumbled, her combat boot kicking the ground like a misbehaved toddler, "No fair."

Sara caressed the small of Felicity's back in consolidation, rubbing small circles over her gunmetal gray tank top. Suddenly, they were no longer alone. A large green army tank with a massive red Bratva star struck fear in the hearts of many. Most passerbys abandoned their cars in the middle of the street. It was no problem for the tank, crushing every little compact vehicle in its wake. Rows of flattened cars now littered the streets as if they had been through the ringer with a massive monster truck, and with a tank they might as well be.

"Felicity, we have to get inside where it's safe now." The blonde suggested, urgently pulling the brunette's arm.

"No. I can handle him. I have before."

"Damn it, woman. Just because you dated him in high school, doesn't make you the Oliver whisperer."

Felicity vowed, her voice full of conviction. "I can and I will protect you. I know how to get through to him."

Sara cried, tears shining in her bright blue eyes, "I don't wanna lose you."

"You won't, Baby, ever. I promise."

But she did. As soon as Oliver Queen climbed out of the tank, eyeing Felicity like a shot of his finest, smooth Vodka. Sara lost hope in an instant. Earth-2 Oliver almost completely lost his humanity, but there two things feeding into his wretched soul- his mission and his desire for his former beloved. His hair buzzed and his muscles bulged at every end of his body. His skin seethed with scars, wounds, and pain. But his darkness was in his face - the hard frown, the rough stubble, the harsh lines, and his stoic, piercing, mitigated blue eyes.

There, Oliver and Felicity stood, each waiting to make their move. And Sara didn't want Felicity's to be to the morgue.

"Moya lyubov'." Oliver whispered, a breath of bizarre gentleness washed through those two simple words.

"Oliver, what happened to you? I'm not..."

He whispered again, "Ty moy."

At the use of that one single phrase, a switch immediately flipped. It was like Felicity, Sara's Felicity, was brainwashed. She soon followed his every command. They both laughed spitefully, taking pleasure in each others' pain. Sara attempted to get through to love of her life, praying she'd see the light. But that hope was dashed when Oliver kissed Felicity, delightedly smacking her on the pocket of her olive green pants. No matter how much Sara protested, it still resulted in her being handcuffed to a bike rack at the hands of her own lover.

As he lifted Felicity into the tank, Oliver taunted in lilting English, "Do not go any place, Lance."

"Poor little pretty bird." Felicity teased, laughing alongside him.

* * *

**Present (Earth-2)  
**

The plan was simple, but effective - save Sara's Felicity and kill Bratva Oliver through any means necessary. Even if it meant, Oliver had to kill his own doppelganger. Earth-2 had enough problems with wayward meta-humans. They didn't need a crazed man with a God complex either. Now Oliver and Felicity weren't murders, but at this point their own self-righteous behaviors died down because they wanted to keep this city and this world safe. As far as those troublesome meta-humans, Iris believed they were under Oliver's control after a rather old method of Russian mind control. It was said to be adopted from the ancient Egyptians, the technique translated later to Russian. Luckily, through his time in Bratva, Earth-Prime Oliver knew how to terminate it once and for all. Sara and Barry estimated where Bratva Oliver's next target would be. Now donning their super suits, the Flash and Green Arrow trekked to the site. Well, Barry used his super speed, and Oliver took the liberty of hopping on Robert's Ducati.

"Well, well." Bratva Oliver smirked, his English muddling with his thick Russian accent, "Those whores called in their allies dressed in childish costumes."

The Green Arrow said in a gruff, "They aren't costumes."

"Lower your hood, archer." Bratva Oliver instructed, noticing some strikingly familiar traits.

The Green Arrow was never one to give into a volatile man's request, but he figured it would ultimately make the victory so much satisfying in the end. He succumbed to his counterparts demands for the briefest moment.

His laugh seethed with venom as Bratva Oliver noted, "You are me, so the stories Ishmael told me are truthful."

"Cute." Felicity pointed out, clasping a metal remote with a large red button. "Shall I proceed with the next phase of the plan, beloved?"

"No, no, moya lyubov.'" Her leader cautioned, holding up a hand for emphasis, "Let me dispose of the garbage first."

His partner sighed in exasperation, planting her behind on the verdant grass, "Very well. Do be my quick, my dear, so I can play with the new toy you brought me."

"Of course, my darling."

"Flash, move." Green Arrow instructed sharply.

"What?!" A combination of surprise and anger crackled in his voice, never seeing such swiftness. "Impossible."

"My friends and I have been known to do the impossible."

The Flash super sped to Felicity, whisking her away at his top speed, back to Central City. When he stopping running, she hocked a loogie at him, which landed right in his eye.

"Ew." Flash groaned, wiping the mucus stain from his eye. "What was it? What was it?"

"Stupid overgrown excuse for a vibrator." Her insult cut harsher than Oliver's massive letter opener, although he had to stay on task.

Finally, he remembered, "Yom Yt."

Felicity shook her head, breaking the trance. She collapsed in Barry's arms before she opened her eyes again.

"Who are you?" She panicked, shouting. "Get away from me you masked man! Let go of me! Sara, Sara, Baby?! Where are you?"

Sara rushed out of S.T.A.R Labs, reassuring Felicity while she took the Flash's place. "I'm here. I'm here, sweetie. You're safe now. Do you remember anything that happened?"

Felicity shook her head, clutching the hem of Sara's dress.

"That's okay. I love you."

"I love you, more."

Meanwhile out in a field, miles away from this Earth's Central City. The Green Arrow and Bratva Oliver traded blow for blow, equally matched. Green Arrow was running out of ammo. He had two arrows left in his quiver.

Pinning his Kevlar clad twin to lush grassy ground, sweat dripped down him profusely. Intensity rang through his voice. "Yield! You are a worse shooter than father." Bratva Oliver grit, smirking, "The old fool."

Green Arrow grunted, pressing his back firmly against the ground, "Who says I need to take the shot myself?"

The pressure from their combined weight activated a concealed emergency button at the back of his quiver, automatically firing off an arrow. It was enough to stab through Bratva Oliver's hand. When he was distracted, Green Arrow delivered the final move - an arrow straight through the heart. To say killing a version of himself was odd... Well, that was a gross understatement. But this city needed saving too. He had to push through the next part of the plan. Thankfully with Earth-2 Barry's algorithm, they managed to smoke out Reverb, who was hiding in the most obvious spot, Zoom's old lair. With a concoction their Caitin devised, Flash was able to bind Reverb's power, cutting off an evil extension from this Earth to theirs. Later on throughout the rest of the day, the Bratva trance with broken with Oliver's easy backwards solution, and they managed to make it back to their own Earth safe and sound.

* * *

**Earth-Prime**

 "You're back!" Caitlin cheered happily, pulling both men into a group hug.

"Thank God." Cisco said, looking up at the ceiling. "I can finally stop the Hannibal Lector impression."

"Good to see you two Cait, Cisco." Strangely, Barry was surprised to see a familiar face, "Iris? Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here? Didn't you get my note?"

"Your 'weekend mission' turned into two weeks, Barr. And I couldn't stand another minute without seeing my fiance."

"Two weeks?" Barry inquired in disbelief.

"Harry explained Time compressing on itself with lengthy multidimensional travel, blah, blah blah." Cisco relayed, "I'm guessing Oliver doesn't wanna hear that stuff."

"Nope." Barry agreed, noting an empty space now, "And he's gone now."

Oliver's sneakers squeaked against the white tiled floor, eyes darting over to his wife sleeping in the med bay in her wheelchair.

"Felicity," He woke in a hushed tone, crouching down in front of her. "Honey."

"Mmm." She whimpered, eyes fluttering open. "Am I still dreaming?"

"Nope."

He grabbed her glasses, carefully pushing them up the bridge of her nose, "Better?"

"Almost." His wife doubted somewhat, checking to make sure, "Kiss me."

He did just that, pressing a tender smooch to her lips, much too quickly. However, Felicity was still on the periphery of sleep, evident by the higher pitch in her voice. "It really is you."

"Mmhm." Oliver confirmed, pecking her lips again briefly.

Felicity acknowledged, "You've been gone a long time - two weeks. I was so worried about you. I was afraid you were leaving for good again."

"I'm so, so sorry I scared you, Honey." He promised, lightly caressing her arms. "But I'm back now, and I promise I won't go away like that again. Well, let's hope we don't have too many multidimensional missions."

"Next time, I'm going with you."

"Felicity."

She mimicked, "Oliver."

"Okay, okay." He relented in a breeze with no desire to argue within his first few minutes back home. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you a little bit. I guess." His wife played off.

Spare Mr. Square Bear and his green hoodie signaled otherwise. The fact that she was wearing his wedding band on her thumb and slept in one of his favorite sky blue button up shirts doubled down on his point. Oliver proceeded to tell all about his mission, and Felicity followed up with the unfortunate events he missed out with William and her over those two weeks. But knowing Oliver, she understood that he was nowhere near done apologizing to her or to his son. Also, Thea stepped in for her presentation at QI while Quentin held down the fort as deputy mayor of Star City, considering there were stuck in Central City for a mission. Felicity actually spent a lot of time at Samantha and William's in Oliver's absence since they were so close by. The couple talked for hours, shared multiple strings of kisses, and by the end of the night they were cocooned in the S.T.A.R Labs med bay, too tired to go home. Cisco found them cuddled up in a cramped hospital bed together, snoring lightly since he also slept in his lab. He smiled like a loving parent, drew the curtains closed, and shut off all the lights - leaving them be in their own peaceful bubble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)  
> P.S I have another short story I'm posting tomorrow, and the first two chapters will be up then.


End file.
